Mario & iDOLMASTER Party
by CrystalPhoenixBlader
Summary: In celebration of the Dimension Comet, Princess Peach decides to host the next Mario Party in honor. However, an occasion such as this requires more participants than usual! Fortunately, a little watch on the T.V. beckons Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi to personally invite the 765 Pro Idols to join in the celebration! Little did anyone know, Bowser begins to plan his latest scheme...
1. Preperations

_Hello, and thanks for reading this! This is gonna be my first fanfiction, so I'm gonna be a little nervous on how this goes. Many thanks to ~TheWolfBunny at DeviantArt for giving me the push to do this! Disclamer: I don't own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLM ASTER charcters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLM STER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So with that, let's get underway!_

***Insert theme: "Main Theme" (Mario Party 9)***

**_**Mario & iDOLMASTER Party**_**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Preparations**_

It was a bright beautiful sunrise glistening the green pastures of the Mushroom Kingdom, birds chirping, flowers receiving the morning dew. As the rooster readied itself to make its call to greet the morning near the illustrious castle of Princess Peach Toadstool, a loud voice ruined its concentration and nearly made it lose its footing…..

**"DEAR PRINCESS, WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH PARTICIPANTS FOR THE NEXT MARIO PARTY?!"**

_***Peach's Castle ~ Main Hall***_

***Insert theme: "Peach's Castle" (Super Mario 64)**

The loud voice came from the mouth of the princess' personal steward, Toadsworth, as he one and of the Toad retainers, simply named Toad, were simply aghast of the princess' proclamation.

"But dear Princess, even with the inclusion of Birdo, a Shy Guy out of the blue, a Hammer Bro who has wanted to join in, a Boo who had long overcame its shyness, even sweet little Toadette, HOW COULD YOU SAY WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH PARTICIPANTS?" Toadsworth pleaded, his face turning red from the unneeded tension.

"It's just as I said, we just don't have enough participants" Princess Peach, a tall blond princess in a beautiful pink dress, said as she quietly pondered the situation.

"I'm gonna agree with Toadsworth on this one, Princess. This doesn't make any sense!" Toad, a short boy wearing a round white hat with red polka dots and a blue vest, reacts with a shrug and a sigh.

"What's so great about this particular Mario Party that needs us to have to have more people than we already have? Personally, I think you just want a reason to hog all the glory, even more than that goody-two-shoes, Mario!" Wario, Mario's longtime chubby rival, snorted as he picked his nose simply out of necessity.

"Well said Wario! I can't believe all of this myself either!" Waluigi, the sinister rival of Mario's brother Luigi & Wario's right-hand lackey, sneered as he stomped his foot repeatedly in anger.

***Music stops with a record scratch sound***

***Insert sound effect: Cricket chirps***

"…" Everyone in the lobby stared at Wario and Waluigi without saying a word.

"…Fine then, you two! I'll explain why this particular Mario Party is a special case!" Peach huffed as she put her hands on her wrist. "It's about the Dimension Comet."

"Dimension Comet? What's that?" Yoshi, a green bipedal dinosaur wearing a red saddle and brown shoes, asked in pure innocent curiousity.

"Comet? Like that Comet where goody-two-shoes Mario met that space lady?" Wario snarked while Waluigi laughed.

"Quiet, Wario! And her name happens to be Rosalina by the way!" Peach hushed as she pulled out her parasol and whacked the rude member into a dizzying pinball-like spin all over the lobby.

***WHACK!* *DING, DING, DI-DIN-DING!***

"ACK! WARIO!" Waluigi screamed as he chased his spinning cohort all over.

"Now that those two idiots won't interfere for now, let's get the explanation of the comet underway!" Peach spoke as she readied herself.

"Go on ahead, Peachy!" the kingdom's national hero, Mario, , assured Peach.

Peach sighed as she prepared herself for a long explanation, with the rest of the group anxiously waiting for what she was about to say.

***Insert theme: "Intro Story" (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door)**

"Very well. The Dimension Comet is a very special comet said to traverse dimensions every 200 years, said to herald a legendary soul known as the Ultimate Superstar. That very soul is said to bring miraculous fortune to whoever is chosen as the one who is skilled in both courage and dance. And apparently, to be more precise…"

"Whew.. thanks, Waluigi.." Wario reacted in a dizzy tone; perhaps he spun a little too much…

"Anytime!" Waluigi grinned, though there must be some motive….

***Music stops***

"This IS that very year! That's the reason why we had all these dance lessons a few days ago!" Peach remarked as she pointed to a large set of dance equipment from step pads, jump ropes, videos, the works!

***Insert sound effect: Sad Trombone ~ Fail sound***

"Oh…haha…" Wario and Waluigi laugh nervously as a visible sweatdrop appeared on their heads.

Mario crossed his arms in thought "Hmm…that-a explains why-a we need-a more people for dis-a Mario Party! And I'm-a very sure da celebration is not-a limited to da Mushroom Kingdom, but to da other lands as well! I'm-a sure if we-a look hard enough for experienced dancers, then," Mario began to beam with pride, his eyes pretty much glimmering like stars, "Then we'll have enough-a people for da Mario Party! Perhaps even more than enough!"

"Oooh-ooh! My buddies at Kong Island should be able to help! But…" Donkey Kong, a gargantuan ape wearing a red necktie bearing his initials "D.K.", started, but then stopped midsentence.

"What's-a wrong, D.K.?" Mario asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"They're too busy right now to join, even my little buddy Diddy!" D.K. drooped in embarrassment.

***WHAAAMMMMMM!***

Everyone comically facefaulted onto the ground, aghast at what D.K. just said!

"THEN WHY'D YOU BRING THAT UP?!" Wario yelled at D.K. in anger, his head pretty much steaming like geysers!

"Thiss is jusss embarassinnng…" Yoshi groaned; poor dinosaur must've bit his tongue from the fall…

Suddenly, Toadsworth realized something. "Come to think of it, where IS Master Luigi and Lady Daisy? They aren't here at all during this farce!"

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" The noise reverberated around the castle.

_***Peach's Castle ~ Guest Quarters***_

Meanwhile, Luigi, Mario's younger twin brother, and Daisy, the tomboyish princess of Sarasa Land, were fixated on the T.V. screen for some apparent reason.

***Insert music: "READY!" (The iDOLMASTER 2)***

"Wow! These girls sure know how to dance! And those matching outfits of green, yellow, and white sure are adorable!" Daisy exclaimed as she looked at the supposed performance on the set.

"I'll-a say! These-a girls' movements, their sense of fashion, the way they don't miss a beat to their-a songs….it's as-a if they're…..masters." Luigi agreed in awe.

What Luigi & Daisy were watching was the latest performance of the renowned Idols of 765 Productions, dancing and singing to the beat of one of their songs, "READY!", their outfits billowing beautifully as they danced, and by the looks on their faces, they seem to be having a really good time with their performance. How Princess Peach got the time to link her castle's cable connection to as far as Japan is a mystery, but no one's complaining….

"LUIGI! DAISY! WHATTA YOU TWO DOING?!

"YOW!" Luigi & Daisy leapt out of the couch in a shocked enough surprise that Luigi's green hat and Daisy's pink crown flew out of their heads!

Mario and Peach popped in the living room, and boy, were they disappointed! Yoshi followed along, just simply out of necessity.

"W-Wait, Bro! I.. I can explain! We were just-a doing uh…ah…. research! Yeah, research!" Luigi panicked , flailing his arms all over!

"Research? What are you…?" Peach started, but then started to stare at the T.V. screen. Perhaps the performance got her attention like a magnet to anything metal…who knows?

"..Peachy? Whatta ya.." Mario wondered what's up with Peach all of the sudden, but like her, our poor plumber hero couldn't resist what was on the screen to even finish his sentence…

"…My gosh!" "Mamma mia!" Mario and Peach stare at the last parts of the performance, not knowing they're blocking Luigi and Daisy's view….until…..

***Music stops***

"THEY'RE PERFECT! PERFECT FOR THE MARIO PARTY!" Peach exclaimed in joy, the answer to the problem was shown in bright light.

Mario quickly rushed to Luigi and patted him in the shoulder "Luigi…you did-a great! For once, you got ahead of-a me in solving da problem! How about-a you come along to bring them here personally?" Tears of joy rush down Mario's eyes.

"Okay! I'll do that!" Luigi answered with pride, beating his right arm into his chest.

"Hey Mario!" Yoshi asked out of the blue "is it okay if I come along too? I kinda Flutter-Jumped to get a view since the frontal watch kinda couldn't happen with you and Peach close to the screen."

Mario smiled, "Hey, da more, da merrier!", then got Luigi and Yoshi close and spoke in a quiet enough tone that Peach and Daisy wouldn't hear.

"Um…just a personal question, but which of-da girls didja find most appealing? I kinda thought da one with da ribbons looked-a great." (Haruka Amami)

Luigi added "I see…personally, the girl with-a the shiny blue hair and brown eyes seemed most appealing. (Chihaya Kisaragi) The way she sang, it was-a like she's an angel in colorful clothes!"

Yoshi sweatdropped "Well…I couldn't see most of the show with you and Peach hogging it, Mario. But…" His thoughts turned to the one Idol he DID see…"..The short girl with the hairband and silky long hair who reached for her plush rabbit at the end… (Iori Minase) ..I can't get my mind off her for some reason…."

"What are you three talking about?" Peach asked, trying to peek into the conversation, that sly princess..

"YOWWW! NOTHING!" Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi leapt as if they were jolted with lightning right up their spines!

Mario added, trying to defend himself, Luigi and Yoshi, "We were uh…. thinking we should-a invite these-a girls personally! Luigi, Yoshi, and I will-a do da honors. Peachy, you and da rest should-a finish da preparations!"

Peach and Daisy looked at each other in confusion, question marks practically visible on their heads, Breaking the sudden silence, Peach reacts by acceptance "Alright, we'll finish up with the preparations… we're counting on you to have these wonderful girls over, as soon as possible!

"OKAY!" Mario, Luigi and Yoshi speak in unison as they prepare a new Warp Pipe to their chosen destination. Meanwhile, a hooded figure, overhearing the conversation exclaims as he took off into the sky onboard a strange broomstick "Oh boy, this is gonna be a treat! Just wait till Lord Bowser hears this!"

Meanwhile….

_***765 Productions ~ Talent Agency ~ Break Room***_

***Insert theme: "Main Theme" (The iDOLMASTER)***

The 13 Idols of 765 Pro (Haruka, Chihaya, Miki, Makoto, Yukiho, Ami, Mami, Ritsuko, Azuza, Iori, Yayoi, Takane, & Hibiki), as well as their Producer-san, a tall man in a business suit with black hair, return back after the performance to rest up and prepare for future performances on the agenda. In short, pretty much a busy day. The attendant, Kotori Otanashii, arrives with some news to the Producer.

"Producer-san, I've received word from the Producer of 876 Pro. He's agreed to lend Ai, Eri, & Ryo over to us for a few performances while he takes care of things abroad!"

"Great! Thanks for the heads-up!" Producer-san reacts happily with a smile. The Idols pretty much were ecstatic to work with the 876 Pro trio again!

"Mami, isn't it great to see Ai-chan, Eri-chan, and Ryo-chan again?" Ami asked her twin sister!

"Mmm-mm! I know! This'll be great!" Mami reacts, equally as excited. Maybe a little TOO excited….

"It's good to know how Ryo's doing once in a while!" Ritsuko complimented, easy to tell 'cause h..I mean she's her cousin….whew, almost tripped on a landmine there!

"It's good to see things are get perked up as usual.." Chihaya reacts a little dryly, probably wants some alone time to practice her songs…

"I know! Isn't that right, Chihaya-chan!" Haruka reacts happily, even going as far as trying to hugging her….if she hadn't tripped and hit her face on the floor. "Oww….I tripped again!" she reacts in an embarrassed smile.

"Haha…some things never change!" Makoto chuckles, Haruka pretty much admitted before that she trips at least once per day, clumsy girl!

Little did anybody know at that very moment during the excitement did a large green cylinder pipe begin to materialize outside the breakroom, as if by magic…..

***End Theme***

_Whew, that's the first chapter! Wow, for a first chapter, it was a bit long! And yes, Ryo is actually a boy, but had to dress as a girl, due to lack of masculinity and his own Producer's request to try some time as a female Idol before trying the male part! And Mario's Italian accent is not easy to capture! Also…that hooded figure….for those who played the Mario games, you'd know who he is but I'll not risk saying who he is due to spoilers! Feedback and any requested improvements are welcome!_

_..On a side note, I'm using the Producer-san from the anime version of iDOLMASTER. Makes much more sense this way._


	2. Of Idols,Plumber Heroes,and Dinos Part 1

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter to the fanfic. I have to say, the progress started off decent. Didn't know what to expect, but then again, what IS to expect? Again, I don't own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLM STER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLM STER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So with that, let's get the show on the road!_

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER PARTY****_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Of Idols, Plumber Heroes, and Dinos Part 1: The Arrival**_

_***765 Productions ~ Hallway***_

***Insert theme: "Town" (The iDOLMASTER)***

Haruka Amami & Chihaya Kisaragi, two of 765 Pro's star Idols, as well as Iori Minase, the beloved tsundere Idol and member of Ritsuko Akizuki's "Ryuuguu Komachi", were heading to the exercise room for some dance practice, 'cause you obviously have to practice if you want to make it big in showbiz! (Try telling THAT to Miki Hoshii..)

"Yay! Another day for some dance practice!" Haruka exclaimed cheerfully, ready as ever!

"Sure, as long as don't you slip and hit your face!" Iori reacts in a sarcastic tone, she's probably seen Haruka trip plenty enough times before…like earlier today, for example…

"Iori, that's mean!" Haruka pouted, her face pretty much turning red for that remark!

"Geez, you two…" Chihaya facepalmed, must be a little too much for her…

However upon reaching the door, these Idols were about to find something REALLY out of the ordinary….

_***765 Productions ~ Talent Agency ~ Dance Practice Room***_

***Insert theme: "The Young Sorceress' Foul Mood" (Tales of Vesperia) (LOL)**

Oddly, by the wall, a large green cylinder pipe, which looks as if a person can easily just walk inside, appeared on the wall…like somebody put it there on purpose! Ritsuko Akisuki, the intelligent Idol and Producer of "Ryuuguu Komachi", was surely displeased of this… no doubt about that!

"Producer-san! Come here this minute!" Yep….she's mad.

The Producer rushed inside, only to see Ritsuko in a dark, ominous aura. Haruka and Iori, who just arrived, began to get frightened, especially Iori!

"Producer-san…..did you order this large pipe?" Ritsuko asked in a pretty intimidating tone, keep clear!

"..What?" The Producer began to ask, then began to look at the pipe. "..I've never seen this before. Was it just delivered?"

"What do you mean?" Ritsuko asked, then took a close look at the green pipe. There were words engraved on it, sure enough, but they were smudged with… whatever's on it. Fortunately, Ritsuko managed to make out what the words say, only to be left in pure confusion..

"…'To the Mushroom Kingdom'? …Um…Producer-san? Have you ever heard of such a place?" Ritsuko asked, perplexed at what she found.

"Nope, can't say that I ever had heard of the place." The Producer shrugged, then replied with a suggestion, "Maybe we should ask the President about this?"

Ritsuko thought about this, then quietly decided, "You're right, maybe we should ask. Let's see if he's in his office today." The Producer agreed and followed. Realizing that Haruka, Chihaya, and Iori witnessed all of this confusing banter, she reacts "Oh, you three! If anything happens about this pipe, let us know immediately!"

"Yes, m'am!" Iori agreed without even one argument, she still remembers an incident between herself and Ritsuko that ended up in her crying.

***End theme, Insert theme: "Cave" (The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening)***

"So…what'll we do?" Chihaya asked, unsure why she, Haruka, and Iori were thrown this task out of nowhere.

"Let's check it out! I'm curious to see where this pipe goes!" Haruka exclaimed in glee, pretty much not knowing the risks.

"HARUKA, WAIT A MINUTE! Didn't you hear Ritsuko?! Besides, don't you even know where pipes like this are usually found?!" Iori frantically yelped, arms flailing.

"In… the sewers?" Chihaya answered, feeling pretty nauseous about the mentioned fact that was blurted out.

"Exactly!" Iori confirms Chihaya's answer by crossing her arms.

"Oh you worry too much, Iori! Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Haruka beamed cheerfully as she took a look in the pipe, unfortunately for her, bad things tend to happen to those who say "What's the worst that can happen?"; curse you, Murphy's Law!

***End theme***

As Haruka took a closer look inside the Pipe, three loud voices gradually become clearer…and they were heading straight towards Haruka!

"WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!"

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"AWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!"

…Meanwhile…

_***765 Productions ~ Talent Agency ~ President's Office***_

***Insert Theme: "Town" (The iDOLM STER) (again…)**

"So… a large pipe inside the dance room? Most peculiar.." The President of 765 Pro responds, listening to the story brought by Ritsuko and Producer-san. (Dang! Still can't see his face!)

"Yes sir. The only thing we had found about the pipe were words chiseled into the exterior. However…all it said was…"To the Mushroom Kingdom".

"..The Mushroom Kingdom, you say? My…to believe the girls have gotten popular enough for HIM to pay a friendly visit.." President-san reacts calmly, seems he already figured out what going on…

"Him? Who exactly are you talking about, sir?" Producer-san asked skeptically.

***End theme***

President-san decides to make who he was talking about crystal clear, "A legendary superstar renowned in not just Japan, but the entire world. Not only is he a plumber and a hero, he is also a very versatile performer with many well-balanced talents under his blue overalls. But what he is most renowned for… is his legendary jumping skill, which he has used to defeat many dastardly foes in all the time he has been as a hero."

Ritsuko stood in utmost shock, wondering if President-san is really telling the truth about the mentioned hero "P..President-san…you can't be serious! Is there REALLY such a person THIS skilled out there?!"

President-san nodded in confirmation, with a thought of the man in person, "Indeed… just this one man… and his name… is Mario."

_*KERRRRRRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSHHHH!*_

All the other Idols were startled at the sudden noise! President-san, on the other hand, reacted in a somewhat calm manner "Hmhm…sounds like he's already here!"

Ritsuko froze a bit, then responded "That sound…. came from the Dance Practice Room…."

Producer-san implied, "Perhaps we should check what happened there!" And with that, both Producer-san rush over to the room immediately! However, when they made there, um….. let's just say their jaws dropped to the floor over what they saw…

_***765 Productions ~Talent Agency ~ Dance Practice Room***_

***Insert theme: "Tutorial Battle" (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door)**

Haruka laid on the ground knocked out, her eyes pretty much in a swirl, next to a short man in a red hat, red shirt and blue overalls (sound familiar?), who's pretty much seeing stars right now. Chihaya struggles to get a man in a green hat, green shirt, and dark-blue overalls out of a bunch of props (Another familiar!). And as for Iori, well…

She was staring at a green bipedal dinosaur laying faceflat on the floor with stars over his head, then at the mirror into which he left quite a smudge with his large nose.

"..Ooooohhhh….my head…" the dinosaur wakes up and rubbed the back of his head, which now has a visible lump.

"Hey….are you okay there?" Iori asks our dazed dino.

"Yeah…I've been better" The short dinosaur regains himself, then came to look at Iori, and suddenly turned quiet..

"Wow…you're actually pretty cute up close!" Iori kindly complimented the dino.

" ? Well, so are you!" The dino kindly returned the compliment, his face pretty much turning pink.

Iori giggled, probably hadn't received such a kind innocent compliment like that, "By the way, I'm Iori. Iori Minase. And you?"

"Yoshi. My name's Yoshi." The dino happily responded, but then realized something. "Oh yeah, that's right! Mario! Luigi! You two okay?"

"Ooohhh… Mamma mia. My head's-a hurting right now…" Mario quietly got himself up, his gloved hand rubbing his forehead in pain.

"Mmmph…HELP! I'm kinda… um… stuck!" Luigi muffled, stuck within a bunch of dance equipment.

"Please hang in there sir! I've nearly got you out!" Chihaya called out, digging within the mess to find our unfortunate green plumber brother.

Ritsuko and Producer-san stare at this odd scenario, pretty much quiet in thought.

Apparently after a short while, Ritsuko decided to break her silence and ask "Just what is going on here?"

Chihaya answered promptly, "Well, it's a bit of a long story…"

Luigi yelped within the mess "Help me out here!"

Yoshi sighed and shrugged, "Well, what's new…hold on there, Luigi!" After that, the green bipedal dinosaur decides to help Chihaya pull Luigi out.

Iori, oddly, was strangely quiet, placing her arm at her chest, asking herself one question "W..What is this feeling I'm getting? I had a feeling like this when I first met Producer-san, but nothing as strong as this….."

***End Theme***

Meanwhile, back at the Mushroom Kingdom…..

_***Bowser's Castle ~ Main Entrance***_

***Insert Theme: "Castle Theme" (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)***

While very much of the Mushroom Kingdom has green pastures full of life, there is one place where the atmosphere is completely the opposite, with a charred landscape and lakes of searing red-hot lava. Situated in the middle is a large castle, built to be intimidating to all who see it, specifically belonging to no other than the dreaded Koopa King, Bowser.

The hooded figure flew over to the castle, eager to bring good news to the Koopa King. At the entrance, he is met by two Koopatrols, elite-rank Koopa Troopas under Bowser's employ.

"Ah, Master Kamek, by the way you rushed over here, you must have some good news to bring to Lord Bowser!"

One Koopatrol responds upon the hooded figure's arrival.

"Indeed, minion. And it is of the utmost importance that I request an immediate audience with His Massiveness as soon as possible!" The hooded figure implied, revealing himself as Kamek, the lead Magikoopa of Bowser's troops and messenger to the Koopa King.

"…Very well. We'll have to inform Lord Bowser as soon as his lunch is over." The Koopatrol answered in a stoic response.

"Don't bother. I've already finished!" A loud voice reverberated around the entrance as the mentioned Koopa King, a gargantuan, yet intimidating turtle with a very large spiky shell, entered the scene.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Bowser's Theme" (Super Mario 64)***

"Kamek, you're back!" I trust you have some good news?" Bowser roared, waiting in anticipation.

"Yes, Your Rancidness. It seems the Princess is hosting another Mario Party, and… GAAAKKKK!"

Bowser angrily grabbed Kamek, ready to unleash his Fire Breath at him, "Grrr, Why are you telling me about that?! Every time Mario or Peach hosts one of those Mario Parties, I try to ruin the fun, as you already know, only in the end to have my tail handed to me on a platter!"

"W.. WAIT, YOUR ANGRINESS! I just overheard that Peach plans to invite a group of experienced female idols to participate! And Mario's left to pick them up!" Kamek yelped, gasping for air.

At that moment, Bowser's son, the mischievous Bowser Jr. appeared. "Idols? Ooh, like that girl in the orange hair with puffy twintails?" (Yayoi) Bowser Jr. asked gleefully.

"Yes, yes, my young lord! T..That's one of them!" Kamek gagged, trying to free himself from Bowser's strong grip, to no avail…

Bowser thought on this for a second, then dropped Kamek. "I see what you're getting at there, Kamek. These girls…these "iDOLM STERs" as I've heard from some of my younger troops who were watching their shows on their breaks…if Peach is inviting THEM, then…Kamek, son, we need to discuss this thing in private, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, Your Hugeness!" "Sure thing, Pops!"

With that, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek walk back inside the castle to plan the latest scheme, as the two Koopatrols close the doors behind them.

***End Theme***

_Whew, the second chapter is done. If Bowser's getting involved, then it'll spell major trouble for BOTH Mario and the Idols! Also, I'm using the American description for Kamek, since in the Japanese description, he is referred as an ordinary Magikoopa. As per request by TheWolfBunny at Deviantart, the first pairing is Iori/Yoshi. Comments and criticism are welcome._


	3. Of Idols,Plumber Heroes,and Dinos Part 2

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in the next chapter as the continuation of Chapter 2. As of now, I've already uploaded the first two chapters on , so if anyone wants to read them, feel free. Again, I do not own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters, the Mario charcters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So, with that, let's get down business._

**Previously, on "Mario & iDOLMASTER Party"….**

**Haruka Amami, Chihaya Kisaragi, and Iori Minase were heading to the Dance Practice room for practice, only to find a large green pipe insde. Ritsuko and Producer-san decide to bring matters to President-san as soon as possible while our three Idols are left at the room. As Haruka took a quick peek, three visitors from the Mushroom Kingdom fly out of the pipe…and right into our Idols! The next chapter begins….now! And one more thing….WHO'S GONNA CLEAN UP THE MESS?**

**(Kotori pops in and apologizes in tears, "Sumimasen, Narrator-san!")**

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Of Idols, Plumber Heroes, and Dinos Part 2: The Invitation to the Party**_

_***765 Productions ~ Talent Agency ~ President's Office***_

***Insert Theme: "Super Mario Bros. World 1-1 (Fortune Street version)" (Super Mario Bros.) (a.k.a Mario & Luigi's theme)**

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi quietly stand face-to-face with President-san, waiting to hear what he has to say. Ritsuko and Producer-san watch carefully, neither one saying even one word. (Lucky stiffs, the audience here STILL can't see President-san's true face!)

"Ah, Mario-san, it truly is an honor to meet you face-to-face! To what do I owe for you to pay us a visit at 765 Pro?"

Mario promptly answers, certainly not wasting his time , "Well-a, Mr. President-san, I've-a heard of-a so much of da 765 Pro Idols. Peachy, Luigi, Daisy and I just-a saw last-a night's show, and saw how-a brilliantly and-a skillfully they-a performed!"

President-san gleamed, "Ah, it really is nice to hear a nice positive comment from such a gentleman as you!"

Mario blushed and the back of the head, "Aw, cut it out! You're-a making me blush!"

Ritsuko then decides to intervene, "Alright, enough formalities you two!", then turned to Mario, "Mr. Mario, what business do you even have here?"

Mario quickly gave a serious gaze into Ritsuko's bespectacled eyes, "Not-a wasting any time, eh? I suppose I should-a get right down to it. Long-a story short, Peachy wants-a to invite-a da Idols to join in da next Mario Party!"

***End Theme***

"What?" Ritsuko froze at that spot, the message sure jumped out of nowhere, "Are you really serious about this?"

Luigi, showing a stern face, decides to back up on his brother on the subject "Don't-a be so doubtful about this. My brother's always been an honest soul, and the Princess also would like to very much meet your Idols!"

Producer-san quickly reacts, looking at Luigi, "Brother? So then, you must be…"

"Yep!" Luigi smiled in pride, kinda not letting Producer-san finish his sentence.

"..The brother who always gets left behind?" Producer-san promptly finished his sentence.

"WHAM!"

Luigi comically fall backwards on the floor, shocked at what he heard, and fell so fast, his hat flew off his head …and apparently flew into the face of Ami Futami..

"OOMMPHH!" Ami froze, unsure how to react to that little mishap.

"Ami! Are you okay?" Mami, Ami's twin sister, reacts in shock, probably didn't see this coming…

Ami managed to get Luigi's hat off her face, "Yeah, I'm okay. Who's hat is this anyways? Rit-chan?'

Ritsuko turns to Ami, "No, it isn't mine. This man on the floor wears the hat.", and points to Luigi, who got himself up and rubbed his tuft of brown hair.

"Ooh…please sir! The name is….Luigi?" Luigi regains himself trying to reason with President-san, only to end up being stared at by the cute and mischievous Futami twins.

***Insert Theme: "The Name Is Fawful" (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga)**

**(Fawful: Ooh! I got a part in this story which is starting to get interesting!)**

**(Narrator: Sorry, Fawful. We don't have a part for you in this story…yet.)**

**(Fawful: Oh….I have regret…..but I'll be back!)**

"Ooh! Is that the renowned left-behind-brother, Luigi?" Ami asks Mami quietly.

"It sure is! Should we have some fun with him?' Mami quickly answers her sister…not a good sign…

"Mmm-mmm-mmm!" Both the twins agree with each other, smiling mischievously at each other.

Luigi somehow read the signs to easily tell that things are starting to look really bad for him…REALLY bad…

"**WAAAAAHHHH! MAAAAARRRRRIIOOOO!"** Luigi screamed in absolute terror and fled off, with the twins hot on his trail holding sticks of lipstick and small bowls of make-up!

Both Mario and Ritsuko sweatdrop at the sudden turn of events, "Sigh…will there ever be a day those two will behave themselves in front of guests?"

Mario shrugged and decided, "..I'll-a go and save-a him…" and promptly left the room.

_***765 Productions ~ Talent Agency ~ Office***_

A male photographer from a client of 765 Pro wished to discuss news of the latest photography shoot in a few months to four of the Idols to be brought to Ritsuko and Producer-san: the boyishly-handsome Makoto Kikuchi, the gentle, yet shy Yukiho Hagiwara, the elegent "Silver Queen", Takane Shijou, and the energetic Idol from Okinawa Hibiki Ganaha.

"..So in other words, will you let your producers about the upcoming shoot?" The photographer asked the four Idols.

"Yes! We'll let Producer-san know as soon as we reach him!" Makoto agreed, clenching her fist in eagerness.

"Ma..Makoto…are you sure? "Yukiho quietly asked Makoto, poor girl's starting to look scared. With the exception of Producer-san, Yukiho is pretty much frightened of men…but even more by dogs, even if they don't look threatening..

"Cheer up, Yukiho! This'll be fun!" Hibiki cheerfully tries to brighten Yukiho's mood.

"Yes…It would look bad on all of us of you panicked now.. "Takane tried to assure Yukiho while eating a bowl of ramen. (Wait…Where'd she get the ramen?)

Yukiho began to get depressed, but as she pulled out her shovel she somehow stashed along in an attempt to dig a hole and bury herself in it, a loud noise broke the silence in the form of a terrified Luigi.

"Sorry, miss, but I'm-a gonna need that!" Luigi yelps, snatching Yukiho's shovel and…began to dig a hole to escape the twins.

Yukiho froze, her fear completely replaced by confusion, "Wa…was that a man? But…why is HE afraid?"

Makoto's jaw dropped, "I'm just as confused as you are Yukiho…"

Ami and Mami rush in, still holding the lipstick and make-up, "Hey Yukipyon, Makochin, have you seen Greenie?"

Yukiho and Makoto stare at the new hole without saying a word. Hibiki was also speechless, confused to what she just witnessed. And as for Takane, well…..she's still eating the ramen, pretty much not paying attention at all.

Ami and Mami look at the hole, then at Yukiho, then concluded, "WE FOUND HIM!", but before they could catch Luigi, Mario somehow caught up and caught them in the nick of time!

"Hey-a, you two, enough already!" Mario put his hands on the twins' shoulders, but then noticed the four Idols all staring at him. Yoshi, carrying Iori on his back, appeared, "There you are, Mario! I ws wondering where you disappeared to! I was getting to know Iori and her little bunny Usa-chan and….oh…"

Now the Idols were staring at BOTH Mario and Yoshi! Mario, deciding to break the silence, decided to introduce himself with his trademark phrase, "Hello! It's-a me, Mario!"

Silence still crept around the room like a dark blanket, aside the fact that Luigi crept out of the hole, asking one simple question, "…Is it-a safe to come out yet?"

*******End Theme***

Meanwhile, back at Bowser's Castle…

_***Bowser's Castle ~ Bowser's Master Bedroom***_

***Insert Theme: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Bowser brings Bowser Jr. and Kamek inside the room, where they can plot the scheme in peace.

"So.. any way we can get these Idols over here? Unfortunately, my old Koopa Klown Kar is only built for two. Which isn't going to be helpful AT ALL, since I'm reserving the second seat for Peach!" Bowser grumbled, crossing his muscular arms.

Kamek quickly gave his suggestion "If I may, Your Smartness, I can have the Hammer Bros. in the mechanical section of our troops to buld a larger cage than the ones we normally do for Peach. Also, a new secret weapon is in the works, nearing completion as of now. I have the original blueprints with, if you like to see them!"

Willing to see what Kamek has cooked up, Bowser prompty ordered Kamek, "SHOW ME!"

Without hesitation, Kamek pulled out a blueprint out of his robe and unscrolled it for Bowser and Bowser Jr. The diagram was for a Doomship equipped with multiple Bullet Bill cannons and large engine thrusters of high-grade material. But what got the Koopa King's attention the most was the design of a large bubble launcher that when fired, rendered the target stuck and immobile. Even Mario's renowned jumping skill will not ensure escape, because of how fast the shots are fired.

Bowser began to show a very confident smile, perhaps a little TOO confident, "Very well done, Kamek! For once, you brought excellent results! It's a good thing I didn't barbeque you at first sight! Have these plans delivered to Kammy Koopa as soon as possible! For now, we'll just use our basic tactics for ruining the party, but if push comes to shove, WE'LL DEFINITELY BE NEEDING THAT DOOMSHIP! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Yes, your Impressiveness!" Kamek quickly summoned his broom, put the blueprints inside his robe, and hightailed to meet up with Kammy Koopa, leader of the Magikoopas and Bowser's right-hand hag (and quite possibly Kamek's mother).

Bowser quietly sat down in his massive chair, "In the meantime, son, we should discuss the matter of the Idols' appearances. Just simply describing the hair styles and any accessories will be enough!"

"Oh, I'm already one step ahead, Pops!" Bowser Jr. smirked as he pull out a large poster out form nowhere and unfolded it. The poster showed all the 765 Pro Idols in alluring pink, white and silver outfits."

"Ahaha! Very good, son! Very good!" Bowser beamed happily, then looked at the poster.

"You'd be surprised how easy it was to get this, Pops! One of your troops had gotten this a few months back on his day off. All I had to do was pay him 765 Coins, and it was easy pickings!" Bowser Jr. pointed out, just to be certain.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Catastrophe" (Super Mario Galaxy)***

Bowser finished looking at the poster and folded it up. "I STILL am having Peach, of course, but I wouldn't mind having these two blue-haired Idols (Chihaya & Azuza) and the one in glasses (Ritsuko) on the side. The orange-haired twintail you mentioned before (Yayoi) and the sassy-looking girl with the hairband (Iori) should be plenty enough for you, wouldn't you say, son?"

Bowser Jr. pulled up his scarf with a menacing jaw drawing to cover his mouth and reacted, "Absolutely, Pops! What about the rest of the Idols?"

Bowser, still smirking, quickly responded, "I suppose I could spread them out amongst the minions to enjoy. I'm sure they'd like to see them in person!"

Bowser Jr. quickly smiled, hard to tell because of that scarf, "I'd like to see Mario "save the day" this time against a plan like that!"

Bowser remembered that his old arch-nemesis left to pick up the Idols, "Ah yes, that meddlesome plumb-scum, Mario…what he doesn't know is that he is leading these pretty Idols..as well as himself..to their doom! Once I'm through with that pesky plumber once and for all, Peach and the Idols will become PERMANENT guests in my castle!" Bowser got up off his chair and glared, his red eyes glowing a dangerous orange in the darkness..

"**MARIO, PREPARE TO FEEL MY TRUE WRATH! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA!"**

***End Theme***

_The third chapter's done. Those Futami twins, always such a mischievous yet lovable duo, even more cute for the nicknames they give the other Idols! And ,boy, is Bowser sounding SERIOUS this time! Will Mario go along with the plan to bring the Idols to the Mushroom Kingdom, unaware of this threat? Find out next chapter!_

_..And, honestly, WHERE DOES TAKANE GET THE RAMEN FROM?_


	4. Of Idols,Plumber Heroes,and Dinos Part 3

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing another chapter to the fanfic! I received reviews for the fanfic from one person at for each chapte. All the reviews brought in were positive ones! That really brings some confidence to really see the fanfic through to the very end! So, I don't own the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters ; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So, with that out of the way, let's get the ball rolling!_

**Previously on Mario & iDOLMASTER Party…**

**Our heroic plumber hero Mario meets up with the President of 765 Productions to announce the invitation of the 765 Pro Idols to the Mushroom Kingdom. However, before the invitation could be officially announced to the Idols, Mario's unfortunate brother Luigi ended up chased throughout the entire studio by the lovable, yet mischievous Futami Twins, Ami and Mami, which ultimately results in Luigi taking drastic measures….that is, stealing Yukiho's shovel and her thunder…..digging a hole and burying himself in! . The announcement of a lifetime begins…now! Oh…and by the way…Makoto, aren't you gonna get Luigi out of there?**

**(Makoto: Don't look at me, Narrator-san!)**

**(Luigi: I'm-a not-a coming out, if anyone's asking!)**

**(Yukiho: ?)**

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Of Idols, Plumber Heroes, and Dinos Part 3: The Trip to the Mushroom Kingdom **_

_***765 Productions ~ Talent Agency ~ Office* **_

***Insert Theme: "Town" (The iDOLMASTER)***

"**WHAAAAAAAATTTT?" **The noise reverberated throughout the studio, enough to scare a random dog outside!

"It's true. Mario-san here wished to personally invite all of us to the Mushroom Kingdom for a few weeks to participate in their latest "Mario Party". Producer-san finalized Mario's announcement, with the plumber hero just conveniently standing by his side. The Idols all seemed to have mixed emotions…except for one, who was somehow absent through all this!

"Mario-san, if I may. A trip to this Mushroom Kingdom is fine and all, but did you even consider travelling costs? Trips around the world aren't cheap, you know." Ritsuko points out to Mario (It's true. Traveling isn't cheap.)

"Oh, not to-a worry, Ritsuko-san! We'll just-a use da pipe Luigi, Yoshi, and I came in from! If we all-a jump inside, it'll be just-a few minutes to get-a there!" Mario promptly answers Ritsuko's question, probably already got the travel situation under control!

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that pipe….." Ritsuko facepalmed, truly unlike her to forget a simple, little detail like that….

Yoshi, still carrying Iori on her back and meeting up with her friend Yayoi Takatsuki, looked at the poster of the Idols hanging on the wall showing them in a past event, the Shiny Festa. "Uh…hate to change the subject on everyone…but isn't there supposed to be one more Idol here?"

Everyone quickly realized who Yoshi was talking about…the gentle Azusa Miura.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Belle" (Pokemon: Black and White version)**

"Oh yeah….Azusa isn't back yet from the wedding shoot….." Iori deadpanned in realization, the reason pretty obvious to say.

"Oh jeez….Azusa got herself lost again, didn't she? Makoto sighed; the big-sister of the group sadly has no sense of direction, even with a map and compass available…

Producer-san proposed, "Perhaps we should look for her before we go to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Mario overheard and agreed, "Dat sounds like-a good idea. Da Mario Party will-a end up a flop, if one of our invited-a guests is-a missing!"

"Don't worry! We found her already! ..As well as a strange man in green.."

Three Idols appear in front of the party here, with Azuza with them and Luigi being dragged on his bottom! The visitors turned to be the 876 Pro Trio (Ai Hidaka, daughter of retired Idol, Mai Hidaka; Eri Mizutani, the former hikikomori Internet sensation; and Ryou Akizuki, Ritsuko's cousin), and they arrived right on schedule!

"Gomenesai, everyone. I must've made a wrong turn again…" Azusa promptly apologizes, must've been the umpteenth time this happened, kinda lost count…

"It's okay, Azuza-chan! We're already used to it!" Haruka waved the mishap off, then turned to Ai, "Anyway, it's great to work with you again, Ai!"

"Yeah!" Ai high-fived Haruka's hand in delight.

Ritsuko reacted in a cheerful tone, "Ai! Eri! Ryou! You made it!...", then turned to an embarrassed tone, complete with a visible sweatdrop, "…In time for a trip for the Mushroom Kingdom.."

***End theme with a record scratch sound***

"Mushroom Kingdom? What do you mean, Ritsuko-neechan?" Ryou asked her older cousin.

"Ask Mr. Mario and the man you dragged along!" Ritsuko promptly answered with no hesitation.

"Sigh….the name's Luigi, miss. Oy, I should've stayed in that hole….." Luigi deadpanned in a disappointed tone..

Eri, already bringing her laptop, caught interest all of a sudden, "Mario….Luigi… You two wouldn't happen to be the "Super Mario Bros.", would you?"

"Super Mario Bros.?" Everyone, except Producer-san, Ritsuko, Haruka, Chihaya, and Iori asked in complete confusion.

Yoshi: steps in "Uh…the rest of the Idols seem to be pretty doubtful…Mario. Luigi. Why don't you two prove yourselves to them? You know.. the jump?"

Mario and Luigi look at each other, then nodded. "Okie-dokie!" "All right!"

Luigi quickly went to Mario's side, eyeing each other, preparing to try something. All who were watching waited with eager anticipation.

***Insert Theme: "Come On! ~ Normal Battle" (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga)***

"!" With a sudden opening of their eyes, Mario and Luigi leapt into the air, performed a forward somersault, jumped again when their feet touched the ground , then did a continuous backward somersault, then landed in perfect unison with an imposing arm-to-arm pose, crying out **"SUPER MARIO BROS.!"**

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Bros. Victory" (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga)***

"Wow! They're awesome!" Yayoi was struck with awe at the quick performance.

Iori turned to Yoshi dumbstruck, "Yoshi…you told me that Mario and Luigi were good, but I never thought they both would be THIS good!"

Yoshi answered in a calm, laid-back tone, "Well, I DID say they are SUPER brothers!"

Ami and Mami became completely excited, "Mami, do you think our combined unison will be as great as "Mari-chan" and "Luichii" someday?"

"Mmm-mm! I'm sure of it if we work hard enough!"

"Mari-chan?" "Luichii?" Both brothers were confused at the nicknames the twins just gave them, but decide to shrug it off.

Chihaya stood speechless, as did Miki. "Chihaya-chan…are they THIS skilled?"

Yukiho and Makoto's jaws dropped. "Are these two men THIS fearless?"

Ritsuko decided to break to stupor, "Okay, if everyone is done staring, would we PLEASE head to the Dance Practice Room and get preparations done?"

"Okayyyy…"

***End Theme***

_***765 Productions ~ Talent Agency ~ Dance Practice Room***_

***Insert Theme: "Underground Theme" (Super Mario Bros.) (Super Smash Bros. Brawl version)***

"So, you made-a sure you got da dance-a outfits and-a props all set?" Mario asked Producer-san in response to the suitcases in tow.

"Ritsuko and I double-checked. We have all we need from the shows we all done and produced! Producer-san assured Mario, last thing they all need is lost luggage!

"Kotori, you and the President should watch our studio in our absence! If any offers come in put them on hold till we get back!" Ritsuko informs the green-haired attendant.

"Don't worry, Ritsuko! You can count on us! Kotori assured Ritsuko, complete with a scout's salute!

"Ahaha, enjoy yourselves, okay. Oh, by the way, Mr. Mario?" President-san turned to Mario.

"Yes?" Mario turned to see the President's face. (Ugh…I see can't see the face….)

"The Idols here are our pride and joy of 765 Pro. They represent the best of the show business world in Japan. So whatever happens, make sure they are treated nicely during the trip at all times and also, that nothing bad happens to them. Do I make myself clear?" President asked Mario-san in a pretty serious tone, emphasizing how vital the Idols are.

Mario nodded with a calm, yet serious gaze, "You have-a my word."

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Into the Galaxy" (Super Mario Galaxy)***

President-san, reassured of Mario's sincerity and determination, said one last thing "I'm counting on you."

"Iori, this trips going to be fun isn't it/ I asked my older brother to look after things in my absence." Yayoi eagerly asked Iori stars practically in her eyes.

Iori responds in her usual confident manner, "Of course it will be fun! After all, we also have first-class carrier service with us right now, right Yoshi?"

"You bet, Iori-chan!"Yoshi responds in a very confident tone, complete with a wink and a thumbs-up…carrying ALL the suitcases….

"Wow! You're amazing, Yoshi-san! Eh-ehhhh!" Yayoi chirped in joy at the dino's courage.

Hibiki froze in shock at the sight, "Yoshi, are you REALLY okay carrying all that?!"

Yoshi, keeping his confidence and pride, responds, "Sure I'm sure Hibiki! I've carried Mario loads of times in the past! This is nothing!"

"Such brave confidence in a little bipedal dinosaur… don't you think it's a powerful form of cuteness?" Takane asked Hibiki, her nose bleeding a small bit.

"Uh…Takane…your nose?" Hibiki points out, unimpressed.

"I guess we really are going through with this, are we?" Chihaya sighed, unsure if her singing talent will be noticed in the Mushroom Kingdom…

"Cheer up, Chihaya! A trip like this only comes once a lifetime!" An excited Haruka assured her friend with a wink.

" I wonder if they make mushroom-onigiri in there?" Miki wonders, her mouth pretty much watering in the thought of her favorite food in either a mushroom shape or topped with mushrooms.

"Ughhh…I think I'm gonna be sick…" Chihaya flinched, must've thought of Miki's second choice of mushroom-onigiri….

"Mario-san…is it okay that we come along too?" Ai politely asked Mario, curious if she, Eri, and Ryou are going to be involved after all.

Mario patted Ai's shoulder, "Hey, da more, da merrier, I always-a say! Plus, with-a you and your two friends included, we now have enough-a guests for da Mario Party now!"

"Really? THANK YOU!" Ai couldn't help but hug Mario as thanks for his words of kindness.

Luigi steps close to the pipe, "Let's-a go everyone! It's starting to-a get late and we don't want to keep the Princess waiting!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, ready for the unexpected.

"Mario, if you do the honors." Luigi stepped back to let Mario lead the way.

"I hope I don't get lost in that huge pipe.." Azuza began to worry.

Luigi calmly assured Azuza, "Don't worry. This pipe's pretty much built with one route, so there's-a pretty much no way anyone will get lost!"

Chihaya steps in to help, "He's right, Azuza. Luigi and Mario are skilled plumbers as well, so just have faith in them, okay?"

"Okay…if you say so…" Azuza quietly agreed, unsure where Chihaya suddenly got the confidence.

"All right-a then, everyone, LET'S-A GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mario announced as he and everyone else jumped in!

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Producer-san, Ritsuko, and the Idols jumped in and disappeared through the pipe. Afterwards, the pipe too disappears into nothing but sparkling green dust.

"Have fun, everyone." Kotori bids goodbye, looking at where the pipe once stood.

***End Theme***

Meanwhile, back at Bowser's Castle…..

_***Bowser's Castle ~ Basement ~ Hidden Hangar***_

***Insert Theme: "Castle Theme" (Super Mario World)**

Bowser & Bowser Jr. entered the secret hangar of the souped-up Doomship through a secret passageway from the castle's basement and beheld its deadly magnificence. "Ah very good, VERY GOOD! Shipmaster, what is the current status of the ship? Bowser asked the ship's Shipmaster, a highly ranked Dark Koopatrol.

"Your Excellency, all the weapons and navigations systems have been properly installed and are at optimum operating standards. At this rate, the Doomship should be fully up and operational in a few days." The Dark Koopatrol gave his report.

"Excellent, Shipmaster, at this rate, my vengeance with that pesky Mario will go without problems!" Bowser roared, cracking his knuckles in eager anticipation.

"**KABOOOOMM!***

***End theme temporarily***

"…Uh….what was that sound?" Bowser froze in sudden shock.

A Hammer Bro popped out, looking a little crispy black…" Uh….one of the cannons just malfunctioned….."

***Insert sound effect: Donkey sound***

If Bowser was his normal self, he would've torched the incompetent Hammer Bro without hesitation, but since he's in a very good mood…."Just get that fixed up….." he responded in an embarrassed facepalm.

" *Koff*…Roger, Lord Bowser!" The Hammer Bro returned to repair the damage.

***Resume theme***

"In the meantime, I'll just use the Koopa Klown Kar for the time being. Son, let's go pay that plumb-scum a little visit! He should be back pretty soon!" Bowser ordered as he went for his vehicle.

"You got it, Pops!" Bowser Jr. smiled, then hurried to his newly-built Koopa Klown Kar made for him.

And with that, the Koopa King and Koopa Prince pop out of the castle and into the horizon..

Meanwhile, the idiotic mechanic just asked his Shipmaster, "Uh.. hey Shipmaster, I think we forgot to mention that this time is the time that Dimension Comet thing flies across the world this year!"

The Shipmaster cringed at forgetting this event, but decided, "Uh…I'm sure our King will figure it out…"

***End theme***

_Oh those henchmen of Bowser's…it's no wonder he never succeeds in defeating Mario..I'm also planning to bring guest from different parts of BOTH the Mario series and the iDOLMASTER series, but who's gonna show up, you'll just have to see to find out. Also, I feel grateful to SonicAnime2010 for telling me how to get the fanfic set up. I don't think I would've done so well without his advice. Speaking of him, I suggest you try his fanfic "Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step", his successful Sonic/Nanoha crossover fanfic. You won't be diaappointed; it's the very fanfiction that first got me interested in fanfictions in the first place!_


	5. The Road to Peach's Castle

CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in a new chapter to the fanfic! I noticed that some good fanfictions ended up with premature endings, due to either time restraints or lack of interest. Well, I'm not gonna be like that! If I must, I'll see this fanfic project to the end! Oh, by the way, I don't own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So ,with that done, let's turn the page and get started!

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Road to Peach's Castle, The Beginning of the Party**_

It was spiraling darkness within the large pipe as Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and the Idols travelled through the pipe. The girls couldn't help but wonder why they haven't touched the ground yet. All of a sudden, a bright light began to show from what seems to be the end of the pipeway, and everyone drew closer until, they were out of the pipe and on a field of grass..

_***Toad Town ~ Outskirts***_

***Insert Theme: "Toad Town' (Paper Mario)**

"If everyone-a alright?" Mario asks as he, Luigi, and Yoshi make a three-point landing on the grass. Fortunately, all the luggage onboard Yoshi's back stayed intact throughout the quick trip.

"Uggggghhhhhh…" Producer san, Ritsuko, and all the Idols (765 and 876) all laid crumpled in a delirious state from the travel, with Yayoi and Iori on top.

"Uh…Looks like they're not okay…should we rest a bit?" Luigi asked, seeing the Idols in a dazed state.

Mario got his hand on his in thought and decided "Hmmm…good-a call. Let's –a rest abit bit before we head to da castle.", before sitting down a bit.

Ritsuko, struggling to get up, kindly reacted "..G…Good call, Mr. Mario….oh..I can't feel my stomach…"

The group entered a quiet, busy little town shortly after a few moments of rest, but what really struck the Idols as odd is that most of the buildings are mushroom-shaped, as well as the inhabitants themselves, Toads, Civilian Koopa Troopas, even civilian Goombas, living everyday lives to the fullest. (In case you didn't know, the innocent civilian Goombas wear green hats and are more calm-mannered than those in Bowser's troop.)

"Heya miss! Would you like to try one of our fine Super Mushrooms? Only 20 Coins each!" A Toad in charge of a goods shop rush out, seeing the group, carrying a small mushroom with a blue top and white spots with…eyes?

Chihaya froze, completely in confusion, "Mushrooms…eating mushrooms?", but before anyone could react, Miki snatched the mushroom and started nibbling on it!

The salesman grabbed Miki's arm and glared at her, "HEY! You're eating my merchandise! 20 Coins!

Producer-san rushed in, "Sorry about that, will 20 Yen cover that?"

The angry Toad swatted Producer-san's hand aside, seething red in anger "What the?! You take me for a fool?! 20 COINS!"

Mario shrugged and decided to step in. "Oh boy…take-a my coins, Sir." and handed the angry merchant twenty large gold coins.

The merchant's anger changed into surprise upon seeing Mario "Wha…Mario? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Mario Party?"

"I am! Just-a bringing da guests of honor to Peachy!" Mario quickly answered, pointing to the 765 Pro Idols and the 876 Pro Trio!

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Danger!" (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)***

Suddenly, mobs of the civilians rush in, surrounding the girls like mice to a big wad of cheese!

"NO WAY! THE IDOLS OF 765 PRO ARE HERE! AS WELL AS THE 'DEARLY STARS'!"

"OH, WHERE'D I PUT MY AUTOGRAPH BOOK?"

"THEY'RE SO PRETTY!"

"HOW CAN I TELL WHICH TWIN IS WHICH?"

"MAKOTO-CHAN STILL LOOKS SO PRINCELY!"

"I WANNA HEAR YOUR VOICE, CHIHAYA!"

The Idols all panicked, however there was just no escape for any of them, curse the luck!

"Oof…how'd we get in this mess, Producer-san?" Ritsuko wondered, getting squeezed in the crowd!  
"Ow…don't ask! Maybe fame carries over to other lands?" Producer-san guessed, pretty much in the same situation as Ritsuko. There REALLY seemed to be no solution to this whole situation, until…..

***End Theme***

"WAAAAAAHHHH! BOWSER!" Luigi screamed, frozen in terror.

"BOWSER?!' The fans froze, then scrambled off in random directions in a blasts of dust.

With no one else around, it seems, the Idols were safe. Chihaya rushes to Luigi's side, wanting to thank him. "Thanks, Luigi! Who would've thought we had fans here of all places?"

..Unfortunately, Luigi's face was still etched with pure terror over the sight of a lone hovering object suspended in mid-air hovering over the group; its driver very much recognizable by the Mario Bros.

***Insert Theme "Angry Bowser" (Paper Mario)***

"It can't-a be! BOWSA!" Mario glared at first sight, remembering all the past battles with the Koopa King. And let me tell you, there were a LOT a battles!

"WA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA! MARIO! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP, YOU MEDDLESOME LITTLE PLUMBER! AND I SEE YOU BROUGHT THOSE PRETTY IDOLS TOO!" Bowser roared, piloting his Koopa Klown Kar.

"Bowsa, whatever it is-a you're-a planning, IT WON'T-A WORK!" Mario exclaimed, pretty much staring down his arch-nemesis with sparks included from their eyes, with Luigi, Yoshi, Producer-san, Ritsuko, and all the Idols as witnesses, until…..

*Zzzzzzzz…no…I can't eat another bite…zzzzzzz…"

***End Theme with a record scratch sound***

Bowser sweatdropped in a frozen reaction "…Oh dear.."

Mario completely froze as well, "..What was dat?"

***Insert Theme: "The Young Sorceress' Foul Mood 2" (Tales of Vesperia) (Hehe…just had to!)***

Bowser sat in his cockpit embarrassed and asked sheepishly, "Uh, plumb-scum…for once, can we postpone the rematch? You see, I…" while pulling Bowser Jr.'s tail. Apparently, the little Koopa Prince decided to take a little snooze cruise, complete with a snot bubble on his nostrils!

"Well, you were taking longer than I hoped and, well…Junior started to wobble a bit…and…you can see what happened…" Bowser pointed to a smaller Koopa Klown Kar sticking on one of the mushroom buildings…awkward….

Azuza smiled awkwardly, saying "I guess this is one of the reasons why you shouldn't drive when sleepy?"

Takane responds in her usual elegant speech, "You might be right, but the way the creature is sleeping without a care, don't you find that adorable?", and, of course, ends up with a minor nosebleed.

"Hey, silver-hair! Don't you get any ideas about my son!" Bowser snapped at Takane, not wanting to give her any thoughs of what to do with Bowser Jr.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "King Bowser's Theme" (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Afterwards, Bowser huffed, deciding to head back to his castle, "Don't think you're out of the woods, Mario! Once we meet again, it will NOT end with a happy ending for you! And it's not just Peach I'm after now….if I were you, I would keep an eye on your little guests!" and flew off.

Mario gritted his teeth in anger, "Dat Bowsa! Don't tell me he's-a gonna….!" , and after that, nothing but silence.

Haruka stood in concern and confusion, "'Keep an eye on your little guests'? What…what does the oversized turtle mean?"

Chihaya stood with worry in her eyes, "I don't know…but by the way he gave his threat, I'm sure it's not anything good."

Iori turns to Yoshi in worry "Yoshi-chan….does that oversized turtle actually mean what he said?"

Yoshi gave a calm gaunt look, "Don't worry. Bowser's threats are usually full of hot air, and his troops often slip up! This time…I dunno…"

Yukiho stood completely frightened, hiding behind Makoto and Ryou, "Makoto-chan…Ryou-chan…do you think..?"

Makoto stood close, reading the signs, "Don't worry. Nothing bad's gonna happen to us, right Ryou?"

Ryou calmly agreed with a calm nod, "Right. Even if he grabs one of us, it doesn't mean we won't fight back!"

Producer-san responded in a serene manner, 'That's a good attitude to have. you two. Even if things turn severe, we can still stick close. Right now," he stares at an agitated Mario, "Someone should ease Mr. Mario."

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Sad Story" (Super Mario Galaxy)***

"I'll do it." Ritsuko decided as she stepped closer to Mario in concern and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't tell me….that fiend…Bowser was it? Don't tell me he plans to kidnap the girls like he did to your Princess, is he?"

Mario realized that Ritsuko too was concerned by Bowser's appearance and also of Mario's sudden agitation. "Yes." Mario answered as honestly as could possibly can.

"..Don't worry, Mario-san. Even if Bowser does grab one of the Idols, the rest of can unite together to make sure she's alright. You ever saw the "Yakusam ster" short we made? We can defend ourselves just fine. So please don't worry so much. Just as we have faith in you, just have faith in us, okay?"

Haruka decided to join Ritsuko on the speech, "Ritsuko's right, Mario-san! Besides, we're already a great team, and nothing's gonna change that! Right girls?" The other idols cheered on, their confidence restored.

Mario, quietly turned to look at the girls and smiled, "Thank-a you, everyone!"

Luigi popped up out of the bushes and said "At-a any rate, we should be heading to the castle!" ..However, he made one particular blunder that Yoshi spotted..

"Uh…Luigi, how long have you been holding that shovel?" ..Uh oh, BUSTED!

***End Theme with Wheel Skid sound***

Mario facepalmed, "Mamma mia…..you-a hid yourself again-a using Yukiho's shovel?"

Luigi froze, "Wait-a Bro! It's not what it looks like! I can ex.."

***BONNNGGGG!***

***Insert Jingle: "Absolutely Not" (Okami)**

Yoshi huffed off handing back Yukiho back her shovel, muttering, "Sheesh, this wasn't a good time to hide!"

Yukiho looked back at Yoshi and quietly reacted "Um…thank you, Yoshi-san."

Iori frowned, "Geez, I just can't believe that there's someone out there who's more easily frightened than Yukiho! It's so embarrassing!"

Yoshi shrugs with a sigh, "At least he bucks up whenever Mario ends up in danger, like that time in the creepy mansion he "won" one day!"

Meanwhile, a curious Miki, Ami and Mami poke at an unconscious Luigi on the floor, pretty much seeing stars and having a large lump being a hat rack for one hat.

_***Peach's Castle ~ Main Entrance***_

***Insert Theme: "Peach's Castle" (Super Mario 64)**

Sunset passed in a blink of an eye as our tired party reached Peach's castle. Standing at the entrance waiting for the group, was Princess Peach and Toadsworth.

"Mario! I happy to see that you're okay! And you brought our guests of honor too!" Peach exclaimed happily.

"Ahem, Master Mario,, we have prepare a..OWWW!" Toadsworth started, but was soon knocked over by a furious Wario.

"MARIO, WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?! YOU KEPT US WAITING FOR HOURS STRAIGHT!" Yep…Wario's mad.

"Take it-a easy, Wario! I was-a held up!' Mario tries to assure Wario, but sorry, no go.

"Held up, my foot! Waluigi already fell asleep due to your tardiness!" Wario pointed to a snoozing Waluigi, who's pretty much drooling on the table.

Producer-san stepped in to try to calms the raging rival, "I'm sure Mario-san had reasons to be late. This oversized turtle showed up in front of us and we lost track of the time!"

***End theme, Silence with cricket chirps***

Toadsworth got up started to lose his color, '"'Oversized turtle'? You…you don't mean that fiend, Bowser, do you?"

"Yes?" Producer-san said casually, pretty bad move there….

***Insert Theme: "Awawawawa!" (Super Mario Galaxy) (Hehe…just had to…)***

"YAAAAAAAHHHHH! NOT THAT FIEND BOWSER! OH, WHAT TO DO, WHAT TO DO! IF HE TAKES DEAR PEACH AGAIN…MARIO, YOU MUST PROTECT PEACH AT ALL COSTS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Toadsworth pleaded to Mario, pretty much overreacting in a frenzied panic.

"Toadsworth, please calm-a down! We still have-a da Idols here!" Mario reasoned with Toadsworth, knowing the 765 Pro Idols and the 876 Pro Idols are watching this embarrassing show!

***End theme, Resume theme: "Peach's Castle" (Super Mario 64)***

Realizing the mess-up, Toadsworth regained his composure and calmly presented himself in formal style. "Hmhmmmphh….I apologize for my behavior earlier. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Toadsworth, steward to the Princess."

Peach then promptly takes her turn with the introduction, "And I am the sovereign ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach Toadstool. It is with great honor that I welcome you all to my beloved castle. Please come inside. I have prepared a great feast in your honor!"

All the Idols couldn't help but rush inside the castle, especially Miki Hoshii, hoping to try out this "mushroom onigiri"!

***End Theme***

*A few hours later….*

_***Peach's Castle ~ Guest Quarters***_

***Insert Theme: "Return to Mushroom Kingdom" (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door)**

The Idols were given houseroom during their stay, the rent covered by Princess Peach herself. At one room, Haruka and Chihaya stared at the starry sky at a balcony, their thoughts lingering over the events tomorrow.

"Chihaya-chan, it's been a while since we had to talk like this. The last time, it was when Producer-san took us to the hot springs, remember?" Haruka asked Chihaya.

"Yes, it has…and look how much things have changed since then. Now, we're to participate at the latest Mario Party starting tomorrow. To be honest, I'm a bit nervous." Chihaya quietly answered Haruka's question.

Haruka then placed her hand on Chihaya's shoulder, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit nervous. To think, we're going to participate in something major. Chihaya, despite how this party turns out, will we still be friends?"

"Yes, we'll still be friends!" Chihaya calmly answered Haruka's question with a gentle smile.

"Dat's a good attitude to have!" A voice came out by the door. Mario and Luigi appeared seeing Haruka and Chihaya.

"Mario-san. Luigi-san. What are you two doing up at this time of night?" Chihaya asked the Mario Bros.

"Oh, just-a heading back to our house. Luigi & I need to rest-a up for da Mario Party too you know!" Mario calmly answered Chihaya's question, only for her to ask another.

"Your house? But it must be a long way from here!" Chihaya reacts in a startled manner.

"Oh, don't-a worry, Chihaya! We have a Warp Pipe that'll take us there in minutes!" Luigi assured Chihaya.

"Anyways, we all have-a big day tomorrow, so Haruka, Chihaya, promise-a me you will all do-a your best out there!" Mario quickly asks the two Idols.

"We will!" Haruka and Chihaya answer at the same time.

"Dat's-a good to hear! Well, good night, you two!" Mario says as he closes the door.

"Good night!" Haruka and Chihaya respond as they head for bed.

Meanwhile, at another balcony, Takane stares at the moon for personal reasons, while Hibiki slept soundly in another bed….

***End Theme***

_Whew, did this take a long while! I had a dental appointment, and add in how much of the chapter I had to do, I was delayed. No matter. Starting with this chapter, I may add jingles to add to the mood, and starting next chapter, this is when the Party begins! The first part of the Party I've already decided is at the ruins in Beanbean Kingdom, so you can expect guest appearences there! Sorry, no Bowser side-story this time. I'm too burnt out to make one at the moment._


	6. Big Trouble at Beanbean Ruins Part 1

CrystalPhoenixBlader here, coming in with another chapter to the fanfic, After 5 chapters, it's finally time to begin the party! Note, I don't own the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So, with that, let's get the party started!

***Opening Theme: "Unlimited World" (Luminous Arc 2)***

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Big Trouble at Beanbean Ruins Part 1: Prof. Gadd's Invention**_

_***Mario and Luigi's House***_

***Insert Theme: "Mario and Luigi's House (with intro)" (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door)***

Dawn came to the quiet little house belonging to Mario and Luigi as the local mail carrier, Parakarry, delivered the morning mail; what was different was that the Dimension Comet has become visible even during the day.

The Mario Bros., hats hung on a nearby hat rack, were enjoying their morning tea as they prepare for the Mario Party.

"So Mario, today's-a the day, huh? The day when the Dimension Comet appears, and that it'll be there for a few weeks, eh?" Luigi asks his older twin brother in anticipation to the Mario Party starting today.

"Yep, Luigi! I cannot-a wait for da beginning ceremony! We're meeting up with-a everyone at da castle gates first thing!" Mario answered with a cheerful expression.

Finishing his tea, Luigi gets up from his chair and went to pick up his hat and placed it firmly on his head.

"So shall we get-a going?"

Mario, placing hat firmly on his head as well, responds with eagerness in his face, "Yeah! LET'S-A GO!"

Both Mario Bros. rush out the door and jump into the Warp Pipe leading to Peach's castle.

_***Peach's Castle ~ Main Entrance***_

***Insert Theme: "Peach's Castle" (Super Mario 64)**

Haruka. Chihaya, and Miki, after a nice breakfast provided by Princess Peach, went outside to enjoy the fresh air of a new morning.

"Wow! The weather's so beautiful! …Whoa-whao-whao-whoa!" Haruka exclaims, only to nearly fall down the stairs…

"Haruka, please! Be careful!" Chihaya quickly reacts by grabbing Haruka's arm.

Miki followed, chewing on what she hoped for: the "mushroom onigiri"! (Fortunately, for you viewers, its shaped like a mushroom.)

As they walked, they encountered a lone person by the gate with large swirly glasses appeared on board a…large vacuum cleaner?

"Excuse me, you three. Is the Princess here?" the man asks while adjusting his glasses.

Miki stood looking at the short man. "Excuse me, but who are you, short man?"

The man was ready to answer, but then Peach appeared, "Oh, Professor Gadd! You're here early!"

The man recognizes Peach "Ah, Princess! The Multi-Destination Pipe is all ready, All that is left is your permission for its use for your Mario Party!"

Miki turns to Peach, "Uh…Peach-hime, ("-hime" means Princess) who's this man?"

The short man turned to Miki, as well as Haruka and Chihaya, "Ah, you must be 3 of the "Idols" I've positively heard about from Princess Peach! I am Professor Elvin Gadd, genius inventor, but please call me Prof. Gadd, or Prof. E. Gadd. I find the second name quite stimulating!"

"..Okay.." Chihaya deadpanned, confused of the pun he just did. " Um…"Prof. Gadd", is it? What is this "Multi-Destination Pipe" I overheard you talking about with Princess Peach?"

"Yabu-yabu! I head a feeling one of you Idols would ask such a silly question!" Prof. Gadd smiles while adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, usually it's Miki who asks the silly stuff!" Haruka beems cheerfully.

"Beg pardon?!" Miki pouts; she's pretty much upset by that remark!

"Ohohoh! If everyone would come inside, I will explain how the Multi-Destination Pipe works!" Prof. Gadd offers as he and his vacuum ride, the Super Poltergust 3001 hovers, but somehow moves backwards and crashes into the gate!

***CRAASHHH!***

"Prof. Gadd!" Are you alright?" Peach cries out to the hapless inventor.

Apparently, Prof. Gadd appears to be alright, save from a very minor whiplash and a silly reaction. "Oops….hehe…had the silly thing in reverse!"

**Insert Sound Effect: "Sad Trombone ~ Fail Sound"***

Meanwhile….

_***Peach's Castle ~ Outdoor Garden***_

***Insert Theme: "Flower Garden" (Yoshi's Island)***

Yukiho looked at the marvelous garden of flowers, her eyes in tears of joy. There were flowers of many different types form all of over the world, adding a unique beauty that normally wouldn't be easily seen.

Oddly one flower appeared to be shimmering a bright gold color, beckoning Yukiho to rush over to it out of curiosity at pick it up. As she cuddled it, the "flower" woke up, but then noticed Yukiho's gentle intentions and decided in a gentle blush to stay close to her.

"Wow! You're really lucky, miss! Amazy Dayzees are rare to come by!"

Yukiho turned around, only to see Princess Daisy come by. By then, the Amazy Dayzee panicked and ran off.

"Oh, poor thing…..it's not likely that we're gonna see another for a while." Daisy frowned.

Yukiho quickly turned to the tomboyish princess standing by her, "Who…who are you?"

"Daisy, Princess of Sarasa Land! You must be um…Yukiho, right?" Daisy exclaims cheerfully.

"Yes! Do you, um….like flowers too?" Yukiho calmly asks Daisy.

"Do I ever! Of course I do!" Daisy answers in a very excited tone "I had some of these imported from my castle back home!"

As Yukiho and Daisy continued to chat, Yoshi, Makoto, Ryou, and Iori sat on a nearby bench watching the two get along as new friends.

"Wow, those two sure get along well, do they? Ryou asked Makoto quietly.

"Yeah, it looks like that this Mario Party will not have any problems whatsoever." Makoto sighed in calm relief.

"It's strange of me, but I agree with you Makoto." Iori calmly agreed; sometime she and Makoto don't see eye to eye…

"I agree, Iori! What's the worst that can happen?" Yoshi smiled with his arms behind his back; aw c'mon Yoshi, don't you tempt fate too!

"Yoshi-chan, where are you?"

***Music Slurs to a Standstill…***

Yoshi stiffened if hit by a stroke of lightning, "Oh no…was that Birdo? I know she means well, but if she sees me with Iori-chan….oh man…"

Iori looks at Yoshi and noticed something was wrong, "Hey, Yoshi-chan, you okay? You sort of tensed up here!"

"B..buh…buh…"Yoshi stuttered upon seeing a pink dinosaur with a red ribbon entering the garden looking for Yoshi. Iori suddenly grabbed Yoshi's arm for some reason…(Was that even a smart choice?)

Seeing Yoshi, Birdo went to say hi "Yoshi-kun, there you….", but then stared at Iori's hand, then at Iori herself, then Yoshi…(Wow, can we say "thin ice"?)

"Um…Birdo, I can explain…." Yoshi sheepishly started, but…..

***Insert Theme: "Awawawawawa!" (Super Mario Galaxy 2)* (Just had to!)**

"EXPLAIN WHAT?! THIS GIRL HOLDING YOUR ARM LIKE THAT?!" Birdo glared at Yoshi, tears of anger in her (Or his…or…whatever…let's just say "it") eyes.

"Please, don't be like that, Birdo! Iori and I just became friends, so don't take this the wrong way!" Yoshi pleaded.

Iori decided to back up Yoshi on his defense, "Yoshi's right, miss, It's not like we had anything going on to begin with!"

Birdo glared at Iori, but then lost the staring contest, seeing Iori's honesty in her eyes, allowing it to calm down, "..Sorry, it's just that when I saw you hold Yoshi's arm, I kinda jumped to the wrong conclusion. I'm Birdo, by the way."

***Music ends with a bell ding!***

"Iori Minase. Call me Iori." Iori answered as clearly as possible.

***Resume Theme: "Flower Garden" (Yoshi's Island)***

Birdo then realized, "Iori? ..Wait a minute, you're one of the 765 Pro Idols aren't you? I see what's going on now! Yoshi's been acting as your guide throughout the land! By the way things are, he must be doing a great job!", and then blew a kiss. (Was that necessary?)

Iori turned with a confused look and thought, "_I might as well let her think that….", _then turned to Yoshi talking with Mario and Luigi , who showed up to inform everyone in the garden of a way to begin the party, '_Then again, Yoshi's been a good friend and has stuck by me no matter what. Even if I go into one of my fits, he'd most likely understand. He surely reminds me of Producer-san…in a unique way."_

"Hey-a Iori, aren'tcha comin' along?" Mario asked Iori while onboard Yoshi.

"Uh.. oh! Coming!" Iori snapped out of her thoughts and quickly rushed to follow. Yukiho and Daisy soon followed after.

"Hey, Yukiho! Feel excited for the opening ceremony? Ooh I just can't wait!" Daisy said in complete excitement over the upcoming event.

"Y..Yes, Daisy-chan…it is fun…" Yukiho answers timidly, "But…"

***Music ends with a wheel skid***

"What's wrong, honey? Are you sick or something?" Daisy turned to Yukiho, who somehow started to get depressed for some reason…

"I mean…you're a Princess..and I'm..a nobody…" Yukiho started

"WAIT! Yukiho, you're NOT a 'nobody'! I also enjoyed your songs!" Daisy objected, trying to cheer her up.

"Maybe I should right now just dig a hole…" Yukiho pulled out her shovel and, this time Luigi wasn't there in a fear-induced panic…."**AND BURY MYSELF IN!" **she sobbed as she dug into the ground relentlessly.

"Yukiho! Yukiho, wait a minute!" Daisy rushed, despite her dress, and grabbed Yukiho into a comforting hug.

"!" Yukiho froze at the gentle grasp of Daisy's arms, enough to lose grip of her shovel. Tears were pretty much on Daisy's eyes.

***Insert Theme: "Luma" (Super Mario Galaxy)* (Sorry..no Lumas yet…)**

"Yukiho…when I was kidnapped by an evil alien named Tatanga long ago, Mario risked life and limb to rescue me. But when I wanted to show my love to him, Mario sadly declined the offer, saying that he loved Peach, but still accepted me as a friend. I was a bit heartbroken, but then a hope came to me. I asked Mario if he has any relatives. He smiled and said he has a younger brother. After he left on his plane, the Sky Pop, I sat quietly alone thinking how I can meet his brother. After a few weeks, I decided to leave my kingdom and search for that very brother. There were many hazards, each scarier then the last. I was scared at first, but as time passed, I learned I had to be brave, so I charged on facing any challenge that came before me, until, I met him at long last, Luigi. I met him at a golf tournament I joined in on for caddy service. He said he liked me and I felt really happy, seeing all my toils have paid their worth. I joined in many competitions afterwards, proving my pluck time and time again. So what I'm saying is, don't give up so soon just because of little itsy-bitsy mishap! Yeah, I may be a flirt, but at least I stay positive, knowing victory is just right around the corner. Just believe in yourself, and I'm sure you'll be a Top Idol! Don't think I haven't paid attention to the show the day before! Just have faith in yourself, at least for my sake, okay?"

Yukiho stared at Daisy, then went and sobbed at her lap. Luigi quietly overheard the conversation then turned to Daisy. "Good job, Daisy."

Daisy blushed, "Geez Luigi, you're real nosy! But then again, she does remind me of you a little bit. She just needs a little pick-me-up!"

Luigi twitched then finally decides "Let's head to the Main Hall! The others are waiting for us!"

"Okay!" Daisy agrees, taking Yukiho with her.

***End Theme***

_***Peach's Castle ~ Main Hall***_

***Insert Theme: "Professor E. Gadd's Time Machine Press Conference" (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

All of Mario's group, as well as the Idols stood in preparation to Peach's speech, with Mario, Prof. E. Gadd, Ritsuko, and the Producer standing on the sides to wait for Peach. Apparently, Wario and Waluigi, fed up with waiting, decides to play a prank, hoping to pass the time.

"Say, Waluigi, what do you say we trying making these little twins look good in pie?" Wario snickered to Waluigi with a very mischievous grin.

Waluigi responded to Wario's sneaky plan with a devilish grin "Good idea, Wario. It'll be nice to mess with fresh new targets instead of just the Goody-Two-Shoe-Bros.!"

Then, out of nowhere, Waluigi pulled out out two pies and flung them at the Futami twins! However, Ami and Mami smirk and catch the pies, leaving no part of either pie spilling out for some reason. Wario and Waluigi's jaws drop at the result, but before they could react..

"Thanks, but we already had something to eat!" Ami eagerly said as she threw back the first pie to Wario.

"So, you can have them back!" Mami cheerfully said as she hurled the second pie back to Waluigi.

***SPLAT!* *SPLAT!***

"Not…fair…." Wario frowned as he laid dazed covered in pie, eyes rolling.

"Grr…I didn't like the flavor anyway…" Waluigi groaned, he too in daze after the pie hit him square in the face.

"Wario! Waluigi! Behave yourselves!" Peach order the two has-been rivals.

"Grr….whatever…."Wario and Waluigi pout in a very embarrassed tone.

"That goes double for you two!" Ritsuko glared at Ami and Mami.

"Okay…" The twins sadly frown.

"Anyway, let's start things off now. This Mario Party is held to commemorate the coming of the Dimension Comet, a Celestial body said to herald the coming of the Ultimate Superstar, alegendary being who can create miracles. It's also with great honor that the talented Idols of 765 Pro, as well as the Dearly Stars of 876 Pro, are willing to participate in this once-in-a-lifetime event. With me here is Proffesor Gadd. He will explain the ways of travel he created as well as a new device he made for this event." Peach announced, then turned the mike to Prof. Gadd.

"Thank you. dear Princess. Now..*clears throat*..allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Elvin Gadd, genius inventor. With me is one of my latest inventions, the Multi Destination Pipe, branching to many locations around not just the Mushroom Kingdom, but also different corners of our world! This will be used for the Mario Party for reach locations of the world where the Dimension Comet shines the bright, like the ruins over by Teehee Valley in the Beanbean Kingdom. This is where we'll hold the first part of the party. The hosts of the first party are already there even as we speak!"

Ritsuko quickly interrupted something in her mind. "Prof. Gadd, if I may, does whoever rules this 'Beanbean Kingdom' know about these circumstances? It would be a problem if we accidently made problems with relations to other countries."

Peach assured Ritsuko, "Oh, don't worry, Ritsuko! I informed Queen Bean of the party to be held. She is in fact happily looking forward to the fun, and even has sent a guest representative to help the two hosts!"

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Into the Pipe" (Mario Party 2)***

Mario stepped up to the podium near the pipe and "Is-a everybody ready?"

D.K., stood ready flexing his arm muscle, shouted out "Sure thing, Mario! I got all I need for my Space on the land, plus some spare Bananas for the travel, ooh-ooh!"

"You need to ask, Mario? Of course we're ready!" Daisy cheerfully answers.

"We're ready as well!" Haruka exclaimed, the other Idols all raring to go!

"All right-a then, LET'S-A GOOO!" Mario announced as everyone began to jump inside the multicolored pipe. At first, the whole group seemed to be going downwards, but when the pipe seemed be its darkest, they felt their bodies get pulled upwards by an unknown force. The Idols all got pushed out of the pipe to assume they're back in the castle, only to find themselves at a strange ruin. Not only that, but everyone's clothes seems to have been changed in an instant, with everyone sporting fedoras, pith helmets, safety helmets and khaki clothes!

"Haha! Welcome, everyone, to the Beanbean Ruins!" a lone gallant, yet short figure having a bean-shaped head carrying a small rapier on his side appears before the group, blinded by the bright sun.

***End Theme***

Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle….

_***Bowser's Castle ~ Bowser Jr.'s Room***_

***Insert Theme: "Bowser Jr.'s Theme" (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)***

"Zzzzzzz….more meat, please….zzzzzz…."

Bowser Jr. still snoozed the day away, with an embarrassed Bowser staring.

"Good grief…maybe I should have not taken Junior out for so long before his nap…..now he's out like a light!" Bowser grumbled at his slight mishap, "..and right in front of Mario, too…"

"Your Massiveness? Are you in here?" A slightly hag-like voice called, one that can only belong to Kammy Koopa.

"Kammy! Keep it down!" Bowser twitched and grabbed her jaw, trying to silence the old crone before she prematurely woke up the Koopa Prince.

"Anyway, we shouldn't talk here! Let's just head to the throne room"! Bowser suggested as they both quietly tiptoe out of the room.

***End Theme***

_***Bowser's Castle ~ Throne Room***_

***Insert Theme: "Castle" (New Super Mario Bros.)**

Bowser sat patiently on his throne, waiting for Kammy to give her message from her scouts.

"According to our scouts, Mario and the Idols have left to the Beanbean Kingdom to begin the first part of the Party"

"Beanbean Kingdom?" Bowser wondered, scratching his chin, "Well, to be honest, I don't have too many memories of there, what with my airship getting shot down by some bug who spoke of…"fink-rats", whatever they're called…and getting temporary amnesia."

*"Apparently, the goofy looking Proffesor Gadd went with them, just to watch."

"Gadd? ..Well, whatever. He is not of my concern. But it DOES give me an idea of who to send to wreck the party!"

"No need to call, we heard everything from the shadows!"

After that response, four turtle-shaped figures appeared before Bowser in a bowing stance.

"Don't you worry, King B.! We'll be rid of Mario before you know it! All right, bros, move out! It's about time we gave him some payback!" one of the figures spoke and, soon after, all four vanish in the shadows.

"I doubt these four would succeed, Your Royalness. Their past failure when you had the Star Rod still hangs over like a smelly blanket!" Kammy quickly objected to the decision.

"I know what you're thinking Kammy, and for once I agree! Sometimes I wonder why I still had these four bozos…." Bowser sat calmly, already knowing the result.

"..But it'd be a wonder if they actually WON, wouldn't you say?"

***End Theme***

_That's the end this chapter! I'm sure anyone who's played the game, even at least heard his tune, will know who the gallant figure is, but if not, I'll just tell you one thing: he's a Prince and knows Luigi well._

_Also, I'm sure anyone's wondering about the pep talk Daisy gave to Yukiho. It isn't known what "Trials" Daisy did before she met Luigi in "NES Golf Tournament", before "Mario Tennis" when she first became playable. But wouldn't it be right to show some encouragement, even to one as timid as Yukiho, even if you' have to face her? It's all about fair play and I had to think up some scenario with a little drama. Also, I'm sure anyone will know who these four shadows if they played Paper Mario, or at least watched AlvinEarthworm's "Super Mario Bros. Z". The next chapter is the start of the main event! Stay tuned!"_


	7. Big Trouble at Beanbean Ruins Part 2

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bring the next chapter of the fanfic! I did say I'd bring guests in from the games ad I meant it. The first one, if you've played "Mario and Luigi: Super star Saga", is already here, out in the open! Anyway, I don't own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So with that, let's return to the story!_

***Opening Theme: "Unlimited World" (Luminous Arc 2)***

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Big Trouble at Beanbean Ruins Part 2: The Start of The Party, Handcar of Peril!**_

_***Beanbean Kingdom ~ Teehee Valley ~ Guffhawha Ruins ~ Outside***_

The entire group stared at the lone figure atop a cliff, his gallant figure blinded by the sunlight. Fortunately, Mario and Luigi recognized the figure in no time flat, even knowing his tone of voice!

'That-a voice! It can't-a be!" Mario stood in shock.

"I-a know that voice anywhere!" Luigi exclaimed, pretty much in shock as well.

"Hahaha…it is indeed I, Prince Peasley!" The figure spoke as he leapt of the cliff.

***Insert Theme: "Prince Peasley's Theme" (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga) (Can't have him without THIS!)***

"**PRINCE-A PEASLEY! **The Mario Bros. exclaim, seeing the crown prince of the Beanbean Kingdom up close once again.

"Ah, Mario! Luigi! It's good to see you two again!" Peasley beamed happily, seeing the Mario Bros. again after such a while, then turns to the Idols, "And you must be the Idols I've heard from the Queen and Princess Peach! Allow me to introduce yourself. I am Peasley, crown prince of Beanbean Kingdom.

Makoto steps close to Peasley, "Wow, you're a real Prince! I get called that a lot, but to meet the REAL thing!"

"Ah, you must be the "Princely" Idol Makoto Kikuchi! A pleasure to meet you!" Peasley recognizes Makoto, although they just met, it seems Peasley has seen enough of her attempts to be impressed!

"I was chosen to be the guest host for the first part of the Mario Party, along with an archaeologist expert and protégé. We're to explore the newly discovered part of Guffawha Ruins that was just discovered by the two! In fact, they're here right now!" Peasley then pointed to two figures who just appeared: A mustachioed Koopa archaeologist renowned for his courageous nature and relentless treasure hunting skill, as well as a Goomba girl with a pith helmet and a long blonde ponytail.

***End Theme; Insert Theme: "Welcome to the Beanbean Kingdom! (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga)***

Mario recognized the two figures quite easily. "Kolarado! Goombella!"

The Koopa, recognized as Kolarado, quickly meets up with Mario "Ah, Mario old boy! It has been a long time! I'm glad to see you're looking well!"

Goombella joins in as well, "Mario! It's been so long!" and blew a kiss.

Ritsuko froze and asked Mario, "Um…Mr. Mario, who are these two?"

Kolarado sees the Idols and introduces himself, "Ah, where are my manners? I am Professor Kolorado, archaeologist. With me is my temporary assistant, Goombella. With Kooper away taking prep courses for school, Professor Frankly from Rogueport was kind enough to lend her for this expedition!"

Now it was Goombella's turn to introduce herself "Hey! I'm Goombella, archeology major from the University of Goom and Frankly's assistant! I'm helping ol' Kolorado as both temporary assistant and host to the first events here!"

"Hey-a Luigi, I remember you-a had to get da Crabbie Grass for-a me from-a here when I was afflicted with da Bean Fever!" Mario recalled his gastronomical incident after eating some treat called an "Invincishroom" that his body didn't adjust well to…

"Ummm…I can't-a seem to recall da adventure. All I seem-a to know is that the Crabbie Grass was somehow in my possession…" Luigi scratched his head, all he remembered was he was horrified of the thought of a monster living there.

_***Beanbean Kingdom ~ Teehee Valley ~ Guffhawha Ruins ~ Hidden Ruins***_

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Dry Dry Ruins" (Paper Mario)***

Kolorado steps in to explain the scenario. "As you can see, there were fairy tales telling of unique undiscovered ruins hidden the already discovered Guffahaw Ruins, tales that these ruins are said to contain an ancient treasure said to have immeasurable worth. However, these ruins are said to appear only when the mentioned Dimension Comet flies by our world every 200 years. And, fortunately, this is that very year. Goombella and I searched within the ruins thoroughly, not believing this "monster" hoohah, only to stop midway upon a large treasure chest without a keyhole, of all things to happen! According to the ancient hieroglyphs nearby, 'only the brave and nimble can ever over this chest.'I would join in, of course, unfortunately, I'm not as young as I used to. And Goombella has to get back to her research on the Chomp Ruins after this!" So, how the treasure is to be discovered rests solely on you all, heroes and..ida..Edo….um..what were they called again, Goombella?"

"Idols! Seriously, Professor, didn't you know that?" Goombella huffed, embarrassed at the Koopa archaeologist.

"Oh, so sorry, Goombella my dear! I'm just so busy with the excavations, I haven't the slightest foggy clue about what's 'hip' right now!" Kolorado scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed chuckle.

***WHAAAAAAAMMMMMM!***

**Insert Jingle: "Wrong" (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door)***

Everyone except Kolorado facefaulted to the floor, even Goombella had to make sure her Headbonk hit the floor hard enough to hurt, at a cost of a few brain cells…

The Idols all turn to the sassy Goomba girl who is the co-host of the party. Despite her pretty looks that would suggest otherwise, Goombella is a college student who greatly excels in archaeology.

"Ms. Goombella, you do know these rumors may be only be like fairy tales, right?" Ritsuko points out to Goombella.

"Archaeologists and historians have to search for truth in these fairy tales, Ritsuko!" Goombella countered.

Peasley then announces "Anyways, the ones who should open this door are 4 souls who can prove to be the best in overcoming the challenges. I've randomized everyone's slots and here are the results!"

Team 1: Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Shy Guy

Team 2: Yukiho, Makoto, Ryou, Iori

"Additionally, anyone unmentioned in the roster can provide support to the group, as long as there's no cheating involved. Any team who gets the most Stars over the course of all the events wins the event for today!" Peasley added holding a golden Star with black eyes.

Then, a lone Koopa Troopa walked in, holding a bag, "Also, Kolorado, Goombella and Prince Peasley will stay at random locations in the ruins, as well as Donkey Kong! Also, I stand by the starting line here. And to start things off, 10 Coins for each of you!" handing each contestant 10 golden coins.

"So, without further ado, let the party begin!" Kolorado announced and everyone cheered!

***End Theme***

_***TURN 1***_

***Insert Theme: "Underground Ruins" (Okamiden)***

The first turn went without incident, save for Waluigi hitting the "? Space" and having a boulder chase after him and Wario, who just had to be one space ahead and at the boulder's path!

*YAAAAAHHHH! WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!" Waluigi cursed his bad luck as he ran for dear life!

"QUIT BLUBBERING AND RUN, YOU MORON!" Wario snarled, at Waluigi, unfortunately for them, their bad karma led Wario to trip on a pebble and for Waluigi to trip on him, leaving them….well….flattened by the boulder and groaning in pain. (Don't worry, they're still alive, just flat like a pancake!)

Mario chuckled at the hapless results "Hoo-hoo! That-a can't-a happen to da nicer guy!"

Haruka tried to hold back her laughter, "Oh wow, I guess those idiots found out what it's like to be 'flat as a board'!"

"Ohhhh…I HATE THIS GAME!" Waluigi groaned in pain as he tried to return his body to its normal shape.

After that little farce, the first mini game was to be decided by a roulette board that a Paratroopa happened to be holding after the space color results (Blue Yukiho, Birdo, Ryou, Shy Guy; Red: Makoto, Wario, Iori; Green ?: Waluigi, changed to Red) The event would be a "2 vs. 2" 2 person team event.

A roulette spun very quickly, but slowed to a steady pace until it stopped in the name of one event: "Handcar Havoc"

***End Theme***

_***'Handcar Havoc' Tracks***_

Suddenly, Yukiho and Makoto, as well as the two troublemakers (Wario and Waluigi) were carried off to a unique portion of the mine where 2 handcars, one bearing a white and black color scheme, the other bearing a yellow and purple color scheme, stood in wait.

"Handcars? What are going to use them for?" Makoto scratched her, a visible question mark practically over her head.

"Ah, I remember this! That was back when the ape used to participate! Sure brings a tear to the eye!" Wario quietly said, reminiscing of the very first Mario Party when he, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and D.K. had a heated argument on who would be the original Superstar.

"So is everybody here?" Prince Peasley arrived, standing on…some sort of cushion with wings….

"Uh…if you count Wario feeling a little nostalgic for some reason…then all four of us are here.." Waluigi deadpanned, pointing to a teary Wario.

***Insert Theme: "Play a Mini Game!" (Mario Party)***

Goombella, hanging on to the cushion through her fangs, (Duh, Goombas don't have hands. Though it's a complete mystery how they play mahjongg…) let go of her grip and explained the rules of the mini game,"All right then, this mini game is called "Handcar Havoc". Basically, two people ride a handcar across a thin railway against the other team of 2 people, and the one team who makes it to the finish line wins this mini game and takes 10 Coins from each of the members of the losing team. However, do be careful, 'cause if your handcar tilts too far, it will fall into the pit and the challenge is forfeited, with your team buried headfirst in sand at the end of the pit. However, if BOTH handcars fall, the match will be declared a draw and pretty much nothing happens. Personally, I don't want to get buried in sand like that…."

Waluigi turned to Yukiho and taunted, "Might as well put away that shovel of yours, because you'll already be buried in sand once we're through with you! Right, Wario? ….Uh…Wario?"

Wario was too busy reminiscing of a time he actually beat Mario in this mini game once to pay attention.

Yukiho began to grow very nervous and looks as though she might throw the towel too early, but then a strong voice echoed to her.

"YUKIHO! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" Daisy called out to Yukiho in a cheerful yell.

"D..Daisy-chan?' Yukiho stared at Daisy, who, along with the other members of the Mario group and the other Idols, watch the entire scenario.

"C'mon, Yukiho! We only met earlier today, and already I can tell you're a good person! Just have faith in yourself, okay!" Daisy cheered, a confident smile and a thumbs-up included!

Feeling the strength of Daisy's encouragement, Yukiho's timid gesture faded, to be replaced by a face of the calm boldness she had on the day she sang at a town festival.

Makoto placed her hand on Yukiho's shoulder, "Let's do this Yukiho!"

Yukiho returned Makoto's confidence with a calm smile. "Yes…Let's win this!"

"That's the spirit, Yukiho! Wow, I owe Daisy one for this!" Makoto beamed as she and Yukiho went to their handcar, while Waluigi dragged Wario to their own.

***3, 2, 1, GOO!***

***Insert Theme: "Faster Than All!" (Mario Party)***

The two handcars start roaring down the track at a fairly quick pace. Apparently, since Wario had experience with this particular mini game, he and Waluigi, as one would hate to admit, clearly had the advantage, with Yukiho and Makoto struggling to keep up.

"Whew…Makoto, are these mini games even safe? I'm getting dizzy!" Yukiho whimpered, feeling a little disoriented as she did her share of the handcar pulling.

"H..How should I know?" Makoto quietly answered, feeling fatigue.

"What's wrong? Losing your nerve?" Waluigi taunted, that smart aleck..

It wouldn't be long before Yukiho would get tears in her eyes, however she was trapped….there was obviously no dirt THIS high up to bury herself into…

In the sidelines, the Idols start to worry if Yukiho and Makoto can endure the crazy minI game and leave in one piece.

***End Theme***

"Are they gonna be okay?" Yayoi asked in a visible panic, clearly she's really not good with heights, hence the worry.

"I'm sure these two can hang in there…kinda…" Goombella tried to assure the Idols, but then started to get doubts.

Realizing a dangerous sign, Ritsuko quickly ran to Mario, "Mr. Mario, please, stop this event!"

Mario started to get stressed enough that he had a hard time to even try to say a single word. "R..Ritsuko..I..I"

"I can't look!" Ryou covered her eyes in panic.

"This…might not end well…." Takane frowned while holding….another bowl of ramen?

But at that very moment, Luigi, although the distance is far, looked at Yukiho's saddened eyes and recognized the fear. He remembered all the events in his life that left him greatly frightened to the point of crouching in terror, but then remembered the kind advice Daisy gave her, as well as her life experience. In that very moment of clarity, Luigi's eyes turned to those with determination.

"YUKIHO! DON'T-A GIVE UP!"

***Insert Theme: "Fair Tina" (Super Adventure Island 2)***

All eyes turned to Luigi, everyone pretty much in complete confusion.

"Mr. Luigi, what are you doing?!" Ritsuko asked in a frantic stare.

"Whoa! What got into Luichii?" Mami stood bewildered, to which Ami returned with a shrug.

"Yukiho, I know how you-a feel right now. Believe me, I do. There are times when I too want to either hide in corner or, in your-a case, dig a hole and bury myself in. I overheard the advice Daisy gave ya and, you know what…I BELIEVE EVERY WORD OF IT! So please don't give up, alright? 'Cause…..I BELIEVE YOU CAN WIN, ESPECIALLY AGAINST MY OWN RIVAL!" Luigi cried out to Yukiho in a surprising bold tone.

Mario, looking at seeing Luigi's sudden resolve and understanding the reason why he had to do so, calmed down and smiled, "Well-a done, Bro! You did-a good!"

Producer-san looked at Luigi in calm respect.

***End Theme***

Yukiho looked at Luigi and regained a calm composure.

***Insert Theme: "My First Stage" (Yukiho and Makoto) (The iDOLMASTER)***

"Shall we win this?" Makoto beamed at Yukiho with a thumbs-up.

"Yes!" Yukiho smiled as she firmly gripped the handlebar of the handcar, and together, the two Idols rocket carefully through the track and catch up with Wario and Waluigi.

"What the?! How'd you two catch up to us?!" Wario stared aghast at Yukiho and Makoto, who somehow got neck-to-neck toward their handcar without warning!

"We have friends who believe in us, so we're not going to lose!' Makoto glared at Wario"

"I don't believe the question was centered at you, 'Prince'! You really think you can beat us, little bob-hair!" Waluigi taunted with a devilish grin.

"…I'm not scared of you!" Yukiho gave a stern response at the purple clad rival, and gripped thehandlebar as she readied for the last turn to the finish line.

"WHAT THE! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE KID! You're becoming as bad as Luigi!" Waluigi lost his temper as he stomped his feet…yeah…real stupid move there.

"WALUIGI, YOU DOLT! YOU LET GO OF THE HANDLE BAR!" Wario snarled at his stupid cohort, but before Waluigi could react, the curved right turn before the finish line came, and the yellow-purple handcar veered so much to the left, it practically fell off the track, taking Wario and Waluigi with it!

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhh…" The two rivals fell into the pit…

*POW!*

"D'OH, WE MISSED!" Wario's voice echoed from the pit, looks like they survived, but are steamed they lost the challenge!

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Duel Mini-Game Results" (Mario Party 3)***

The white-black handcar makes it to the finish line with Yukiho and Makoto completely intact, both happy at the result.

"We did it, Yukiho!" Makoto exclaims in cheer.

"Yes!" Yuhiho smiles happily, relieved that she was not only alright, but victorious.

"Well-a done you two!" Mario applauded the two Idols "Those-a two-a bozos were-a bothersome, but you two-a pulled through! Hoo hoo!"

Luigi came in the area after his brother, followed by Daisy, Producer-san and Ritsuko. "You okay, you two?" Nothing twisted?"

Makoto looked at herself, then at Yukiho. "Nope, everything's alright!"

"Um..Luigi-san?" Yukiho asked Luigi quietly.

"Yes?" Luigi answered quietly, with a curious face.

"A..Arigatou…(..That means "Thank you".)" Yukiho kindly smiled, looks like there's a second man she's not scared of now.

"Aw, it was-a nothing..just-a helping out a…" Luigi, rubbing his head with his hand, started, but before anyone noticed, Yukiho went and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush up a storm and almost lose his hat!

***End theme with a wheel screech sound***

"Whoa, when did you get THIS bold, Yukiho?" Ritsuko asked Yukiho with a smirk.

***Insert Theme: "Not Gonna Lose" (Mario Party 2)***

"W..WHAT? I..uh…I don't…um…I…" Yukiho stuttered, now SHE'S blushing up a storm!

"Hehe…I'll forgive you Luigi, just this once, since you helped her out there..hehe.." Daisy giggled, poor Luigi's have things a little too nuts now!

"Wow, so these are two of the Idols I heard about form my buddies back home?"

Before anyone noticed, the ghost known as Boo appeared in a cheerful mood.

"WAAAAAHHH! Ohhhhhh…." ***THUD!*** Luigi and Yukiho scream, but then pass out, stars over Both their heads!

"Oh-a, Boo. You'll-a make someone go-a koo-koo-crazy one of-a dese days…" Mario shrugged with a sigh.

"What? What did I do?" Boo asked in a flabbergasted tone.

"I guess this crazy party is just getting started, huh?" Producer-san asked Ritsuko

Ritsuko's palm met her face, "Oh, this is going to be a long day…."

***End theme with a bell ding***

Meanwhile, back at 765 Productions…

_***765 Productions ~ Talent Agency ~Office***_

***Insert Theme: "Town" (The iDOLMASTER)***

Kotori Otanashii sat in her desk answering phone calls meant for business. With the Producer and all of the Idols away in Mario's world and the President away to who-knows-where, she was left all alone in the office. And clearly, nothing's going on in the pace other than that!

"Sigh…I wonder how the others are doing in the Mushroom Kingdom. I hope they're having fun, especially with Mr. Mario looking after them. And clearly, the Chief had to be off doing whatever he's doing!" Kotori sighed as she was doing paperwork all by herself, until…

"'Mushroom Kingdom'? No wonder it's so quiet here!" A young man appeared in front of Kotori, looking a little miffed that his competition is nowhere in sight!

"T..Touma-kun! WH..what are you doing here?" Kotori asked in complete shock.

The young man, identified as Touma Amagase, part of the boy Idol trio Jupiter, asked in irritated confusion, "Where are the other Idols? I heard a major superstar came by to visit 765 Pro, but I never suspected that it's Mario, of all people!"

Kotori sheepishly answered, "Yes, Mr. Mario came by through an unorthodox entry and invited the girls to the latest Mario Party hosted by him and Princess Peach."

"Should've known they've been invited out of the blue by a red plumber…" Touma grumbled, someone's getting jealous!

"And what beef do you have with ol' Gonzales, huh pipsqueak?" a booming voice echoed toward Touma's back.

Touma angrily turned around, "And just who are you…." but as he looked, his anger was replaced by shock at a large creature standing by him.

"Look here, kid! The Great Gonzales…"Mario" as you call him, we go back some when I faced him! I heard he's hosting one of his parties and invited these pretty Idols over to participate! I would tell you who I am right know, but I'm not spoiling things, even using my catchphrase, in front of the readers here!" (C'mon dude! I'M the one supposed to break the fourth wall here!)

"W..What do you want?" Touma asked in fright, clearly he hasn't met someone like HIM before…

"I got word from the Princess' steward Toadsworth that I received a high honor of hosting a round of Gonzales' party! Even gave me a good excuse to leave the Glitz Pit temporarily! And since you seem to know the pretty Idols, pretty boy, I thought I'd hire you and your band…er, 'Jupiter' was it?...to back me up at the newly opened Glamour Street I opened up! Are we clear on this?"

"..Crystal…" Touma squeaked, this is starting to become a strange day…

"That's a good lad! Let's go! I already got my Warp Pipe up and ready to go there!" the large stranger went and shoved Touma in the pipe to look at the other members, Hokuto Ijuurin and Shouto Mitarai.

"Oh…" The stranger turned around temporarily, "I know you know who I am, reader, but no telling Mario or the 765 Pro girls…..OR ELSE!" (Quit it! I said I'M the one supposed to break the fourth wall here!)

After Touma and the stranger left, Kotori peeked at where the stranger's Warp Pipe was, too shocked for words….

***End Theme***

_Whew, this was quite a chapter….Going through each turn in the Mario Party game is going to take forever, so only relevant events, okay? Also, I'm sure anyone who's played "Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door" will know who our large guest is, but because of risk of spoilers, I didn't say his name or use his catchphrase. One thing for certain is, by accepting role of host of an upcoming event in the future, he is certain to meet Mario again! Plus, I also introduced Kolorado from "Paper Mario", Peasley from 'Superstar Saga', and Goombella from the Thousand Year Door! The underground event continues next chapter!_

_..Oh and by the way, Wario and Waluigi survived the fall, but don't think they'll be happy…._


	8. Big Trouble at Beanbean Ruins Part 3

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter to the fanfic. I admit, last chapter I did focus on Yukiho there, but since I did the advice there, no need to worry. Nevertheless, I may need to diversify things. By the way, I don't own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER charcters belong to Namco Bandai. So with that out of the way, let's dig back into the action!_

**Previously on Mario & iDOLMASTER Party…**

**Team Mario and the Idols of 765 Productions, as well as the Dearly Stars of 876 Pro travel to the Guffhawha Ruins through the new Multi-Destination Pipe created by Prof. Elvin Gadd, not noticing their clothes were magically swapped for excavation clothes! There, they met up with the crown prince of the Beanbean Kingdom, Peasley, as well as the intrepid archaeologists Mario met in the past, Prof. Kolorado and Goombella. Things got heated up on the first turn as Yukiho and Makoto were to undertake a challenge in Handcar Havoc against Wario and Waluigi, which quickly frightened Yukiho beyond measure. But thanks to some strong encouragement from Luigi, Yukiho found the courage to help Makoto seize victory from the raucous rivals. The competition continues…now! Oh..and by the way…Ami…Mami…what are you two doing with the makeup kits?**

**(Ami & Mami: You'll see…)**

**(Wario: Wait…what they doing with the makeup?)**

**(Waluigi: Are they trying to…oh no…)**

**(Ami: Don't think we haven't seen you messing with Yukipyon!)**

**(Mami: Mmm-mm! You mess with one of us, you mess with ALL of us!)**

**(Wario & Waluigi: OH NOOO!)**

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Big Trouble at Beanbean Ruins Part 3: The First Dance Battle: Iori vs. Birdo!**_

_***Beanbean Kingdom ~ Teehee Valley ~ Guffhawha Ruins ~ Hidden Ruins***_

***Insert Theme: "Underground Ruins" (Okamiden)***

Some time passed since the Handcar havoc event, with some hilarious results from both teams. On Turn 6, Shy Guy, Iori, Ryou, and Birdo participated in the mini game "Hot Rope Jump", only for Ryou to miss the beat and get her butt burned from the flaming jump rope…

"YOW! HOT! HOT!" Ryou yelped, grasping her singed butt and bouncing around the place.

***End theme temporarily***

***Insert Jingle: "Miss" (Mario Party)***

Iori facepalmed at the result, "Ryou, you baka, baka, BAKA! ("baka" obviously means "idiot")

Ritsuko, Eri, and Ai rushed over to check if Ryou's alright, but to their surprise, no lasting effects came from the burn.

"Wow, how..how is that possible?" Ai asked Ritsuko in complete confusion.

"..That's what I want to know…" Ritsuko rubbed her temples in utter bewilderment, seems the "danger level" is pretty low in places other than a villain's territory..

"This world keeps getting weirder everyday…" Eri scratched her head, maybe it would've been better if she stayed home?

"..Well, anyway, let's get the show on the road, as one would say.." Prince Peasley sweatdropped as he, Kolorado, and Goombella decide to continue the underground party.

***Resume Theme: "Underground Ruins" (Okamiden)***

The party resumed without incident, save for one part on Turn 12 when Iori accidently touched the "? Space", only for the Shy Guy to waddle away from the boulder in panic.

"Oops, my bad!" Iori cheerfully apologized, watching the mayhem. Luckily, unlike Wario and Waluigi, Shy Guy managed to escape the boulder, but at the process loses his mask temporarily.

Haruka froze looking at Shy Guy's true face as it walked to get its mask back on. "Whaa? Is that his real face?"

Luigi, remembering a Power Tennis tournament, quietly reacted "Believe-a me, Haruka. You're not alone in that experience." (Those two are lucky! Just like President-san, I can't see Shy Guy's real face!)

Wario and Waluigi still grumble during their turns. Apparently, due to payback from Ami and Mami for messing with Yukiho earlier, the two rivals were dabbled in makeup, from lipstick to blush!

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Fun Fun Fun Dayo" (Lucky Star)***

Mario looked at the two and tried to suppress himself from laughing, "Hehe….shouldn't have-a messed with dem like-a dat!"

"Hehehe….can it Mario!" Wario glared at his longtime rival.

Ritsuko sweatdropped, thinking quietly, "_I would scold Ami and Mami for this but….those two hoodlums DID deserve somesort of punishment for putting Yukiho in quite a fix earlier…._"

All was going as planned with Birdo leading the pack with 3 Stars under her bow, tailing Yukiho and Makoto, who both have 2 Stars and Ryou with one, until…

***End Theme with a Thud sound***

Iori stepped on a pink space with a music note on it and a big chime rang out! Before anyone could ask, a dance arena appeared in the place like it was hastily dropped in by helicopter!

"Hey! Whatza going on?!" Mario stood bewildered, seeing the dance stage.

"That's what I want to know!" Ritsuko asked, agreeing with Mario.

Prince Peasley simply flashed his hair in sparkling fashion. "Ah ha ha ha! I was pretty certain none of you know yet, but we've incorporated a new event in this particular Mario Party, the glamorous Dance Event!"

"Dance Event?" Everyone reacted in confusion.

Goombella stepped in to explain the purpose, "The Dance Event is a new unique event just set up for the commemoration of the Dimension Comet. Emphasizing the 'dance' aspect of the legend, two contestants, the person who stepped on the space and the opponent of his or her choice, face off in a song a choice. Two meters show the appeal status of both competitors, if the meter drops to red, the contender faces risk of losing the challenge. If the meter runs out, that's it, contest's over! The winner of this particular contest wins 20 Coins from the loser instead of the usual 10! Frankly speaking, don't expect me doing any dancing with my legs!"

Mario quickly caught on the reason of this particular pink space that turns red or blue depending on outcome, "I-a see! Dat's why we have-a been doin' all dese dance lessons all dis time!"

Peach turned to Mario, "That's correct Mario! We have been preparing for such occasions as this!"

Peasley smiled while onbaoard his board, "So now, then, Ms. Minase, who will your dance opponent be out of all the competitors today?"

Iori took a bit of time to think this out, "Well…..Wario and Waluigi are already humiliated thanks to the twins, and Yukiho and Makoto have already been stressed enough…" she then turned to who is now her natural choice, "Birdo, you want to have a go against me?"

Birdo nodded in agreement "Sure thing, honey! I've wanted to try being an idol myself. This will be a perfect chance to test myself against an actual Idol!"

"Good luck you two!" Yoshi cheered on both Iori and Birdo, pretty much can't choose between the two…

"A dinosaur dancing….this is new…" Chihaya deadpanned, unsure of how to react.

"Oh my, seems anything can happen in a Mario Party." Azuza beamed, thank goodness she did NOT get lost this time….

"Yeah, not only that, but we have TWO dinosaurs in the group, right Yoshi?" Hibiki cheerfully exclaimed, turning to the green bipedal.

"Yep! I'm getting anxious to see who wins this round AND when I'll get a shot!" Yoshi chirped with an eager zest in his eyes!

Takane decided to put two factors together while drinking up the broth from her ramen bowl. Two bipedal dinosaurs, one with unbelievable energy, the other with some sort of fashion sense. All these factors puts put together led her to ask this one question…

"Yoshi, is there more than of you and Birdo out there?"

Yoshi turned to Takane and gave an honest answer, "Well, there's a large island south of the Mushroom Kingdom known as Yoshi's Island. Many of my kind appear in a plethora of colors and live peaceful lives to the best of their ability. As for Birdo, well she did say she came from a land called Subcon, but I don't know any more details than that…"

Yayoi walked over to Yoshi, "Do you think you can take Iori and me over to that island someday? I sure would like to meet more like you!"

Yoshi calmly smiled, "If the Mario Party should take us there, then I guarantee you and Iori will enjoy it!'

Iori looked at Yoshi and Yayoi and calmly smiled, "_Yoshi's been a good friend ever since I met him when he popped out of that pipe back in the Dance Practice Room alongside Mario and Luigi. Actually, they were kinda 'launched' out, heehee….Anyways, he easily gets along with anyone he meets. Even Yayoi enjoys being around him."_, then began to give out a determined look, "_I have to win against Birdo no matter what!__It's a good way to repay him for all the __kindness __he showed us__._"

Birdo turned to Iori, "You ready? I too am aiming to be an idol myself and I'd like to test myself against the real deal!"

Iori quickly looked at Birdo's big eyes, "Don't cry if you lose!"

And so Iori and Birdo got whisked upe to the stage and the dance battle began!

_***Beanbean Ruins Dance Stage***_

_***Iori's Part***_

*******Insert Theme for Iori's Part: "Here we Go!" (Iori) (The iDOLMASTER)***

Iori wasted no time getting to the beat of her theme. Despite the cute excavation attire she wore, Iori danced truly to the beat, making Birdo really nervous.

"_Wow, that skill, the way little Iori never misses a beat. I really have my work cut out for me….but I won't give up!"_

A chime rang for Iori to have a time out for the moment and the baton is passed to Birdo.

_***Temporarily end Iori's part***_

_***Birdo's Part***_

***Insert Theme for Birdo's Part: "Birdo's Theme" (Mario Strikers Charged)***

Birdo started off a little shaky, but then slowly recovered in an attempt to try to keep up to the beat of its theme… but then, it tripped over a pebble and smacked its nose on the floor.

"Oww… that's gonna hurt…" Yoshi flinched, wondering if Birdo can continue.

"That's gonna lose some points for appeal there… " Ritsuko deadpanned, surely, all of the girls are used to Haruka tripping that a new face hitting its nose came out of nowhere.

Iori looked at the downed Birdo and quietly asked, "You okay there? Is it okay to give right night now?"

Suddenly, a defiant Birdo got itself up, a visible tear in its right eye, "Who says I'm gonna give up? This is a dance battle, sugar, and if I'm gonna become an idol myself one day, I'll see this through!"

Iori looked at Birdo for a moment and smirked, "Alright, but don't cry if I beat you!"

"Birdo gave a confident gaze, "Same to you, sugar!"

Both quickly return to their part of the stage without hesitation.

"Wow! Things are-a starting to-a heat up-a around here!" Mario smiled, though a little nervous from the tension on who is going to win the first Dance Battle.

***Resume Iori's Part with theme***

Iori worked up a sweat as she dance her hardest to the beat of the song; the spotlights glowing at her. The Idols continuously cheer for the brave tsundere as she showed the best of her ability, however, Birdo, determined as ever, was not about to let up its budding skills.

***Switch to Birdo's Part with Theme***

Birdo, showing a few visible signs of fatigue, continued to dance to the beat of its own theme, with some cheering from both sides. Apparently, Wario and Waluigi,, wanting to get even, decided for once to play things safe and just cheer for Birdo. It seems like there was no clear advantage for either Iori or Birdo, each of them evenly matched, until at the last segment of the dance….

Iori started to have a slight advantage until, somehow at the vital moment, she tripped and hurt her knee on the floor.

"IORI!" Producer-san cried out to Iori.

"OH NO!" Yoshi yelped in panic, with all the Idols and Mario's group in great worry. But as Producer-san, Ritsuko, Haruka, Mario and Yoshi ran to the injured Idol, a buzzer sounded, signaling Iori's defeat.

***End Themes, Insert Theme: "Sadness" (Sonic Adventure) (Well…just had to…)***

"Iori! Are you okay?" Producer-san picked up Iori while Goombella examined her condition.

"Goombella, is Iorin gonna be okay?" Ami looked at the Goomba archaeologist alongside a worried Mami.

After a quick examination alongside Prince Peasley, Goombella concluded, "Hey, I'm not a doctor, but from the look of things, there's nothing too serious. She just struck her knee hard."

Yayoi and Haruka applied a few bandages and antiseptic on the hurt knee.

"Hey, Iori-chan, are you gonna be okay?" Yoshi walked over to Iori with worried eyes.

"…I can't believe it…..how…how did I lose?" Iori muttered in saddened defeat.

Azuza put her hand on Iori's shoulder, "Don't worry. You gave your all, right?

"I…I can't accept this…I…" Iori started, but…

"Sugar, it's understandable why you can't accept this. And quite frankly, I'M the one who should've lost."

Everyone turned to see a dissatisfied Birdo, who had a serious look in its eyes.

"If you ask me, it was sabotage from a third party." Birdo then turned to the group, "Yoshi, dear, come her for a moment and sniff around the dance floor."

Wanting to confirm Birdo's suspicions for Iori's sake, Yoshi walked to the Dance arena and took a sniff around the area. Much to the bipedal dinosaur's shock, a strange oily smell emanated from the arena.

"It…it smells like something slippery!"

Ritsuko walked over to Yoshi, "You mean to tell… that someone out here commited sabotage?!"

Mario looked at Ritsuko and, remembering Bowser's threat the day before, "I have a feeling dat Bowsa may have-a sent-a some of his-a goons here! I have a bad-a hunch dat-a Bowsa's serious dis-a time!"

Peach stepped in, "That, or his minions were a little overzealous in their sabotage. From all those times Bowser kidnapped me, he always ordered his troops to not hurt the guest in any way. I'm guessing whoever's behind this, Bowser's going to give an earful to to the culprit's ears…if Koopas even have ears…"

The Koopa Troopa here at the party was offended, "Princess Peach!"

Mario then started to show a serious, concerned face, "At-a any rate, we all have-a keep our guard-a up! Also…" he then turned to Iori and crouched down so he can speak to her at eye level, "Iori, do you want-a to continue your-a part of da party, even with a hurt-a leg? I only want to-a hear what YOU say, and I'll-a respect-a your decision either way."

Iori gave some though to this and decided, "I'll keep going! I've worked hard to get where I am, thanks to Ritsuko and Producer, though he can be a baka sometimes.."

Producer-san felt that opinion sting his back, "Iori….come on…"

"Anyways, I too have my part in all this, so let's just get this going! Oh and Birdo…let's have a true rematch sometime!" Iori smiled with pride and stroked her long hair.

Birdo kindly accepted her challenge, "I'll be looking forward to it, sugar! And let's make sure nothing gets in the way that time!"

Iori kindly shook hands with the pink dino, "It's a deal!"

Mario happily smiled at Iori, "All righty den, let's continue with da party! Prince-a Peasley, if you-a please!"

***End Theme***

Prince Peasley smiled and held his rapier high, "well then, let's continue onwards!"

Everyone cheered though unknown to all but Yoshi and Yayoi, they happened to see Iori's left hand tremble, but neither of the two could say a word.

Mean while, in another part of the cavern….

_***Beanbean Kingdom ~ Teehee Valley ~ Guffhawha Ruins ~"Monster's" Sanctum***_

***Insert Theme: "Strange Company" (Super Paper Mario)**

"YOU BLITHERING IDIOTS! I SPECIFICALLY ORDERED YOU TO NOT HURT ANY OF THE IDOLS!"

"Sorry, King B.! We had thought we would get Mario this way!" The first turtle-shaped shadow apologized, trying to reason with the now angry Koopa King, with pretty negative results.

Bowser facepalmed and looked at the idiotic turtle, "Were your eyes just blinded that you can't see who's on the stage! I swear, I wonder why I still have you four clods! Look carefully at the camera I had a Lakitu set up." Bowser then pointed to a television screen installed by his throne. "The ones doing the dance at the time were that little Iori girl and that gender-confused dinosaur! So I want you idiots to actually make sure you all actually get Mario…UNDERSTAND?!" Bowser's jaw got close to the communicator that it was way too intimidating to handle!"

"Y…YES, KING B.!"

***End Theme***

_***Bowser's Castle ~ Throne Room***_

***Insert Theme: "Bowser's Theme" (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door)***

"I swear, it's like watching a couple of clowns fumble over their own work! It gets me so worked up!" Bowser frowned as he began to catch his breath,

"Lord Bowser, please watch your blood pressure! If anything will make you better, my son was doing some reconnaissance over at a new location that will open up soon!" Kammy Koopa tried to reason with the Koopa King, until…

"Your Stressedness, mother, I've got some great news!" Kamek quickly flew in, hopped off his broom and made a three-point landing. (Shame there's no crowd other than Bowser and Kammy, he'd gotten a 10 for effort!)

"Alright then, Kamek, show me what you got then!" Bowser ordered as he settled into his throne.

"From my scouting, this new location, "Glamour Street" is being set up by this oversized turkey" Kamek clearly informed Bowser, even giving a detailed picture of a large feathered creature with stong physical features. (Sorry, I am STILL not saying his name yet!)

Bowser recognized the creature, "Oh, I remember that palooka! I actually had some joy flattening him…before I noticed that the Crystal Star he had was a phony…"

"From what reports point out, he brought a group of 3 boys together who have some connection with the 765 Pro Idols. The project of his is said to be finished by tomorrow for the next part of the Party!" Kamek finished his explanation.

Bowser began to show a confident smile. "Very good, Kamek! Lately, you have been giving me good results! While I have no plans yet for this place, it will come in due time. For the time being, let's just hope those four doofuses don't botch things up in the ruins!"

"WHAT?! You don't mean the Koopa Bros. do you?! Ever since the incident with the Star Rod, they have been showing pretty poor results!" Kamek stood in shock over the very thought.

"Yep. Sorry you were taking your vacation during all that, son." Kammy apologized to her son.

Kamek sighed and threw his head back. "Ughh… at this rate, even the pretty Idols will be more than they can handle, let alone Mario!"

"I agree with you Kamek. I wonder, when did you and your mother show a more intelligent side?" Bowser asked in curiousity.

"It's a long story…" Kammy and Kamek answer in unison.

***End Theme***

_And that's the end of another chapter! Sorry I had to end the main part on a sad note, with Iori losing, but hey, it wouldn't hurt to have a little drama, would it? Also, I'm revealing the main enemy for the Beanbean Ruins arc, as I like to call it, early on as the Koopa Bros. from the first Paper Mario! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	9. Big Trouble at Beanbean Ruins Part 4

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter of the fanfic! I had to deal with a bit of mental strife concerning a traffic accident I witnessed with my own eyes. After a quick self-rehabilitation, I can do this again with a clear conscience! Note, I don't own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So, with that out of the way, let's commence with the story!_

***Opening Theme: "Unlimited World" (Luminous Arc 2)***

_****Mario and iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Big Trouble at Beanbean Ruins Part 4: Battle Against The Koopa Bros. Go Iori!**_

_***Beanbean Kingdom ~ Teehee Valley ~ Guffhawha Ruins ~ Hidden Ruins***_

***Insert Theme: "Underground Ruins" (Okamiden)***

After the Dance Battle, the party in the ruins continued onward, after Shy Guy goofed in a challenge against Makoto, Yukiho and Ryou. Concerning Iori's hurt leg, Mario and Yoshi decide to keep a sharp eye on the area to ensure that no more incidents happen that could cause injuries that aren't meant to happen.

"Yoshi! Have you-a sensed anything-a yet?" Mario called out to the green bipedal.

"Sorry, Mario. Nothing yet out of the ordinary!" Yoshi called back to Mario, even his strong sniffing power which helped earlier was not able to help…yet.

Nevertheless, the results right now as of Turn 25 show, despite the mess earlier, Wario got a sudden upwind of luck with him leading with 5 Stars, overtaking Birdo's 4 Stars, Yukiho and Makoto tie with 2 Stars, & Ryo with 2 Stars. Somehow because of the stress building up in her and the injured leg, Iori tied with Waluigi & Shy Guy with 1 Star. All was going well until Shy Guy stepped on the "! Space".

***End Theme***

"Oh I see you stepped on the "! Space"! Goombella stepped in to explain the purpose.

Yukiho turned to Goombella in confusion, "Um…what is that space for?"

***Insert Theme: "Hit or Miss Chance Time!" (Mario Party)***

"Oh! I-a remember dis!" Mario realized the space's effect ready when 3 Blocks, 2 of them showing head pictures of all participating in this event. "Dat-a space activates da Chance Time! Three-a blocks are-a placed and da playa who stepped on da space hits da blocks to-a decide who gives-a either Coins or even Stars to da other playa chosen. Be-a careful, though, even da one in da lead could be-a jeopardized! Caused-a many ruckuses because of-a dat!

Ritsuko began to worry, "So you mean, based entirely on pure luck, the one who might be close to winning in these last turns might end up losing it all because of this?"

Mario turned to Ritsuko and agreed "Yep. Though there are-a times when 2 playas with da same number of Stars ended up-a…trading Stars…."

Miki overheard the conversation while chewing one of the Mushroom Onigiri she packed along in a bento box. "Wow…that'd be pretty pointless!"

"I agree, Miki. Having the same amount of Stars traded between each other…that's just stupid!" Chihaya crossed her arms and frowned.

"Mmm-hmm, but it-a sure is-a funny to watch!" Mario smiled, clearly he's seen that happen before.

"I guess for once, I'm not really needed for this explanation.." Goombella frowned, if she had arms, she'd shrug.

..For some reason, Iori clasped her hands for some hope in this event.

The Shy Guy quietly waddled to the three blocks and hit the first one on the right. The block stopped spinning to reveal Yukiho's head shape colored in snowy white.

Makoto froze as if by a chilling blizzard, "WHAT THE?! NOT YUKIHO!"

Producer-san began to panic and gulped. As for Yukiho herself, she began to tremble in fear of what to expect.

The Shy Guy then turned to the block on the left which was going faster and hit it, to reveal Wario's head shape colored in yellow with the jagged mustache painted black.

Ritsuko turned tense, "What? Not that miscreant Wario!"

Luigi frowned, already aware of what might happen, "Dis is bad…."

The rest of Idols started to look with worry, powerless to stop what might happen. Wario himself, on the other hand…..

"Hahaha! Looks like your fate in this board is sealed, bob-hair!" Wario laughed.

However, when the Shy Guy hit the block in the middle that would decide the outcome did everyone's jaws drop.

***End Theme with Wheel Skid sound***

***Insert Jingle: "How Odd" (Okami)***

Kolorado, trying to regain himself over the shock of this unforeseen outcome, announced the results..

"**Three of Wario's Stars will be given to Ms. Yukiho Hagiwara."**

***Insert Jingle: "Absolutely Not" (Okami)***

"WHAAAAAAATTTT?!" Wario and Waluigi stood in such a frozen state, jaws dropped to the floor that either of the two raucous rivals could barely move…

"Mamma mia…I'll, umm…I'll get-a him over…" Mario shrugged and quietly pushed the petrified rival to the spot while Shy Guy waddled out of the way. Yukiho's fear was quickly replaced by complete confusion and bewilderment as she quietly walked over to receive the three Stars. But just as Yukiho was to be given the last of the three Stars, a smoke bomb appeared and quickly detonated, leaving a vast smokescreen over all of Team Mario and the Idols!

***Insert Theme: "Darkness Rising" (Mario Party 7)***

"*koff*..*koff*..Hey! Whoza big idea was-a dat?!" Mario gagged, reeling from the smoke.

"*koff*…*wheeze* Smoke?! Where's it all coming from?!" Ritsuko choked a bit on the fumes.

"Is..is there a fire happening?" Haruka asked in panic…then ended up tripping on a pebble and knocking D.K. over. "OW! Easy there!"

Yoshi was careful sniffing around the place for risk of accidently sniffing the smoke and ending up with water in the eyes. "Sorry, Haruka-chan! I don't smell any flames!

"Producer-san…*koff*…what's happening?" Iori frantically asked while trying to cover her nose and mouth from the smoke.

"I don't know…but whatever it is can't be good!" Producer-san concluded while trying to shield Iori; her leg is still yet to recover from the incident in the Dance Event.

"I think the smoke is thinning!" Chihaya quickly alerted to the thinning smoke, which began to dissipate.

"Good call Chihaya! This smoke is ruining my Mushroom Onigiri!" Miki whined nervously. (Wait, when did she have time to pack extras?)

"Miki! This isn't the time for that!" Hibiki retorted in an agitated huff.

"You do have a point Miki. This smoke is even making my ramen taste bad…." Takane reacted in concern while looking at her ruined ramen dish.

"Aw, come on, Takane! Not you too!" Hibiki facepalmed in utter embarrassment.

Ami and Mami, however, somehow managed to see four figures within the smoke holding the Star that was supposed to go to Yukiho.

"Hey! We found some shady figures over there, Mari-chan!" Ami called out to Mario immediately.

"Yeah! Four strange turtle-shaped guys are here!" Mami quickly joined in the alert.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Koopa Bros. Theme (Paper Mario)***

"D'oh! We got spotted, Red! What'll we do?!" One of the figures cries out in panic, obviously then did not do a good job covering their tracks.

"Ugh, we're outnumbered anyway. Might as well show ourselves in style, right bros?" another voice, sounding to be the leader, responded in disdain.

"Sure, Bro!" "This is gonna be radical!" The last two voices respond with glee. Afterwards, the group of four began to appear within the remnants of the smoke.

"Time for our dynamic entry, just like we rehearsed! Let's go bros!"

Then out of the shadows, four turtles, each with different colored eye-baring bandanas, appeared one-by-one in a perfect linear formation and quickly give a blinding thumbs-up in complete unison!

Mario quickly recognized the group in total shock, "Da Koopa Bros.! Whatta ya four doing here?!"

"The Koopa Bros.? You know about these weirdos?" Producer-san turned to Mario, who turned and nodded.

The red bandana-wearing Koopa, known simply as Red, pointed towards Mario, "Yo, Mario! Long time no see! We're here to settle an old score we had with you way back when and bring some guests to ol' King B.!"

Miki looked at the Koopas and, still chewing the Mushroom Onigiri, muffled, "'King B.?' You mean that huge turtle Bowser, right?"

Red was a little sickened at Miki, "Yep, Miss Obvious! And don't talk with your mouth full! It's so uncool! Ugh, so much for kidnapping you!"

The black bandana-wearing Koopa, Black, simply stared at Red in a deadpanned fashion, "Yo Red…. It would've been real cool if you did NOT blurt out that last part."

Ritsuko and Producer-san glare at the Koopa Bros, making them feel some rough tension.

"Ugh…I know we're outnumbered, but to give up like wimps would be like a slap to the face! We're the coolest of the cool! King B.'s ninjas in a half-shell!' He then turned to his yellow bandana-wearing brother, "Play the theme tune, Yellow!"

"With pleasure, bro!" Yellow turned on the jukebox he somehow brought along.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Mahna Mahna" (The Muppet Show)* (Kekeke…)***

Everyone froze at the sound of the music, feeling that it does not suit the image of the Koopa Bros. Even the mentioned brothers themselves froze and sweatdropped at the mess up!

"Uh, Yellow….wrong theme tune…." Red turned to Yellow in a disappointed gaze.

"Oops… sorry, Red! I was in the mood for some Muppets music!"

***DOIIINNNGGG!***

Both Team Mario and the 765 Pro Idols stumble a bit, flabberghasted at this awkward experience!

***End Theme with Record Scratch sound***

Red sighed and responded in a calm tone, "Okay…once more, from the top!"

***Insert Theme: "Attack on the Koopa Bros.!" (Paper Mario)***

"_**RED!"**_

"_**BLACK!"**_

"_**GREEN!"**_

"_**YELLOW!"**_

"_**And together, we are…. THE KOOPA BROS.!" **_The four 'ninja' Koopas introduce themselves in extravagant style, only to be left with less than satisfied looks on the everyone else's faces.

Iori deadpanned, "You know what…. I'm getting sick and tired of these sideshow idiots."

Makoto and Yoshi agree with disappointed gazes, "The feeling's mutual, Iori."

Ritsuko pressed her palm right into her face, "This performance…it was so lackluster, I don't even know where to begin…."

Producer-san joined in the critique, "At this rate, these would not even qualify for any comedy shows….."

An "anger mark" appeared on Red's head as he glared at the group, "Sheesh, dude and dudette! Harsh words there! At this rate, you'll not be worth kidnapping at all!"

Black then stepped in and made a suggestion , "Maybe we should give everyone here, even Mario, a real slip while we're at it?

Green then deadpanned at Black, "We would if Yellow hadn't fumbled with that barrel full of grease!"

Yellow waved his arms around in defense, "Don't look at me, Bro! That grease was leaking out of the barrel and when I tripped on a pebble, of all things, it all spilled out when the barrel broke!"

***End Theme with a wheel skid sound***

At the sound of the word "grease" and putting two and two together about Iori's hurt leg, she, Yoshi, and Birdo start to emit a very dangerous purple aura, with Iori leading, "so….you four idiots were the ones who spilled that oily mess on the Dance Stage?"

Red, not reading the signs that might be in danger, yelped, "Whoa, chill dudette!" You have no idea who you're picking a fighting a fight against!"

"Darling, I DO believe we do have such an idea. Our Dance Battle is ruined because of your stupidity!" Birdo glared in a very intimidating manner, enough to even intimidate both Yukiho and Luigi!

"Uh… I'm-a not getting close…." Luigi tremble in a very nervous manner.

"Ne…Neither am I…." Yukiho whimpered, almost ready to pull the shovel out.

Makoto and Ryou stare at the frightened Idol and green plumber without much reaction, "You know I'd say something about them panicking, but…" Makoto then looked at the angry trio, "..in a case like this, I'd have to agree with their logic."

"Yeah, at this rate, I don't think even Ritsuko-neechan will be able to stop Iori-chan." Ryou frowned, knowing where this is going…

"I'm afraid you're right, Ryou-kun." Ritsuko walked to her cousin with a concerned face, "Though, to be frank, we ALL are upset that Iori was hurt like this."

Mario though long and hard, then turned to Peach, "Uh, Princess? Do ya still have-a da Shell?"

Princess Peach reached in the bag and pulled out a pink colored Koopa Shell, "Yes, I have it. Why do you need it now, Mario?"

Mario gave a wink, "You'll-a see. Oy! Iori!" then threw the pink shell within catching range, "Use-a dis!"

Iori caught the shell and stared at Mario, "A turtle shell? Why did you send me something like this?"

Mario called out, "Dere's no time for an explanation! Just-a use da shell against da Koopa Bros.!"

Iori examined how hard the shell is and nodded. Red stood aghast at Mario's decision, "What the? Mario, what's wrong? You chickening out or something, man?"

Mario turned is head around, simply saying no. "Nope, it's just dat dis time, da battle's been taken out-a my hands!" then reacted with a smile, "And I'm-a not complaining!"

"WHAT THE?! Mario, you little weasel! Don't think we…..OOOMPH!" Red started to complain, but got bopped in the face by a sudden shell attack by Iori!

"That's for my leg injury!" Iori huffed in anger, now the Bros. are gonna get it!

_***VS. THE KOOPA BROS.***_

***Insert Theme: "Event Battle" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)***

"Ow…you little…okay, that did it! I know it's not cool hitting girls, but that attack HURT!" Red rubbed the lump on his forehead in agitation. "Okay, bros, formation!" Red ordered as he Yellow, Black, and he hopped on Green's back, then all 4 Koopas rush towards Iori and Birdo, knocking Yoshi into the roof!

"Yeowch! My head!" Yoshi collided with the topmost interior and some rocks came down, exposing the sunlight inside the cave. The Koopa Bros. waste no time trying to run Iori and Birdo over!

"Whoa, hit the deck, sugar!" Birdo yelled as it dodged the first attack!

"Yow!" Iori leapt out of the way, unfortunately, the Koopas made a sharp turn and, without warning whacked Iori in the back!

"Ow! Cheap shot!" Iori, gritted her teeth as she got up from some rubble with some scrapes.

"All's fair in love and war, dudette! And we're SO gonna love doing this!" Black yelled as the Koopas ready themselves for another attack.

"By the way, Red, once were done with that little Idol, maybe we should get a bite at McGoomba's?" Yellow asked in eagerness.

"Jeez Louise, Yellow, how can you think of food at a time like this?!" Red groaned.

For two minutes Iori and Birdo were having a hard time aiming their egg and shell attacks at the reckless Koopas and ending up with whacks on their bodies!

"Uh oh….dis is not-a going well." Mario frowned, maybe his bet was off?

"IORI-CHAN!" The twins scream in horror, worried for their friend.

"Mario, do something!" Producer-san pleaded to Mario, he was pretty close to wanting to stop the battle himself, despite how futile his effort might end up.

"Ugh…Birdo, this isn't going well…those cheesy idiots are gonna mow over us!" Iori, groaned catching her breath form the scratches and whacks she took.

"Ughh..looks like those doofuses are playing to win this time!" Birdo glared, then stared at the light pouring out from the roof created from Yoshi's collision course. In that moment, Birdo thought up a brilliant plan that can turn the tides.

"Iori, head over to the gap of light!" Birdo promptly ordered Iori.

"What? Are you crazy?" Iori tried to protest but…

"JUST DO IT, SUGAR!" Birdo turned serious with a gaze as serious as Ritsuko's.

"EEP! Alright, I'll do it!" Iori rushed over to the light and stood in position.

The Koopa Bros ready themselves for one last attack on Iori, but as they were getting closer, the sunlight began to reflect off of Iori's forehead like a mirror and went straight into Green's eyes.

"YAAAAHHH! TOO BRIGHT!" Green greatly flinched for the light hitting his eyes and lost his momentum.

"Green, what are you doing?! Oh no! We're tipping over! Red screamed as the Koopas lose all concentration and toppled over. Black was unfortunate in rolling helplessly into a fence blocking a deep chasm.

"Whoa! NOT COOOOOOOOOL!" Black yelped as he fell into the chasm…into a pile of sand at the end.

"BLACK!" The other three Koopa Bros. cry out to their defeated friend who now can't get out of the chasm. Red began to get really irritated, "Okay dudette! This really went too far! I didn't obviously want to do this, for pretty uncool reasons, but you left me with no choice! Green! Yellow! Back to back!"

"Right!" Yellow and Green rush to Red's back. "Although this is less as cool with Black M.I.A., we were gonna test this new move on Mario, but it seems we'll try this on you instead!" The three turtle began to twirl together like a top, with all three reciting, "TAKE THIS! TORNADO TOP BROS!"

Iori stood speechless, unprepared for the attack, but as she stood, the Dimension Comet gave off a strong light and poured it all on Iori through the hole in the roof just before the Koopa Bros. made contact..

"IORI!" Everyone in the room screamed at the top of their lungs, however what they all saw next was not expected at all…

***Insert Theme: "Committed Thoughts" (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity)***

Everyone stared as the light from the Dimension Comet powered up Iori and cloaked her in a fiery pink aura as she held out her hands to try to stop the attack, to notice she somehow stopped the Bros.' attack dead center.

"W..WHAT THE HEY?!" Red stared aghast at the unharmed Iori, who held their attacked as she somehow pushed it forward .

"Wha…what is this energy? It's… it's so warm…" Iori beheld the light that revitalized her as she pushed to Koopa Bros. to the chasm that Black fell into.

Red began to panic helplessly, as if he and his brothers ended up with backs to the wall, "Wait, c…can't we reason this out dudette? I mean…we can still be pals. Chums. C'mon, pretty please with sprinkles on top?"

"…Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Iori glared as she somehow, even to her surprise, delivered a pink shockwave that knocked the remaining Koopas in to the abyss. Good thing it's not bottomless!

"AAAAAAAAaaaaahhhh!" The noise reverberated and then ended with a thud.

***End theme***

"Unbelievable….to think the Dimension Comet could give this much power…I guess there is more to the legend than what we already know!" Kolorado stood in awe as the remaining light turned into 3 Stars. The star that was taken by the Koopa Bros. appeared and, along with the three Stars created from the light from the Dimension Comet began to revolve around the fatigued Iori and healed her wounds from the battle. After a moment, Yoshi, regaining his senses ran to Iori, "Hey Iori, you okay! I'm so sorry I couldn't help you!"

Iori, a little tired from her experience, reacted in a tired tone, "..It's okay, Yoshi-chan…there wasn't much you or Producer-san could do this time. Just one question…what was this crazy light that enveloped me?"

Goombella waddled to Iori with an analysis, "I've concluded that the light came from the Dimension Comet. From the looks of it, the light enhanced your physical strength and reaction time beyond what a normal human can do…for a short time. History showed that in any battle aspects when the comet is active participants were said to exhibit temporary superpowers, only to follow with great fatigue afterwards. How the light chose you Iori, I'll never figure out! But to honest with you, I'm glad Mario gave you a chance to show what you really got against those dweebs!"

Producer-san went to pick up Iori bridal style and turned to Peasley: "So what of the party?"

***Insert Theme: "Mini Game Results" (Mario Party 3)***

Peasley tilted his finger and said, "Not to worry! This was the last turn and, well, since she beat the…how do call them…'Bosses'…the 3 Stars now belong to Iori Minase! However, seeing as she is now, can you carry her to the podium so we can tally the results?"

Producer-san agreed and carried Iori to the podium with Yukiho, Makoto, Ryou, Birdo, and Shy Guy following. Of course, Iori was not comfortable in this position.

"Hey! Put me down, baka Producer! I can get there myself!" Iori wiggled.

"..Alright, just to be safe.." Producer sets Iori down as she walked to the podium.

'Hey-a Mario." Luigi turned to his brother, "Whatza going on? This was-a going to be a normal Mario Party, but this light….." The green plumber still had thoughts of the moment when iori blew back the Koopa Bros.' attack.

"…I wish I-a knew, Luigi. I wish I-a knew." Mario was perplexed as well, perhaps there really IS more to the Dimension Comet than what the Mario Bros. already know, still shrouded in mystery…

Just then, Wario and Waluigi, dazed from the Chance Time incident, finally snap out of their funk, then look at the interior of the cave in a bit of a mess, and can only mutter these words, "Did we miss something?"

***End Theme***

_Well, that's the end of the chapter….whew, was this long! I'm already planning the next arc as we speak, but if anyone wants to see any other minor characters from the Mario series, let me know. The results of the party and the epilogue of the Beanbean arc will show up next chapter!_

…_One more thing, this story is of a completely different continuality from "Super Mario Bros. Z", so Sonic, Shadow, and Mecha Sonic will not show up. So please, no comparing the two series! I'm already getting a headache just thinking about it!_


	10. The End of the Ruins

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing another chapter to the fanfic! At last the time has come to conclude the Beanbean arc and being a stepping stone to the next arc, which I'd like to call the Glamour arc. By the way, I don't own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So with that out of the way, let's begin the next chapter!_

***Opening Theme: "Unlimited World" (Luminous Arc 2)***

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**The End of the Ruins, Yoshi's Recovery Concert for Iori!**_

_***Beanbean Kingdom ~ Teehee Valley ~ Guffhawha Ruins ~ Hidden Ruins***_

***Insert Theme: "The Adventure Ends" (Mario Party 3)***

The many whimsical adventures within Guffawha Ruins were nearing their end, following the Koopa bros.' defeat at the hands of Iori Minase, the beloved tsudere Idol. Mario and Luigi were still in bewilderment over the very light from the Dimension Comet that not only saved her life, but helped her to make a miraculous comeback against the crazy turtle group. Nonetheless, it was time for the final results, with Prince Peasley, Goombella, and Kolorado hosting.

"Ladies and gentleman, dear Goombella, Prince Peasley and I have witnessed a truly eventful Party, and sad it is to say, all the turns have ended, so will now announce the final results of this extraordinary event! So, who, out of all eight of you," looking at Yukiho, Makoto, Ryou, Iori, Wario, Waluigi, Shy Guy, and Birdo, "..will be today's Super Star?'

Goombella waddled in and announced, "Prof. Kolorado and I tallied up the totals, so first, let's take a look at everyone's Stars!"

Apparently, due to the Chance Time earlier, Yukiho leads with 5 Stars, Birdo with 4 Stars, Makoto, Ryou, and Wario with 2 Stars, and Iori, Waluigi, and Shy Guy with 1 Star.

Peasley then stepped forward, "Ah ha ha ha! Also, if the game can't be decided with Stars, then we'll go by Coins! Everyone's Coins look like this!"

To everyone's surprise, Iori was leading by a moderate margin with 120 Coins, followed by Wario with 90, then Ryou with 86, then Birdo with 80, then Makoto and Yukiho tying with 65, then Birdo with 50, and at last Shy Guy with 35.

Kolorado then gave an announcement, "Before we can announce the Super Star, we must now announce the winners of three special rewards."

"Special rewards?" Producer-san and Ritsuko asked together, question marks pretty much visible over their heads.

Mario turned to Producer-san and Ritsuko, "Oh, it's-a understandable dat dis is your first-a time seeing dis, so I'll explain. Da Special Rewards, da Game Star, da Coin Star, and da Happening Star, are-a achievements for special mentions, and each winna gets a free Star before da final results!"

"Geez, quit stealing my thunder, Mario! Prof. Kolorado, Peasley and I are supposed to do explanations here!" Goombella pouted, "Well, anyways, the first reward, the Game Star, goes to the player who won the most Coins in Mini Games."

The mentioned eight wait in anxious anticipation.

"The Game Star goes to Yukiho Hagiwara!" Goombella announced as a Star flew to Yukiho's hands.

Next it was Kolorado's turn, "Next is the Coin Star, which goes to the intrepid player who has procured the most coins overall. And this Star goes to…. Ms. Iori Minase!"

The mentioned star flew to Iori without hesitation.

Peasley went next with the announcement, "And finally, the Happening Star. This peculiar reward goes to the player who, by chance, happened to stepped the '? Space' the most times!"

Wario grumbled in such a quiet tone that no one other than Waluigi, who was close to him, ".Well, it's a no-brainer who gets that Star…" He surely remembered the incident in which he and Waluigi were made paper-thin by the boulder caused by that space….

Peasley then announced, "The Happening Star goes to Shy Guy!"

Shy Guy quietly accepted the star. Afterwards, a rainbow-colored Star, which seems to be a bit larger than the other Stars hovered downwards and started to rotate around the group. Haruka stared at the Star, pretty much with stars in her eyes, "Wow! What is that?"

***End Theme***

Chihaya somehow couldn't help but get fixated on the Star as well, "I don't know…but it really is beautiful…"

Mario stood in eager in anticipation, "Oh boy! Here-a come-a da results!"

Peasley then stood, eagerly ready for this moment, "This is it! Our final announcement! Our winner today, or Super Star of the ruins in the Beanbean Kingdom IS….."

The rainbow colored star hovered continuously until it made a complete stop on one person…

"**..Yukiho Hagiwara!"**

"I… I won?" Yukiho stood speechless at the results. Tears began to pour out of her eyes, only this time, they were of joy and not of despair.

"Way to go, Yukiho!" Makoto cheerfully exclaimed as she and Ryou went to congratulate their friend.

"Oh well, you win some, you lose some.." Birdo calmly shrugged.

"Oh, mamma mia…I thought I was the better treasure hunter…" Wario facepalmed, but when he turned to his cohort did his jaw really drop to the floor.

Waluigi stood completely frozen in shock. "No…this can't be…there has to be some sort of mistake…"

Wario wanted to ask what is wrong with Waluigi, but the pudgy rival realized the truth before Waluigi could say the words.

"I'M IN LAST PLACE!"

Before anyone noticed, a large boulder rolled across the area and was headed straight for Waluigi!

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Waluigi's eyes bulged outward in complete fright as he ran for his life away from the boulder that just apparent appeared, as if from nowhere.

Iori looked at the mayhem Waluigi got himself into and sighed a breath of relief, knowing that it wasn't going to be HER about to be run over by that boulder.

_***Beanbean Kingdom ~ Teehee Valley ~ Guffhawha Ruins ~ Hidden Ruins ~ Chamber***_

***Insert Theme: "In the Depths of the Pit" (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)***

Shortly after the results, the entire team, with the exclusion of Waluigi who was being chased by the runaway boulder, and Wario who continuously tries to ram the boulder away with his Arm Rush attack, only to continuously miss the target and fall over, the entire group headed to the sealed door at the deepest part of the ruins. There was a star-shaped indentation on the chest's surface, visible to all who see it. "Okay, now that the events are all done, Yukiho, my dear, when you are ready, place the Dimension Star into the indentation."

"O…Okay…I'll try.." Yukiho whispered as she tried to muster up what courage she had to place the Star into the indentation through a beam of bright snowy white. However, she began to become pretty nervous and began to tremble.

Makoto, Birdo, and Ryou walk towards Yukiho's side to encourage her as they lend their courage in beams of grayish-black, magenta, and lime green.

"Don't worry, Yukiho. We're with you!" Makoto put her hand on Yukiho's shoulder as she andded a her beam to Yukiho's.

"Count me and Luigi in as well!" Daisy cheerfully exclaimed with a wink, while Luigi did a thumbs-up, all the way from the sidelines!

"You've got great friends in all of us, Yukiho!" Ryou pointed out as she let out a beam of light.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Darling!" Birdo agreed with a wink as she fired up her beam.

With the support of her friends, as well as Daisy and Luigi, Yukiho put on a determined face as she placed the Dimension Star on the chest.

***End Theme***

The chest started to rumble, but after a few moments, it opened fully to reveal a vast treasureshining in bright light. A lone shovel inlaid with beautiful diamonds and a white grip rose up out of the chest, as if by magic. Within moments, the shovel hovered in the air until it gently landed in Yukiho's hands.

***Insert Theme: "The Power of Stars" (Mario Party)***

Both Team Mario and the rest of the Idols congratulated Yukiho's victory alongside Makoto, Ryou, and Birdo, with the exception of Waluigi, who was still being chased by the boulder, Wario who constantly tried to smash the boulder and fail each time, and, for some reason, Iori, who was very quiet.

The Producer looked at Iori as she was showing herself out, "Hey, Iori! Wh..where are you going?"  
Iori could only respond without even one look back, "Just leave me alone, Producer…"  
Producer-san scratched his head in confusion, then turned to Ritsuko, "Uh, Ritsuko? Is something troubling Iori?"

Ritsuko looked as Iori left the room, "I don't know why, but she seems to be depressed for some reason…"

***End Theme***

_***Beanbean Kingdom ~ Teehee Valley ~ Guffhawha Ruins ~ Outside***_

***Insert Theme: "Departure" (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga)***

"So, you're heading back to the castle, fair Princess?" Peasley asked Peach.

"Yes, and my the time has flown! It's already sunset, and we have to prepare for the next part of the party!" Peach answered in kind honesty.

"So-a Goombella, heading-a back to da Chomp Ruins?" Mario asked the archaeology major.

"Yep! I've gotta return there to finish where I left off of the research. Frankly's getting anxious for the results and I sure can't keep the him waiting!"

"I-a see.. tell-a him I said-a hi when you a meet-a back with him in Rogueport!" Mario kindly reminded her.

"Will do! See ya!" Goombella exclaimed before she kissed Mario on the cheek and rushed off.

"Well, I say, old boy! I must be going off as well! There are still ruins to explore out there and someone has to do the job!" Kolorado points out before picking up his knapsack.

"Uh, hate to-a point it-a out to ya, but-a what about-a your wife?" Mario quickly reminds Kolorado of his wife at Koopa Village.

Kolorado sweatdropped for a moment, then responded, "Oh, perhaps I can drop by for some time before the next expedition! I'm pretty sure the old girl misses me!" Before heading off, Kolorado turned to Mario one more time, "Tally-ho, Mario, old bean! Let us meet again in another far off place!"

Mario shrugged then turned to Luigi and Prince Peasley. "So-a Prince-a Peasley, heading-a back to Beanbean Castle?" Luigi asked the crown Prince.

"Indeed, Luigi! My role in this adventure is over. However, your adventures, as well as the brave little Idols, have only just begun! And my, do I have a report to give, what with those miscreant Koopa Bros. and all!"  
"I-a see. Well, tell Queen Bean Mario and I said hi, alright?" Luigi inquired Peasley, to which he reacted with a confident smile and a flash of his hair.

"Indeed! Till we meet again, Superstar Siblings!" Peasley cried out to Mario and Luigi before heading off into the air. Mario, with a calm face, turned to the Idols, only to notice that Iori just entered the Multi Destination Pipe back to Peach's Castle without saying a word. "Hey-a, Producer-san! Whatta seems to be da matter with Iori?"

***End Theme***

"Your guess is as good as mine's, Mario." Producer-san said in disdain, pretty much clueless to the matter at hand. And unfortunately, Ritsuko didn't fare any better, though she had a slight clue.

"From what I noticed, Iori seems to be depressed. Can't say I blame her, though. Too much had happened right in front of our eyes." Ritsuko spoke in a quiet tone. Mario understood what she meant, what with the Koopa Bros.' attack, and the mysterious power that saved Iori. Yoshi and Yayoi looked at Mario and Ritsuko and began to worry.

_***Peach's Castle ~ Dining Hall***_

***Insert Theme: "Peach's Castle" (Super Mario 64)***

Nightfall came and the Idols were treated to a great feast for a work well done. Apparently Haruka helped herself, Yayoi reached for some well-made hamburgers, Takane slurped on some noodles, while Hibiki decided to try some seafood imported from Isle Delfino. Sadly, Iori couldn't muster enough of an appetite before she excused herself from the table.

"Yoshi, dis has been-a bothering me, but something seem to be-a bothering Iori." Mario asked his bipedal friend.

"..I get what you're saying, Mario. She seemed pretty sad for some reason. Even she won't tell me about it." Yoshi sadly responded with a sigh.

"Well, whatever it-a is, must be-a related to dat moment. You know, de peril she was-a in. Out of all of-a us in our-a group, you get along with Iori the best. So, for da Idols' sake, try to-a cheer her up da best you can, okay?" Mario asked Yoshi, his gaze in the dino's large eyes a very concerned one.

Yoshi began to think for a moment, then remembered a conversation he had with Takane back in the ruins…

_***FLASHBACK***_

***Musicless***

_(Takane)_ _"Yoshi, is there more than of you and Birdo out there?"_

_(Yoshi) "Well, there's a large island south of the Mushroom Kingdom known as Yoshi's Island. Many of my kind appear in a plethora of colors and live peaceful lives to the best of their ability. As for Birdo, well she did say she came from a land called Subcon, but I don't know any more details than that…"_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Yoshi's face brightened at remembering that Iori and Yayoi wanted to meet more of his kind and then turned to Mario, "Mario, can you and Luigi get a dance stage ready by tomorrow? Nothing too big, alright? We have a day off that day to plan the next part of the party, so I thought I'd call some friends over."

Mario realized what Yoshi is planning and smiled, "We'll do our-a best!"

_***Peach's Castle ~ Guest Quarters***_

***Insert Theme: "The Full Moon and the Morning Star" (Tales of Vesperia)***

Iori walked to her guest room alone and picked up her stuffed rabbit, Usa-chan. As she fluffed it, she couldn't help but think of the predicament she ended up in at the ruins. At the thought of Red's agitation and the injuries she ended up with before the miracle, Iori quietly sighed as she sat on the bed.

"I guess I really was reckless there…..but to believe those turtles would actually hurt me….I'm such an idiot…"

After that, she quietly sobbed in the moonlit night….

***End Theme***

_***Peach's Castle ~ Main Entrance***_

***Insert Theme: "Yoshi's Song" (Yoshi's Story)***

Mario and Luigi worked on the finishing touches on a makeshift stage outside the castle, complete with a tropical design resembling that of Yoshi's Island. Peach and Ritsuko walk outside wondering what the noise is all about, with the hammering and the sawing

"Mario-san, Luigi-san what is with the awful noise?" Ritsuko asked, her hands pretty much on her ears.

"Oh, Ritsuko! We were-a building a small-a stage for Yoshi to use in an attempt to-a cheer up Iori!" Mario promptly answered.

"Um… Mario? That looks like it could use some more work…" Peach deadpanned,; the stage looked to be in good standing, but if it is forced on too much, it will fall apart.

"Hmm…you may be-a right, Peachy. I hope I can-a finish before…" Mario started, but….

"Mario! I'm back!" Yoshi called out to Mario in a rush..

***Insert Sound Effect: Brake Skid***

"Whoa! Yoshi! You're-a back already?" Mario hopped backward in shock, his red hat flew out of his head before landing back in.

"Yep! And I brought some pals with me!" Yoshi pointed to his brethren behind him in multiple colors, (Red, Pink, Yellow, Orange, Blue, Light Blue, Purple, Black, White)

Luigi looke at all the Yoshis. "So whattaya gonna do to cheer Iori up?"

Yoshi (obviously the Green one) reacts with a confident wink, "You'll see!"

Ritsuko adjusted her glasses, unsure if what Yoshi had in mind will work, "Well…I'll get Iori over.", and with that walked to the guest quarters to get Iori outside.

***End Theme***

*****_**SOME TIME LATER…**_*****

Ritsuko came back outside with Iori in tow, who looked she's seen better days. "I've got Iori here. I have to say, Mr. Mario, I hope your dinosaur friend knows what he's doing.

Mario turned to Ritsuko, "Don't-a worry! I'm sure Yoshi has-a it done pat!"

Iori, who looked like she hasn't slept well last night, "Ugh… what do you want?"

Yoshi looked at Iori with calm, yet determined look, "Iori-chan, remember when we talked about my homeland and that you and Yayoi wanted meet more of me?"

Even in her delirious state, Iori remembered about the conversation. "Yeah…so what does that have to do with why you called me here?" Boy, she seems to be in a bad mood….

Yoshi's eyes glint brightly, as if anticipating the question, "As a matter of fact, yep!" and, without warning, gave a sharp whistle.

All of a sudden, more Yoshis jump onto the stage, much to Iori's surprise, all ready for what their green companion has planned for her.

"Iori, I noticed you were feeling really down since yesterday. I can't blame you though, those Koopa Bros. were a real pain, and I'm really sorry I wasn't of much help during that battle, what with my head hitting the roof so hard." The green bipedal announced and apologized for his failure in the fight.

Iori remembered that Yoshi was knocked into the roof by the 'ninja' Koopas and passed out as a result, and was surprised to see that Yoshi decided to spare the trouble of getting her to Yoshi's Island to call his friends over.

"As my own apology, my brethren and I will perform a special song of our own just for you! Sit back and enjoy the show!" Yoshi (The green one, obviously) announced before his group began to sing in unison, with Mario guest-starring by playing the flute.

***Insert Theme: "Yoshi's Story" (Yoshi's Story)***

Flower petals from the outdoor garden spread to the stage through a gentle breeze as the Yoshis sing their tune. It was as if nature itself went in tune with the bipedal dinosaurs and added to the ambience of the melody of their song. The sunlight seems to also do a part by shining brightly on the stage, adding a beautiful scene in which even Iori couldn't resist. Then after a few repeats of their beautiful tune, things somehow went very wrong…in a very comical way.

***End Theme***

As Red Yoshi was following the beat, a plank from the base of the stage somehow upended itself and whacked the unfortunate dino straight in the nose.

***Insert Theme: "Benny Hill Theme" (The Benny Hill Show)* (Oh man, I am SUCH a stinker!)**

"YOWCH!" Red Yoshi greatly flinched and stumbled backwards, colliding with Blue Yoshi in the process.

"OW! Watch where you're …OOF!" Blue Yoshi staggered, to the point of falling on Yellow Yoshi and accidentally making it bite its tongue.

"EEP!" Yellow Yoshi flinched. In no time flat, the show was beginning to end up a disaster, right in front of Iori Minase!

"Hey, Yellow, are you oka….WOWOWOWOWOW!" Orange Yoshi ran to Yellow's aid, only for it trip on the microphone cable and tumble, knocking Black Yoshi into the set and White Yoshi into a pot, getting its head stuck!

"Omigosh, what is happening?!" Purple Yoshi panicked… but then got conked in the head by a part of the set that Black Yoshi crashed into. "ACK!"

Purple Yoshi ended up seeing stars and staggered in a daze, bumping into Light Blue Yoshi, making it slip on a mike dropped on the floor and accidently fling it toward Green Yoshi's eye!

"OWWWW!" THAT STUNG!" Green Yoshi flinched in pin, fortunately he only ended up with a black eye, but the reeling pain was enough for it stumble and knocking the final foundation of the stage down.

Pink Yoshi looked in horror as the last part of the stage collapse right on top of it and all of the brethren that are present and screamed, "THIS IS A DISASTER!"

_***CRASSSSSSSHHHH!***_

***End Theme, Insert Sound Effect: Cricket Chirps***

The dust settled as the wreckage of the stage gradually became visible. Fortunate, through sheer luck, all the Yoshis are okay, save for a lot of bumps and bruises and one black eye. Green Yoshi, laying collapsed in the piled-up mess, groan in saddened disdain, "Ohh…this could've gone better….."

Producer-san, wondering what the noise was about, looked and saw the Yoshis in a bit of a pinch, "Yoshi-san! Are you okay?"

"Yep, just fine, Producer. Seems we really blundered badly.." Green Yoshi said weakly.

But before anyone could rush to the dinosaurs' aid, Iori began to crack up and, unable to restrain herself, began to laugh like crazy while clutching her chest, "Ahahahaha…so…so funny! You Yoshis are such crazy comedians!" She laughed so hard that tears began to come out of her eyes! All the Yoshis could do was stare at each other without muttering even a single word. Even Ritsuko and Producer-san can't find the words to explain the reason behind Iori's sudden laughter. After a few minutes, Iori regained her composure, "I haven't laughed like this in a while! From what I noticed, Yoshi, you and your friends were trying to cheer me up when I was feeling down, by singing a song only you all know!"

Green Yoshi gave an embarrassed look at Iori and frowned, "Well, due to a slight mishap on our part, our own show has fallen apart! I…I.." But before Green Yoshi noticed, Iori hugged him with a comforting smile on her face, "Yoshi you worried about me during the whole time I was depressed. I guess I was a little traumatized from those crazy Koopas and the way they hurt me."  
Yoshi reacted with a calm smile, "Those idots were too overzealous in their attempts and I did remember hearing saying that Bowser never hurts the victims, right?"

"But instead of giving a false hope of saying things wil be alright, you went to perform a show of your own in an attempt to cheer me up….thank you…" Iori gently smiled, a single tear visible on the eye.

Green Yoshi smiled with a tear on his eye, "I look out for my friends. It's what I do." The other Yoshis, safely out of the wreckage, saw that despite the magnitude of the failed show, their efforts end in success.

"Mario, we have a call from the representative of Glamour Street on the video phone!" Peach called out to Mario, with Toadsworth alongside.

"I agree, dear Princess! This is of vital importance to the party, so please finish what you started here, Master Mario!" Toadsworth implored, fortunately this time, the timing couldn't be better than this!

"Good-a timing, Peachy! Producer-a-san, Ritsuko, let's-a leave Yoshi and-a Iori alone and-a answer da call." Mario asked the producers as he rushed inside.

"Smart thinking, Mr. Mario! Let's go, Producer-san!" Ritsuko quickly followed, with the Producer tailing behind. Unknown to any of them, a ParaGoomba watched the whole thing and left…

_***Peach's Castle ~ Meeting Room***_

***Insert Theme: "Hello, Happy Kingdom!" (Super Mario RPG)***

Peach, Toadsworth, and Mario, as well as Ritsuko and Producer san rush in the meeting room. There Peach opened up a line on the video phone. "This is Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom on the line. To what do I owe the pleasure of answering the call?"  
A booming voice called out to Peach, "Princess, my Glamour Street is now fully open and ready to do its part in the party! All I need is your say-so and we're ready to RAAWWWWWKKKK!"

Mario recognized the voice and the face on the video phone, who turns out to be a gargantuan yellow bird wearing a championship belt and an intimidating face with quite the hairstyle…if you can consider feathers part of the hairstyle…

"Mamma mia! RAWK-A-HAWK!"

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Rawk Hawk Battle" (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door)* (a.k.a. Rawk Hawk's theme!)**

Rawk Hawk, the champion of the Glitz Pit, what with Mario retiring from the ring, recognizes him with a big grin on his face, "GONZALES!" It's been a long time, hasn't it! I heard you brought the famous Idols of 765 Pro as party of a special "Mario Party" you're hosting! The Glamour street area I opened up, with a few boys who know the Idols, are sure to RAWWWWKKK their socks off!"

Producer-san was greatly intimidated, while Ritsuko was skeptical, "Mr. Mario, you've got some explaining to do!"

Mario scratched his head, "It's-a long story…" and he explained his temporary tenure in Glitzville during his adventures for the Crystal Stars and how he knows a fighting champion…

***End Theme***

Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle…

_***Bowser's Castle ~ Throne Room***_

***Insert Theme: "Bowser's Theme" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)***

"**THOSE IMBECILES! I THOUGHT I SPECIFICALLY SAID TO NOT HURT THE IDOLS!"**

Bowser was extremely upset of the Koopa Bros.' failure, but even more that the idiotic Koopas had the nerve to hurt an Idol he wanted to kidnap.

"Your Furiousness, please calm down!" Kammy Koopa tries to reconcile with the Koopa King, only to have being scorched by his Fire Breath.

"I swear, some of my underlings are so dense, they might as well be made of lead!" Bowser snarled in anger, the noise reverberating around the entire castle like an earthquake.

"If I may, Lord Bowser, I will call one of our better minions to do the work. One that will not induce bodily harm to the Idols in question." Kamek suggested with a hint of fear in the voice.

"Save your breath, Kamek! I'll do it this time!" a familiar voice called out from the shadows, in the form of a familiar figure walking In the door.

"Young Lord Bowser Jr.?" You're awake?" Kamek stood startled, didn't expect him to be this confident..

"I heard that one of our spies call in tell that Iori's recovered nicely from the efforts of that wacky dinosaur." Bowser Jr. points out to his father of the small concert that ended in failure, yet succeeded in getting Iori back in her cheerful mood.

"Y..YOSHI? Not that plumb-scum Mario?" Bowser stood bewildered that Yoshi had a major part in this moment.

"But, you know, that crazy dino's making ME get fired up! Why is HE spending time with Iori and not ME?!" Bowser Jr. yelled in an upset manner, with steam flowing out of his head. (Seems someone's getting jealous…)

"So.. what are you getting at, Junior?" Bowser asked in confusion.

"So I though, I should be getting back at him instead of Mario this time at Glamour Street! And I even was thinking of bringing Wendy along for the ride to see the place!" Bowser Jr. pointes out his plan to his father, which greatly softened Bowser's mood.

"That's…an excellent plan! Junior, you make your dad proud! Now go out there and make your plan work!" Bowser gleefully ordered his son.

"Will do, Pops!" Bowser Jr. smiled as he bolted out the door.

"Your Cheerfulness, are you sure your son's going to pull through for this one?" Kamek asked Bowser in pure curiousity.

"This is the first time I've seen Junior so determined. Reminds me of when I first kidnapped Peach long ago. Let's hope fate goes well with him." Bowser calmly answered as he sat back on his throne, not caring that Kammy was still smoldering on the floor.

***End Theme***

_That's the end of another chapter. Yep, that's right, after his cameos in past chapters without blowing his cover, Rawk Hawk from the Thousand Year Door makes his entry at long last as the host for Glamour Street! Any boy, is this my longest chapter yet! I'm surprised I still have energy to write! Also, it seems Yoshi now has an unintentional rival in Bowser Jr., enough that shows himself as the next boss! The new arc starts next chapter!_


	11. Glitz of Glamour Part 1

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter to the fanfic! After ten chapters, the Glamour Arc can begin at long last! Also, if anyone likes to see more Mario locations in the fanfic, P.M. me and I might take it into 's Island and D.K. Island also count. By the way, I don't own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So, with that out of the way, let's begin the first chapter of the newest arc!_

***Opening Theme: "My Only Dream" (by Honey L. Days)***

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Glitz of Glamour Part 1: Enter Rawk Hawk, King K. and Yoshi Kid! The Road to Glamour Street!**_

_***Peach's Castle ~ Meeting Room***_

***Insert Theme: "The Glitz Pit" (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door)***

After a lengthy conversation of his exploits in the Glitz Pit during his past quest for the Crystal Stars, Mario explained also of the conspiracy of the Glitz Pit's past promoter, Grubba. Upon hearing the story, Ritsuko was grossed out at how Grubba was using the power of other fighters to make his body keep its youthful appearance by sucking the vitality of other fighters using a power-sucking machine and the Gold Crystal Star.

"Ugh….if that isn't the most disgusting and vain idea I've heard, then, honestly, I have no idea what really is!" Ritsuko was clearly not impressed, what with trying to keep her breakfast in her stomach, fortunately it was a successful attempt.

"You don't have to worry about Grubba anymore after that incident. From what I heard, he was charged to the fullest extent of the law." Rawk Hawk answered through the video phone, "Besides, now that I think about it, Jolene's been a much better promoter than him these days. Besides, I like how she RAWWWKKKSS when it comes to the business aspect of the fighting biz! She doesn't mess around"

"That's-a good to hear! Besides, you-a said you're-a sending da representatives over-a here as-a we speak, right?" Mario asked his old rival from the Glitz Pit.

Rawk Hawk grinned with an impressed expression, "Heh, you're getting sharper, Gonzales! Two old friends of yours from the Glitz Pit were dying to see you again, so I sent them over to the castle! In fact, they should be here right this minute!"

"G-Money!" "Yo, Gonzales!"

_***Peach's Castle ~ Front Gate***_

***Insert Theme: "Glitzville" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)***

Two voices echo at the front door, both coming from a Koopa Troopa with a bright yellow shell and wearing black sunglasses and a smaller green Yoshi with red strands of hair on its head, meeting up with two Toad guards on the way. The Idols, who were preparing to get ready at the main hall were startled and confused as to who this "Gonzales" is.

"Just who is this 'Gonzales' anyway?" Haruka scratched her head in confusion to Chihaya, who oddly seems to be pleased to hear that particular name.

"I don't know, but he seems like a nice person to have around!" Chihaya, beamed happily, chirping happily of this "Gonzales" person and pretty much having flowers hovering over her head.

"Hey, Haruka, Chihaya! Do any of you know anything of this 'Gonzales' guy? ..Uh, Chihaya?" Makoto rushed in to ask, only to stop and stare at Chihaya. Apparently, she brought Yukiho, Luigi, Iori and Daisy along, who were just as perplexed.

Mario was rushing to the door when he overheard the conversation. "Hey-a everyone! Whattaya all-a talking about?

"Oh, Mario-san!" Haruka quickly responded to Mario's question with a smile, "We were just talking about who this 'Gonzales' person is."  
Makoto joined in the conversation, with one eye focused on the swooning Chihaya, who still liked the name and was thinking he was a sort of Prince Charming.

Mario realized the situation and responded in a calm tone, "Oh, dat 'Gonzales'…. Dat was-a me."

All eyes suddenly turn to Mario, especially Chihaya, who froze of shock, "You…you are Gonzales?"

Mario shrugged, "Dat was-a my stage-a name in da Glitz Pit.. da Great-a Gonzales…."

***Insert Sound Effects: Glass Shatter and Donkey Sound***

All who attended the conversation froze, as if they lost all color on their bodies, with only one thought in their minds, each with personal reasons, "_Mario…the 'Great Gonzales'?…No way…". _However, Chihaya's reaction was by far the most expressive, with a look of saddened disappointment. "Ohh…Gonzales….." she muttered as she walked away in regret.

"Yo G-Man! Long time no see!" the yellow-shelled Koopa Troopa went to see his old friend during his tenure at the Glitz Pit.

"Been a while, Gonzales! ...Oh jeez, I've really gotta stop doing that! It's 'Mario'!" The rascally small Yoshi reacted is joy.

Mario smiled happy to see his old friends from the Glitz Pit, "King-a K.! Yoshi-a Kid!"

K.P. Pete (a.k.a. 'King K.') a fighter from the Glitz Pit who's always a pleasure to be with for his friendly personality, and Yoshi Kid, a young Yoshi raised by Mario who decided to take over where Mario left off in the Glitz Pit, were happy to see their old friend.

"Yo G-Man, I heard rumors you were helping out out Peach with the Mario Party and when ol' Rawk Hawk got us to help out with the new event on Glamour Street!" King K. exclaimed cheerfully with a high-five.

The Yoshi Kid, nicknamed "The Great Gonzales Jr." at the Glitz Pit, turned to his old pal, "Hey, Gon…uh, I mean, Mario, I heard there's a Yoshi who's been a good friend of yours for a long while."  
As if speaking of the devil, Yoshi, along with Iori and Yayoi, walk into the room and notice the conversation between Mario and Yoshi Kid.

"Uh, Yoshi, is this kid a relative of yours?" Iori asked Yoshi in bewilderment.

"Uh…I'm afraid not… In fact, this is the first time I met him." Yoshi shrugged with a perplexed look.

Yoshi Kid looked at Yoshi with gleaming eyes, "So…you're like my big brother?"

Yoshi scratched its chin for a moment in a quiet moment to think, then answered with a smile, "I guess you can call me 'big brother' if you like!"

Yoshi Kid beamed happiliy, "Oh yeah! This is gonna be so awesome!"

King K., as always, kept his cool, and reminded, "Yo, little Yoshi dude! I think we should, like, head to the main hall."

"Uh, hate to be Miss Obvious here, but who's gonna get Chihaya to the main hall with her moping like that?" Iori points to a depressed Chihaya, who was still muttering the name Gonzales.

"Uh… Yukiho, Makoto, and-a I will get her there.." Luigi responded as he went to Chihaya along with Yukiho and Makoto.

"Oooh…Gonzales…" Chihaya wept sadly, seeing that the 'Gonzales' in this land was not what she had in mind.

"Just hang in there, Chihaya!" Makoto pleaded as she and Yukiho escorted Chihaya to the main hall.

Mario and Yoshi look at each other and shrug, both confused to the situation that just transpired.

***End Theme***

_***Peach's Castle ~ Main Hall***_

***Insert Theme: "To The Star Carnival" (Mario Party 8)***

Team Mario and the Idols arrive in the main hall right on schedule. However, aside from Chihaya's depression, something seemed off about Wario and Waluigi today….

"Quack quack quack quack…" Wario and Waluigi quacked nervously, wearing duckbills of all things and flapping their arms!

"Geez, those two idiots just won't learn would they?" Daisy frowned, looking at how ridiculous the two raucous rivals are at the moment.

Toadsworth walked to Daisy while scratching his scalp, "Well, you know how Masters Wario and Waluigi are…they foolishly challenged Lady Ami and Lady Mami to a game of Mario Kart on the Wii we have and…well, you can pretty much see the result."

Ritsuko facepalmed at the sight, "I should've warned those two that the twins will make losers of their little competitions perform such stupid things…then again, I doubt they would listen to reason anyhow…"

Peach quickly announced, "Alright, will I have everyone's attention?"

Everyone went silent after that, with only nature to give off any sound.

Peach sighed in relief, even Wario and Waluigi stopped quacking! (That's a good sign…)

"Alright, then, the commemorative Mario Party will continue onward in the new Glamour Street that has opened near Mushroom City. Two representatives of the host, the famed champion of the Glitz Pit, Rawk Hawk, have arrived here to show us the way through Prof. Gadd's Multi-Destination Pipe. Representatives, if you may." Peach takes a step back to let King K. and Yoshi Kid take their parts in the announcement.

"Yo there, dudettes! I'm K.P. Pete, better known as 'King K.! I serve as one of the co-hosts at the Glamour Street, so I'll be, like, so seeing how well you'll all perform there!" King K. cheerfully introduced himself.

"As for me, I'm the Yoshi Kid, also called 'The Great Gonzales Jr.' at the Glitz Pit! I serve as another of the co-hosts at the Glamour Street event…" Yoshi Kid started, but….

"..Gonzales…" Chihaya sadly wept, pretty much curling into a ball at this point, and drawing unneeded attention to her.

"Uh, little dude. Maybe it would be, like, best if you didn't use the name in front of her. It's starting to be, like, totally uncool taboo right now!" King K. sweatdropped.

"Whoops…sorry." Yoshi Kid realized its blunder and rubbed the back of its forehead.

"*Sigh*…Well anyway, we also have three dudes from Japan who Rawk Hawk found to help get the place in tip-top shape while we inform the news. One of them, from what I, like, remember, is named Touma… I think."

***End Theme with a Record Scratch sound***

Takane rushed over to King K., dropping her ramen in the process. A dangerous purple aura emanated from her elegant being as it quickly intimidated King K. in the process. "Touma Amagase…he's with you guys?" (Clearly, she doesn't seem to be on good terms with him…)

"Whoa easy there, dudette! Rawk Hawk's got him in line" King K. waved his hands in defense.

Yoshi Kid stepped in, "Don't worry miss! From what I've seen, this Touma has been cooperative for the most part!"

Takane began to calm down, with a worrying Hibiki nearby, seeing as this Rawk Hawk person can be trusted with Jupiter.

Peach frowned for a bit and decided to continue the announcement, "Anyways, through the help of Professor Gadd, we have linked the Multi Destination Pipe so that we can go to Glamour Street at any time. Mr. Rawk Hawk, the main sponsor, will be waiting for us there. Any questions?"

***Insert Theme: "Koopa Tutorials" (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga)* (a.k.a. Mario and Luigi's theme in tutorial form!)**

Ai quickly raised her hand in response. "I have one. When we went to the ruins, our clothes quickly changed all of a sudden as if by magic. When we came out, we were all wearing excavation gear, right down to the leggings! I was wondering how is that possible."

Producer-san realized what Ai was asking about, "Oh yeah, I was wandering about that, too! How IS that possible?"

Prof. Gadd adjusted his glasses with a large smile on his face, "I was expecting the moment when one of you Idols would ask such a question! I had installed an 'Insta-Clothes' feature on the pipe to use molecules of light to change the clothes of multiple people in the matter of a few seconds. Oh, and for you folks reading this, the accumulated light will be too blinding yet will be powerful enough that only the person wearing the set of clothes will witness their clothes being swapped in the process. In short, all peeking is instantaneously blocked off, with no possible way through!" (Hey, I'm supposed to do the fourth-wall breakings, Prof. Gadd, but thanks for the proper censoring measure!)

Ai was satisfied with the answer to the question, while Ritsuko pondered what how the clothes could've been suddenly switched within the descent of that pipe.

"So if all questions are answered here, shall we hop in the pipe?" Peach asked one last question before stepping towards the pipe.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "In the Pipe" (Mario Party 2)***

"Nope!" Everyone quickly responded. (Wow, that was a unanimous vote…)

"You ready to go?" Yoshi turned to Iori, who was regaining herself concerning the incident back at Guffawha Ruins.

"Y..Yes! Need you ask?" Iori gave a confident gaze, though her legs were a little shaky….

"Don't worry, if any more of Bowser's goons show up, I make them taste my Eggs square in the face!"

"Thanks Yoshi!" Iori sighed a breath of relief, seeing that Yoshi will NOT let up its skill this time.

"All righty den, LET's-A GOOOO!" Mario announced as he once again led the way in the pipe.

"WHOAAAAAAAA!" The rest of Team Mario and the Idols dove in the Multi-Destination Pipe. As they descended, bright lights appear and work their magic in quickly alternating clothes, and upon exit the pipe, everyone's clothes were changed once more. This time, however, the Idols' outfits were the familiar pink, white, and silver outfits, which struck no surprise to the girls this time around. What was surprising is what team Mario was wearing!

***End Theme***

_***Mushroom City ~ Glamour Street ~ Flower Plaza***_

***Insert Theme: "Mushroom Bridge and Mushroom City" (Mario Kart: Double Dash!)***

The Mario Bros.' outfits' colors got turned around, however their overalls and letters on the hats were red and green like they become when using a special item like the common Fire flower; however their shirts and hats…were pink! Not only that, they were inlaid with beautiful diamonds. Peach's dress was mostly unchanged, however, silver linings trip around edges of her dress give a more silkier feel. Daisy's yellow and orange dress became a bright silver dress with flower patterns all over. Yoshi was unchanged, he was just given a pink scarf on its neck; Birdo's bow was turned from red to pink. As for Wario and Waluigi, well….

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Wario's Theme" (Wario Ware Inc.: Mega Party Game$)***

"WHAT?!" Wario and Waluigi stare at their outfits, Their outfit style is a bit similar to the Mario Bros., except the shirts were a darker shade of pink and the overalls were their own trademarks colors of yellow and dark purple, yet to brighten things up, diamonds were inlaid on the hats.

"What the?" Since when did we have pink as our colors?" Waluigi stood flabberghasted.

Wario scratched his head, "The only time I had pink on was when I was wearing my Wario-Man outfit, though it was more of magenta…

Waluigi looked at his changed clothes and realized what was inlaid on his hat as he removed it for a bit.

"Diamonds? Are these…diamonds?" Waluigi looked at his hat, dollar signs appearing on his eyes.

"You mean…these clothes…are luxurious? WOOHOO!" Wario realized and cheered happily, seeing less need of mischief this time around.

Ryou eyed at the two rivals and sighed a breath of embarrassment; these two quietly reminded her of her rival, Yumeko Sakurai, who once used dirty tricks such as giving candy that clogged up the vocal chords or made the dance floor really slippery. That all came to an end who Ryou told her to stop. Afterwards, she worked hard as an Idol in the hopes to appear on the show 'Old Whistle' and chats with Ryou from time to time. Compared to her, Ryou realizes that Wario and Waluigi are going to be a real piece of work to sort out. A REAL piece of work…

***End theme with Record Scratch sound, Resume Theme: "Mushroom Bridge and Mushroom City" (Mario Kart: Double Dash!)***

"Say-a, is dat da central plaza over dere?" Mario redirected everyone's attention to the central plaza glitzening with bright spotlights and neon lights.

Peach was blinded a bit at the many lights at the place, "This place is blinding!"  
"I'll say, Peach! Someone's gonna have eye trouble around here!" Daisy flinched at the sharp brightness.

"I couldn't agree more. Have they even heard of electricity bills around here?" Ritsuko frowned, trying to get some glare off her glasses.

"Hey, I think we're close to the central plaza!" Haruka points to a central area, as the brightness dims to a reasonable amount.

_***Mushroom City ~ Glamour Street ~ Central Plaza***_

***Insert Theme: "Title Theme" (Mario Kart Wii)***

The central plaza was plastered with neon sculptures of all the Idols and all of Team Mario. Heck, even the fountain in the middle had a rotating dot-matrix billboard with two side-scrolling texts on it, "SUPER MARIO BROS." and "THE IDOLMASTER". Placed at the far end was a large stage with spotlights of different colors already set, with a large bird-like creature wearing a champion belt with a shining gold star as the buckle stands eagerly in wait with its arms crossed.

"Hahaha! Took you long enough, Gonzales!" Rawk Hawk stood anticipating his former rival's arrival, "And looky, you even brought the Idols as well! I trust King K. and Gonzales Jr. informed you all well?"

Hibiki was awed at the physique of Rawk Hawk, amazed at how an anthromorphic chicken could have built up such strong muscles. "Wow! Are these muscles real?"  
Rawk Hawk looked at Hibiki, stars pretty much in her eyes. The second part hasn't even started yet and already Rawk Hawk's already got an Idol's favored vote!

"Hahaha! Like these muscles?" Rawk Hawk looked at Hibiki with a smile on his face.

"Wow! You work out a lot! And you're not bad looking…for a birdman!" Hibiki smiled, hanging on Rawk Hawk's arm.

Producer-san and Ritsuko panic, while Takane, Yayoi, and Miki stare with visible sweatdrops.

"Hibiki! Get down from his arm!" Ritsuko yelped in concern over the host's muscle.

Rawk Hawk let out a confident laugh, "Oh, don't you worry, Glasses! I can tell by her eyes that she loves animals and had yet to see one with muscles like these till now! I think we'll get along as friends just fine! Though anyway, uh, Hibiki was it? Can you let go of my arm so I can finish the announcement?"  
Hibiki snapped back to reality and apologized, "oops, sorry! Guess I got carried away!"

"Rawk Hawk calmly waved his hand, "It's alright, no harm done. Gotta treat the ladies right before you RAWWWWWWKKKK!" And with that, Rawk Hawk leapt onto the stage with a big thud that caused a slight tremor.

"Wow, this guy knows how to pull a show his way, right? Iori stood flabberghasted.

"You're telling me….." Yoshi agreed, trying to get its jaw back up from the ground.

"Oh my…" Azusa smiled, unsure how to react on this piece of wackiness.

Birdo, Eri, and Ryou looked at each other and shrugged, while Yukiho and Makoto just stared without saying a word.

***End Theme with a Bell Ding sound, Insert Theme: "Grand Opening" (Mario Party DS)***

Rawk Hawk cleared his throat and readied his announcement, "Alright, ladies, gentlemen, and creatures! Are you ready to RAWWWWWKKK and roll?! 'Cause it's time to begin the next part of the party!"

Everyone cheered as the response to the announcement. Apparently, an audience from all over the Mushroom Kingdom, from Goombas to Koopa Troopas, to Piantas and Nokis from Isle Delfino to Yoshis from Yoshi's island and Monty Moles from the underground. Even the infamous Piranha Plants from the underground didn't want to miss the action while watching from outside some jeweled pipes…if Piranha Plants even have eyes….

"Alright, to help explain the rules, we have the handsome lads of the boy-idol band Jupiter to hop in! Take it away boys!" Rawk Hawk passed the announcing baton to Touma Amagase, Hokuto Ijuuin, and Shouto Mitarai.

"Oh jeez, why do WE have to do this, and with some oversized chicken, no less?" Touma muttered to himself so that only Hokuto and Shouto could hear.

"Don't ask me, Touma. You dragged us both here through that bird champion's request!" Hokuto countered.

Shouta, being the voice of reason, decided, "I'll do the part of the announcement, what with not just the pretty angels, but also the Superstar Siblings and their friends here!"

Touma looked at Shouta and realized this time, there's no other way out of this one, "Just do what you can…"

Shouta then received the microphone from Rawk Hawk and resumed the announcement, "Well right then, pretty angels and superstars of the Mushroom Kingdom…"  
"_Pretty angels_?" Rawk Hawk thought in a deadpanned gaze at Shouta, but then shrugged it off…

"..The next part of the party, headed by all of us, will begin! This time, six challengers will prove their style, rhythm, and, of course, courage to navigate the corners of Glamour Street right in front of a large crowd!" he then turned to the large audience. "Alright everyone! Are you ready for some action like no other?!"  
"YEAAAAHHHH!" came the unanimous response from the many excited fans who came to watch.

Both Team Mario and the Idols felt pressure, having to do a part of the Party in front of a crowd was a first!

"Wow….dis-a pressure is-a rough!" Mario clutched his chest trying to keep calm.

"Mario-san, I know what you mean! We all get nervous at first before a show, but THIS? This is something else!" Haruka feltas tensed up as Mario.

"Ma..Ma..Makoto…" Yukiho began to panic, ready to put her new diamond shovel to good use.

"Don't worry, sugar. You're friend and I are here for you, though I can't deny that I'm feeling uneasy too." Daisy assured Yukiho, though she began to sweat a bit.

"Well anyway, Yoshi Kid, how about you line up the slots to show today's competitors!" Shouta announced as he readied a roulette filled with colored indentations of the faces of the Idols and all of Team Mario.

"You got it Shouta! Here we go!" Yoshi Kid readied six small spotted white eggs as the roulette began to spin very quickly.

One by one, Yoshi Kid hurled the eggs with the aim of a skilled marksman and hit the random panels until, at last, the panels stopped.

Looking at the panels, Shouta announced the participants, "Alright here are the member's of todays event!"

Team 1: Mario, Luigi, Peach!

Team 2: Haruka, Chihaya, Miki!

"Wow, Luigi! We BOTH-A get a go in dis!" Mario exclaimed to his brother.

"Alright, bro, but I'm not sure…" Luigi scratched his head…

"Luigi-san, if things get very bad…" Yukiho stepped in and held out her normal shovel.

Realizing that she's lending it, Luigi accepts the shovel. "Thanks, Yukiho!"

Yukiho smiled, while Makoto and Ryou shrug. Iori looked at Luigi and pressed her palm on her face.

Yoshi looked at Iori, then at Luigi. Realizing what Luigi was intending, shrugged and sighed.

Haruka looked at Chihaya and Miki with glee in her face. "Wow! Our part's just started already! Aren't you both excited?"

Chihaya frowned at Haruka, "YOU'RE the one who's too excited." But then, she sported a calm, confident smile. "But I didn't say this won't be fun!"

"Yeah, now this is getting fun!" Miki smiled, somehow willing to give her all out of nowhere!

"Keeping her composure, Peach calmly spoke, "Alright, everyone, let's give our all out there, yes?"

"YEAH!" "OKIE-DOKIE!" "ALL RIGHT!" "Need you ask?" "Okay!" came the responses of Haruka, Mario, Luigi, Chihaya, and Miki, ready for the part!  
"Oh, and just to let you all know, the top three will be given the honor to make a great fireworks show on part of the Dimension Comet! So, is everybody ready?" Rawk Hawk quickly reminded.

"Yes!" came the unanimous reply of all six participants.

"Alright then, then let the RAWWWWWWKKKKIING second part of the Dimension Comet commemorative party…BEGIN!" Rawk Hawk proudly announced, waving his fist into the air! The second round has begun!

***End Theme***

Meanwhile, at one of the backstreets of Mushroom City….

***Mushroom City ~ Shady Backstreet***

***Insert Theme: "Fortress" (Super Mario Bros. 3)***

Bowser Jr. used stealth to carefully pilot his Koopa Klown Kar away from prying eyes, bringing one of the Koopalings, Wendy O. Koopa. She was apparently biting her thumb for some reason…

"Grr…what is that Mario doing with the Idols anyway? And WHAT do those sissies have that I don't?!' Wendy ranted angrily, having steam pop out of her head. (Wow, jealousy much?)

"Geez, Wendy, can it! We're NOT supposed to be spotted right now!" Bowser Jr. frowned, not wanting to blow their cover to the public eye right now. Despite this noisy farce, the Koopa Klown Kar was safely landed and hidden in a spot that only Bowser Jr. can find. Upon landing, things only got noisier…

"OOOOOHH! When I find those 'Idols', I'm going to make sure they are fried really good! No one…but NO ONE gets to be prettier than me!" Wendy snuffed in such a bratty behavior that Bowser Jr. frowned and covered his…uh…small horns.

"Oh, will you be quiet! I'm trying to think up our plan here! Besides, Poppa will get really angry if we hurt ANY of the Idols! That meanie Mario is alright to whack, but NOT the Idols! Those stupid 'ninjas' really got their shells handed to them, because they didn't listen to that very detail Poppa said!" Bowser Jr. reminded Wendy of what happened to the Koopa Bros., who are still stuck at the bottom of Guffawhaw ruins as of this moment.

Realizing how serious Bowser Jr. is this time, Wendy calmed down, "Sorry, Junior. I'll behave."  
Bowser Jr. smiled and patted his hand on her shoulder, "There, that's better! Now c'mon! We still need to find our way to this Glamour Street…without being seen!" With that, the Koopa Prince and female Koopaling patiently walk to find Glamour Street….that is, until Wendy looked up on the sky and saw the Dimesnion Comet.

"Ooh…pretty!" Wendy was mesmerized at the beauty of the comet…

"Wendy c'mon! let's go!" Bowser Jr. called out.

"Huh? ..Oh right, COMING!" Wendy snapped out of her trance and rushed to keep up.

***End Theme***

_And that's the end of this chapter! The participants are chosen and the party begins again! Yoshi Kid can be named in the original game, but seeing how putting a different name right now seems irrelevant, I stuck with the generic game. Oh, and Chihaya's fascination with the name "Gonzales" came from "Puchimas! Petit Idolmaster" when she tried to name two Puchidols, Chihya and Makochi, "Gonzales", only to end with underwhelming results and her in despair. Also, Bowser Jr. sure is being patient if he wants to sneak in the party._


	12. Glitz of Glamour Part 2

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter to the fanfic! I'm trying the branch out the personalities of the members of Jupiter as best I can. Also, I did a Puchimas reference last chapter since of Mario's stage name in the Glitz Pit being the Great Gonzales, so I thought I would work it in for laughs This will not be the last time I might make a reference, so just stay tuned and I might make another! Anyway, I do not own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So with that out of the way, time to jump back into the action!_

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Glitz of Glamour Part 2: Rawk Hawk's Recollection, Shell Shock Mayhem!**_

_***Mushroom City ~ Glamour Street ~ Central Plaza***_

***Insert Theme: "Title Theme" (Mario Kart Wii)***

The party has now begun on the glimmerings streets. As Mario, Luigi, Peach, Haruka, Chihaya, and Miki begin hitting the Dice Blocks and taking their turns, Rawk Hawk, King K., Yoshi Kid, Touma, Hokuto and Shouta watched the party hoping for what will happen.

"So the girls and that Mario are beginning this party, huh? Looks like too much showing off if you ask me…" Touma groaned in disgust.

"Oh lighten up, will ya!" Shouta exclaimed, hanging onboard one of the signs.

"I would if YOU'D GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Touma yelled at his silly cohort.

"Aw lighten up, dudes! This show is, like, gonna be a tubular hit!" King K. served as the voice of reason and had Yoshi Kid use him as a trampoline to get Shouta down.

"Say, by the way, Rawk Hawk-san…how did you meet Mario-san?" Hokuto asked in confusion.

"Well…let's see…." Rawk Hawk put his hand on his chin in thought of the day when Mario first applied in the Glitz Pit when Grubba was in charge and looking for fresh new talent.

"Oh yeah, this takes a few years back, when Grubba was still in charge…." Rawk Hawk began to reminisce.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_***Glitzville~ Glitz Pit***_

***Insert Theme: "The Glitz Pit" (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door"***

Rawk Hawk was just heading back into the Champion's Room after wiping the floor with The Koopinator when he overheard business being done in Grubba's office. At first, the name "Great Gonzales" didn't seem to interest him in the slightest, but when heard that an up-and-comer quickly overtook the Minor Leagues did his blood start to boil.

"WHAT THE HEY?! Who's this wise guy who's being such a show-off?! Oh, I'll make sure he doesn't ruin my chances of staying as champ!" Shortly, after a bit of thinking, Rawk Hawk stormed off to the Major League Locker Room after Jolene left, where he first met Mario and Yoshi Kid.

"Studly guy, coming through!" Rawk Hawk announced as he walked in, with Mario being polite to let him through.

"Listen up losers! I've been hearing about some rising star tearing up the league…" Rawk Hawk then turned to see Mario just standing there without saying a word.

"It's YOU, isn't it! YEAH! You fit the bill, skinny! A mustache named Gonzales!" Rawk Hawk began to glare at Mario. Of course, since Mario knew that silence is golden in moments like this, he did not say a word.

"Man, I came all the way over here for YOU?! Harharhar! What a waste of time!" Rawk Hawk laughed, seeing that Mario didn't look at all intimidating. Mario then eyed what looked like the Gold Crystal Star on the champ's belt, then turned to Yoshi Kid,

"What's your deal, Gonzales? Huh? Oh! The champ's belt…" Yoshi Kid grew curious and looked at the Crystal Star lookalike, only to realize it was NOT the true Gold Crystal Star, but a fake. Of course, Rawk Hawk didn't know squat about the Crystals Stars then; the focus was just mainly on the belt.

"What in the…Hey! Get too close to the Hawk and you might get RAWKED!" Rawk Hawk was very uncomfortable about Yoshi Kid getting too close to him and gave a fair warning.

"I'm not sure, but it definitely looks weird. I think you're right Gonzales. FAKE!" Yoshi Kid concluded. Of course, this made Rawk Hawk very upset, wanting to make sure Mario does NOT get to the top of the leaderboard. From a threat, a poisoned cake, even having security lock Mario up in an unused locker room, Mario still didn't stop! Rawk Hawk was still smug about trying to not let Mario win, but when Mario actually landed a blow on him did he begin to reconsider to actually fighting him for real. Yet despite Rawk Hawk's best efforts, Mario dealt the knockout blow on him and emerged victorious.

_***Glitzville ~ Glitz Pit ~ Major League Locker Room***_

***Insert Theme: "Sadness and Sorrow" (Naruto)***

Rawk Hawk sadly sat on the bench, saddened by his bitter defeat and trying so hard to hold back the tears, but then, he heard noise coming from Grubba's office, When he peeked through the door, he saw Grubba running to the ring, with Mario and a furious Yoshi Kid in hot pursuit. But then what he saw when he tiptoed to peek at the ring came as a major shock. She saw Grubba's soul-sucking machine, Grubba turning into Macho Grubba, and the lengths Mario had to go through to stop the twisted conspiracy. In that moment of clarity, Rawk Hawk realized that Mario did not enter the ring just to be champion. He was after the powerful Gold Crystal Star that Grubba was misusing, in the hopes of finding Princess Peach then. Without turning back or even saying a word, Rawk Hawk walked back to the Major League locker room, making a quiet vow to never cheat again. The vow became official later after Mario retired the champ's belt to continue his journey for the Crystal Stars…

***End Theme***

_***END FLASHBACK***_

_***Mushroom City ~ Glamour Street ~ Central Plaza***_

***Resume Theme: "Title Theme" (Mario Kart Wii)***

A tear fell form Rawk Hawk's eye as he reminisced of those days when Mario was known as the Great Gonzales, but now he had to accept the bitter truth that to defend the Mushroom Kingdom was Gonzales' chosen fate. Hokuto quickly got Rawk Hawk's attention back to the party.

"Hey, uh, Rawk Hawk-san. Are you alright with you not having your rematch with Mario?" Hokuto asked calmly.

Rawk Hawk looked at Mario as he took his turn, then calmly smiled, "Yeah, Hokuto. I think it's understandable why he left the ring in the first place now. That Princess Peach there sure is a desirable lady, but with her getting kidnapped way too many times, someone has to an eye on things. I'm just glad ol' Gonzales is up to the task many times."  
Just then, Chihaya suddenly stepped on the "? Space" upon her turn.

"Oh no….not that space again!" Waluigi frowned in panic, remembering the boulder back at Guffhawha Ruins that reduce him and Wario to human-like pancakes.

"Oh man, that wretched space has a random effect depending on the location the party takes place. Though it would've been better if either of the Goody-Two-Shoe-Bros. stepped on it instead of Ms. Blue Bird over there!" Wario pointed out to his skinny cohort.

Ritsuko and Producer-san could only watch, hoping that nothing bad would happen this time…

***SPRRRROOOOOIIINNGGG!***

The space itself was a spring that launched Chihaya in to the air and onto a normally unreached path.

Fortunately, she only landed on her bottom from the unforeseen encounter. "Ow….that's got to hurt…"

"HEY CHIHAYA! GLAD YOU MADE IT HERE, OOH-OOH!" D.K., holding one of the Stars, waved his hand at Chihaya, whose only response was a quiet sweatdrop.

"Oh, so THAT'S how to get up there!" Haruka smiled with her hand on the back of her head.

***Insert Sound Effect: Glass Break***

"WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Wario and Waluigi stare in such an outraged manner that they both started chew on their hats in a fit.

***Insert Theme: "Megahammer" (Super Mario Galaxy 2)***

Rawk Hawk looked at the furious Wario and Waluigi and somehow managed to hold back a laugh, "Phhfff….where did Gonzales find those two idiots?! They're beginning to feel like total comedy material here!"  
Yoshi Kid tried to keep himself together, but fell about on the spot and started laughing like crazy.

Touma froze a bit and just stared with his jaw dropped down on the floor.

***End Theme***

After the sudden mishap that ended up with Chihaya eventually getting a Star, the next mini game brought everyone into staring at Parakoopa, who started to get nervous.

"'Shell Shocked'?" The Idols all asked in confusion.

"What is this Mami? High voltage shells?" Ami asked her sister in confusion.

"I dunno, but it sounds like a lot of fun!" Mami responded to her twin

"I don't know if shocking others is even considered 'fun'…" Producer-san felt a little uneasy.

***Insert Theme: "Let The Game Begin" (Mario Party 2)***

Just then, six small "shell" tanks appeared, a red tank with an "M" logo for Mario, a green tank with an "L" logo logo for Luigi, a carnation pink tank with a crown emblem for Peach, a bright red tank with the "iMAS" logo for Haruka, a royal blue tank with the "iMAS" logo for Chihaya, and a yellowish green tank with the "iMAS" logo for Miki.

Eri looked at the tanks with a skeptical gaze, "Wait a minute, why are there tanks that look an awful lot like turtle shells?"

"Glad you asked, Miss, er….Mizutani was it? These tanks are made to knock people off the ring link this here!" Rawk Hawk promptly answered, pointing to the ring that appeared out of nowhere, complete with jewel-encrusted lavender pipes and the tanks put in place. "Rules are to simply knock your opponents out of the ring with these special cannonballs. Don't worry, the worst thing the past participants ever suffer is some dizziness and slight whiplash! Though this much is nothing to what you've been though, eh Gon…er, sorry, I mean 'Mario' Geez, I've gotta learn from the kid as he did with me…"  
"Okie dokie Rawk-a Hawk! I'm-a ready!" Mario agreed with his former rival as he boarded his tank and readied himself.

"Wait…we all have to face each other?" A flabbergasted Chihaya responded in utmost shock, appalled at what she just heard.

***End Theme with Wheel Skid sound***

"Well, this IS a free-for-all. Usually it's a four-person event, but let's try all six at once, wouldn't you say, 'Blue Bird'?" Rawk Hawk reacted with a calm smirk, to which Chihaya gritted her teeth in dismay.

"Aw, c'mon Chihaya! This is going to be fun!" Haruka exclaimed, from the cockpit of her tank. (Wait…she got onboard already?)

Chihaya pressed her palm on her face, "MORE like it's you having TOO much fun…."

Miki stepped in the conversation, while trying to board her tank. "Aw don't worry! I had a feeling I'd end up in a good event like this, so I left all of my onigiri stash with Daisy!"

The mentioned princess looked at the stash, only to have her jaw on broken hinges.

"Oh jeez, I know that Miki loves that Mushroom Onigiri, but doesn't anyone think that that's overdoing it?" Daisy reacted in a concerned tone.

"I was going to say the same thing…" Ritsuko agreed with the Sarasa Land princess, almost ready to scold Miki for her latest unbelievable stunt.

"Oh don't worry about Miki, you two." Takane steps in, of course, with a ramen bowl in her hand. "She came prepared just in case she got hungry."  
Hibiki, once again, was not amused, "Kinda like someone else we know…"

Daisy and Ritsuko nod in agreement, while Takane somehow didn't get the message, due to the fact she brought a crate full of ramen. "..What?"

Yoshi stared at Takane and can only mutter one question to Iori. "Are Miki and Takane always like that when it comes to their favorites foods?"

Iori scratched her head thinking of a right answer, "Sadly…yes. It's like they have the food anywhere they go! Well…Takane more than Miki…"

_***Mushroom City ~ Glamour Street ~ "Shell Shocked" Arena***_

***Insert Theme: "Going Somewhere" (Mario Party 2)***

Anyways, the event started and, without warning, the cannonballs started firing without hesitation. Already, as fast as the event started Luigi was hit by a cannonball by Miki. "WAAAAAAHHHHH! WATCH IT!"

"Snooze you lose, Luigi" Miki cheerfully taunted. (Like she's one to talk. She likes taking a nap, for goodness sakes!)

"That's Mama Luigi to you, Miki! ..Wait, why did I just-a say that?" Luigi retorted, but then froze at what he just said. But before he could react again…

"YOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Luigi helplessly yelped as Haruka fired the shot that knocked him into the air, making him spin straight into Waluigi and flattening him.

"Ow! Okay, is there a 'Squish me' sign on me or what?" Waluigi frowned as he reinflated himself into place.

"Sorry…Even I don't have the answer to that…" Wario shrugged.

"Oops..uh, sorry!" Luigi rubbed the back of his head.

"Errgghh…just shut your mouth…." Waluigi groaned, looks like he can't be in the mood for mischief like this…

Just then, Peach managed to land a Lob Shot on Haruka, only to get hit by Chihaya's Straight Shot.

"You know…this is starting to be much fun…if only I can get to sing…" Chihaya beamed up a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get your chan…AIYEEEEEEEEE!" Peach tried to give hope to Chihaya, but was knocked over by Haruka's attack.

"Nice try, princess, but no go!" Haruka cheerfully exclaimed, but sadly picked a bad time to do that, as a Straight Shot from Mario's tank sent her airborne.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOAAAAA!" Haruka yelped as she was spun like an overly spun top before landing in the ground.

"Haruka, are you okay?" Proiducer-san rushed to get her out of the mangled tank, with Makoto, Ryou, and Yukiho to provide support.

"Hey, is Haruka gonna be alright from all that?" Ryou asked with worry.

"Oooh…what a crazy ride…." Haruka mumbled in a daze as her head wobbled, with stars being over her head.

"Well…she seems to be okay, it seems, Ryou. Though I doubt I'd like to try this mini game anytime soon if I'm gonna end up with a stiff neck…" Makoto eased Ryou's worry.

"N..Neither will I…" Yukiho agreed quietly with Makoto.

"Don't worry, dears. No one has ever ended up with anything too serious in these mini games" Birdo reassured the trio.

"Everyone, it looks like Mario-san and Chihaya-chan are at a standoff!" Yayoi alert the rest to the now one-on-one match.

***End theme, Insert Theme: "Fight Against Monsters" (Super Mario RPG)***

"So it's-a just-a you and me, eh Chihaya?" Mario calmly smiled as he gripped the controls firmly.

"Indeed, Mr. Mario." Chihaya was exuding an air of calmness as she prepared herself.

"Um, one-a question before we-a go for it. What's-a your fascination with dis-a 'Gonzaless' name, anyway?" Mario kindly asked in confusion.

"That's…pretty personal…." Chihaya turned quiet all of a sudden.

"..Hey-a, if you don't-a want to-a answer, dat's-a fine with me! I'm-a just only asking." Mario decided to wisely end that subject on the matter and get back to the action.

"Thank you Mario-san, but just so you know… I won't go easy on you." Chihaya responds with calm finger on the Fire button.

"Neither will-a I…let's-a do dis!" Mario accepted her challenge as he launched his attack on Chihaya's tank.

Chihaya quickly dodged and fired a cannonball back at Mario, who quickly dodged out of the way behind a pipe. At any rate, it seems neither Mario nor Chihaya showed signs of backing down or losing tension. Rawk Hawk smiled, knowing his former rival hasn't lost his spirit as a fighter. Then, all of a sudden, "I got you!" Chihaya exclaimed as she saw an opening and launched a Lob Shot that would deal the final blow to Mario's tank.

"Oh no…" Mario froze, but then quietly smiled as the cannonball knocked his tank in the air.

"**MARIO!" **Peach and Producer-san yell as the red-clad tank tumbled around until it came to a final standstill.

***End Theme***

"Mario-san, are you okay?" Producer-san, as well as Luigi, Princess Peach, Ritsuko, and Haruka, rush to check up on the defeated plumber.

***Insert Theme: "Results (Win)" (Mario Kart 7)***

"..Hoohoohoohoo! My, dat was-a great-a battle! You-a got me good-a dere, Chihaya!" Mario happily laughed, despite the defeat, "Whoo, it's-a been a while since I-a felt-a dis good!"

Wario stared at his rival with a startled gaze of disbelievement, "Mario, have you gone crazy?! That Blue Bird Girl totally creamed you and all you can do is laugh?!"

"Hey-a Wario, dat-a leaves-a me to try-a better next time!" Mario calmly assured Wario, who threw his arms up and walked off sulking at how his rival may gotten a little soft.

"Mr. Mario, are you okay?" Chihaya left her tank and walked to the red plumber in concern that she may have went a little too far in her attack.

"I'm-a okay! Wow, you are-a good, despite dis being your first-a time! And I didn't even-a hold back! Thanks for da great-a battle!" Mario smiled and held out his hand.

"You're welcome." Chihaya kindly smiled and shook hands in kind acknowledgement of both their skills. "But please, get me a singing event next time."

"Who knows, it might-a happen before you-a know it!" Mario gave a confident wink.

Touma looked at Mario with a dumbfounded expression on his face, aghast at how calm and mature the heroic plumber was in his defeat. "What? Okay, seriously, that guy was just knocked over and tumbled all over from that attack! How in blazes did he just wave it off like that?!" The lead boy of Jupiter turned to his pals in a flustered manner.

"Hey, what can I say? I heard Mr. Mario is a true gentleman from what rumors said, and by the look of things, those rumors might be true." Hokuto smiled, feeling a tinge of respect for the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Wow, he must have a lot of vitality to withstand something like that! I wish I had his energy!" Shouto exclaimed cheerfully, only for Touma to stare at him.

"Like you haven't had enough energy to burn already?" Touma deadpanned with an unimpressed manner.

"Ahaha, calm down boys! That Great Gonzales is indeed quite the inspiration! And quite frankly, I am a little miffed he's beaten like that, but I know he'll come back better than ever! Ain't that right, Gonzales?" Rawk Hawk laughed happily and looked at Mario, how jsu somehow gave a sigh.

"Uh, Rawk-a Hawk… you shouldn't have-a said da name right now on da mike…" Mario responded in an quiet reaction.

"Uh, what's wrong with that?" Rawk Hawk wondered, a question mark visible over her large head.

"It's just dat…da name just-a put Chihaya into despair again…." Mario then pointed to a crestfallen Chihaya, who curled up again.

***End Theme with Wheel Skid and Glass Break sounds***

"…Ooohh…Gonzales…" Everyone now in the group pretty much stared at the Glitz Pit champion without saying a word.

***Insert Short Theme: "Finish Line Tune 3 (Lost)" (Mario Kart 64)***

"Whoops…uh, studly guy goofed there, huh?" Rawk Hawk smiled nervously.

King K. quietly stepped in, "Uh….we'll be back after a break! …I hope…"

***End Theme***

Meanwhile, at a quiet backstreet near to Glamour Street…

_***Mushroom City ~ Backstreets***_

***Insert Theme: "Hyrule Castle Courtyard" (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)*(Stealth time, huh?)**

Bowser Jr. and Wendy sneaked around the backstreets quickly, yet quietly, as their tried to bear their surroundings. Along the way, Wendy began to frown with how dirty she's getting. "Aw, Junior, isn't there a good stylist somewhere?"

"Nope, can't say I know the location. Then again, I haven't been to this part of the city much…" Bowser Jr. frowned, trying to get his bearings.

"Aw, that is just great! My hair's all messed up and I've got dirt all over me! I feel like I went through a pigsty!" Wendy complained, maybe this is getting bad for her…

"Hey, you think I'm faring any better? I've no idea where we are, or where this 'Glamour Street' is at!" Bowser Jr. felt a little peeved, but then heard some sound that got his attention.

"Hey, Wendy, are you hearing what I'm hearing? Those sounds…I think we're close!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he then saw some spotlights in the distance.

_***Mushroom City ~ Glamour Street ~ Southeastern Entrance***_

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Title Theme" (Mario Kart Wii)***

"REALLY?!" Wendy looked at the spotlights in the distance. "Oh my stars, this place is so breathtaking! I've gotta clean up first and touch up my makeup! Stardom, here I come!" And with that, Wendy went at full throttle to Glamour Street.

"WAIT! WENDY! COME BACK!" Bowser Jr. implored the Koopaling to slow down, but alas, she was too far ahead.

"Poppa, I feel for you….that girl IS a handful…"

***End Theme***

_So that end's another chapter! Hard to believe Mario lost to Chihaya in this showdown, huh? Well, the hero can't always win his challenges and I thought I would pass the victory to someone else! Also, no copyright infringement was intended for the part concerning Rawk Hawk's memories. I wanted to learn from the source and write what I possibly can. That's enough to clear things up, right?_


	13. The Second Dance Battle!

CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter to the fanfic! To be honest, I'm looking forward to how this turns out, 'cause I'm doing the Dance Battle again! The song choice for the Mario team be a big one, so stay tuned! Anyways, I don't own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So with that over with, let's get the show started!

***Opening Theme: "My Only Dream" (By "Honey L Days")***

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**The Second Dance Battle! Song and Dance Combine!**_

_***Mushroom City ~ Glamour Street ~ "Rhythm Shakers" Stage***_

***Insert Theme: "Move to the Music" (Mario Party 2)***

The party continues upon the mini game, "Rhythm Shakers", a 1 vs. 3 event, with Luigi leading the beat, while Chihaya and Peach just watch.

Haruka, Mario, and Miki try their best to keep up to the green plumber's beat and didn't miss a step.

Determined to outwit the Idols, Luigi tried a harder beat to dance to, using complex steps and movements out of a dance exercise he practiced prior to the beginning of the Party.

"Whoa, whoa…YOW!" Mario tripped and bopped his nose on the floor. (Usually it's Haruka that trips over…)

"You okay, Mario-chan?" Miki asked Mario while trying not to laugh.

"Oof..I'm-a okay!" Mario waved his hand from the floor. Unfortunately, since he failed to keep up with Luigi's Mario was out for the remainder of the mini game. However, that did not stop Haruka and Mikii from trying even harder to outwit Luigi.

"_Wow, those two don't-a let up! Well I shouldn't expect anything less. Okay, for the last round, I'll try something really hard_!" Luigi thought to himself as he stretched his legs for the last part.

All of a sudden, Luigi began to breakdance with difficult steps meant for intermediate dancers, perform a spiral front somersault, and end his gig with a balanced handstand! Luigi, sweating from his gig, thought in a gleam of pride, "_Whew, that was a bit much…but let's see how Haruka and Miki match to that? Even Bro has not mastered this stun in his spare time._"

Haruka and Miki nod to each other without saying a word, then attempt the crazy combo Luigi did. However, bvy either a mere trick of fate or just plain klutziness, Haruka tripped and fell on her bottom before attempting the handstand. "Ouch! ..That hurt…"

"Nice try Haruka…wait, WHAAAATT?!" Luigi laughed for a bit, only to notice Miki perform the intense combination without much trouble.

"Whew…you sure can drive up the challenge!" Miki was sweating greatly but was satisfied that the challenge is within her grasp.

***End Theme***

"FINISH!" Yoshi Kid called out, "The win goes to Gon.. sorry, I mean, Mario, Haruka, and Miki!"

"Aw nooo! Mamma mia!" Luigi flung him arms over his head and fell over, only to hit his head on the stand.

"Hey-a bro! You alright?" Mario walked to his brother, who's now on his knees flinching from a sharp headache form the collision.

"Yeah…maybe…." Luigi responded as his head once again became a hat rack for one green hat.

_***Mushroom City ~ Glamour Street ~ Central Plaza***_

***Insert Theme: "Title Theme" (Mario Kart Wii)***

The party at Glamour Street continued, although Luigi had to have a short time-out for Daisy and Yukiho to check on his injury.

"Are you going to be okay, Mr. Luigi?" Ritsuko calmly asked the green-clad plumber as Yukiho applied the antiseptic to Luigi's lump.

"I'll be okay.." Luigi relaxed for the antiseptic to take its effect. "Thanks Yukiho!"

"You're welcome." Yukiho smiled, while Makoto and Ryou watch quietly while enjoying some ice cream from one of the nearby shops.

"Luigi's quite the misfortunate, isn't he?" Ryou asked her boyishly-handsome friend.

"Yeah, but lately, I heard from Mario that he's lately stepping out of his shadow to have his own adventures lately." Makoto responded quietly in thought.

"I know you mean Makoto and I can vouch that the rumor you speak of is true!" Daisy decided to join in the conversation. "Recently before the party, Luigi had to investigate another creepy mansion filled with ghosts at Evershade Valley…alone."

"Alone? S..Surely Luigi-san would've been horrified! He told me that he can't handle ghosts well!" Yukiho reacted in horror and worry, enough to startle Makoto and Ryou and make them choke on the ice cream a bit. (Ouch…)

Daisy simply just waved her hand, "Don't worry, hon! Prof. Gadd's latest version of his ghost-sucking vacuum cleaner, the Poltergust 5000, was more than enough to help Luigi get through that ordeal!

"Guys!" Iori quickly grabbed everyone's attention onboard Yoshi as Luigi went back to his position on the board.

***End Theme with Wheel Skid sound***

"What's up, Iori?" Makoto quickly responded as she was finishing her ice cream cone.

"You..you wouldn't believe what space Haruka just stepped on!" Iori cried out as she pointed to Haruka stepping on a familiar pink space upon her turn.

"Wha…no way!" Makoto's jaw dropped, with everyone else looking at Haruka.

"Oh my…is it that time already?" Azusa smiled, while the Futami twins quickly get excited. Ai, Eri, and Ryou were no exception to the matter.

"Omigosh, Haruka-chan! You just stepped on the Dance Space!" Ai exclaimed cheerfully.

***Insert Theme: "Neon Colosseum" (Pokémon: Battle Revolution)***

"Whoa man, is it, like, that time to do the dancing already? Tubular!" King K. responded with a cool smile and a glint from his sunglasses.

"Time? Time for what exactly? Don't leave in the dark there!" Yoshi Kid looked at King K. with a confused gaze.

King K. nearly fell over from the young Yoshi's response. "Little dude, you can't be serious! Oh boy, looks like it's so time to explain this one. If it's, like, 'kay with you, Champ."

"..Sure. No prob. It's been me RAWWKKING with explanations, so someone else should explain to lil' Gonzales Jr. about this." Rawk Hawk calmly thought this over and decided it'd be nice to pass the "explanation torch" for a short while. (Fortunately, this time, Chihaya didn't hear the name. Thank goodness for small graces.)

King K. then explains, "Anyway, lil' dude, the Dance Event a dancing contest to prove who's got the best rhythm. This time, two teams of three will go against each other in dancing to the songs of their choice. The one team whose Dance Meter has, like, dropped to dead zero loses it all."

"That's a very good way to explain it. However, even with my studly presence, I doubt I would RAWWKKKK out as a dancer…" Rawk Hawk frowned and put his muscular arms on his hips in disdain.

***Insert Jingle: "Bad Luck" (Pokémon Fire Red & Leaf Green)***

"Aw, cheer up, Rawk Hawk-san! You're still a champ in my book!" Hokuto arrived and placed his hand on the Glitz Pit champion's back with a kind gesture.

"Thanks Hokuto..I really needed that." Rawk Hawk sighed a breath of relief.

"So the 3 Idols and Mario's team are going to have a dance off?" Touma asked, unsure if a portly plumber can even dance.

"I sure the event will go well! Besides, I'm excited to see how the pretty angels go up against the legendary Super Mario!" Shouto began to watch with excitement building up within him.

"'Super' Mario?" Touma looked at Shouta with a confused gaze.

"What? Didn't you know? He's a defender of the Mushroom Kingdom as well as a plumber! Anyways, let's see how this turns out!" Shouta responded as he redirected his group's focus back to the planning of the dance!"

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Good Luck!" (Mario Party 3)***

On Mario's side, it looks like the song choice for the team was already chosen.

"I think-a dis-a song is-a perfect! I believe we'll-a have-a some-a luck with a song we-a did before!" Mario happily smiled.

"Yeah… actually I don't see any problem with dat choice." Luigi calmly accepted the song choice with the song choice without any objections.

"Alright, so we're good to go?" Peach readied herself for the chance to prove her dancing mettle as well.

"Yep, we're good to-a go!" Mario cheerfully fastened his hat, ready for the big chance that all of the group prepared for days before.

On the Idols' side, there was a bit of a debate..

"Are you certain about this, Haruka? After all, it's just us three this time." Chihaya asked Haruka in utter confusion.

"Of course I'm sure! Remember when we hosted shows before? We worked really good together there! I'm sure this Dance Event is gonna be no different!" Haruka gleefully exclaimed.

"Um, I'm actually gonna agree with Chihaya this time. Remember what happened to Iori? She was hurt because that crazy ninja turtles ruined the event with their antics!" Miki reacted in a concerned matter, recalling that incident and seeing Iori wince in the thought of what might happen.

"Don't worry, you three! We'll make sure to keep a really sharp watch around to make sure nothing bad happens!" Producer-san assured the trio, with Ritsuko agreeing with a calm nod.

"Your skinny Producer's right about that, pretty Idols! I received word from some bean-headed prince with a sword about that incident, and, let me tell you, anyone who even DARES try to ruin this Dance Event under my watch is gonna getting a RAWWWWWKKKKING of a lifetime!" Rawk Hawk made a bold compromise, while a flaming aura engulfed his muscular form.

"Thanks, Rawk Hawk-san! We'll all do our best with that in mind!" Haruka smiled at Rawk Hawk, which somehow made the big guy blush all over!

Chihaya, reassured that the Dance Event will not be interrupted this time, asked, "So, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Haruka and Miki surely were ready as the trio walked to their part of the stage.

***End Theme***

_***Mushroom City ~ Glamour Street ~ Diamond Stage***_

***Musicless (for the time being…)***

The stage was darkened for a short moment, with the rest of Team Mario and the Idols, as well as everyone in the audience, waiting in anticipation for what happens next. Then, all of sudden, the spotlights began to shine, each on Haruka, Chihaya, Miki, Mario, Luigi, and then Peach.

Rawk Hawk then quickly announced, "All right, teams! Time for you all to RAWWWWKK out really hard! 3…2…1…GO!"

***Insert Team Mario's Dance Theme: "Jump! Jump! Jump!" (Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix)***

Mario led the dancing aspect and the main dance, with Luigi and Peach joining along, with skilled jumps, twirls, and multiple steps to the beat of the music.

"Hehe… had a feeling you'd start off big, Gonzales?" Rawk Hawk anticipated the effort Mario was showing and smiled.

"Whoa…Were they practicing beforehand?" Producer-san stood in shock, unable to remove his eyes from the dance scene and acknowledging the fact that Idols have their work cut out for them.

"From the way Mr. Mario, Mr. Luigi, and Princess Peach get to the beat of their own song, I'd say yes." Ritsuko concluded, unable to avert her gaze as well.

Mario, Luigi, and Peach already are proving to be as formidable as they come from hours of dance practice back at the castle. However, the three Idols are not going to sit around as they readied their song…

***Temporarily end theme, Insert Team 765 Pro's Dance Theme: "CHANGE!" (The iDOLMASTER 2)***

Haruka, Chihaya, and Miki quickly dance in perfect unison to their own beat, neither one missing a beat. All eyes watching then turn to the Idols, then to Team Mario, then back to the Idols. To add to the feel of the beat, the Idols decide to add the lyrics to spice things up.

"Yep, still got the rhythm!" Producer-san smiled as he watched the dance off.

"I'll say, they are representing us pretty well, Producer-san. However, it looks to Mr. Mario's team is not going to make things easy." Ritsuko pointed out quietly.

***Temporarily End Theme, Resume Team Mario Dance Theme***

Mario took a quick look of interest at Haruka, Chihaya, and Miki as he, Luigi, and Peach resume their dance. "_Those-a three are-a really giving it their all. Along with the rest of da Idols, they all look like dey are-a having a lotta fun. Their show are-a very-a successful because they always-a show da kind kind of enthusiasm. Well, Iknow they aren't-a holding back and-a neither am I! just-a one thing-a bothers me, though. I haven't-a yet seen-a Bowsa. Is he just-a lying in-a wait or what_?" The red-clad plumber thought of how skilled the trio is and of why nemesis has not shown up yet, making him a bit suspicious.

"Uh, Bro? The song's-a ending and the Idols as well as us are pretty much in a stalemate! What should we do?" Luigi asked as he realized both the songs are ending with no clear advantage against either team.

"That's a pretty good question, Luigi. Even I have not thought ahead of this…" Peach answered as the songs were nearing the last verses.

"Don't worry, Princess! I thought ahead with this kind of result!" Rawk Hawk quickly responded with a press of a button a remote he just pulled out of his pants pocket.

Suddenly, another stage with a star pattern on the top appeared from out of the ground, much to the shock of everyone who witnessed.

***End Theme***

"Whoa…Rawk-a Hawk, whatza goin' on?" Mario asked his former rival, trying to get mind back together from the shock.

"Well, Gonzales old pal, since the songs have ended and neither your team or that of the Idols had their Dance Meter drop to squat! Personally, I wouldn't expect any less! So the time has come to take this event into Sudden Death Mode!" The Glitz Pit champion cheerfully explained, anxiously hoping for something like this to happen!

"SUDDEN DEATH?!" The rest of Team Mario and the Idols, as well as the Jupiter trio yell in a totally aghast manner.

"Yep, an endless dance off with one song! This time, the Dance Meter is replaced with the Sudden Death meter, with only two bars, and anyone who blunders their steps two times is out!"

"…I don't want to know how that who mess up twice are counted 'out', do I?" Ritsuko deadpanned, anticipating that something pretty ridiculous might occur sooner or later.

"Uh, Ritsuko? Maybe it's best you don't think about it.." Yoshi Kid reacted in an unusually quiet tone.

"Little runt there's got a point there. There has a lot of craziness happening already." Touma decided to join in with a sigh.

"Now if all participants will join in for the Sudden Death Round, we will begin!" Rawk Hawk announced as the two trios step onto the stage Oh, and don't worry, nobody's gonna kick the bucket with this!.

_***Mushroom City ~ Glamour Street ~ Diamond Stage ~ Sudden Death Stage***_

***Musicless (once again…for now)***

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Haruka, Chihaya, and Miki step on the step and wait in anticipation to what song will be put on. All of a sudden, the spotlights turned to them and a song began to play.

"Mamma mia! Dis is-a gonna be nuts!" Mario yelped in an alert tone.

***Insert Theme: "Kiramekirai" (The iDOLMASTER)* (Just had to, to make things even..)**

"Oh my… I remember this song from your shows!" Luigi shouted out loud.

"Wait a minute, I remember Yayoi doing this song!" Miki shouted out in surprise.

"Well I thought you Idols would stand an even chance if it was one of your themes, right! Good thing I was researching on the Internet beforehand…though it seems to be exciting little Puffy Hair over at the stands…." Rawk Hawk winked, only to look at an excited Yayoi.

"Eh-ehhh! Mr. Big Bird has set up my song for the party! Eh-ehh!" Yayoi chirped happily, obviously for the wrong reason, enough to make Iori and Yoshi glance at her with an unimpressed demeanor.

"Uh..Yoshi… Don't you think this is the wrong reaction for something like this?" Iori deadpanned looking at the cheerful Yayoi.

"…Maybe.. but let's not ruin the mood and just enjoy the show, okay Iori?" Yoshi sighed as he returned his gaze back to the action.

"..Good point." Iori calmed down, surprised on the way Yoshi took the hapless situation without making it worse.

"Anyways, the final dance-off began and the odds were still evenly matched against Team Mario and the Idols until..  
"Oh no!" Luigi missed on a step the second time, then, out of nowhere, a large basin pan appeared and smashed the green-clad plumber into a wafer thin object (Don't worry, he's still alive, just feeling what his rival felt.)

"Wahaha! How does it feel to be a pancake, Luigi?" Waluigi laughed and pointed his finger at Luigi.

"..I'm not-a interested in your taunts.." Luigi shrugged off the teasing and waddled off the stage.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SMART ALECK!" Waluigi furiously stomped his long leg and tried to flatten Luigi even further, however Wario decided to stop him short.

"Waluigi, enough! That dopey brother already got his just desserts! Besides, Glasses is watching!" Wario quietly calmed down his lanky partner and pointed to an agitated Ritsuko, who's somehow glaring at them and have a dark ominous aura to boot!

"Anyways, it looks like little Miss Onigiri goofed the second time." Wario returned his gaze to the stage when he witnessed Miki get conked on the head with a large basin pan.

"Ooh..what pretty stars…" Miki mumbled in a daze with her eyes rolling and stars pretty much over her head as she wobbled out of the stage and into Producer-san. "Huh? -san? Since when did you become twins?"

"Oh boy..looks like Miki-Miki's in a daze!" Mami reacted quietly, fortunately, Ami just smiled, knowing this situation's under control.

"Don't worry, Mami! I know just the thing to get her back to her senses!" Ami rushed into Miki's bag and pulled out one of the Mushroom Onigiri she brought along.

Holding the onigiri near Miki's nose, Ami waited patiently. Then, before anyone else could react, Miki snapped out of her daze, grabbed the onigiri, and began to chew it.  
"Thanks for the onigiri!" Miki thanked Ami as she finished up her snack.

Chihaya and Mario didn't fare any better, as two basic pans flew in. Chihaya walked out of the stage with a slight injury on the back of her head, while the basin pan hit Mario hard enough on the head that his hat became stuck.

"Hey! Whoza big idea was dat?! Who turned out de lights?!" Mario struggled to get his hat loosened up, only to tumble out of the stage.

As Producer-san and Yoshi attempt to loosen Mario's hat, the outcome of the event seems to edging between Haruka and Princess Peach.

"So looks like we're in quite a standoff this time, eh Princess?" Haruka calmly smiled at the blonde haired princess.

"It's just left to us, now, and this time, I'll have to carry on this battle without Mario. May the best lady win, and whoever loses, no hard feelings, right?" Peach looked at the determined Idol.

"Yeah! Just don't hold back on me, alright?" Haruka replied, readying for the final chord.

***End Theme***

"Alright then, ladies, since this is the final part, let's so turn up the music!" King K. changed music discs and gets a new tune ready!

***Insert Theme: "Always Smiling" (Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix)* (Pretty fitting for the final round if you ask me..)**

Bright red and pink spotlights poured over the stage as Haruka and Peach danced their hardest, keeping to the beat of the song. The audience cheered wildly, hoping for either the high spirted Idol or the Mushroom Kingdom princess to win! The rest of the Idols as well as Team Mario, with the exception of Wario and Waluigi, who already had lost interest since their rivals are out, joined the cheer!

"Wow, that Princess and Haruka, are really giving their all, aren't they?" Hokuto looked in awe.

"If she's this good at dancing, then why does she keep getting kidnapped?" Touma sulked, looking at Peach.

"Aw, brighten up, Touma! At least Mario still hangs around whenever that happens!" Shouto tries to brighten the mood, only for Touma to press his palm on his face.

The batlle went for 2 minutes straight, until Peach missed a step and tripped on the floor. The large basin appeared, but before it could hit its target, Mario jumped in the shield Peach, only to get whacked in the face by the basin pan instead!  
***BONK!***

"OW!" Mario yelped upon being whacked in the face by the basin pan.

***End Theme***

"Mario-san!" Producer-san , alongside Ritsuko, ran to Mario's aid, only to see the red plumber shake his face around to ease up the pain.

"Mario! Are you okay?" Peach got herself to check on the mustached hero.

"I'm-a okay! Though sorry you-a lost…" Mario sadly reacted, realizing the pan was meant for Peach.

"It's alright, Mario. I did my very best." Peach smiled, then turned to Haruka, "My, you are indeed as skilled as I heard! I'll work harder on my techinique and someday, we'll have to have a nice fair rematch. If that is alright with you?"

***Insert Theme: "First Place + Results (Race)" (Mario Kart Wii)***

"Definitely, Peach-hime!" Haruka smiled and shook the Princess' hand in a friendly truce.

"Wahahaha! That Princess Peach truly is as magnanimous as the people say! And the Idols didn't do so bad either! I am SO glad I took the hosting part of the party! This truly is a RAWWWWWWKKKING experience!" Rawk Hawk exclaimed happily, seeing how much fun the event has become.

"Yow! My ears! Can't the oversized chicken calm down?!" Touma flinched, covering his ears.

"Aw, let Rawk Hawk-san have his moment, Touma! Something like this only comes once a generation, so why not we just enjoy every moment of it!" Hokuto calmly reasoned with his pal.

Pretty much not gonna be able to argue out of this, Touma quietly gave in to Hokuto's suggestion.

"Yeah, this Dance Event may be the second one, but things are so looking up!" King K. exclaimed to the young fighting prodigy.

"You said it! Sad to see Gonzales lose again like that, but it's good to see he knew what to do!" Yoshi Kid smiled to his yellow-shelled friend.

"One minor problem, WHY AM I NOT PART OF THIS PARTY?!" one angry voice emanated form one of the sidestreets.

***End theme with Wheel Skid and Glass Break sounds***

Everyone present at Glamour Street halted for a moment and turned to see the source of the voice, who turned out to be a furious Wendy O. Koopa, with a tired Bowser Jr. tailing behind.

***Insert Theme: "Koopaling Battle" (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)***

"A grand-sized party..WITHOUT ME?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Wendy yelled angrily, pretty much incredibly upset that a party is going on without her.

"Wendy, hold on a moment! Oh jeez, what's the point reasoning with you?" Bowser Jr. frowned as the exhausted Koopa Prince went to sit down.

"Bowsa Junia! Whattaya doin' here?!" Mario angrily asked the young Koopa.

"Mario, I was planning to take back Mama Peach back from you…but not in this state… whew… man, that girl can run…" Bowser Jr. huffed as he decided to help himself to some ice cream.

"'Mama Peach'? Mr. Mario, what is he talking about?" Ritsuko asked in confusion.

"Eh, dat's-a just a claim he makes that's untrue." Mario shrugged.

"You're lucky this time, 'cause I don't have the energy right now…you'll just have to deal with Wendy alone. Wake me when your battle is over, alright?" Bowser Jr. asks before deciding to take a nap, though unbeknowest to him, Takane was eyeing the Koopa Prince with a strange look in her eyes.

"Well, Junior's needing to lose a few pounds anyways, so I'll make sure I'm the Top Star here, not you silly girls! Wendy declared.

"Wow, Haruka, does this girl turtle have some serious jealousy issues or what?" Miki asked the ribbon-wearing Idol.

"Who knows?" Haruka shrugged as all eyes were glued to this new predicament.

***End Theme***

_That's the end of another chapter! Yep, Wendy has come and she is seething mad! Originally in the Dance Event, I was planning to put the song "Do the Mario!" from "Super Mario Bros. Super Show", but seeing how it would be unfitting to the celebrity-styled atmosphere of Glamour Street, I decided to withhold it…for now. I also watched some videos on Youtube for more research on fitting music and came across the songs from "Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix", so I thought, why not? That game does give proof that Mario and the gang can dance! The battle with Wendy begins next chapter!_

_Also…this is the second time I got delayed, mainly 'cause I had to go to a party. Can't be helped though…_


	14. Koopa Dance Off!

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter to the fanfic! The Glamour arc is going off well, but now that Wendy O. Koopa has arrived in a rage, the battle with her cannot be avoided! Also, if anyone has any ideas for any more Mario-based locales to use for future arcs before the planned finale, I open to any suggestions! Oh, and anything from Yoshi, WarioWare, and Donkey Kong will be included. Otherwise, I will just think up another arc on my own! Anyways, I don't own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER charcters belong to Namco Bandai! So with that aside, let's get the spotlight back on the action!_

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Koopa Dance off! Haruka and Chihaya vs. Wendy!**_

_***Mushroom City ~ Glamour Street ~ Central Plaza***_

***Insert Theme: "Koopaling Battle" (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)***

The eyes of everybody present at Glamour Street were frozen into the very spot where Wendy O. Koopa stood, all except for Bowser Jr., who, out of exhaustion from trying to catch up with the female Koopaling, decided to take a short nap, though unbekonowest to the Koopa Prince did Takane take a slight interest in him, much to Hibiki's dismay.

"My, my, this little turtle sure knows how to sleep peacefully.." The Silver Queen was looking at the snoozing Koopa, who clearly has a visible snot bubble as he snored the day away.

"Hey, wait a minute, Takane! What do you think you're doing?! Won't the turtle kid's father be upset at what your'e doing?!" Hibiki pleaded, remembering Bowser snapping at Takane on the way to Peach's Castle before.

"Don't you worry, Hibiki..I planning to do anything to Bowser Jr….yet.." Takane smiled a bit too calmly, to which the Okinawan Idol sighed in disdain and the Koopa Prince somehow found less of an urge to wake up.

"I noticed how much you girls are SO popular with your flashy outfits and your spirited dancing, and you know what.. IT REALLY TICKS ME OFF!" Wendy shouted out in a jealous rage. Before anyone else could say a word or react in some way, Iori walked over toward Wendy in an angered fit.

"Hey, we all work really hard to get where we are in the celebrity world! What does that even make you?"

Angered even further by Iori's remark, Wendy rushed over to strike her. Yoshi rushed in front of Iori, green spotted Egg in hand, ready to defend her, but then, all of a sudden, Rawk Hawk swooped down and grabbed her by the leg.

"What.. HEY! Put me down! Put me down this instant!" Wendy demanded while trying to squirm away from the Glitz Pit champion's firm grip, to no avail..

"Chill out, little one! There's no way I'm gonna let THIS part of the party get wrecked by troublemakers! I know I'm not supposed to hit little kids, but that jealous temper tantrum is way too much!" Rawk Hawk countered, with Wendy flailing about.

"Rawk-a Hawk, what-a should we do? I know for a fact dat Bowsa has-a command over da Koopalings, so he'll likely go on da attack if we knock her!" Mario quickly iasked his former rival.

"Hmm…good point, Gonzales. Let me think…" Rawk Hawk began to scratch his chin for a bit, but then an idea popped up, complete with a visible light bulb over the champ's head for a bit!" "I got it! Why not we have a dance-off for the battle?"

"A dance off?" Everyone asked in unison, curious as to what the champ's planning.

"Yep! A dance off, just like the one earlier, but this time, it'll be oriented on overtaking one other team!" Rawk Hawk answered diligently.

"I see…then..Junior, wake up!" Wendy ran to the snoozing Bowser Jr.

"Wha..HEY! I was in a middle of a nap after your crazy running!" Bowser Jr. groaned after being so rudely woken up.

"Never mind that! I need you against those sissies!" Wendy grabbed the sulking Koopa Prince's against his will, much to Takane's dismay before she got the chance!

"Oh jeez! ..Ugh..whatever…" Bowser Jr. frowned, unbeknowest to him, Bowser just happens to be watching the newest event from back at his castle!

***End Theme***

_***Bowser's Castle ~ Throne Room***_

***Insert Theme: "Bowser's Theme" (Mario Party 2)***

The Koopa King turned on the wide video screen of his T.V., interested in the events involving Glamour Street and was shocked to see Wendy and Bowser Jr. up against the Idols.. on their own turf of challenge!

"Whoa, I expected Wendy to want to take part of this.. but Junior? This I did NOT see coming!" Bowser reacted In shock, almost ready to choke on his own flames.

"Indeed, this is unforeseen, My Shockedness! This stood as a unique method for Young Lord bowser Junior to attempt, even though it seems to be Wendy's idea.." Namek pointed out needlessly.

"So it was WENDY'S idea, eh? Let's see how this turns out!" Bowser calmly rested on his throne in anticipation, the other Koopalings all waiting eagerly what their sister could do.

_***Mushroom City ~ Glamour Street ~ Diamond Stage***_

***Insert Theme: "Good Luck!" (Mario Party 3)***

It was decided that the duel between Wendy and Bowser Jr. would be decided in a dance off! However, since they just finished the grueling Dance Battle against Mario, Luigi, and Peach, Haruka and Chihaya were not really in a good condition to dance at the moment!

"Whew, couldn't we at least take a bit of a breaker? The last dance earlier sure tired me out!" Haruka groaned, sweat pretty much visible from her forehead.

"Nice try, but no! I want to prove what sissies you are, and there's no way you're backing off!" Wendy snorted, blowing a raspberry, while Bowser Jr. stayed quiet, knowing that his plan can't get to fruition like this, but then he stared at Iori and decided to reaffirm his resolve. Iori was clueless as to why the Koopa Prince stared at her, but Yoshi began to notice and quietly glare, knowing the young Koopa was up to something..

"What'll we do Haruka? I am not liking where this is going.." Chihaya began to worry; she was hoping for some singing and ended up with more than she could chew!

"Haruka! Chihaya! Catch!" Mario rushed over to the two Idols and threw two small red Mushrooms into their mouths.

"What de…Mario-san?" Chihaya choked up a mouthful.

"Just-a eat-a dem! It'll give-a you da energy to-a get through dis!" The heroic plumber shouted out, and, sure enough, Haruka and Chihaya chewed the Mushrooms and swallowed. The taste somehow felt like honey, and somehow the two were revitalized, like they went through a three-second-fast sauna!"

"Wow! I feel like I'm full of energy now!" Haruka beamed happily.

"Yes..somehow, these fungi allowed to regain ourselves. It's like we were never fatigued in the first place." Chihaya stood in wonder at the Mushrooms' feel-great effect.

With a glint of confidence in her eyes, Haruka turned to her friend, So, are we ready to clinch this?"

"Yes..perhaps I'll have a chance to sing after all!" Chihaya smiled, confidence calmly brewing within her.

"Aghhh! Darn you, Mario!" Wendy growled angrily, pouting at the lovable plumber for helping the Idols out!  
"Hey-a, all's-a fair in da love and war, Wendy!" Mario happily retorted, heading back to the sidelines.

In a rare moment, Bowser Jr. decided to back up Mario's claim. "I may not like that meanie Mario, but what he did WAS fair, to be honest. You kinda challenged the Idols when they were tired from their last dance, and he decided to even the chances."

Back at Bowser's Castle, Bowser also backed up the claim, scratching his head in the process. "Son's right. The plumb-scum's made the right choice. I DO want to kidnap the Idols in prime condition, you know…"

Back at Glamour Street, Wendy frowned, knowing her plan to challenge the Idols at their weakest was blown up in her face, and had no choice but to accept the evened terms. "..Fine let's get this over with!"

"**Insert Theme: "Bowser's Theme" (Dance Dance Revolution)*  
(Narrator: Say, uh Bowser-san? Is it okay if we use your theme as a dance song right now?)  
(Bowser: ..Whatever, knock yourself out! I'm watching the thing either way!)**

**(Narrator: Okay..just wanted your say-so to use this!)**

_***VS. WENDY O. KOOPA & BOWSER JR.***_

The special Dance Battle started against Wendy and Bowser Jr. Quickly, Haruka and Chihaya got into the beat of the song. While the dance continued, a missile suddenly appeared! Ritsuko and the Producer panic, thinking it might detonate upon impact, but against all expectations the missile got itself buried without any explosion and a hammer popped out of the missile and smashed Bowser Jr. into a round pancake.

"Wha-WHAT THE?! THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Ritsuko threw her arms in complete shock over the ridiculous mishap.

"Welcome to my world…this whole party has been full of weird happenings." Touma deadpanned to the intelligent Idol.

"Oomphh! I guess this is what Poppa felt during a Dance Battle he had with Mario before…" The young koopa Prince reinflated himself and struggled to get back to the beat.

"C'mon, Junior! Step up to the beat would you?!" Wendy nagged angrily.

"Geez, I'm trying!" Bowser Jr. frowned, trying to catch his breath. From the sidelines, Ami and Mami watch at the hapless Koopa duo with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Geez, their teamwork is awful!" Ami shrugged, looking at her twin sister.

"You said it! Even Yoshi-chan and Iorin can do much better!" Mami agreed, then looking at the mentioned two.

"Yeah, since they're getting pretty chummy! Heehee!" Ami giggled, enough for Iori and Yoshi to realize what the twins are talking about!

***Insert Sound Effect: "Bouncing Spring"***  
"Y..YOU TWO! We're..we're just good friends, r..right Yoshi-chan!" Iori blurted out, while blushing up a storm!  
"Y…Yeah, that's right! We're just good friends, okay? So don't start spreading rumors like that!" Yoshi yelped, agreeing with the beloved tsundere, unfortunately, his face was blushing a bright vivid pink!

Ami and Mami turned toward each other and mischievously whispered, "Mmm-mm-mm! Keep denying while you two still can!", while Yayoi was clueless as to what the conversation was all about.

Sure enough, Bowser Jr. and Wendy, because of pretty shoddy teamwork, kept losing momentum to the song and kept getting smashed by the hammer that came out of the missile. Haruka and Chihaya were bopped by the hammer a few times, but kept rhythm. Even Chihaya had the urge to sing a few notes of one of the songs she practiced in her free time, which annoyed Wendy and made her lose even more tension.

"Darn you, Blue willow! I'm not going to let it end like this!" Wendy snarled and tried to throw a punch at the songstress, to which she kept rhythm and dodged.

"Wendy, you idiot! You're not supposed to…eh? Oh no…don't tell me…" The young mischievous Koopa Prince began to scold the spoiled Koopaling, but then the hammer readied itself and knocked the two Koopas into the air!

"WAAAAHHHH! I'M TELLING POPPA BOWSER!" Wendy cried as she was sent flying to the stars and literally became one.

"Ughh…looks like Wendy's blasting off again…" Bowser Jr. commented, but as quickly as he was going up in the air, he began to.. " ..and I'M GOING DOWN!"

Ai, Eri, Ryou, and Birdo, notice the plummeting Koopa Prince falling right onto them.

"Dears, it's pretty much time to leave this table!" The bow-wearing dinosaur alerted, with the Dearly Stars looking up and scrambling in random directions to get away!

***THUD!***

***End Theme***

_***Mushroom City ~ Glamour Street ~ Central Plaza***_

"Is the dance over?" Peach quietly asked as Team Mario and the Idols now look at the hole where the table the 876 Pro Trio members were sitting earlier was at, bearing the shape of the very Koopa who made the hole.

"I, uh..think-a so…Wendy was-a sent packing…dat only leaves-a Bowsa Junia…" Mario contemplated as he went to take a closer look at the hole.

"Ughh..well serves her right for being a spoiled brat in front of the Idols!" Bowser Jr. grumbled as he struggled out of the hole, but as he exited, the young Koopa Prince ended up seeing all of Team Mario, the Idols, Producer-san, Rawk Hawk, King K., Yoshi Kid, and the Jupiter trio, all with unimpressed gazes at the little party crasher.

"Ugh, just because you got Wendy beat doesn't mean the battle is over!" Bowser Jr. pointed at the group, only for the threat to fall on shallow ears.

"Geez, look pipsqueak! You're heavily outnumbered here, myself and Gonzales included! So why don't you make yourself scarce before you get RAWWWKKKED by ALL of us!" Rawk Hawk countered Bowser Jr.'s threat with a threat of his own,

The young Koopa, knowing full that the tables has turned, reached inside his shell and pulled out the remote control for his Koopa Klown Kar and quickly pressed it, which allowed the vehicle to hover out of the hiding location in the outskirts. Somehow, the Koopa Klown Kar had extra attachments come form afar, remote controlled to join in with the vehicle, combining to make a medium-sized Koopa Klown Mech!

"Wow, Ludwig really outdid himself when I asked him to install some new features to the Klown Kar…" Bowser Jr. was awed at the vehicle's newest functions, then hit a button, "And let's see about having an Idol to go!" A large arm from the mech went and grabbed Iori without hesitation.

***Insert Theme: "Bowser Jr.'s Mad!" (Mario Party 9)***

"H..HEY! LET ME GO!" Iori struggled to free herself, but the grip of the hand was too much for her.

"IORI!" Everyone cried out as the Koopa Klown Mech tries to leave, only to end up tripping and falling over and injuring the arm. And the cause? Rawk Hawk let his instincts as a professional fighter kick in and grabbed ahold of one of the legs, making the whole machine lose balance and fall over. Yoshi then seized his chance to throw an egg and knock one of the fingers aside and free Iori.

"Whew…thanks, Yoshi-chan! You sure were quick!" Iori sighed a breath of relief as she hung on to the green bipedal.

"Heh, told you I'd help this time!" Yoshi winked as he got out of the way of the mech's attack and back to the group.

"Iori! Are you okay?" Producer-san ran to Iori as she got off of Yoshi.

"Like YOU'VE been any help, baka Producer!" Iori glared at the hjapless Producer, while Yoshi turned and shrugged.

"Grrrrr, darn you stupid dinosaur! I was supposed to have Iori's attention, not you!" Bowser Jr. angrily pouted, but then Mario stepped forward to challenge the Koopa Prince.

"What?! First Mama Peach, now the Idols?! Must you always get in the way, Mario?!" Bowser Jr. yelled out angrily at the red plumber.

"I'll-a make-a sure you don't-a take-a Peachy or da Idols!" Mario declared as he pointed at the Koopa Prince. Little did the plumber know, Haruka and Chihaya, a little miffed from the failed kidnapping, decided to back up the Mushroom Kingdom hero to knock back Bowser Jr. to where he came from.

"Mario-san, is it okay if we join you in this battle? If we let him sit around, he might attempt to take Iori again, and I for one will not sit still for that!" Chihaya turned to Mario with a serious expression.

"I would, but can-a either of-a you fight?" Mario quietly questioned the blue-haired Idol.

"Don't worry! We'll think of something!" Haruka kindly responded with a wink.

Realizing the perseverance in their eyes, Mario calmed down and reached into his pocket and pulled out two different flowers with eyeballs, the first one a bright red and yellow flower, the other one bearing a blue and cyan color.

***End Theme***

"At least-a take-a da Fire Flower and da Ice Flower! They'll-a help-a you two out!" Mario handed the flowers to the two Idols.

***Insert Temporary Theme: "Fire Mario" (Super Mario Galaxy 2)***

Within a few moments, when Haruka held the Fire Flower, she felt a fiery aura around her quickly altering her appearance, her pink attire changing into white and fiery red with flame symbols all over. To top it off, heat began to emante from her hair. Fire Haruka stood in amazement in her newfound power.

***End Theme, Insert Temporary Theme: "Ice Mario" (Super Mario Galaxy)***

Chihaya was no different as the Ice Flower took its effect in altering her appearance as well. Her pink attire changed into one of snowy white and a frigid light blue. To top it off her blue hair changed to that of a lighter hue and a very cold gale emanated from her being. Ice Chihaya stood amazed at the flower's effects flowing within her.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Fight Against An Armed Boss" (Super Mario RPG)***

"Wha…WHAT THE? What happened to Haruka and Chihaya?" Ritsuko stood aghast at the new forms Haruka and Chihaya were in and wondered if her glasses were somehow fogged up.

"It's-a no surprise, Ritsuko. Bro and I used items like these two flowers in our battles against Bowser. They've surely helped out in the past, and they are surely helping out now!" Luigi explained in a confident tone.

"I'd like to see more flowers like these!" Yukiho exclaimed cheerfully, stars pretty much in her eyes.

"With Fire Flowers and Ice Flowers abundant right now, this won't be a problem!" Daisy cheerfully responded.

"Well, that's flower power for you!" Shouta winked, only to badly annoy Touma, "Ugh, that pun was just bad!"

"Yeah, RAWK THAT PIPSQUEAK HARD, GONZALES! YOU TWO IDOLS AS WELL!" Rawk Hawk cheered as he easily held the mech's leg in place.

Mario then wasted no time in pulling out what looks like an orange and white feather, but then wasted no time in touching it. As the feather disappeared, a billowing yellow cape appeared on Mario's back. Cape Mario stood ready for battle.

"Grr. Just because you powered yourself AND the Idols doesn't mean you'll win so easily, Mario!" Bowser Jr. scoffed as he managed to shake off Rawk Hawk and get the Koopa Klown Mech ready for battle.

"Bring it on!" Cape Mario declared as he, Fire Haruka, and Ice Chihaya brace themselves against this mechanical titan, with everyone watching from the sidelines!

***End Theme***

_Well, that's the end of another chapter! Yep, I ended one boss attack to begin another right off the bat! And yep, I decided to give Haruka and Chihaya unique forms for the powerful flowers used. It can't be just the Mario Bros. who will use the items to help now, can we now? Also, despite lack of requests, I've been thinking of another arc after the Glamour Arc to go with after this, and I thought of Creepy Steeple from "Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door" as the backdrop! So yep if anyone wants to see the Idols in the outfits for "Kyun! Vampire Girl", stay tuned, 'cause I might just do that! The epic battle against Bowser Jr. begins next chapter!_


	15. Climatic Clash at Glamour Street!

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter to the fanfic! As I said last chapter, I've ended one boss attack, only to begin another right off the bat! Kinda reminds me of back in "Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door" when I beat the main villain in the game, Grodus, only to have Bowser and Kammy Koopa come up just right after that! If I didn't level up and get a free healing after that, I would be in trouble, 'cause the battle comes pretty quickly! Well, anyways, I don't own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai! So, with all that out of the way, let's jump back into the heat of battle!_

**Previously, on "Mario & iDOLMASTER Party"…**

**A very displeased Wendy O. Koopa, alongside a reluctant and tired Bowser Jr., decided to storm up to the Central Plaza of Glamour Street in an attempt to personally humiliate the Idols of 765 Productions. Not taking lip to the spoiled Koopaling's threat, Haruka Amami and Chihaya Kisaragi decide to accept her challenge under suggestion of the champion of the Glitz Pit and host of the particular part of the Dimension Comet-honored Party, Rawk Hawk. Proving their mettle honed by days of practice, Haruka and Chihaya easily overwhelmed Wendy and Bowser Jr. to an upsetting defeat, but not before the Koopa Prince hatched an extra weapon in the works, in the form of the Koopa Klown Mech! After a failed attempt on kidnapping beloved Idol Iori Minase at the hands of Yoshi, our heroic plumber Mario, with Haruka and Chihaya joining in, decides to take the battle onward the mechanical monstrosity! The climatic battle at Glamour Street begins…NOW! Oh and one more thing..Hibiki, what are you doing?**

**(Hibiki) Trying to get Rawk Hawk-san free of that hole he's in!**

**(Rawk Hawk) Thanks, Hibiki! Ugh, I hate to say it, but studly guy's kinda stuck in this wall! Man that mech's leg can shake loose!**

**(Hibiki) Just hang in there!**

**(Azusa) My my, things are getting quite crazy, aren't they? And I'm surprised I haven't gotten lost through all that's happened!**

**(Narrator) Be careful what you wish for, Azusa!**

***Opening Theme: "My Only Dream" (by Honey L. Days)***

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Climatic Clash at Glamour Street! Idols and Hero vs. Koopa Klown Mech!**_

_***Mushroom City ~ Glamour Street ~ Central Plaza***_

_***VS. KOOPA KLOWN MECH***_

***Insert Theme: "Bowser Jr.'s Fort" (Super Mario Galaxy 2)***

Tensions run high as the Koopa Klown Kar, now morphed into the Koopa Klown Mech, with the integration of extra components and reinforced parts provided by the best Hammer Bros. mechanics in Bowser's Troop, The Koopa Klown Kar itself was placed at the topmost portion of the mech to serve as the "head". Overall, Bowser Jr. had one seriously built machine to counter Mario. Fortunately for the Mushroom Kingdom hero…if "fortunate" can be referred to a crazy twist of fate that happened out of nowhere, Haruka Amami, now morphed into Fire Haruka by the effects of the Fire Flower, and Chihaya Kisaragi, morphed into Ice Chihaya by the power of the Ice Flower, stood ready to back up Mario in any way possible. Not leaving himself of the transforming business, Mario donned his familiar yellow cape evoked from the effects of the Cape Feather he had in reserve, along with the two flowers. From the sidelines, the rest of Team Mario and the Idols watch in worry.

"Producer-san, do something! Both Haruka and Chihaya are going to get hurt!" Ritsuko panicked incessantly.

"Wha..what can I do?" Producer-san froze, stressed form the pressure that's now building up!

"Just stay still and let Gonzales and the two Idols take care of things! From what I can see, this is a Boss Attack from what that codgy old Koopa archaeologist. So if Gonzales is backing these two, there's nothing to worry about!" Rawk Hawk calmly points out with his muscular arms crossed.

Even in her icy form, Chihaya's heart melted at the hearing of that one name. "Ooh…Gonzales…"

Astounded that there was even time for that mishap, Mario and Haruka fell backwards.

King K. deadpanned at the champion's goofy mistake and pressed his hand on his face in disdain. "Dude…the 'Gonzales' thing…please knock it off!"

"Oops..eh…sorry." Rawk Hawk smiled an embarrassing grin that tried to cover his blunder.

Yoshi kid, King K. and the Jupiter trio rolled their eyes and turned their gazes back to the matter at hand.

The Koopa Klown Mech quickly thrust its arm in attempt to squish the Idols, but Haruka and Chihaya quickly dodge the attacks. Focusing on the power from the Fire Flower, Haruka launched a spinning fireball on the mech. Unfortunately, it only left a black smudge on the hull.

"Really, Ribbons? After Poppa fought Mario so many times, you'd think a little fireball will work on this fireproof hull?" Bowser Jr. smirked while taunting the Idol.

"Aw dang!" Haruka frowned, fortunately for her, Chihaya seized her chance to hurl an Ice Ball at a vital joint in the mech's left arm, temporarily damaging its functions. Bowser Jr. was determined to shake Chihaya off her the right arm, but found it knocked back by Cape Mario's Spin Jump…right into the head!

***BONK!***

"Ow! Mario, you're just as mean as ever! Try dodging this!" Bowser Jr. yelped before pressing a button, which made two more arms appear, this time armed with spikes!

Mario swiftly barrel-rolled to the side to dodge the attack, but then Haruka jumped into the air and was ready to perfom a stomp attack!  
"Here I come!" The ribbon-wearing Idol proclaimed.

"Oh please! You think I was born yesterday, Ribbons?" Bowser Jr. frown as he readied on of the arms in a standing position…right where Haruka is going to land!  
***Insert Sound Effect: "Death Spike" (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)*(No, she doesn't die from that spike, but…)**

"YEOW! MY FOOT!" Haruka grabbed her leg as the spike poked her foot good, but when things couldn't get worse…

***Insert Sound Effect: "Pipe / Power Down" (Super Mario Bros. series)***

Haruka's clothes changed back from flaming red to its original pink, white, and silver. The flaming aura became nonexistent. Even the Idol herself was shocked as she realized what has happened.

"Oh no! I'm back to normal!" It's true; the Fire Flower's effect has disappeared from Haruka's frame.

"This is bad!" Producer-san began to panic as he watched Haruka in fright.

"HARUKA!" Iori and Ritsuko scream, but as the arm was ready to smash the unfortunate Idol, light from the Dimension Comet once again shone down, this time creating a large barrier that not just perfectly defended Haruka from the arm, but also created an electrical surge that malfunctioned the arm so severely that it exploded.

"Yow…wha…what happened?" Bowser Jr. was flabbergasted at what he witnessed, but when he looked at Haruka, his jaw completely dropped to the control console…

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Holders of Power" (Ys 1: Ancient Ys Vanished ~ Omen (PCE Version))***

Haruka stood quietly, her body engulfed in bright crimson red light and her hands clenched. When her eyes fixed to that of Bowser Jr., who was still speechless from shock, the empowered Idol declared, "Sorry, but this isn't your day, Bowser Jr.!"

"What the? WHAT THE?! What is this?! I don't remember Mario ever being powered up in what you're showing!" Bowser Jr. babbled, trying to pinch himself to see if he was just having one crazy nightmare.

"Ha…Haruka…" Chihaya stood amazed at what happened to her friend, then turned her gaze to the sky. "So this is the power from the Dimension Comet? Amazing!"

"Dimension whatza? What are you talking about?" Bowser Jr. looked at the blue haired Idol in a skeptic gaze.

"Omigosh…it..it's just like what happened to me before!" Iori stood in utter shock, recalling her battle with the Koopa Bros and the surge of energy from the Comet.

"Before? You kinda lost me there, Iori-chan!" Yoshi scratched his head in confusion. Without hesitating, Hokuto ran to Iori in concern, "Before? Minase-san, would you please tell us what are you talking about?" Of course, Yoshi Kid, Rawk Hawk, King K. Touma, and Shouto all looked at the rich Idol with mixed emotions of confusion.

"I'll tell you. it's like this…" Producer-san, alongside Ritsuko, decided to explain about Iori's plight and the power up from the Comet's light that saved her…

Meanwhile, back to the battle, Haruka stared eye to eye against the young Koopa Prince, who stood aghast as to why the very Idol's body was glowing with an unnatural light.

"What..is that light? Even Mario never used a power like this before, and he's adept at that kind of thing!" Bowser Jr. stood in both awe and horror.

The Idol looked at her palms and felt the miraculous power that Iori talked about before, then turned to that very Idol, "Iori, I know how you feel now! This power just plain came out of nowhere! But…" she then turned to the mech and sported a sarcastic smile, "If it helps against Bowser Jr., then I'll just show him HOW ready I am!"

"Haruka..let me help out!" Chihaya turned to her in a gaunt stance. Seeing Bowser Jr. still phased in shock from the light that enveloped her friend to the Dimension Comet still visible in the sky, Chihaya made up her mind to help out her friend in any way possible. And if it means drawing in the light from the Dimension Comet, then so be it.

Haruka turned to Chihaya and nodded as the beloved songstress looked up to the Dimension Comet in the sky and raised her palm. Within a single heartbeat, another beam of light appeared and dove right into Chihaya Everyone in the audience who watched were amazed as a royal blue glow emanated into Chihaya's being, making her look some legendary heroine.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Brand New Day!" (Haruka and Chihaya) (The iDOLMASTER)***

"Haruka..what do you say we BOTH make sure this Bowser Jr. character doesn't bother us again?" Chihaya turned to Haruka with the determined face she wore when truly ready for the show.

"You said it!" Haruka exclaimed cheerfully, but then Daisy called out to the two.

"Hey, Haruka! Catch! The Sarasa Land princess called out as Yukiho threw a Fire Flower towards Haruka's grip. She fumbled a bit on the catch, but managed to secure the item and regain her transformed state.

***Insert Sound Effect: "Power Up!" (Super Mario Bros. series)***

Thrilled to have the flaming power back in her grasp, Fire Haruka decided to go back-to-back with Ice Chihaya, assuming a battle pose. "We're ready for you now, Bowser Jr.!"

"Sure you are, once I take you back to Poppa!" Bowser Jr. growled as he readied another arm to grab the Idols, but found it deflected by Mario's cape. Mario then wasted no time pulling out a Fire Flower and morphing into the powerful Fire Mario, clothed in his familiar white shirt white hat and red overalls. The Cape Feather reappeared and was stored away.

"Chihaya! Try-a singing on of-a your songs! You'll-a be amazed what'll happen!" Mario suggested as he dodged an arm attack, only to have the arm stuck in the rubble.

"Okay…if you say so…" Chihaya scratched her head, but since there was no time for any other ideas, she decide to sing a bit of her song, "Blue Bird". As she was singing, the very air around her materialized her breath into visible frigid musical notes which flew in the air and land smack dab into the mech's right shoulder and was cold enough to disable functions and the entire arm.

"What the? Since when were songs ever used like that?!" The Koopa Prince panicked as he fruitlessly tried to warm the frozen arm with his own Fire Breath, but then Fire Haruka quickly climbed the mech and delivered and fire-infused drop kick that destroyed the arm full-center!  
"What?! WHAAAAAATTT?!" Since when were girls this dangerously powerful?!" The Koopa King's son was surely ready to pull his strands of hair out, when Mario began to charge fire into his palms. "Game over, Bowsa Junia! It's-a time for da Mario Finale!" The powered-up plumber as he focused enormous flame power into his palms.

"Yikes! Oh man, this mech's junked! Where's…WHERE'S THE EJECT BUTTON?!" Bowser Jr. frantically scrambled around pressing buttons on the damaged keyboard until he found the button that separates the Koopa Klown Kar from the heavily damaged mech. He was able to punch the button just in time before Mario unleashed his ultimate attack.

"_**OH YEAH! HOOOO-WAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Mario cried out loud in a resounding echo as he conjured two twin dragon flames that erupted from his palms that spiraled in a continuous loop that pushed the mech sky high until the flames pierced the hull and flew off in to the sky. As for the mech, the core was utterly destroyed from the effects of the Mario Finale, resulting in a large explosion that sent a minor shockwave in the area. Fortunately, very few civilians were injured, and only then were they minor wounds caused from the falling debris of what was once the Koopa Klown Mech.

Mario landed on the ground and smiled as Haruka and Chihaya looked up and saw that they were victorious in the intense fight.

"Nice-a job, you two!" Mario gave a thumbs-up as he reverted back to the pink shirt and red overall set for the event.

"Thanks, Mario-san." Chihaya calmly smiled as she and Haruka reverted back to the original pink, white and silver of their outfits,, the Ice and Fire Flowers finished with their work. Even Chihaya's hair was back to its original shade of blue.

"Grrr…you and those crazy Idols may have won the battle, but not the war!" Bowser Jr. emerged, riding the Koopa Klown Kar. "Once Poppa and I figure out where that crazy light came from, you won't be singing a happy tune! Ciao!" And with that, the Koopa Prince retreats into the stars, heading back for Bowser's Castle.

"Hey, give that big Koopa King our regards!" Haruka called out as the Koopa Klown Kar began to disappear into the distance.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Event Results" (Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games)***

"Whoa, you two…that was something else!" Producer-san exclaimed as the rest of the group. Ritsuko, cloaked in that familiar dark aura, and with good reason, ran and grabbed Mario on the shirt, enough to make the plumber almost lose his hat! "WERE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, PUTTING HARUKA AND CHIHAYA IN DANGER LIKE THAT?!"

***End Theme with Wheel Skid and Glass Break sounds* **

"R…Ritsuko!" Mario panicked, sweating like crazy, but then Haruka stepped in, "Sorry, Ritsuko, but I wanted to see what it's like to face one of Mario's opponents, even if it's not Bowser!"

Ritsuko calmed down and quietly adjusted her glasses, "Seriously, Haruka…"

"To be honest with you, Ritsuko, I'm just as to blame as Haruka. I, too, couldn't stand by and do nothing. After what happened to Iori, I decided I'd rather get hurt fighting." Chihaya stepped in, enough to calm Ritsuko down.  
"Hey! At-a least everything ended alright! Right?" Luigi started but became intimidated when Ritsuko glared at the green plumber, enough reason for him to make use of the normal shovel that Yukiho lent him!

"Hey easy there, Glasses! What's done is done! Besides, take a look!" Rawk hawk pointed out as three Stars appear, and each star headed to Mario, Haruka, and Chihaya.

"Excellent job, you three! You so each get a Star this time. Though I doubt this'll be the last of that ranty pipsqueak…" King K. pointed out.

***Insert Theme: "Danger!" (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga)***

"Thanks-a, King K.!" Mario smiled, but then looked at the sky in the direction which Bowser Jr. "Though this-a round is-a nearing da end, it's-a only gonna get-a harder from here."  
"I think you may be right, Mario-san. I do hope when that time come, the Idols would be ready as well as you. Producer-san joined in.

"Wow…just wow, Bowser Jr. had to spoil things a bit, huh?" Wario turned and asked his lackey.

"Yep…WE should be the ones causing trouble, not him and Bowser!" Waluigi pouted, though he had no reason to do so.

"I know you're right, but this isn't about us now…even I can tell things are gonna get really rough for the Idols…and we won't have any say." Wario closed his eyes for a bit, understanding for once the situation at hand. All of Team Mario, the Idols, and the hosts of Glamour Street stare at the sky, pondering what fate has in store, and what Bowser may be planning…

***End Theme***

Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle…

_***Bowser's Castle ~ Throne Room***_

***Insert Theme: "Bowser's Theme" (Super Mario 3D Land)***

"So you couldn't do it after all son?" Bowser was a bit disappointed after hearing his son's failure in kidnapping Peach and the Idols and getting rid of Mario.

"Afraid so, Poppa. What was surprising though was that it was that ribbon wearing Idol and the one with the blue hair who did the most damage to the mech! Really odd that Mario did only hit and run attacks and the final blow!" Bowser Jr. replied on the video phone attached to the driving mechanism of the Klown Kar.

"Wait…you're saying that Mario DIDN'T play a major role? That's a first!" Bowser was bewildered at what he heard, but then calmed down to hear the rest of the story.

"Yeah, from what I noticed, this comet in the sky gave off this light that supercharged the Idols! From what I heard, it powered up Iori as well, and that's how the Koopa Bros. were beaten!" The Koopa Prince gave off a very important detail that further calmed the Koopa King as he thought on this new subject for a moment.

"Son…where did this light come from?" Bowser decided to ask the one question that will put in the final piece of the puzzle.

Bowser Jr. scratched his head for a moment, " I think that ribbon wearing Idol did say of a Dimension…what was it again? Cone? Comb? Comet?"  
"What? The Dimension Comet?" Bowser froze for a bit…

"Yep, what you said, Poppa!" Bowser Jr. brightened up.

"I see…son, I'll get back to you in a moment…" Bowser decided to end the chat on the video phone and called for Kammy Koopa.

"Yes, Your Boldness?" The old crone asked upon getting the summons form the Koopa King.

"Have your Magikoopas dig up any related information referring to this 'Dimension Comet'! I'm altering the plans a bit!" Bowser ordered without hesitation.

"Will do, Your Intellegentness!" Kammy gladly accepted the orders as she picked up her broom and bolted out the door.

"Hmm…with this 'Dimension Comet' around, the Idols seem to get a terrifying power boost that toppled even Junior! Guess it's time I make another entrance. For now, I'll just have my ParaGoombas spy on the group a little longer, but soon, I'LL be making the entry! Best be ready, plumb-scum….SOON!" Bowser quietly planned, his eyes glowing ominously in the darkness…

***End Theme***

_That's the end of another chapter. Bowser Jr. may have lost, but now Bowser knows about the Dimension Comet's existence. Something like that will spell major trouble for Mario and the Idols, so the defeat was not in vain for Bowser's side. Thanks to "gracegrrl007" at Fanfiction, I now have an extra arc to plan out after the planned Creepy Steeple arc that's coming up! Turns out after that planned arc, I'll give Isle Delfino a shot! So much planning, so little time!_


	16. The Glamorous Finale!

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter to the fanfic! The Glamour Arc really hit well with Chapters 13 and 14, but soon, it's time to head off into the next arc! So anyways, I don't own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So, with that aside, let's jump back into the fray!_

***Opening Theme: "My Only Dream" (By Honey L. Days)***

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**The Glamorous Finale! Vivian in the Shadows!**_

_***Mushroom City ~ Glamour Street ~ Central Plaza***_

***Insert Theme: "Title Theme" (Mario Kart Wii)***

Despite the events concerning Bowser Jr. and Wendy O. Koopa, the party continued down to its last turns. Surprisingly, Haruka and Chihaya led the pack, each holding five Stars, Mario held four, Peach and Miki held three, and Luigi, somehow through some bad luck, held two. One event remains before the turn before the final results has come. Coincidentally, the event is called "10 to Win", which looked like something out of a game show.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Be Careful" (Mario Party 9)***

The mini game, usually for four people, had all six participants (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Haruka, Chihaya, and Miki) in game show styled seats. A roulette spun to determine who would go first after the tiles showing different results on who gets a point gets quickly shuffled, and the contestant who goes to ten first takes first place and 10 Coins. The random roulette stops after spinning for a short while…upon Miki.

"Okay!" Miki smiled delightfully, while the others just shrugged and decided to go on with the game.

Back in the group, Ritsuko and Producer-san watch the action; the young Producer of "Ryuuguu Komachi" was still feeling a little peeved from Mario letting Haruka and Chihaya battle at full force against Bowser Jr. earlier and just about ready to snap.

"Um, Ritsuko is it? I'm beginning to understand why Mario let Haruka and Chihaya fight Bowser Jr." Yoshi walked toward the intelligent Idol while carrying Iori and decided to reason with her.

***End Theme with Wheel Skid and Crash sounds***

"There had better be a reason! I'm not in the mood for jokes right now…" Ritsuko quietly glared at Yoshi, enough to petrify Iori, in a way she turned to stone.

Trying to keep his calm yet cool head, Yoshi looked at Ritsuko directly, "While my pal Mario is tasked with looking after the Idols, Iori here included, by President-san, at the same time, he has to make sure they are treated right. Believe me, I overheard the conversation!"

_***FLASHBACK***_

_***765 Productions ~ Talent Agency ~ Dance Practice Room***_

***Insert Theme: "Town" (The iDOLMASTER)***

Yoshi was chatting with Iori and Yayoi, of course Hibiki was embarrassed with the bipedal dinosaur's showing off of carrying all the luggage on its saddled back, also resulting in a slight nosebleed from Takane from Yoshi's cuteness and determination. At that moment, he overheard President-san's conversation with Mario before heading to Peach's Castle by way of the Warp Pipe in which he, his heroic friend, and Luigi first came into the building from.

(President-san) "The Idols here are our pride and joy of 765 Pro. They represent the best of the show business world in Japan. So whatever happens, make sure they are treated nicely during the trip at all times and also, that nothing bad happens to them. Do I make myself clear?"

(Mario) "You have-a my word."

At that quiet moment, Yoshi wondered what danger the Idols would end up having to face if Bowser ever interrupts the events with his raucous behavior and if Mario will be up to this grueling task, but then dismissed the thought to be used at a more relevant time when everyone jumped in the Pipe.

***End Theme***

_***END FLASHBACK***_

_***Mushroom City ~ Glamour Street ~ Central Plaza***_

***Insert Theme: "Be Careful!" (Mario Party 9)**

Returning to the border of reality, Yoshi looked at Ritsuko's eyes with a calm, yet serious gaze. "Look Ritsuko. I know that what Mario did back at that battle was really stupid, but think on this for a moment. The Idols do want a part of the action as much as the rest of us, right? So what would happen if ONLY our group faced Bowser and his Koopa Troop. The Idols would feel left out and things would go downhill, resulting in the group dropping out of the Party and it leading to failure! To make it short, President-san gave Mario a role as important as your Producer, and he knows it's his responsibility to see it through to the end!"

Ritsuko was taken aback by the bipedal's serious explanation of the matter. "Wow…I didn't think THIS deeply about that. To believe the Chief would trust Mario-san with this much responsibility…I am truly sorry for losing my cool like that earlier. I should probably try to see the bigger picture of the situation rather than just assuming he would put Haruka and Chihaya into harm's way."

Yoshi kindly smiled as Ritsuko bowed down in saddened disgrace, "It's okay, Ritsuko! I'm sure Mario will understand too! " Ritsuko gently smiled, seeing the incident was not only put behind them, but handled in quite a professional manner.

"Suggoi, Yoshi-chan…I don't know you had this kind of wisdom.." Iori overheard and was amazed by the dinosaur's reasoning with the "Ryuuguu Komachi" Producer in deep, yet understandable detail.

"I just had to do the best I can in reasoning with her, that's all. Anyways, it looks like Haruka's got to ten first!" Yoshi calmed down and returned his gaze to the mini game.

"Woohoo! I did it!" Haruka exclaimed happily, while the others frown and shrug.

***A WHILE LATER, INTO THE SUNSET…***

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "The End Of the Adventure" (Mario Party 3)***

The turns have ended in the events at Glamour Street. While a repairing crew hired by representatives at Mushroom City clear up any damages done at Glamour Street, Rawk Hawk, with Touma, Hokuto, Shouta, King K. standing by the sides, reached for the microphone and announced. "Well, the Glamour Street event of the Dimension Comet party, as amazing and RAWKKKING as it has been, must now come to a close as the last turn has come and went south! As it stands, here are the total Stars all our outstanding participants have! First…we have…wow…a tie between Haruka Amami and Chihaya Kisaragi with six Stars! Following up is Gon..err, I mean Mario with five Stars, Princess Peach and Miki Hoshii with for Stars, and Luigi with three."

"Geez, had a feeling those two would be on top…" Touma quietly sulked in a dismal silence.

"That's not all, everyone! If the event can't be decided by Stars, like right now for instance, then we'll just go to Coins!" Yoshi Kid stepped in eagerly, readying a button on the monitor showing the results. "Everyone's Coins look like this!" To no surprise, Chihaya earned the most Coins, followed by Mario, then Miki.

"Sorry these ran a little late dudes!" King K. called to the other hosts upon receiving a gold-plated package.

"Heh, took you long enough, King K.!" Rawk Hawk grinned, knowing the fact that what is asked for is better late than to not show up!

"Uh…Rawk Hawk-san, what's in the package?" Hokuto asked the champ in curious confusion.

"Why, the Game Star, Coin Star, and Happening Star, of course! HAWHAWHAW!" Rawk Hawk laughed, causing the Jupiter trio to comically stumble over.

"Hahaha…nice one!" Shouta laughed, though Touma simply pressed his palm on his face.

"Haha…anyways, it's so time for the awards, and the winner of each award gets one free Star." King K. announced, holding a printed copy of the results.

"First is the Game Star, which goes to the most awesome player who proved their awesome mettle in the Mini Games!" Yoshi Kid announced, holding the award. This award…goes to Chihaya Kisaragi!

Chihaya calmly accepted the Star, and the next award was readied out.

"The next award is the Coin Star, which goes to the awesome player who so managed to earn the most Coins!" King K. announced next, pretty much cheerful with a smile. "This award….goes to Gon…er sorry, I mean Mario!"

The red plumber happily accepted the awrd. Touma was reluctant to do the next part, but Hokuto decided to save him the trouble.

"Lastly is the Happening Star, which goes to the person who stepped on the '? Space' the most times." The Jupiter member announced, but when he looked on the paper for the name of the winner, he was bewildered. "The winner, um….there seems to be a tie…between Chihaya and Haruka..uh, Rawk Hawk-san, what should we do?"

"Meh, just give both of them a Star. It's no skin off my back for this." The Glitz Pit champ spoke in an uncaring tone, not wanting to waste time on a pointless question.

***End Theme***

Surprised that a quick competition was not needed this time, Hokuto quietly agreed and handed both the two Idols a Star. Then before everyone's awe-filled eyes, the rainbow-colored Star of the Dimension Comet previously seen back at the Guffawha Ruins reappeared and began to spin around Mario, Luigi, Peach, Haruka, Chihaya, and Miki in a somewhat quick pace, though enough to make the blonde Idol a bit dizzy.

***Insert Sound Effect: "Drumroll"***

"AWRIGHT! It's time for the final RAWKKING moment! The main Superstar of Glamour Street here today IS…" Rawk Hawk happily announced as the Dimension Star kept spinning and spinning until it finally stopped over the head of one contestant…

"…**Chihaya Kisaragi!"**

***Insert Theme: "Winner" (Mario Party)***

The blue-haired Idol stood speechless and shocked at the results that she took the victory. The audience began to cheer her name with ecstatic joy.

"I…I won?" Those were the only words Chihaya could say in her shock-induced state before Haruka dove in to hug her.

"Way to go, Chihaya-chan! Haruka exclaimed, with Miki, Mario, Peach, and Rawk Hawk coming to her.

"Ha..Haruka…" CHihaya still couldn't get over her shock until Rawk Hawk's hand touched her shoulder.

"Well done! I was hoping Gonzales would take this, but seeing his smile after all this got me back in the mood quickly!" The champ smiled and turned his gaze to Mario, who place third.

"Rawk-a Hawk's right! You really showed-a your stuff-a out here!" Mario smiled.

"Thank you, you two. Just one thing, Rawk Hawk-san…please stop saying Gonzales…" Chihaya reacted with a sad frown, almost ready to fall back into despair over the name.

"Whoops…uh, sorry. Now, um, let's head over to the middle podium where the fireworks are set. Haruka Amami, Gon..er, I mean Mario, you two as well. Geez I really have got to memorize the name…" Rawk Hawk ordered while scratching his feathered scalp over this recurring blunder he kept making.

***End Theme***

_***Mushroom City ~ Glamour Street ~ Fireworks Podium***_

***Musicless…for now..***

The group walked over to the fireworks display where apparently, a star-shaped indentation similar to the one found on the treasure chest at the end of Guffhawha Ruins in which Yukiho opened, lay visible on the surface. Looking back at Rawk Hawk and the Jupiter trio and nodding in approval, Chihaya, along with Haruka and Mario walked to the star indentation. As she approached the indentation and remembering what Yukiho, Makoto, Ryou, and Birdo did to make the chest open, Chihaya focused on her palms and let out a small bolt of energy coated in a royal blue aura. Haruka and Mario joined in, each with their own energy bolt of a red color, although Mario's was more of a fiery hue and Haruka's of a lighter shade of red. Together, the two Idols and plumber hero place the auras into the indentation and the fireworks start to fly and ending with colorful explosions in different shapes of a mushroom, a flower, a star, even the 765 Pro logo was included in the blast. Afterwards, more fireworks lit the sky, making a plethora of colors, even adding head shapes of the six participants who joined in!

***Insert Theme: "Victory parade" (Paper Mario)***

Miki, Peach and Luigi watched up in the sky. Unfortunately, the hapless green plumber got his leg tangled up in a roped tied toward on of the bigger fireworks and before he could successfully free himself, the firework launched into the sky, taking Luigi with it!  
"Oh NO! LUIGI!" Daisy screamed, while Yukiho covered her eyes in fright.

"**AHOOHOOHOOHOOOOOOOOO!" **Luigi screamed as the he was flung by the rocket and it detonated. The torched green plumber helplessly plummeted to the ground and made a hole in the ground.

"Luichii!" Ami and Mami ran to check on the hurt plumber to see if he is okay, but then the green plumber slowly got himself out of the hole, only to sound off a strange laugh before falling back in.

***Insert Sound: "Courage's Laugh" (Courage The Cowardly Dog)***

The twins look at each other in a deadpanned fashion, dumbfounded at what they witnessed, but then stopped to see Waluigi laughing like crazy on the floor.

"WAHAHAWAAAAAAHHH!" Luigi's actually in last place! WAHAHA!" The purple and black clad rival couldn't restrain himself, but when he stopped, he froze looking at the sight of the Futami twins, all with intimidating grins on their faces.

"Trying to add fuel to the fire, Waluigi? We'll see to that!" Ami smirked on the rival of the green plumber, who is now is beginning to sweat erratically.

"Just because Luichii lost doesn't you should rub it in!" Mami warned before readying the make up!

"Wait a minute…NOT AGAIN!" Waluigi yelped as the twin began to dabble the make up on Waluigi once again.

Fortunately for Wario however, he did not join Waluigi as his mind was on the fireworks, something else on his mind entirely….

For the rest of the show, the Idols, Team Mario, and the audience were treated to a once-in-a-lifetime fireworks show over Mushroom City, as well as the residents in this suburban metropolis in the Mushroom Kingdom, complete with refreshments, a parade, and even a few songs from the Idols on the stage.

***End Theme***

***SOME TIME LATER…***

The audience had all went for home, leaving Rawk Hawk, the Idols, and Team Mario by themselves as city went to take care of Glamour Street to be used for future attractions, since the champ, satisfied with the results, happily renounced ownership to the city council, in the hopes of returning to the ring.

"Wow..I have to say, this Party RAWWWWKKKKED HARD! I really enjoyed being a host to this, Gon.. oops, my bad, I mean Mario!" The champ smiled..though it seems that King K., Yoshi Kid, and the Jupiter trio are absent.

"Um, Rawk-a Hawk…where's-a King K. and-a Yoshi Kid? And I can't-a see da Jupiter team anywhere.." Mario wondered, scratching his head under his cap.

"Oh, they left early to take Touma, Shouta, and Hokuto back to Japan. They are a bit sadden to leave on short notice, but they told that want to wish you the best in the rest of the party!" RAwk Hawk informed his former rival, to which he kindly accepted.

"So what are you going to do, Rawk Hawk-san? Producer-san walked in and asked the Glitz pit champ.

"Me? Once I patch things up here with the city council, I think I'll head back to the Glitz Pit at Glitzville. I just received a call from Jolene asking for me to head back. The other contenders in the Major League, save for that quiet Koopinator, are really crabbing for this hot hawk to return!" Rawk Hawk eagerly answered

"Dat's-a good to hear. As for me, the Dimension Comet Party's still-a going on, and-a Peachy and I have to-a debate on where to hold da next part of da Party. Howeva, it is-a likely Bowsa will-a know of Junia's defeat and will-a personally take-a action." Mario answered the champ's answer.

Accepting his former rival's anwer, the Glitz Pit champion and the red plumber turn in opposite directions going to the direction of their choices. Before moving onward. The two former rivals turn their heads and look at each other one more time.

"Mario, let's meet again someday. And when we do meet, let's have one more go at each other in the ring…for old time's sake!" The gargantuan bird looked at the red plumber.

"Sure-a thing, Rawk-a Hawk!" Mario calmly agreed. The two bold fighters grinned at each other, then turned and faced their own paths with their chests held high.

"I guess we're heading back to the castle, are we?" Ritsuko asked Mario as he was rejoining the group.

"Yep, me and-a Rawk-a Hawk have our own-a paths to follow to da stardom. But..we won't-a forget da time we-a had as-a rivals." Mario calmly answered as he looked as Rawk Hawk boarded an airship heading to Glitzville and headed off.

"Wow, Rawk Hawk-san really was cool to the very end!" Hibiki smiled.

"To be honest with you Hibiki, I'm actually starting to like that guy! He sure knew how to bring the house down!" Wario smiled, knowing he saw a rival worthy of being called one, and somehow being lost in thought.

"I..can't find anything cute about this Rawk Hawk..but I can tell he is a sort of person who would love being adored by his fans." Takane commented..while slurping some ramen again…

As usual, Hibiki facepalmed, but then, "Seriously, Silver Hair! Where do you keep all these noodles?! Wario spoke in an unimpressed manner.

Takane calmly answered as she slurped up the last of her ramen, "..It's a secret."

Waluigi walked to his chubby pal in an unimpressed manner, all covered in make-up as to resemble a clown, "I doubt with what we used against Mario and Luigi, we'll get any more than that."

Wario sighed," Man, I wish I knew where she hoarded all those noodles." as he began to chew on a clove of garlic.

"You're one to talk…" Waluigi retorted, as the lanky sidekick gazed at a bushel of garlic the chubby rival somehow brought along this time.

Regardless, Team Mario and the Idols head back to the castle through the Multi Destination Pipe they came in from, as the city returned to its usual bustle.

_***Peach's Castle ~ Nighttime***_

***Insert theme: "Hyrule Field Night Theme" (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)***

After a large dinner, the Idols and Team Mario, with the exception of Mario and Luigi, went to the bedrooms to get some sleep before the planning gof the next part of the party. Little did anyone, with the exception of Takane, notice, was that a hovering vehicle began to get near the castle.

"Concerning Junior's failure earlier today, I guess I better take things into my own hands! And what better way to do this than at night when that goofy plumber isn't around, bwa-ha-ha!" The villainous voice of Bowser laughed as he went near one of the bedrooms. Whether it was dumb luck or a whimisical chance of fate, the bedroom he went near to was the guest bedroom loaned to Takane and Hibiki!

As Takane opened the shade in the hopes of looking at the moon again, the silver haired Idol stood and ended up looking at Bowser, who looked even more menacing with the moon behind him!

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Fight Against Bowser" (Super Mario RPG)***

"BWAHAHA! I GOT YOU NOW PEA..uhh, wait a minute! This isn't Peach's bedroom!" Bowser frowned knowing the fact that he went to the wrong bedroom!

"You're…Bowser! Wha… what do you want at this hour?" Takane glared at the Koopa King.

"Grr, well that fell apart right away, but at least I can do with an elegant idol, as long as I can keep you away from Junior!" Bowser laughed as he slowing flew closer to Takane.

"Ugh…..Takane, what is with the noi…OMIGOSH!" Hibiki was rudely awakened by the noise outside, but when she saw Bowser, boy, was she frightened. But as the Koopa King was close to kidnapping the two Idols, a small shadow popped out of the Multi Destination Pipe and sped to the bedroom at a fast pace and headed for the bedroom. Upon seeing Bowser grab Takane's arm, the shadow casted a spell in a quick incantation.

"**FIERY JINX!"**

"YOWCH! MY HAND!" Bowser flinched as his hand was put on fire and he frantically tried to blow it out. Apparently, the noise woke up the rest of the group and the lights turned on.

"DRATS! FOILED AGAIN! It's a good thing Mario isn't around for this!" Bowser frowned, then beat a hasty retreat.

***End Theme***

Haruka, Chihaya, and Ritsuko, rush in, all in pajamas and with Ritsuko's hair down.

"Takane! Hibiki! Are you two okay?" Ritsuko frantically asked the two Idols.

"I think so… that gargantuan turtle was here…" Takane gasped a sigh of relief.

"WHAT?! BOWSER WAS HERE?!" Toadsworth walked in and was about ready to freak out.

"Toadsworth, please!" Peach walked in, along with Daisy and Yoshi.

"What the?! Did that Koopa King…actually try to kidnap you?" The Sarasa Kingdom princess asked in concern.

Still feeling the grab indentation on her arm, Takane solemnely nodded, which started to make the steward lose his color.

***Insert Theme: "Twilight Trail" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)***

"**AGHHHHHHH! FIRST THE PRINCESS, NOW THE IDOLS?! MASTER MARIO, WHERE ARE YOU?!" **Toadsworth freaked out and ran frantically in circles.

"Toadsworth, please calm down! AT least Takane wasn't taken before Bowser was stopped by…whoever stopped him. Was it you, Hibiki?" Peach reassure the panicking steward and asked the Okinawan Idol.

"No..it wasn't me. All I know is that whoever stopped that big turtle said something like, um 'Fiery Jinx', or something." Hibiki shrugged.

"Hmmhmmhmm, don't worry everyone. The one who cast that that…it was me!" A gentle voice emanated in the room.

"Wha…what the?! A ghost?" Haruka turned nervous as she and Chihaya looked around for the source nearby, but to no avail…

"Wait, what that shadowy-looking blob on the floor?" Yoshi asked as everyone looked at that very ominous blob.

"Hmmhmmhmm, don't you worry. I'm not an enemy. And Princess Peach, it has been a while, has it?" The voice emanated form the blob.

"That voice! Is..is it you, Vivian?" Peach concluded as the blob dissipated in a shadowy smoke, revealing a purple figure wearing a floppy conical hat with red and white stripes and silky pink hair with bangs that seem to cover the eyes, and wearing white gloves.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Shadow Sirens' Theme" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)***

Vivian, the youngest sibling of the Shadow Sirens, appeared before the group with a gentle giggle. "It has been a while, has it Princess? Oh, and where's Mario? I really wanted to see him again!" The cute Shadow Siren smiled.

"Oh..Mario's at his house right now. But you're welcome to stay the night if you like!" Peach accepted Vivian's unexpected entry and allowed her houseroom for the night.

"By the way, um, Vivian is it? What's your business here in the castle anyway?" ritsuko asked.

"Oh, you must be, um, Ritsuko Akizuki of 765 Pro, right? Truth be told, Sis told me to send the message that all three of us Shadow Sirens are going to be hosting the next event!" Vivian answered politely, which drew mixed stares on her.

"**WHAT?!" **The group shouted to Vivian, whose only response was a happy smile.

***End Theme***

_That's the end of another chapter! Whew, ideas for plots were not bubbling as much as I hoped. Well anyway, about Vivian form "Thousand Year Door", I read in the Wiki files that in the original Japanese game she was actually a transsexual" he", which really confused me. Someone like Ryou and Birdo? I must be dreaming! So, to prevent confusion, I'll use the American iteration of the game as source and refer to Vivian as a "she". Makes better sense that way. Also, to believe Takane was almost kidnapped by Bowser, to be foiled at the hands of the lovable Shadow Siren instead of Mario, that should start the suspense! The Creepy Steeple Arc begins next chapter!_

_And Wario, with your love for garlic….don't I have enough with Takane's ramen and Miki's onigiri?_


	17. Into Scary Creepy Steeple!

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bring in another chapter to the fanfic! Wow, it's been a few months since I started and now I'm up to Chapter 17? At least I had time in my hands. Anyways, with the appearance of Vivian, Beldam and Marilyn will join in soon…though Marilyn's not much of a talker… Anyways, I do not own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So, with that out of the way, let's continue with the Party!_

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Into Scary Creepy Steeple! Enter Beldam, Marilyn, and Doopliss!**_

_***Peach's Castle ~ Main Hall ~ Morning***_

***Insert Theme: "Shadow Sirens' Theme" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)***

Mario and Luigi walk inside the castle in hopes of planning the next part of the Party, but what the duo of super brothers did not expect, was to see some of the Idols start a friendly conversation with the youngest Shadow Siren, Vivian.

"So Vivian how did you arrive?" Ritsuko calmly asked to Shadow Siren.

"Hmmhmmhmm! Sis received a call from ol' Toadsworth that all three of us as well as an old friend of ours are given spots as hosts of the next part of the Party, which is to be held at Creepy Steeple, a place a bit far from the nearest town, Twilight Town." Vivian cheerfully answered the intelligent idol's question,. Unfortunately, Luigi, Yukiho and and Makoto overherad the conversation and stiffened in fear as if being jolted directly in the spine.

"Creepy? I don't like the sound of that…" Makoto meekly commented, while Luigi and Yukiho began to feel very frightened, enough for the timid Idol to show tears in her eyes and the green plumber to lose color.

"Well, the place isn't called Creepy Steeple for nothing!" Vivian shrugged, but then Iori crept out with a scary look in her eyes as if she passed the audition for a horror flick.

"…Makoto..Yukiho…Luigi!" Iori she cried out to the trio as if she looked like a zombie out of a nightmare!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The trio screamed in utter fright, enough for Yukiho to quickly put her new Diamond Shovel to use and dug in to the ground like crazy and for Luigi to fall backwards before passing out and having a small ghost that looked a little like him pop out of his mouth!

"Heeheehee! Did I scare you?" Iori cutely asked, to which Makoto comically got agitated.

"You nearly scared our hearts out!" The boyishly handsome Idol snapped, with Yukiho sheepishly peeking out of the hole and Luigi still seeing stars with Daisy trying to wake him up.

Ritsuko facepalmed and responded in an unsatisfied tone. "If everyone here's done clowning around, should we head to the throne room? Mario and Princess Peach they'll be discussing some things there!"

"Good point, Ritsuko. Let's go!" Vivian agreed after helping Daisy carry Luigi to the room with one thought in mind. _"This guy is Mario's brother? I admit he has a unique charm, but he gets scared way too easily.." _Afterwards, Yukiho peeked out of the hole and noticed the group leaving to the throne room…without her!

"Wait…WAIT FOR ME!" The bob-haired Idol leapt out of the hole and ran to catch up, but not before scrambling to get dirt into the hole she dug and comically dashing off to catch up with the rest of the group.

_***Peach's Castle ~ Throne Room***_

***Insert Theme: "Peach's Castle" (Super Mario 64)***

Princess Peach, along with Mario, wanted to make an important announcement to the rest of Team Mario and the Idols. Wario and Waluigi, somehow looking a little groggy due to things getting a little too noisy last night, did not have much interest and were ready to fall back to sleep.

"Everyone, thank you for taking part of this important announcement. Before we begin, there is an important thing to point out. Bowser attacked yesterday night and tried to kidnap Takane, but thanks to the quick thinking and action of Vivian, Bowser was forced to retreat." Peach announced, to which the crowd applauded to the Shadow Siren, who blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Vivan, you did-a good! Thanks for-a protecting Peachy and da Idols! To-a believe dat Bowsa would-a attack at-a night…" Mario patted Vivian on the shoulder, to which the youngest Shadow Siren sibling turned redder than a cherry!

Peach giggled, then decided to continue the announcement, "Anyways, the next part of the party has already been decided to take place at the eerie Creepy Steeple, a good distance from the nearest village of Twilight Town; one of the volunteering hosts, the Shadow Sirens, is here with us…as well as another host…"

"Huh?" Everyone reacted in confusion, but then, as speaking of the devil, a strange figure emerge out of the pipe. Upon close inspection, this figure…closely resembles Mario in every visual way possible, however, his stance was very different.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Doopliss' Theme" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)***

"Hello there, girls! I would tell you my real name, but my power would wane if my name was exposed. After all, who wouldn't want to see the legendary Super Mario?" The figure proudly smirked, to which the Idols, as well as Wario and Yoshi, frown.

"Wow…is that really Mario? But I thought Mario is standing right there with Peach?" Haruka scratched her head in confusion, to which the "Mario-like" figure froze.

"That…was the worst imitation of Mario I've ever seen…" Wario's jaw dropped in disdain.

Mario smirked quietly, then went slowly to the Mario look-alike, "Hoo hoo! It's-a been awile, Doopliss!"

The Mario look-alike twitched and in a puff of purple smoke, changed to its original form, a bed sheet looking ghost with eerie red eyes under black pupils and wearing a blue party hat with red stars.

"Oh jeez, Slick! How'd you know it was me?!" Doopliss stammered, aghast at Mario's quick deduction.

"Da chapta title and da theme name said it all" Mario smiled earnestly. (Wha…Mario! Don't go breaking the fourth wall too!)

***Theme slows down in a slur and ends***

Doopliss fell to his knees in utter shock. "…No….why…..how? It's been years and yet he noticed me in a few seconds now…..this can't be possible.." ..Yep, he's fallen into despair. (Someone cue Nozomu Itoshiki with one of his "Zetsuboushita" moments)

***Insert Sounds: "Shave and a Haircut Outro", then "Sad Trombone ~ Fail Sound"***

"Now now, Doopliss, we have a party to host! Besides, haven't you been in the spotlight before?" Vivian tried to cheer up the despairing Duplighost, to which he brightened up.

"Oh yeah…I have an acting career now, alongside Flurrie!" Doopliss brightened up, his eerie red eyes sparkling.

***Insert Theme: "Main Theme" (Luigi's Mansion)***

"Anyway, if you're feeling better, let's continue with the announcement. For this event in the Dimension Comet Party, Professor Elvin Gadd will also accompany us, since he overheard there's been some paranormal activity lately and the case of missing people lately.." Peach announced, to which Luigi quickly lost tension and started turning yellow.

"Paranormal, as in..ga…ga…ghosts?" Eri asked nervously, to which Luigi screamed in terror and buried himself in the ground without warning, right before Yukiho's eyes, to which she sweatdropped without saying a word….mainly because he buried HER in dirt.

"Um, uh, Luigi-san, I would like it better if I was not buried like this, but directly in the earth…." The timid Idol finally spoke, quietly freeing herself from the dirt thrown at her..

"..Oh yeah, I did hear you say that Luigi's terrified of ghosts, right Daisy?" Makoto turned to the Sarasa Land princess, to which she shrugged.

"Oh wow, to him, I'm guessing it's like some recurring nightmare, right?' Ryou asked, rubbing the side of her head in confusion.

"A nightmare in which he desperately wants to wake up from, but can't." Ritsuko deadpanned, knowing this part of the party is going to turn into a horror fest and wondering if Yukiho, Makoto, Eri, and Luigi are going to be alright though all that.

"Well-a anyway, if we're-a all done with da announcements, shall we-a head dere?" Mario asked, ready to jump back into the Multi Dimension Pipe.

"Okay!" Everyone but Makoto, Yukiho, and Luigi spoke with glee. The three, well, not so much…

"I'm…I'm scared Makoto…" Yukiho, free from the mud, began to tremble into tears.

"Don't worry, Yukiho. I'm not fond of this either.." Makoto tried to cheer her friend up.

"Yeah, if anyone's go reason to be scared right now, it's Luigi-san, right? ..Right?" Ryou agreed to Makoto and turned to face Luigi…only to find a "Weegee" board in his place, which fell down.

"Oh, that green idiot!" Iori pouted, to which Yoshi quickly responded.

"I've got this!" Yoshi dashed off to find Luigi, and well…let's just say he succeeded and leave it at that.

***Insert Sound: "Pots and Pans Falling,"***

After a short while, Yoshi dragged a panicky and crying Luigi to the pipe. Fortunately, Iori and Takane were waiting for the dino.

"Geez, wouldn't that Luigi just come along without hiding like that?" Iori pressed her palm on her face.

"I don't know..but who knows?" Takane sighed as she and the rich Idol follow Yoshi into the pipe.

***End Theme***

_***Creepy Steeple ~ Main Entrance***_

***Insert Theme: "Creepy Steeple" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)***

Despite it being the middle of the day, the moon was looming in the distance in a creepy fashion around the spooky landscape, filled with withered trees and made even more scary through the wolf's howl on the full moon. The location was a building standing in the middle of the looming forest and the place, once the home of Doopliss, is now the home of a group of Boos who want nothing more than peace and quiet. The pipe popped out as Team Mario and the Idols were treated to a view of the haunted mansion. The Idols were suddenly outfitted in blood red vested dresses over white shirts wearing bat-shaped amulets and red and black bat shaped hairpieces (Kyun! Vampire Girl). As for Team Mario, they all sported different colored raiments and wizard hats with a yellow star placed on both the hat and the raiment (Attire for Horror Land from Mario Party 2) Even Yoshi sported a green raiment that somehow did nothing to cover its red saddle and a teal wizard's hat on the head. Upon reaching the main entrance, two shadows appear on the ground; one bigger than the other. Within moments the shadows reveal to the group as the other two Shadow Sirens, Beldam, clearly the leader of the group, who wears a blue and white striped witch's hat. Although her eyes can't be seen, the pointed chin sticking out gave the vibe of an old hag. Marilyn, however, wore a yellow and white striped witch's and despite her wide size and lack of speech skills, she proved to be the Shadow Sirens' powerhouse fighter.

"Mwee-hee-hee-hee! Welcome to the Creepy Steeple my lovelies! I am Beldam, leader of the Shadow Sirens and also, one of the hosts of the part of the Dimension Comet Party!" The short Shadow Siren introduced herself in a pretty clichéd old witch tone.

"Guh-uhhhh.." That was all that Marilyn could say, due to probably not really doing so well at speech.

After looking at the Idols and Team Mario, Beldam's gaze stopped at a familiar person wearing a bright red raiment and a red wizard's hat.

"It's been a while Mario…and since when have you worn sorcerer's clothes?" Beldam asked her former enemy.

"Well-a…da last I wore-a dis was at-a da Horror Land segment of-a Mario Land…and dat was long before I-a met you.." Mario shrugged.

Tilting her head. Beldam decided to continue the announcement, "Anyways, my pretties, Boos have been living here since Freak Sheet left to become an actor."

"Uh, it's Doopliss, thank you.." The Duplighost retorted.

"Ugh…whatever…anyways, there have been rumors of visitors disappearing lately. Of course, since we Shadow Sirens live in Twilight Town nowadays and let go of our dark ways, we decided that we will not stand to have this mystery go unsolved! Apparently, through gathering the clues through certain Mini Games, shall the answers of who is behind these incidents and the dawn of the Super Star of Creepy Steeple be revealed to us! Also…" Beldam announced.

"Also?" Everyone, well, with the exception of Luigi and Yukiho who hid themselves underground out of fright, asked curiously.

"Starting this part of the Party, Koopa Troopa will not be at the start of the board, but have his own space, the Bank Space. Anyone who passes this space will be asked to make a five-Coin deposit. Don't worry my dears, for if any person lands directly on the Bank Space, then he or she can have ALL the Coins that were deposited. Also, this Goomba here is made in charge of the new Duel Games. Basically, he takes a portion of your Coins to make a Duel Game occur when you step on his space. Basically, the ones in first followed by the one in second place can enjoy having the majority of the Coins being placed in their possession!" Beldam explained, to which the middle sister Marilyn agreed with a cheerful "Guh!".

"Now, any questions before we begin, my pretties?" Beldam was ready to conclude her explanation, to which Eri raised her hand.

"Just one…why does your sister always say 'Guh'?" The former hikikomori asked in pure confusion, trying to distract herself from the tension that was building up in her, not of excitement, but of nerves.

"Well….she's always been a strong, silent type of girl, preferring to let actions do the talking…." Beldam sweatdropped in awkward embarrassment.

***Insert Sound Effect: "Bed Spring"***

"..Uh, anyway, all three of us Shadow Sirens, including the Freak Sheet (Doopliss: "The name's Doopliss!"), have placed everyone here on roulette and got today's participants. So, here they are:

Team 1: Luigi, Daisy, Toadette

Team 2: Takane, Eri, Yayoi

"My, is it time for me to shine?" Takane smirked as she set her ramen bowl down and flashed her hair.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this…" Eri reacted in a pretty nervous manner.

"Good luck, Yayoi!" Iori turned to her puffy haired friend, who doesn't seem fazed at all by the amount of fear this particular part of the party. Luigi on the other hand…kinda froze up like a popsicle.

"Hey, Luigi, cheer up! At least I'm joining this time, sugar!" Daisy exclaimed to the now frightened plumber brother.

"Wait…come to think of it…who is Toadette!" Ritsuko rubbed her glasses, but as of speking of the devil, a pink Toad girl with pink plaits on her head, looking much like any other Toad in the Mushroom Kingdom, except that her main color is carnation pink.

"Hi there! Looks like I'm joining in the fun after all, right? I'm Toadette! Nice to meet you all!"

Every one of the Idols introduced themselves to the sweet Toad girl;, but then she looked at the cowering Luigi and decided to pull a simple little prank on the hapless green brother.

"Boo!" She cried out behind Luigi in a cute voice.

"_**YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Luigi screamed really loud and ran in terror…into a wall.

Looking at the mishap she made, Toadette could only smile while rubbing the back of her head, "Oopsies!"

Beldam and Ritsuko frown, adding to the fact that Ami and Mami now have their sights on Doopliss, ready to make some mischief.

"Hey, you know what Ami. Let's try having some fun with Mr. Bed Sheet here!" Mami exclaimed looking at Doopliss, who seemed pretty irked.

"Mmm-mm! This should be a good break away from the Trouble Duo for a bit!" Ami smiled, while Wario and Waluigi drop their jaws, though this time they have a reason to sigh a breath of relief.

"H..Hey, what are you two twins doing? What..HEY! put down that lipstick!" Doopliss panicked and tried to back off, but alas, the escape didn't go well.

"Uh…Doopliss, is it? Did you cause any mischief to Mario before?" Wario asked in a deadpanned manner.

"Well…not just Mario….I kinda turned the inhabitants of Twilight Town into pigs before…I guess this would be the receiving end of the pranks, huh?" Doopliss groaned, receiving what his karma owed him.

"Yep.. pretty much…" Wario agreed, remembering the pranks and comebacks the Futami twins threw at him and Waluigi.

"Mweh-ugh…all this mischief….I really have my work cut out for me, don't I?" Beldam drooped, not really wanting to see how the party turns out.

"Welcome to my world." Ritsuko comforted the eldest Shadow Siren on the shoulder.

***End Theme***

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the Creepy Steeple…

***Insert Theme: "Big Boo's Haunt" (Super Mario 64)***

An ominous shadow quietly looked at the party with utmost anticipation, hoping to take more victims. "So, even Luigi is in this party…heh heh heh….there's no need to rush my new plan…but soon, once I have everything prepared, not only be rid of that meddlesome Luigi, but I'll have these pretty girls as part of my collection too. Afterwards, the world will soon be begging for my mercy!"

***End Theme***

Also elsewhere…

_***Bowser's Castle ~ Basement ~ Hidden Hangar***_

***Insert Theme: "Bowser's Castle" (Mario Kart 7)***

Bowser was readying things in his Koopa Klown Kar, preparing for his next attempt since his attempt last night ended in an unforeseen failure. Kammy Koopa flew over to the garage, eager to supervise the paint job on the new Doomship, when she looked at the Koopa King.

"Your, uh…Preparedness….why are you wearing a sorcerer's robe?" Kammy asked in confusion, looking at the black sorcerer's robe Bowser is wearing.

"Kammy, I overheard one of the Paragoombas saying that that clod Mario and the Idols have left for Creepy Steeple. So I thought I'd dress the part for this!" Bowser answered with glee.

"So, you're taking part of this party to cause mischief again after all?" Kammy asked quietly.

"You know it! It's about time I revived the old Bowser Space. Maybe cause some mishaps among the Idols before I nab them along with Peach!" Bowser grinned with a thumbs up, seems he's on a roll! Without hesitation, the dreaded Koopa King took off into the distance, leaving behind the old crone of a Magikoopa. Before long, Kamek walked in the hangar holding a bulletin in his hands.

"Mother, the liquid need for the gummy substance used for the Doomship is being procured as we speak!" Kamek gave his report to his mother.

"Excellent, son! Sadly, I would give the report to His Massiveness, if he hadn't left in a hurry to Creepy Steeple." Kammy drooped. Not long before she finished that sentence, Bowser arrived back all of a sudden.

"Your Majesty, what happened? I thought you already left for Creepy Steeple!" Kammy Koopa asked the Koopa King in a bewildered state.

All that came out of the embarrassed Koopa King was "..I forgot to refuel the darn thing!" and pointed to the fuel gauge, which is inching close to empty! His last incident with his last Koopa Klown Kar, which now rests quietly in the bottom of the sea, taught the Koopa King to be more prepared in case something like that were to happen again!

"So…do either of you two know how to refill this heap?" Bowser quietly asked, to which the Magikoopa mother and son fall comically on their backs.

***End Theme***

_Well, that's the end of another chapter! Beldam and Marilyn are ready to host, but poor Doopliss, now ending up on the receiving end of the pranks of the Futami twins! However, a dark force is at work and boy does it hate poor Luigi! But why Luigi instead of Mario? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out! Man…to be delayed by a temporary power outage….I really can't believe myself…Oh well._

_Also, I think it's pretty funny when Luigi is scared out of his wits, but is that mean?_


	18. Ghostly Occurrences

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing another chapter to the fanfic! Last chapter, I did make a mental note when Doopliss fell into despair over being found out so easily. "Someone cue Nozomu Itoshiki with one of his 'Zetsuboushita' moments". In case anyone doesn't know who Itoshiki-sensei is, he is the main male protagonist of "Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei". Dude's so negative, yet it is always so humorous how his lectures get turned around by his off-beat students, which, of course, lands him into despair. Well anyways, I do not own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. Also, the character "Ryoga Hibiki" belongs to Shogakukan, VIZ Media, and the author Rumiko Takahashi. So, with that out of the way, let's get back to the spooktacular spook fest! Hoo…I've got a million of 'em…_

***Opening Theme: "Doki Doki Do It!" (Rock 'n' Roll) (Super Mario OVA: Mission to Rescue Princess Peach)**

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Ghostly Occurrences, Mansion Scramble!**_

_***Creepy Steeple ~ Main Hall***_

***Insert Theme: "Creepy Steeple" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)***

The party begins at the creepy mansion in the twilight filled woods close to Twilight Town. Some of the inhabitants from the village came to watch as the chosen participants take part in the unfolding events…from a safe distance, due to fear of the very rumors of the disappearances. The first step on the "? Space", done by Eri, turned off the lights all of a sudden.

"What the?! What happened to all da lights?!" Mario shouted in a startled tone.

"I'm…I'm wondering about that too!" Producer-san agreed, turning frantic at the moment.

"Ma…ma..Mario?" Luigi whimpered, starting to get frightened upon reminding himself of the harrowing experiences in the haunted mansion he "won" and at Evershade Valley.

Eri quietly looked around until something crept behind her back. A yellow Bowling Ghost appeared behind the former hikikomori and readied itself to throw a large bowling ball.

Ai's jaw dropped and, without hesitation, quickly decided to alert her friend. "Eri! Behind you!"

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Hoopla" (Mario Party 9)***

Eri turned around and gaped at what she saw. The yellow ghost laughed as it threw the bowling ball at the Idol. Panicking, Eri ran frantically away from the large bowling ball until she found cover and hid. Unfortunately, Waluigi happened to be in its path, and Doopliss, stilling reeling from the prank thrown by Ami and Mami and trying to remove the make-up, ended up wandering into its path.

"WHOA NO!" The unfortunate duo yelped as the bowling ball squished Waluigi and knocked Doopliss into the air, metaphorically turning the Duplighost into multiple bowling pins bearing the same look as the original, and one of the pins just had to fall down!

***Insert Sound effect: "Falling Bowling Pins"***

"Heeheehee, looks like I got a strike after all!" The Bowling Ghost grinned as a Purple Bomber, happily passing the time by juggling its bombs, and a Blue Twirler, who was floating nearby, applaud their buddy's success before all three ghosts disappear through the walls.

Beldam looked at the mishap and couldn't help but laugh! "Mwee-hee-hee! How does it feel to be at the receiving end of these pranks, Freak Sheet?"

***End Theme***

"Aw, shut it!" Doopliss groaned, trying to reform to its normal state. Ritsuko and Producer-san couldn't help but drop their jaws. "What..what the? I thought these ghosts should have some sort of paranormal ability, not using crazy antics!"  
"Least I know, these ghosts mainly prefer physical damage to scare its victims, since most of them around these parts have no serious paranormal powers…" Prof. Gadd answered, adjusting his large swirly glasses.

"You could have warned us, you know!" Waluigi pouted as Wario decided to comically reinflate the flattened miscreant with a small bike pump he somehow stashed away.

Yukiho and Makoto sighed a breath of relief, but before anyone expected anything, a medium sized Boo appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the poor timid Idol into the air!

***Insert Theme: "Catching Ghosts" (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon)***

"AAAAAHHH! SOMEONE, HELP ME!" Yukiho cried out, helpless in the Boo's grip.

"YUKIHO!" Makoto yelled out as she tried to lunge a straight punch into the mischievous ghost, sadly, the attack went through the Boo without leaving even a dent, and the boyishly handsome Idol tumbled into the ground. "Rats!" Makoto frowned, throwing her fist into the floor.

"Looks like it's up to me!" Prof. Gadd smiled as he readied his vacuum cleaner he brought along just in case!

"ACKK! NOT THAT POLTERGUST AGAIN!" The Boo panicked, dropping Yukiho, whom Makoto and Ryou rushed to catch…only for Yukiho to helplessly land on Ryou's back!

"Owww!" Ryou groaned, struggling to get up.

"S.. Sorry, Ryou-chan!" Yukiho quickly got up and apologized to the unfortunate Idol.

"KEEP AWAY! KEEP AWAY!" The Boo screamed as Prof. Gadd let loose the vacuum's power, attempting to suck up the ghost while being dragged belly-flat on the floor doing so!

Peach looked at the vacuum cleaner and looked at the now sorcerer-clad red plumber,

"Mario, isn't that the Poltergust 5000 that you and Luigi told me about?" The Mushroom Kingdom princess asked Mario of the flashlight-equipped vacuum cleaner being used at the moment.

"Yeah….dat-a has to be it!" Mario exclaimed as the small ghost-researching professor succeed and the Boo is sucked up into the vacuum's bag.

Makoto couldn't help but overhear the conversation as she checked on Yukiho. _"A vacuum that can suck up ghosts..just like that? It seems a little silly, but…I bet with this, this place will be less scary!" _She then envisioned herself making use of that very vacuum cleaner and sucking up random ghosts with reckless abandon, to which Iori and Yoshi shrug and sighed in embarrassment.

***End theme***

Back at the party, Eri barely escaped the bowling ball and surprisingly landed at a space near Takane!

"So…how was the trip around the mansion?" Takane asked cutely, to which Eri gave an unsatisfied look and enough for Luigi and Daisy to make their jaws drop. But then the now green clad plumber brother looked at the familiar backpack Prof. Gadd had and had a disturbed thought in his mind. _"Wait, the Poltergust? If Gadd brought dat along, then….oh no…..HE didn't break out again, did he?"_ The thought alone gave him severe shivers right down his very spine.

Daisy looked at the terrified Luigi and wondered if something happened to him during the events concerning the haunted mansion he "won" and the events at Evershade Valley.

Meanwhile, Toadette and Yayoi cheerfully make their turns without incident. A Mini Game Monitor, covered in cobwebs, appeared before all of Team Mario and the Idols to see. After the roulette quickly spun, it stopped at the name "Manor of Escape".

***Insert Theme: "Minigame Preparation" (Mario Party 9)***

"'Manor of Escape'? What's that?" Haruka asked curiously.

"Mwee-hee-hee! So you want to know about this mini-game, my pretty? Alright, since I'm in a very good mood today, since the spook fest is going along nicely, I'll just tell you. All contestants are placed on the top floor and headed to the fourth floor. From there, a bunch of doors are available, but only one will lead downstairs! And believe it or not, the door to the right path will look like any other door! The path continues for three more floors and the one who gets out first is the winner! Needless to say, it's a crazy scramble to the finish!"

"I have-a bad-a feeling someone's-a gonna get-a claustrophobic in dere…" Mario frowned, with Producer—san and Ritsuko nodding in agreement.

"You know Slick, I'd normally make fun of this, but in this case AND the situation I'm in, I'd have to agree. Flurrie's lucked out since she has to host a fashion show to help host at the moment." Doopliss deadpanned with a sigh, considering that Chihaya and Azusa are patching up his injuries from the bowling ball at the moment!

Yukiho sighed a breath of relief that she does not have to go through that mini game, though Makoto and Ryou grew uneasy noticing the fact that BOTH Luigi and Eri are to go in there, despite their reluctance.

***End Theme***

_***Creepy Steeple ~ "Manor of Escape" Mansion***_

***Insert theme: "Heart-Pounding Thrills" (Mario Party 9)***

The contestants were placed on the top floor of the event mansion that appeared out of nowhere, made even spookier by the light of the full moon. Without hesitation, Luigi, Daisy, Toadette, Takane, Yayoi and Eri rush in, to find themselves in a single hallway with many blue doors. Any one door would lead downstairs while the others would just lead to another door in the hallway.

"GUH!" Marilyn shouted out, which needlessly drew confused stares to her.

"Uh…she means 'Go!'." Vivian was smart to make things clear there.

Without hesitation, the contestants dash to find the right door, only to end up going in circles!

"Oh man, which way's out?" Eri began to panic as she struggled to find the right door. As she opened one, she went and crashed head-first into Luigi!

"Owowow! Watch it!" Luigi groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"You're not faring any better…" Eri couldn't help but retort at that response.

However, Takane and Daisy decide to take a calmer approach as they each examine the doors. Though they both ended up out of random doors, neither the Silver Queen nor the Sarasa Land princess panicked; in fact, they were very calm in their approach.

"So, any luck, Takane?" Daisy quietly turned to the silver haired Idol.

"Nope…can't say I'm faring any better.." Takane reacted with a sigh and a shrug, but then noticed Yayoi and Toadette open a door…and not come out of any of the doors on the floor.

"Wow! We're ahead!" Yayoi chirped happily to Toadette.

"If we keep up this pace, we'll both be out before the others!" The Toad girl agreed with the young Idol as they both continue the challenge. However, the other four contenders quickly notice and scramble for the door!

"Mwee-hee-hee! Looking at that man in green, he kind of makes me laugh when he panics!" Beldam cackled with delight.

"You know, Sis, what I don't get is how he's Mario's brother. I mean, this guy is so scared easily, it's not even funny, when Mario had even stood up against the Shadow Queen back then!" Vivian frowned.

"I'm sure there are strengths Luigi that not even Mario knows that exist within him. I think it just needs a trigger." Ritsuko pointed out, looking at the hapless green plumber who, alongside the former hikikomori Internet sensation, struggles to find the correct door that leads to one downstairs. However, despite his and Eri's best efforts, Yayoi and Toadette got the victory without any problems, with Takane and Daisy quietly tailing along.

"We did it Yayoi!" Toadette exclaimed cheerfully.

Yayoi chirped happily and performed a high five with the Toad girl, with Takane and Daisy smiling. "…Just…Just barely made it.." a familiar voice clear to Daisy called out in exhaustion.

***End Theme***

The Sarasa Land princess turned to see a very exhausted Luigi and Eri, shivering from fright.

"That…that was way too much for comfort…" Eri gasped, quietly gripping on to Luigi's shoulder.

"T..Took t..the words r..right outta mah…my mouth,E.. Eri…" Luigi stuttered, pretty much down on his knees and shivering in fear at the moment.

"Hey-a, Luigi! You okay, Bro?" Mario ran to check on his brother, but as the older twin sibling checked on his brother, a dark shadow watched the action, eagerly patient in the moves it makes.

***Insert Theme: "Dyna Blade's Nest" (Kirby Super Star)***

"So that meddlesome Luigi's already getting his just desserts, huh? At this rate it won't be long before he is finished! With him out of my way, I have not just Mario, but maybe a few of his friends to go, much like the past visitors earlier as part of my collection! Hehehehe….however, there is that matter of that accursed vacuum cleaner that irritating little scientist brought, as if I hadn't seen enough of that already! And also, those Shadow Sirens are going to be real troublesome… I may have to make them disappear first before I go for Luigi.. All in due time…ALL in due time…" The mysterious voice of that shadow laughed. Unbeknownst to the mysterious doppelganger, Vivian was sharp enough to hear a voice, but became uncertain of where it came from, or what its intentions are.

"I have a pretty bad feeling about this…. Just WHAT is going on here?" Vivian couldn't help but ask herself as a foreboding feeling went down her spine, though Beldam and Marilyn have no idea what the youngest Shadow Siren was thinking at the moment…

Ritsuko quietly adjusted her glasses, knowing what Vivian is thinking. "I know what you mean. Things are getting blown out of proportions!" She took a quiet look at the group and noticed that one particular Idol was missing.. "Wait a minute…where's Azusa?"

Iori looked at Ritsuko, "She said she wanted to look for a place to get some food for us just in case any of us got hungry."

Yoshi scratched his head and stared at the rich Idol. "Uh, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but….that was fifteen minutes ago when she said that…"

The rest of Team Mario and the Idols suddenly stare at the little dinosaur in shock, "WHAAATTTT?!"

***End Theme***

Meanwhile, in the sky above Twilight Town…

_***Twilight Town ~ Outskirts***_

***Insert Theme: "Twilight Town" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)***

***POV: Bowser***

A familiar Koopa Klown Kar hovered over the gloomy scenery of the villiage of Twilight Town; its citizens pretty much used to the dim eerie feel within the place…well except for one soul who, despite the curse being long nonexistent since Doopliss left, still was oinking like a pig!

"Well, this takes me back a bit… I remember having a battle there against an army here with Kammy, before I accidentally detonated their 'Superbombomb' thingamajig with my flame. Man was that embarrassing..hmm? Wait a minute…who's that down there? Is that…?" Bowser, now clad in his black sorcerer robe, contemplated his thoughts of events beforehand that took place before fixing his gaze on a familiar sight who.. actually got herself lost!

***POV: Azusa***

"Ara…I was hoping I'd find a shop nearby and now it seems I got myself lost again.." Azusa frowned as the hapless Idol aimlessly wandered the streets, somehow with all eyes fixated on her. Just then, out of nowhere, a young man wearing a yellow tunic and a tigerskin headband holding a map, angrily grumbling about someone he knew, passed by.

"Darn that Ranma! I want to tear him apart when I see him…if I knew how to get back to Japan!" The young man grumbled angrily as he fumbled with the map he held in his hands.

"Excuse me, mister?" Azusa decided to ask the man for directions, to which the youth turned and stared.

"What the…who is this broad?" The youth stared vacant-eyed at the Idol, jaw dropped to the floor.

"I was wondering where one can find a shop that sells food." Azusa asked the hesitant male, but by pure chance, the youth was stand next to a nearby shop in town!

"Oh thank you very much!" Azusa thanked the youth happily before getting ready to enter the shop.

"Um.. call me Ryoga…" The youth blushed as Azusa ran into the shop and bought some food.

"Well… at least you left me one saving grace, Ranma Saotome…" Ryoga sighed, before leaving and heading on back to his fruitless trail back to Japan.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Bowser Attacks!" (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)***

But when Azusa exited the shop using the Coins she was given, she saw a familiar floating vehicle in the air. "My… I don't remember seeing anything else other than crows here that can fly…wait a minute…OH NO!"

"Here's Bowser, baby!" The Koopa King announced before he quickly swooped down and grabbed the unfortunate Idol. After all that, a pile of dropped Mushrooms and other food stuffs lay quietly on the floor, to which one citizen walked to.

"Another one disappears? Hardly anything new nowadays.." The citizen sighed before picking up the food and walking off to feed his family…

***End Theme***

_That's the end of another chapter! Yep…Bowser actually succeeds this time in catching Azusa with Mario nowhere in sight! Also, for a little laugh, I added Ryoga Hibiki from "Ranma ½" exclusively for this chapter because I found that he and Azusa easily get themselves lost, however, in the occurrence of that happening, Azusa gets concerned, and Ryoga is quick to blame Ranma for the mishap, so why not? Also, for that mysterious figure, it sure now narrows down to a few if he fears the Poltergust 5000 vacuum of Professor Gadd, but still, TWO threats, one from Bowser and another from the figure? Will Mario help solve this mystery and manage to save Azusa from Bowser's grasp? You'll just have to stay tuned and see!_

_On another note, I have yet another arc planned after the planned Isle Delfino arc placed after this arc, believe it or not. It's Rosalina's Space Observatory, requested by "HairyBlob2" at DeviantArt! After doing Creepy Steeple and Isle Delfino, I plan to do that next for a little space action! Until next time, see you later!_


	19. Vampiric Dance Off!

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter to the fanfic! Yep, I left a little plot twist, what with Bowser actually succeeding for once, but that luck will not last for long. Well…anyways, I do not own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So, with that out of the way, let's bring the scare back into the action!_

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Vampiric Dance Off! The Threat of King Boo**_

_***Creepy Steeple ~ Main Hall***_

***Insert Theme: "Creepy Steeple" (Paper Mario: The Thousand year Door)***

The party continues without much incidents, save for that of Ami and Mami doodling over Doopliss again, Yukiho and Makoto getting frightened by the ghosts that pop up, only to be shown their place by Prof. Gadd's Poltergust 5000, and Eri nearly having a heart attack from a crazy run from a tumbling piano..upon landing on another "? Space".

"Pianos now?" Eri groaned as she ran and successfully escaped the tumbling piano…only for it to fall on Doopliss.

"YEOWCH!" Doopliss yelped as the piano smashed him flat…only for the hapless Duplighost to rise out of the wreckage with few dents… and with piano keys for teeth in a very goofy smile.

Beldam looked at the doppelganger and can't help but laugh like crazy! (Yeah, like who can resist when one has such a dorky smile made of piano keys.)

"MWEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! You look completely ridiculous, Freak Sheet!" The old hag exclaimeded, trying to restrain herself.

"Hahaha, very funny!" Doopliss deadpanned in a pretty sarcastic tone. Nevertheless, Mario and Ritsuko can't help but feel that something bad may have happened to Azusa, since it now has been twenty minutes since she went lost…again.

"Hey-a Ritsuko… maybe it's-a time we-a checked if Azusa is-a alright." The red clad plumber suggested.

Ritsuko understood Mario's concern, since Azusa, along with Ami and Iori, is part of Ryuuguu Komachi. "You're right, Mario-san. Let go check outside.

Producer-san, noticing the two taking steps to the eerie forest near Creepy Steeple, went and caught up with them. "Ritsuko! Mario-san! Is it okay if I come too to look for Azusa?"  
Ritsuko looked at the Producer, smiled, then answered no. "Mario-san and I will look for Azusa. You just watch over everyone at the Party in our absence. Besides, something tells me Mario has been through these woods before."

The Producer, realizing this fight's already been decided, decided to relent. "Alright, but if anything bad happens, let me know, okay?" Producer-san inquired while the duo ventured into the woods to find the wayward Idol, however, it wasn't going to be long till trouble reared its head…in the form of Bowser.

_***Creepy Steeple ~ Front Entrance***_

***Insert Theme: "Bowser's Theme" (Mario Party)* (Uh oh….not a good sign…)**

"Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaa! Well if it isn't the ol' plumb-scum and the smart Idol I was hoping I'd run into you two sooner or later!" Bowser roared, apparently in a very good mood!

"Bowsa! Whattaya want now?!" Mario aksed in obvious anger, but before he could make a move, the red clad plumber noticed a sound familiar to them.

"Mmmphh! Mmmmmphh!" The sound came from a familiar figure known to the two that in a closer is…

"AZUSA!" Ritsuko and Mario yell out in shock. The Idols hands and mouth were bound in rags.

"Haha, I caught while she was wandering about! Man does she have such a terrible sense of direction!" Bowser laughed, which got Mario and Ritsuko riled up! But before anyone could make a move, Beldam's voice got louder in excitement over one familiar event..

"**MWEE HEE HEE HEE! Takane Shijou, looks like you stepped on the Dance Space!"**

***End Theme***

"Wait…the Dance Space? Uh, I'll put the battle on hold!" Bowser decided to fly past Mario and Ritsuko, carrying the tied-up Azusa with him, and, in a slight collision, sent both Mario and Ritsuko spinning.

"So this is this 'Dance Event' that Junior had been in with Wendy…I'd better take a peek…" Bowser decided to play it smart and eavesdrop on the new Dance Event.

_***Creepy Steeple ~ Main Hall ~ Cobweb Stage***_

***Insert Theme: "Battle Preparation (Pokémon Stadium 2)***

Takane, eager to get ready for the event, gets Yayoi and Eri over to plan their dance.

"Since we're in this attire, it's basically obvious which song we should do, am I right?" The silver haired Idol asked of her 2 partners.

"Yay!" "No doubt about that." Yayoi and Eri agreed; there was no contest on which song was to be performed, given the location and situation. It was pretty much a no-brainer. Team Mario, on the other hand…

"Wait…we're going with THAT song?" Luigi questioned in bewilderment.

"Well, this dance theme is perfect for the scenario here, so why not?" Daisy shrugged, however, Toadette cheerfully was looking forward to dancing it out, not minding what song to do.

"So, everyone, you all decided your dances?" Beldam calmly asked, to which all six participants agree!

"Alright then, get ready then, kids. Do be careful, 'cause, um, there might be a lot of dust. Trust me, I've been away from home for a while and I've really been behind on housework..:" Doopliss gave the well-timed warning. (It is true. Being away from home for so long does leave a few bits of aging residue in the house..I think…)

***End Theme***

The two trios prepare their positions on the cobblestone dance stage that was just set up beforehand, while Marilyn sets up the stage lights to be ready when the songs start, of course, on Beldam's command. Vivian made sure that the backdrop setting was to the point of being perfect to the scenario. Before long, the lights went on and, even before the Koopa King's eyes, he was not ready for he was about to witness…

***Insert 765 Pro's Dance Theme: "Kyun! Vampire Girl" (The iDOLMASTER 2)***

Takane, Eri, and Yayoi start off big, of course with the Silver Queen leading, in wowing the Shadow Sirens and the Duplighost. Also, to everyones surprise, the mischievous ghost causing the pranks on those who stepped on the "?" Space decided to take a time-out to watch the performance. The mysterious figure, look at his minions, was astounded.

"Wait a minute…minions, what are you doing?! This goofing around is NOT part of the plan for my revenge on Luigi!"

However, the three chosen participants of Team Mario will just stand by and dawdle...

***Insert Team Mario's Dance Theme: "Where's The Exit?" (Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix)***

Oddly with Luigi leading, much to his dismay and reluctance, the trio of Luigi, Daisy, and Toadette danced to the beat of the chosen song, which was enough to get even the Koopa King to drop his jaw on the floor.

"Wait…wait a minute! LUIGI is dancing? Okay, I have GOT to pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming!" The dumbfounded Bowser responded in complete astonishment and, true to his this time, did so. "YIPE! ..Yep, I'm not dreaming…"

However, Azusa, still tied up at the moment, somehow manged to get a gaze at the event without trouble. (Hey, even Bowser can have a merciful side to him! Just don't tell him..)

As the dances continue, Ami and Iori look at each other in worry, knowing it's been some time since Azusa went missing. Yoshi, concerned began to wonder what is taking Mario and Ritsuko so long in finding the wayward Idol.

"Hey, Iori-chan, Ami-chan, it's been a while since Azusa went missing. I wonder, should we at least take a lookout at the front porch? I'll go with you, of course, just to make things safe." The green bipedal suggested, to which the quiet tsundere went into thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Mami, you want to come along too?" Ami quietly asked her twin sister.

"Mmm-mm.. Azusa-neechan's been missing for a while, and it sure looks like Rit-chan and Mari-chan's been taking a while." Ami quietly answered as the twins join up with Iori and Yoshi to quietly investigate.

Little did the group of four notice (Yoshi taking Yayoi's place at the moment since she's doing the dance right now..), upon reaching the front door, a dazed and exhausted Mario and Ritsuko entered the doorway, both with grim looks on their faces.

"RIT-CHAN!" The twins yelp as they ran to Ritsuko, while Yoshi went to give some support to Mario.

"Hey, Mario! You okay? You seem a little shaken.." Yoshi asked his heroic, who looks like his color turned a little too dry.

"Ami…Mami..Iori..Yoshi… I'm-a afraid we gotta bad news…" Mario started quietly…

Meanwhile, back to the dance, Takane leads the team with her elegant flair, Yayoi joining in with her cheerful smile, and Eri, showing a calm feel in her movements. Overall, they provided quite the competition to Team Mario, through the song that matches their attire.

"Wow…just wow… For some reason, I don't feel scared… " Makoto began to rack her brains for a moment, while Yukiho and Ryou simply stare without saying a word, mainly because the Boos and other ghosts who were previously seen as scary and now just dancing around like silly fools in a party at night.

"Mwee-hee-hee! This is what I was hoping for! A really good dance from both teams!" Beldam gleeful cackled.

"Guh-huh!" Marilyn agreed with a lap of her hands, seeing that she is enjoying the fun too!

"I agree, Sis, though there might be one problem that might happen…"

***End Themes with Record Scratch sound***

***Insert Theme: "Dyna Blade's Nest" (Kirby Super Star)***

Feeling a slight twitch in her spine, Beldam turned to Vivian, also getting Doopliss' attention in the process. "Wait… what do you mean 'problem'?"

"I'd like to know too!" Doopliss quickly added, making the old crone sweatdrop.

"Well, you all heard of Bowser the Koopa King, correct?" Vivian turned quietly serious.

"Yes, we've all heard, though we've never had a chance to meet the guy….wait a minute…you don't mean?" Beldam started, beginning to realize the eminent threat ahead.

"Yes, there's a high chance he might try to ruin things. I had to disrupt his attempt at kidnapping one of the Idols, Takane, last night." The young Shadow Siren informed the rest of her kin and the Duplighost, which drew concerned faces, but to make the situation worse, right before their ears…

"WHAT?! AZUSA-NEECHAN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?" The twins scream out in complete shock. Concerned as well, Iori walked to Mario and Ritsuko with a worried look on her face. "Azusa's actually been kidnapped? Not just getting lost as usual?"

Remembering how serious the red clad plumber hero was in his conversation with the President of 765 Pro way back, Ritsuko decided calm the concerned tsundere down, "Don't worry, Iori. We'll just have to have faith that Mario here will rescue her."

"Yeah! I've-a faced Bowsa in da past count-a-less times! Don't-a worry…she'll be-a back before you-a know it!" Mario eased Iori's worries, and right before she kew it, Yoshi decided to back up his friend.

"I'm with Mario here! Bowser went a little too far this time! Don't worry, Iori-chan! Both Mario and I will rescue Azusa no matter what! If my friend can rescue Peach so many times, then he'll have no problem rescuing Azusa as well!" Yoshi helped to reassure Iori with a wink.

Doopliss looked at the group with a determined look in his scary eyes, "If this 'Bowser' palooka ever tries to make a major disruption of the party, I'll just do more than just steal his look! Flurrie made certain to tell me of the events at Glamour Street prior to me coming here!"

Beldam looked at the Duplighost and smiled, "Well said, Freak Sheet!"

Doopliss kindly smiled, "Thanks, Beldam! ..And the name's Doopliss.."

***End Theme***

Just before the Shadow Sirens can enact their defense, one certain party crasher decided to make himself known by knocking the doors down with his Koopa Klown Kar! (Uh Doopliss, ever heard of "home owner's insurance"?)

***Insert theme: "Bowser's Theme" (Mario Party 2)***

Bowser, of course in his black sorcerer robe, stormed in with a Fire Breath attack in the air. "Hello there, my little Idols! After some time and having my little ParaGoombas scouting, I decided I'll be joining in the party after all! Now to have some…fun?" Bowser's announcement somehow ended prematurely when he saw… a complete duplicate of himself standing before him.

"Wait, is that…me? Wow…do I really look that fat?" The Koopa King was perplexed at the doppelganger standing right before him in a very weird stance.

"Hey there, Big Slick! I did the legendary Super Mario before, but man, is it a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for you see the mighty King of the Koopas?" The doppelganger laughed (It's fairly obvious who this 'Bowser' really is!)

"Alright, you ignorant faker! You mean to tell me you transformed into MARIO before? That's just plain absurd! Mario's standing right there by Glasses! So who are you really?" Bowser began to lose his temper at seeing this lookalike make a complete buffoon out of him.

"I would tell you, but…" Doopliss started but…

"Your magic will wane if your name is ever spoken. C'mon, Freak Sheet, hasn't that spell been broken by Mario long before? Mweh, this is like something out of Rumpelstilskin!" Beldam snarked with a shrug.

"BELDAM! Aw, did you have to be such a killjoy?!" Doopliss pouted in his Bowser-esque look, making him look even more stupid.

"Sis, big problem…" Vivian reappeared from the shadows, as quickly as they come.

"What is it?" Beldam groaned, knowing the conversation is only delaying the inevitable beatdown of Bowser!

"I looked in his vehicle…and I can't find any sign of Azusa!" Vivian frowned sadly, to which the real Bowser laughed.

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Did you think I'd ALWAYS keep my captured ones in the Klown Kar? I had Kammy call her Magikoopas to take her to the castle before I even stormed here to resume my good ol' Bowser Space! How are any of you gonna catch up now?! Bowser laughed happily, the situation turned worse, as the Idols feared the worst, until…

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Boo Moon Galaxy" (Super Mario Galaxy 2)***

"Lo…Lord Bowser…*koff*…" Kammy Koopa limped into the mansion, her broomstick ruined and herself in tatters.

"Wha…KAMMY! What happened to you?! And where are your troops?! And what happened to the Idol I caught?" Bowser was aghast at the injured Magikoopa leader in such a state.

"Terrible news, sire…*koff* As we were taking the Idol to the castle by the pathway, one large ghost with a ruby crown appeared, and… he literally creamed us! He snorted that compared to this 'Poltergust', our magic wouldn't even scare it as much as he would! ..Ow…" With that spoken out, the Magikoopa leader passed out without another word.

"R..R..Ruby crown?! Oh no….oh no oh no OH NO!" Luigi began to get really terrified for some reason that he began to ready the shovel loaned to him by Yukiho. Prof. Gadd, on the other hand…

"It's as I feared… the wretched King Boo is up to his fiendish schemes again…" The ghost researcher spoke in a slightly serious tone.

"King Boo? Who's that?" Producer-san began to get really worried, fearing for Azusa's safety.

"A dark leader of the Boos around the Mushroom Kingdom. I remember him from two incidents that Luigi had to settle using my technology of the Poltergust vacuum cleaner, which I have with me. While you Idols and Mario's group were at Glamour Street, I went back to my lab to research more about the ghosts of the land. But alas, tragedy struck! King Boo, who was put into a painting for the second time by Luigi as punishment for his misdeeds, somehow broke out when a small light from the Dimension Comet touched the painting, and within moments, caused havoc around my lab! Fortunately, the Poltergust 5000 was safely intact, so when I heard you all were heading to Creepy Steeple, I decided to make haste and board the Super Poltergust 3001 to hurry there. From my research, I can conclude that King Boo is somewhere in this very place, building up power by trapping his victims and biding his time…for the conquest of the very world." Prof. Gadd answered, while got multiple responses of fright and concern…and one furious response.

"GAHHHHH! THAT KING BOO, MEANING TO DEFECT AND BETRAY ME LIKE THAT?! Grr… I'll show that two-timing apparition who's the better King around here! I trust you have experience with him, Mario?!" Bowser roared before turning to his arch rival.

"To be-a honest, Bowsa, no..I was-a da victim by-a King Boo as well. It was-a Luigi who saved da day those two times!" Mario shrugged, which made the Koopa King drop his jaw.

"You've got to be kidding me! He took the Idol! Which I had successfully kidnapped, fair and square!" Bowser pouted, which got mixed emotions form the Idols.

"I'll lend you my aid." Takane stepped, brandishing a small revolver out of nowhere and loading it with special silver bullets. "If that ghost thinks of trying of getting closer, I can weaken him from a distance while Prof. Gadd finishes it up with his vacuum."

"Thanks, Takane! Luigi, I guess you can-a help?" Mario turned to his shaken brother.

"..Maybe I should have-a stayed home today…" Luigi whimpered…

***End Theme, Insert theme: "King Boo's Illusion" (Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon)***

Before long, and without warning, the floor burst open to reveal King Boo, a very large Boo, this time with darkened red eyes and an ominous purple aura.

"Hello everyone…." The large Boo himself appeared before everyone in a seriously intimidating tone meant to scare even to most steadfast of souls, "I'd like to join your party as well. It'll be one to enjoy for an eternity…once I rule this miserable little world!"

"This is-a gonna be a problem…" Mario gulped, to which the Koopa King, seeing his plans get majorly disrupted by King Boo in his more powerful stature, sadly had to agree.

"That ghostly punk's really gotten hideous! But as they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall! Of course, you already know that, plumb-scum.." Bowser quietly pointed out.

"Yep…though I wonder, will Takane and Luigi be okay?" Mario could only wonder as the silver-haired Idol and the green plumber were right now the only ones standing between King Boo and utter domination as the unlikely duo braced themselves.

***End Theme***

_That's the end of another chapter! Yep, King Boo of the two Luigi's Mansion games is the main boss of the Creepy Steeple arc, and it has even snatched Azusa right out of the Koopa King's hand from right under his nose! About the revolver, in this, the shots won't be fatal, but they will give such a painful star-making headache, considering that it's King Boo the groups are up against now! They will most likely bounce off, though, but no blood, please! There hasn't been any blood in any Mario games and I, for one, don't want to see a mess in that, okay! Will Luigi have what it takes to defeat King Boo a third time, this time with Takane covering him? Find out next chapter! _


	20. Luigi and Takane vs King Boo!

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here. bringing in another chapter to the fanfic. The battle with the dreaded King Boo has happened for Luigi and Takane, but two questions still abound. What's to be of the Dance Battle, now that two participants, one from each team, had no choice but to leave it and what's to become of Azusa's fate? …Wow, I sure left quite a cliffhanger there, did I? So, anyways, I do not own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters, the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai Also, I take no credit in the music used, either! All music used belongs to the original companies!. So, with that out of the way, let's return to this intense moment!_

…_Wow, am I already at the twentieth chapter already? Wow, time sure flies!_

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Luigi and Takane vs. King Boo! Show Your True Courage, Luigi!**_

_***Creepy Steeple ~ Main Hall***_

***Insert Theme: "King Boo's Illusion" (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon)***

Takane , steadfast in her resolve to stop the dreaded King Boo, and Luigi, who was quivering in fear, stared face to face with the wicked Boo. However, the Dance Battle was not concluded with a victor yet.

Before the silver-haired Idol readied herself for the upcoming battle, Eri ran to Takane in great concern.

"Takane, what's going to happen to the dance?" Eri quickly asked the elegant Idol, to which she gave a calm response as she readied her revolver.

Takane turned quietly to Beldam and made a solemn request, "Is it okay if Eri takes over the lyrical portion of the dance in my place? Daisy-hime can cover for Luigi-san on his part of the dance."

Beldam thought long and hard on the request, and , upon seeing the new situation that is already getting out of hand, decided, "Mweh, I guess I can arrange for that. However, you and Luigi will have to forfeit 20 Coins for this to happen. You know that, right?"

Takane calmly smiled as she turned over 20 of the Coins she kept and 20 of Luigi's, "It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Without hesitation, the Silver Queen dragged Luigi, picked up the Poltergust 5000 from Prof. Gadd, and, without batting an eyelash, walked straight towards King Boo with a fire in her eyes.

"Well, little silver-haired human! I never thought someone other than Luigi who would have the nerve to oppose me. Though it is amusing to see the little meddler cowering like a mouse again!" The dark lord of the Boos laughed as he peeked at the cowering Luigi, who hid in fright behind Takane.

"More likely it will be YOU who will learn your place!" Takane snorted as a dark smoke began to envelop the three. Producer-san, fearing of what might happen to one of the beloved Idols he is producing, ran to stop her, but alas, when the smoke cleared, Takane, Luigi, and King Boo were nowhere in sight.

"Takane…what were you thinking?" Hibiki wondered in worry as she pondered the Silver Queen's fate. Beldam quietly sighed as she announced that the Dance Event will continue…without Luigi and Takane.

***End Theme***

_***King Boo's Subspace***_

***Insert Theme: "King Boo Battle" (Luigi's Mansion)***

The area Takane looked at when she lowered her guard after getting caught in the smokescreen was completely different than the Creepy Steeple, save for the very cobblestone floor itself, which Luigi was still trembling in horror on. Observing her surroundings, the silver-haired Idol quietly noticed that a dense swirling dark puprle aura was in every direction with no visible way of escape.

"You sure are pretty brave to just challenge me like that, human! However, that also makes you very, very foolish!" King Boo sneered at the elegant Idol, holding a dark purple bubble through telepathy that contained a now unconscious Azusa, binds removed, to which she didn't even bat an eyelash as she readied her revolver.

"We'll see in the end who is the bigger fool." Takane frowned as she readied to fire a shot without hesitation.

King Boo looked at the revolver and smirked, "Heh, you honestly believe a silly little pea shooter like that will make you stand a chance against…"

***BANG!* *BONK!***

Takane puffed out the smoke from her revolver after firing a headache-induced shot right into the dark ghost's head, leaving a visible lump. "You were saying?"

Upset by the fact that Takane just attacked him without a moment's notice, King Boo became furious. "Grr….I take it back. You're even worse than Luigi! I am SURELY gonna mark your grave for that!"

"Let's get on with this then." Takane reloaded her empty revolver and braced herself, while Luigi could only watch.

***End Theme***

Meanwhile…

_***Creepy Steeple ~ Main Hall ~ Cobweb Stage***_

***Musicless…for now..***

With Takane and Luigi out of the action, the continuation of the Dance Battle had to be decided between the Idol duo of Eri and Yayoi, and the Team Mario duo of Daisy and Toadette. Eri, sweating a bit, due to tension, wondered if leading the dance in place of the elegant Idol was even such a good idea.

"Oh man, what do I do?" The former hikikomori began to get severly nervous, but then Ai and Ryou went to cheer on their friend.

"You can do this!" Ai cried to her friend while Ryou cheered for Eri to do her best. Reassured of her friends' support, Eri began to give a calm, yet determined gaze.

"Alright, let's get this over with!" Eri concluded as she picked up the spider web-coated microphone.

***Insert Team 765 Pro Dance Theme: "Kyun! Vampire Girl" (Eri) (The iDOLMASTER: Dearly Stars)* (It was by request…)**

Gripping her microphone, Eri, along with Yayoi, danced to the beat of the song. Even without the beloved Silver Queen to lead, the two Idols were still proving to be a considerable match for both Daisy and Toadette. Of course, they weren't gonna sit around and eat potato chips during all this!

***Insert Team Mario Dance Theme: "Daisy's Theme" (Mario Strikers Charged)***

Altering their plans, Daisy led the two-person effort, in an attempt to really show the Idols what she can possibly do! Toadette provide the right kind of backup that the Sarasa Land princess needed for the dance. The Boos can't help but love the tenacious duo for their strong effort and appeal, however, the Idols were far from done.

Meanwhile, Bowser, now miffed that King Boo put a major wrench in his plans and disappeared with Azusa, decided to alter his plans a bit as he stared at Haruka and Chihaya.

"Haruka, do you think Eri will stand a chance without Takane to lead the way?" The blue haired Idol asked her close friend.

"It's going to be hard to tell. But with the serious effort Eri's putting, plus the support from AI-chan and Ryou-chan, I doubt she will let up." Haruka answered calmly, with Miki quietly staring, somehow having a hard time chewing her onigiri. Seizing his chance, Bowser decided to attempt a diving catch at the two Idols, much to their shock as they turned around, but before anyone noticed, Mario and Yoshi dove into the defense! Yoshi, seizing his chance due to instinct pulled out an egg with green spots and skillfully pelted the Koopa King square in the face, making him wipe out and tumble clumsily into the floor….and right into the Shadow Sirens! Fortunately, Vivian notice the Koopa King first and was very alert in alerting her brethren. "BELDAM! MARILYN! DUCK!"

The two other Shadow Sirens look at the direction of the large Koopa shell and panicked!

"GUH!" "MWEH-EHH?!" Beldam and Marilyn wasted no time in ducking into the shadows to evade Bowser, just in time before the Koopa King crashed into the wall…. and pretty much knocking himself out for a bit..

"Whew, we're evenly matched.." Daisy panted in a small bit of exhaustion, but refused to give up, when all of a sudden. Toadette lost her footing and bumped into the brunette princess. "Ouch! Toadette, be careful!"

"Sorry!" The Toad girl apologized, but unfortunately, the buzzer sounded, resulting in a loss for the duo.

***End Themes***

"No no no no no, YOU KLUTZ!" Daisy scolded herself, trying to hold back tears, but as she was getting pretty close to crying, Eri walked over to the saddened princess and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't feel so bad, Daisy-hime. If Luigi-san were here, he'd have really appreciated your efforts!" The former hikikomori assured the Sarasa land princess. Within moments, the brunette princess cheered up and smiled. "You're pretty good there, Eri! I can understand why your own Producer picked up! You've got amazing talent there!"

"Thank you, Daisy-hime. You and Toadette were'nt so bad yourself. I just wish Luigi was here right now" Eri smiled, while Daisy, remembering that the green plumber, along with Takane, was absent through all this, and for good reason too.

"Speaking of Luigi, I wonder how he and Takane are doing against King Boo." Daisy began to think for a moment.

"Oh, I almost forgot about them!" Producer-san realized that the silver haired Idol willingly tagged along to fend off the dark Boo.

Before anyone noticed, everyone in the steeple noticed the same purple smoke King Boo, Luigi, and Takane vanished into, and, one by one, disappeared in the smoke.

_***King Boo's Subspace***_

_***VS. KING BOO***_

***Insert Theme: "King Boo Battle" (Luigi's Mansion)***

The rest of Team Mario and the Idols, as well as the Shadow Sirens, Doopliss, and a dazed Bowser find themselves in a bizarre location, enough to strike nerves on the Idols.

"Ami, this is starting to look like something out of a bad dream!" Mami began to have shivers down her spine, to which her twin couldn't help but stick close for comfort.

"I..I'm scared!" Yukiho whimpered in a very frightened tone, to which Makoto and Ryou kept close, although they too are starting to get terrified themselves.

"Gulp…this is tense…" Iori grew uneasy as she rode on Yoshi, who was trying hard to keep a straight face, despite the gravity of the situation and the amount of sweat dropped to the floor.

"Alright-a everybody, let's-a all keep calm. We'll-a find our way-a out of dis…I hope." Mario, acting as the voice of reason, quickly attempted to assure everyone that they will get out of this predicament in one piece. (Yeah, easier said than done.)

After a few more steps, the group arrived to see an intense battle as Takane, with the unerring skill of a gunslinger whose skills were tempered in America's "Wild West", shot the silver-tipped bullets from her revolver while gracefully dodging King Boo's attacks, much to the dark king's annoyance. Luigi, however, kept taking cover, trying to escape in fear, but having no results whatsoever.

"Luigi! Lend me a hand please!" Takane called out to the frightened plumber as she evaded another attack.

"Wha…c'mon-a Takane! Where am I supposed to attack? Besides, something seems to be blocking off the vacuum's function here!" Luigi protested; it somehow seemed the battle was going in Takane's favor instead of the green plumber.

"Hehehe…noticed it now, little plumber? With the power from the Dimension Comet, the first thing I did was to block off the main power function of that accursed Poltergust! You would've been already put into a permanent sleep by now…however, that wrench now had to disrupt things!" King Boo sneer as he took another ht from Takane's bullets, this time to the cheek.

"..So that's why the vacuum isn't working?" Takane wondered, however, a small brick came out of nowhere and struck her hand, completely disarming the Silver Queen of her weapon.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "To the Moon!" (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)***

"Hahaha…I've got you now, you little silver-haired nuisance…and while I'm at it, I'll add a few of your friends as extra power! Mwahahahahaaa!" King Boo cackled as he let out a few dark bubbles that quickly went towards the Idols and Team Mario!

"**AAAAHHHH! MAKOTO-CHAN, PRODUCER-SAN, HELP ME!" **Yukiho screamed as she was caught in the bubble. Unfortunately, Mario and Daisy didn't fare any better…

**"MAMMA MIA, NOT AGAIN!"** Mario yelped as he became encased in another bubble. Well, at least Daisy was not one to give up easily, but…

**"Hey, HEY! DON'T PUT ME IN THAT!**" Daisy struggled to break free, but got encased as well, which really aggravated her enough to pound on the bubble, with no satisfactory result.

Trapped in the bubble, Takane turned her attention to Luigi, "Luigi-san, please listen to me!"

"Ta..Ta..Takane?" Luigi, looking a little tear-ridden, looked at the trapped Idol.

"Listen to me. I know how scared you are of that guy, I get it! But if you don't do something soon, the Creepy Steeple..no, scratch that, the whole world! Remember when you gave that advice to Yukiho back at the ruins? About what Princess Daisy said? Well, now it's my turn to say this! DON'T GIVE UP! I KNOW you can beat that ghost a third time, and it's not just me, everyone else here believes in you!"

Luigi froze quietly for a moment, then looked at the group,

"You can do this Luichii!" "Mm-mm! That stupid ghost won't know hit him!" The twins cheered happily.

"You beat that jerk before, you can do it again!" Iori quickly assure the green plumber.

"I know you won't let us down." Ritsuko nodded.

"Mwee-hee-hee, with Mario out, it all falls to you now! I'd like to see what you, his own brother, can do!" Beldam cackled cheerfully, knowing her magic, as powerful as it is, won't do squat right now.

"We all believe in you, so go and show ready you really are!" Haruka beamed with a wink, while Chihaya calmly nodded with a smile.

Surrounded with all the support Luigi couldn't help but weep tears of joy for a bit. So much time in the sidelines, and now he was given a chance to save the world in place of Mario, Luigi was quiet for a moment and in that realization that there are people who still believe in him despite how easily frightened he was, the sorcerer-clad green plumber began to show gaze of fiery determination for his friends. (Wario and Waluigi kinda sat this out…spoiled sports…)

"My my, such strong support!" King Boo snarked while he fired a bolt of energy….right at the group! But as Luigi quickly noticed the bolted and dove in the way to take the hit instead, a bolt of light from the Dimension Comet passed through the illusion King Boo made, knocked away the attack, and poured its energy onto the green plumber!

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Pursuit ~ Casting Magic" (Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney)***

Much to everyone's surprise, a forest green aura cloaked Luigi like a veil, and much, to the timid brother's surprise, his strength was increased tenfold! Not only that, but the Poltergust 5000 underwent a drastic change, adding an enhanced suction drive for better performance and a larger, more resilient bag. The Poltergust 5000 XL, as it is now from the power-up by the Dimension Comet, shimmered beautifully like a gem.

Luigi picked up the vacuum in wonder, then to his newfound strength, then recalled how Iori, then Haruka and Chihaya got a major power up and realized if the three Idols would be more powerful from the Dimension Comet's light, then he won't be an exception to its might as he put on a serious face as he faced King Boo.

"So it seems you're powered up as well, huh Luigi? Doesn't matter, your powered up Poltergust still won't stop me!" King Boo sneered as he got ready to suck the life force out of Mario, Daisy and Yukiho.

Luigi's face turned grim as he readied himself, "I don't-a think so. **NEGATIVE ZONE**!" The sorcerer-clad green plumber, true to the garb he was wearing at the moment, casted an enchantation of dark magic engulfing himself and King Boo in a dark purple sphere of negative energy built up from being in Mario's shadow for too long.

"Wha…WHAT IS THIS?! My..my magic is failing! Aghh… I'm feeling really queasy from this…wait…NO! MY BARRIER AGAINST THE POLTERGUST! IT's RUINED!" King Boo cried out in agony, that the dark energy from the Negative Zone were putting major afflictions to his magic. Tired from the Negative Zone's effect when it dissipated, the dark Boo laid on the ground fatigued. "No…this can't be possible….I was this close…THIS close to world domination! How could I lose to Luigi a third time?! DARN IT ALL!"

"Sorry, King Boo, but this nightmare is-a over!" Luigi announced as he turned on the vacuum, and suddenly a strong vortex of wind began to suck up the dark boo like a black hole!

"**WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** King Boo screamed his last as the Poltergust began its work to suck King Boo inside. Determined to not get inside empty-hand, the dark Boo grabbed the bubble that held Azusa, but a small chunk of rubble hit King Boo in the head, making him lose grip on the Idol as the bubble flew out of the subspace…and the dreaded ghost got sucked completely inside the vacuum's bag.

***End Theme***

_***Creepy Steeple ~ Main Hall***_

***Insert Theme: "We Won the Case! ~ The First Victory" (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney)***

With the incident concerning now put to rest, Team Mario and the Idols find themselves back inside Creepy Steeple. Luigi, satisfied that his foe had been defeated again, fell calmly to his knees in fatigue.

Mario, Daisy, and Yukiho, freed from their bubble prisons, ran to the tired Luigi.

"You did it, Luigi! Wow, never expected to be the 'damsel in distress' again, but, whatever, right?" Daisy cried out happily.

"Arigatou- Luigi-chan!" Yukiho hugged Luigi and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, Yukiho, don't leave me out!" Daisy cried out to the timid Idol as she went and kissed Luigi on the other cheek, which made the green plumber's nerves go haywire.

"Oh…mamma mia…now I'm-a wishing I didn't get to be-a this popular.." Luigi mumbled in a daze.

Mario walked up to his brother, with Producer-san and Ritsuko by his side. "You did-a good, Bro! Nice-a job!"

"I'll say! You saved our lives there!" Ritsuko smiled, which made Luigi blush even more.

Two Stars appeared and each flew to the green plumber and the Silver Queen. Before turning to Hibiki, Takane looked at Luigi and couldn't help but smile, "You really are Mario's brother after all."

Just then, Bowser woke up from his unconscious state, only to find doodles on his face. "Wait, WHAT?! WHAT THE HEY?!" Aggravated, he turned to the party, only to see a giggling Ami and Mami holding a make-up kit. Realizing that the mischievous duo seized their chance to doodle on him before being dragged along with everyone else, Bowser reached for his notepad inside his shell. There, he crossed off Ami and Mami's names, muttering quietly, "Geez…you know what? Whenever I want to grab another Idol, I am NOT going for EITHER of those two! They're only going to make a mess of things! Best to save my troops some trouble in the long run!" After that, the Koopa King sighed, then turned around in thought. "Oh well, at least I'm not leaving empty…handed?"

***End Theme with Record Scratch Sound***

Bowser turned to see one more problem that just occurred…Azusa, the Idol he successfully kidnapped…was missing…again.

***Insert Theme: "Panic!" (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga)***

"GAHHH! WHERE'D THE IDOL GO?! WHERE'D THE IDOL GO?!" Bowser turned frantic in looking for Azusa, but had no luck. Turning desperate, the Koopa King turned to his arch-nemesis. "Yo plumb-scum! What happened to Azusa?" Mario, looking a little surprised, reacted, "Dat's-a what I was-a gonna ask you!"

Takane, patching up her wounds with help from Hibiki and Yayoi, decided to inform the two arch rivals. "Before Luigi sucked King Boo in, I remember he tried to take one of us along with him, but had lost his grip." Knowing that he, Takane, Daisy, and Yukiho are still present, Mario, along with Ritsuko, traced the bubble's trajected path.. only to realize and drop their jaws at where it ended.

"Da…Multi Destination Pipe?" Mario completely froze, realizing one fact.

"Oh no…Azusa could be anywhere in the world right now!" Ritsuko yelped, then drooped down, muttering one thing. "I don't get paid enough for this.."

Ami and Mami, now realizing that the wayward Idol could be anywhere, ran to Ritsuko, "Hey, Rit-chan, is Azusa-neechan gonna be okay?"

Left with no clue of the Idol's whereabouts and little hope, Ritsuko could only wonder, "We can only hope right now…"

***End Theme***

Meanwhile, in a far off place…

_***Isle Delfino ~ Gelato Beach***_

***Insert Theme: "Gelato Beach" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

After being unconscious for a while, Azusa opened her eyes to the sound of the waves of the sea. Lifting herself up, the wayward Idol found herself on a small isle near a larger island with sunny beaches,. What's more, Azusa had found that her clothes have changed again, as she is no longer in her "Kyun! Vampire Girl" attire, but an outfit consisting of a white and blue sleeveless shirt with a sailor collar and bikini bottoms.

"Ahoy there, landlubber!" A loud voice called out to Azusa, who immediately turned to see an old Bob-omb with a sailor captain's hat and a wooden steering wheel on the back where a fuse should be.

"Who…who are you?" Azusa asked the sailing Bob-omb, to which he hopped off the ship he is under command of with a crew of sailing Bob-ombs.

"Fret none, young lass! I am meaning to ask, what's a lady like you doing here?" The wise old Bob-omb asked, but then took a closer look at Azusa and realized something. "Short blue hair…nice build…you must be one of the Idols of this '765 Pro' I kept hearing the landlubbers of Isle Delfino cheering on about….Azusa Miura, savvy?"

"Oh my, yes. That's my name…but who are you?" Azusa tilted her head in confusion of how this seafaring Bob-omb would already know of her.

"Harrumph, don't you worry there! I am Admiral Bobbery, the saltiest Bob-omb of all the seven seas! Tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Bobbery acquainted himself with the feel of a seafaring veteran.

"Mr. Bobbery, by the way I'm dressed right now, this island is the next place for the next part of the Mario Party?" Azusa calmly asked, to which the admiral beamed.

"Aye, you're a smart lass, you are! Something tells me you came in prematurely, though. Come! To my cabin! We have much to talk about!" bobbery offered, hopping back onboard his ship. Azusa, having no idea on where to go, decided to take the Bob-omb sailor's offer.

***End Theme***

_And that's the end of another chapter! Whew, the battle got crazy, and now Azusa's been launched away from Bowser's grip, only to end up on Isle Delfino! In case you didn't notice, Bobbery, the seafaring Bob-omb from "Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door" is one of the new hosts for the next arc, the rest I won't say…yet…! I changed the age rating on Fanfiction for this story in preparation, 'cause, you know, the Idols, as well as Peach and Daisy, will be in swimsuits in the next arc! Best be prepared, otherwise one will regret it! Will Mario and the Idols learn in time of Azusa's whereabouts before Bowser does? And how will the part at Creepy Steeple end? You just have to stayed tuned to find out!_


	21. Farewell to the Steeple

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter to the fanfic! The Creepy Steeple arc is going well, but soon it's time to end this arc and get ready for the Isle Delfino arc for a little beach action! ..And apparently, Azusa arrived there prematurely, did she? ..Well, anyways, I donot own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters, the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So, with that out of the way, let's splash back in!_

"**Opening Theme: "Intro/Title (Night)" (Mario Kart: Super Circuit)***

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Farewell to the Steeple, Surprise Call from Mona!**_

_***Creepy Steeple ~ Main Hall***_

***Insert Theme: "Banshee Boardwalk" (Mario Kart 64)***

With King Boo safely put in quarantine inside the bag of the now upgraded Poltergust 5000 XL, the party was able to continue without any more interruptions, what with Doopliss keep himself busy tidying up the damages to the mansion and Bowser disappearing off somewhere, trying to find out where Azusa went. With the Dance Event resolved in Eri and Yayoi's favor, much to the delight of Ai, Ryou, and Iori, the event well to the last turns. After Takane's successful victory of the one-player mini game, "Pedal Power", fueled by the vigor that welled up during the with King Boo, the last mini-games were to be decided. "So what's mini game are we gonna do now?" Daisy wondered pretty much having her hand on her chin in thought.

"Well, consider that King Boo's been dealt with, I don't think things are going to be too scary now." Takane spoke calmly, which somehow eased the tension building up in Eri and Luigi.

However, whether it's by plain bad luck or not, Iori, deciding to bring Yoshi along for the ride, decided to creep up on the hapless plumber brother. "….Luigi!" The tsundere Idol spoke in an intensely intimidating tone fit for a horror movie.

"_**YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" **_Luigi screamed in complete horror before falling to the side in shock, his wizard hat fallen to the side.

"Heeheehee…got you!" Iori giggled, while Yoshi snickered beside her. (If only he had the flight cap and the scarf, he'd probably do a very good Muttley cosplay along with the snicker)

Luigi laid motionless from shock on the floor, while Ritsuko rubbed her forehead over the absurdity of Iori's prank.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Night Duel" (Mario Party 6)***

Anyways, a Duel Game of Mushroom Brew occurred in which Yayoi and Toadette stepped in front of two cauldrons holding star-tipped magic wands. Basically, the rules, set by the little Goomba, were to quickly, yet accurately, add the colored mushrooms into the cauldron. Yayoi and Toadette scramble to try to put the right mushrooms into the cauldrons until the moment the Goomba said stop. The cauldrons started rumbling, with the cheerful Idol and the Toad girl waiting in anxious anticipation until…. A Star popped out of Yayoi's cauldron and flew off, while Toadette's cauldron summoned….nothing! Nothing!

"Eh-ehh! I did it!" Yayoi exclaimed happily, while Toadette sadly pouted.

Apparently, due to good luck on part of both teams, was the chance of a rare Item mini game, "Coffin Congestion", where five Items were placed in five of the six coffins, and, since Bowser left prematurely, a Blue Twirler dove in the last coffin. The coffins were opened repeatedly, with the items and the ghost randomly showing up in different coffins. After a short while, the coffins stopped opening and Eri was left to think for a bit which coffin to check. After thinking things over, the former hikikomori ran and opened one of the coffins, only to find a Mushroom, while the coffin holding the ghost opened by itself to let the ghost out.

***End Theme***

Afterwards, after some mischievous mishaps during the last turns, it all came to the last mini game of the event, which suddenly drew stares to its name on cobweb-stained board: "Smashdance - Nighttime".

_***Creepy Steeple ~ "Smashdance" Night Arena***_

***Insert Theme: "Warming Up" (Mario Party 6)***

All participating members of both Team Mario and the Idols decided to warm up for the challenge while Vivian explains the rules, since Beldam wanted a break for a moment. The challenge is to hit the most glowing panels on the ground within the time limit, although for Luigi, Daisy, and Toadette, they simply have to perform a Ground Pound technique, using their bottoms, while for Takane, Eri, and Yayoi, they simply have to perform a Spiral Stomp, using their own legs instead to hit the panels. While the participants perform to their fullest, Beldam rested a bit, probably having a headache over what had transpired.

"Mweh-ughhhh…maybe I really am getting too old for this…" The old crone of the Shadow Sirens frowned as Marilyn tried her hardest to comfort her; seems everything had went completely out of hand since she decided that she and her sisters should debut as hosts in the once-in-a-lifetime event.

"..I know how you feel, Beldam. Really, I do. When I stepped into the Mushroom Kingdom, along with the rest of the Idols, I didn't know what to expect." Ritsuko calmly reasoned with the elder Shadow Siren, who quietly smiled.

"Still, despite all that had happened, you worked your hardest to remain calm. I really respect that." Beldam smiled at the smart Idol. Producer-san overheard the conversation and began to recount all the crazy incidents so far in the party. Safe to say, the whole was very enjoyable for the Idols, albeit a little too crazy for comfort. Nevertheless, the Idols were all having fun, as well as having first-hand experience on what it's like to face the baddies within the Mushroom World.

"Sis, Ritsuko, look! It looks like Luigi won the round!" Vivian grabbed the attention immediately, as the intelligent Idol and the Shadow Siren leader turn to see a happy Luigi near Takane, who shrugged without much care.

***End Theme***

_***Creepy Steeple ~ Staircase***_

***Insert Theme: "The Adventure Ends" (Mario Party 3)***

Despite all the abnormalities that occurred in the mansion and the absence of Azusa, the event was nearing to a close. Beldam, with Marilyn and Vivian by her side (Doopliss is unavailable due to needed clean-up detail. Housekeeping can be rough if it's a big house. Plus the make-up doodling from Ami and Mami…don't get me started…)

"Mwee-hee-hee! This is it, my pretties! All the turns have been done in this spookfest, and finally it is time to tally the results! Vivian, if you will please!" Beldam announced, passing the torch to the young Shadow Siren.

"Thanks, sis! Alright, before we announce who is the Super Star of Creepy Steeple, we have to tally how many Stars each of the participants have. First, ..wow….we have Luigi with 5 Stars, Second is a tie between Takane and Daisy with 4 Stars, Yayoi and Toadette with 3 Stars, with 2 Stars is Eri!"

After finishing getting all the make-up out of his body, Doopliss appeared out of the shadows, enough to intimidate Yukiho and Makoto, and decides to back up Vivian in the announcement. "Hey, if it all can't be decided on just Stars, then we'll just go with Coins! So, everyone's Coins look like this!"

To no surprise, Takane held the most Coins, followed by a tie between Luigi and Daisy, then Toadette, Eri, and finally Yayoi.

"Guh-uh!" Mariyn grabbed her siblings' attention by bringing the awards over to the spider web-tainted podium.

Somehow, a cell phone sound emitted in the emptiness of the mansion, startling everyone.

***End Theme Temporarily, Insert Theme: "Wario's Theme" (Wario Ware Inc. : Mega Party Game$)***

"Oh, sorry, that was me. Seems I've got an important business call from my own company! Can you all continue on without me?" Wario called out as he pulled out his cell phone, with a bewildered Waluigi wondering what the fat comrade's company, Wario Ware Inc., would want from their C.E.O. right now. However, that didn't stop Ritsuko from wondering what Wario is up to, excusing himself for a bit.

"I hope Wario isn't up to some prank again!" The Ryuuguu Komachi producer frowned, but this time, Waluigi stepped.

"Actually, Wario had to answer a business call. Believe me, we've both had common goals to mess up the Mario Bros. ..as well as having businesses of our own."

Ritsuko turned a skeptical gaze at the thin miscreant, "Businesses? You two? I know you're trying to pull my leg!"

In a sudden twist, Waluigi turned serious, "We really do! Although, I doubt my company, Waluigi Industries, will want a part in sponsoring the party. WarioWare, though…"

"WHAT? YOU SERIOUS?! Okay, I'll see what I can come up with! Okay, thanks for the heads up!" Wario concluded his call before putting his cell phone away, only to see a confused Ritsuko staring at him.

"So, what was the call about?" The intelligent Idol asked.

"About Azusa…..you can count on hearing some good news about her when the next location for the Party is announced. ..Though don't get TOO excited right now. I don't want to spoil things, 'kay?" Wario answered promptly before turning his attention back to the party, with Ritsuko wondering what on Earth he is talking about.

***End Theme, Resume Theme: "The Adventure Ends" (Mario Party 3)***

"First is the Game Star, which goes to the participant who won the most Mini Games! Mwee-hee, this Star goes to…Luigi! ..Weird.." Beldam announced before tossing the Star to Luigi…which landed straight into his head!

"Ouch! I could've just-a walked to the Star!" Luigi groaned as he rubbed his forehead and picked up the Star on the floor.

Vivian then takes the microphone as she readies the next award, "Next is the Coin Star, which goes to the player who accumulated the most Coins overall. This Star…goes to Takane Shijou!

"Hmm, as expected." Takane grinned as she accepted her award.

Doopliss then hovered forward, looking a little reluctant. Accepting the mike from Vivian, he began to speak. "Lastly is the Happening Star, which goes to the person who stepped on the '? Space' the most times ….and made me look like something out of a slapstick cartoon a couple of times, geez, thanks a lot!", keeping everything after 'and' in a disgruntled mutter. "This award goes to…Eri Mizutani!"

Eri quietly accepted the Star, but soon after that, the familiar rainbow-colored Dimension Star appeared right out the window in a way that it looked like it came from the moon! Much to everyone's attention, the Star once again revolved around the contestants in a spinning circular motion, enough to make anyone focusing on it dizzy.

***End Theme, Insert Sound Effect: "Drumroll"***

"Mwee-hee-heeee! This is it! Our winner, or Super Star of Creepy Steeple is…" Beldam announced as the Dimension Star kept spinning and spinning, until it stopped one one particular person, much to everyone's surprise.

***End Drumroll***

"**Luigi!"**

"Wait..I, uh…I wa.. wa.. WON?" The green plumber stammered in complete shock. Before he noticed, Daisy, as well as Yukiho, Makoto, and Mario ran up to the bewildered Luigi.

"Nice-a job, Bro!" The red plumber patted his sibling on the shoulder, while Yukiho and Daisy hugged him…a little too hard for him to breathe! "Ack…easy there, you two!"

"Oops…gomenesai, Luigi-chan!" Yukiho smiled, while Daisy grinned. "Aw, c'mon Luigi, you won the thing this time! Quite a comeback from back at Glamour Street, right?"

Takane looked at Luigi and smirked as she turned to Hibiki and Miki, "Guess I'll let this defeat go just this once… you really are something else, Luigi. If only you were an Idol yourself…"

"Mwee-hee, now, Luigi, if you would come with me.." Beldam offered as the elder Shadow Siren led Luigi to the top room, where Mario faced Doopliss in the past.

_***Creepy Steeple ~ Top Floor***_

***Insert Theme: "Mad Monster Mansion – Inside the Church" (Banjo-Kazooie)**

Luigi, as well as the rest of Team Mario and the Idols, used an old trampoline to launch themselves into the top floor, where Doopliss once resided before leaving on his acting career. Startlingly, a portal of dark energy stood in the very center of Doopliss' room, much to the Duplighost's distaste.

"Ugh…still there, I see?" Doopliss groaned, which quickly got Mario's attention.

"You know of-a dis?" The red plumber questioned.

"Yeah, Slick…it happened just a few days ago…" The Duplighost frowned as he began to remember..

_***FLASHBACK***_

"I was back stage with Flurrie looking at the party you and the Idols were participating at Glamour Street. Madame Flurrie was a little sad that she can't participate due to the fashion show she has to host, but an idea dawned on her that I can take her place if a part should happen. I was thrilled to hear that, but then a breaking news interrupted the conversation. Ghosts were making the townsfolk disappear.. at Creepy Steeple. I was aghast at what I heard, but then a hope came to me…what if the Shadow Sirens also know of the calamity plaguing the landscape there? Without a moment's notice, I hastily left to Twilight Town, and, sure enough, there they were, holding a notice for holding the next party. I decided, both for old times' sake and to solve why the villagers were vanishing, to temporarily rejoin the group.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"After learning that King Boo was to blame for this senseless tragedy, we questioned if it was safe for you and the Idols, but learned that Super Mario here is heading the party, so I figured, things should be okay!"

Doopliss concluded his explanation as he gazed at the portal, to which Beldam decided to send Luigi, since he and Takane already dealt with King Boo…who is now trapped in the Poltergust's durable bag, cursing his own crown off!

"Mwee-hee-hee! Luigi, when you're ready, use the energy from the Dimension Comet and seal up the portal." Beldam informed

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Catching Ghosts" (Luigi's Mansion)***

"Don't-a have to tell me twice!" Luigi readied himself as he focused a wave of forest green energy in closing the portal. Takane and Daisy looked at each other and nodded before sending streams of maroon and desert orange into Luigi's wave, blending together. The portal began to emit a pecular energy field that began to suck all the dark ghosts King Boo summoned while releasing the victims out onto the floor. One of the ghosts, in its desperation, grabbed Yayoi in the leg, determined to not go alone. (Technically, although she, Eri, and Toadette had the same number of Stars, she had the least amount of Coins, which landed her in last place.)

"EEEK! LET GO! LET GO!" Yayoi screamed, but before the ghost could succeed, it got pelted in the face with an egg, this time by Iori.

"Nice shot, Iori-chan!" Yoshi cheered as he grabbed Yayoi's arm with his strong chameleon-like tongue.

"Thanks! ..Though, did you really need to use your tongue?" Iori questioned in a grossed out deadpan, but decided to think about that for another time as she reached out for Yayoi.

".*gasp*..*gasp*…Thank you, Yoshi-chan, Iori-chan.." Yayoi sighed a breath of relief, as she was set down on the floor, to which the tsundere and the bipedal dinosaur smile. After the ghosts disappear, the portal vanished into thin air, leaving only the quiet atmosphere of the room.

***End Theme with Bell Ding sound***

_***Creepy Steeple ~ Main Entrance***_

***Insert Theme: **

With the whole incident settled down, Team Mario, as well as the Idols, were more than ready to leave Creepy Steeple. (Well…more, Yukiho, Makoto, Ryou, Eri, and Luigi, seeing as they already jumped into the pipe without hesitation.) Before heading to the Multi Destination Pipe along with everyone else, Mario decided to talk with the Shadow Sirens and Doopliss one more time.

"Mwee-hee-hee, well Mario, I have to say, this was a very eventful moment we all had to experience. Though sad to say, I think now with all that's happened, I have had enough excitement for a lifetime!" Beldam responded in a solemn tone.

"It's-a fine! By da way you handled yourselves, I-a think you all have-a redeemed yourselves!" Mario smiled, which made the old crone happy she had redeemed her ways.

"Guh-huh-huh!" Marilyn smiled, despite her speech impediment, she too was grateful that Mario also gave her this chance.

"As for me, Slick, as soon as I can get the place cleaned up, I'm heading back to my acting career. Seems Flurrie called and said she needed me for the next project after the fashion show's done!" Doopliss answered promptly.

"Okey-dokey, when you do-a see Flurrie, tell her I said-a hi!" Mario kindly made his request to the Duplighost, to which he gave a thumbs-up!

"Well, I guess this is good bye again for now. I wish you all the best in the upcoming events!" Vivian smiled as she kissed Mario on the cheek. (Fortunately, Peach already headed into the pipe, otherwise things could have gone bad.)

"Alrighty, see you all neat time!" Mario bid farewell as he hopped into the pipe, with the Shadow Sirens and Doopliss having one last look before the pipe vanished into thin air.

"Mwee-hee, I guess, with all said and done, let's head for home, Shadow Sirens!" Beldam smiled as she turned in the direction of the path to Twilight Town.

"Guh!" "Okay, sis!" Marilyn and Vivian smiled, while Doopliss waved his hand, "I'll pass on theat offer, Beldam. Flurrie's pretty much waiting for me."  
"Well, good luck at the stage, Freak Sheet! Mwee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Beldam bid goodbye as she Beldam, and Vivian dive into the shadows, leaving a pouting Doopliss behind.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S DOOPLISS! Ugh, why can't she say my name right?"

***End Theme***

_***Peach's Castle ~ Late Night***_

***Insert Theme: "Hyrule Field Night Theme" (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)***

After a nice long dinner, all of Team Mario and the Idols went to bed to prepare for the next event. Fortunately, Bowser wasn't around this time since he was still checking around for Azusa's whereabouts, so the Idols can safely sleep that night. However, the portly rival of Mario was about to get a sudden wake-up call from his cell phone..

_***Peach's Castle ~ Wario and Waluigi's Guest Room***_

"Huh, whuzza? Aww, and I was right in the middle of a good dream too…." Wario groaned as he went to answer the phone. "Alright, who's big idea was to call me this late at night?"

"Chairman Wario! You won't believe the great news I've got to tell you!"

Wario quickly recognized the voice. "That voice…is that you, Mona?"

***End Theme with Record Scratch sound, Insert Theme: "Mona's Theme" (Wario Ware: Mega Party Game$)***

A young woman with bright long hair wearing a goggled helmet and a white jacket called Wario from within a plane heading off from Diamond City to Isle Delfino. "Guess what, boss! I just got a call from some captain named Bobbery that I'm also given a co-hosting spot for the Dimension Comet party there! Isn't that amazing? I always wanted to go there at least once!"

"That's…very great news Mona! You can pretty much bet I'm involved in the party as well!" Wario gleamed happily, seeing as one of his top workers at Wario Ware Inc. is getting involved as well.

"Oh by the way, Bobbery also gave me news of the 765 Pro Idols who are also part of the party! In fact, he's treating this one Idol, um..Azusa, was it? ..to a meal over in Hotel Delfino at Sirena Beach, on his own tab, of course!" Mona exclaimed cheerfully.

"Wait..Azusa's at Isle Delfino? I've never actually been there, though Mario and Peach have… tell you what, Mona, keep an eye on her when you get there, alright?" Wario calmly asked Mona, to which she smiled.

"You got it, Boss! I'll see you there!" The beautiful worker agreed before ending her call, which led Wario to thinking about what happened in the past.

"Did that Goody-Two-Shoes say he was framed for a crime he didn't commit there once? …Bah, doesn't matter, at least I've some good news to say to Glasses tomorrow!" Wario concluded his thought before heading back to sleep.

***End Theme***

_That's the end of another chapter! The Creepy Steeple Arc has come to an end, and now I've revealed Mona from the Warioware games as the second host of the Isle Delfino portion of the party! Oh, and those who have played "Super Mario Sunshine" will surely know what crime Mario was framed for. The reunion with Azusa, as well as the start of the Isle Delfino arc will be shown next chapter!_


	22. Arrival at Isle Delfino!

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter to the fanfic! Well, it's about time to prepare for the Isle Delfino Arc, and guess what that means? Action at the beach! The beach! To be honest, I'm also looking forward to this as well! So anyways, I do not own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER charcters belong to Namco Bandai. So with that out of the way, let's splash back in the action!_

_Hoo…I still got it._

**Previously on Mario & iDOLMASTER Party…**

**The party at the dreaded Creepy Steeple was concluded…with the hapless Luigi as the victor. However, due to the mischief of the Koopa King, Bowser, who left prematurely, and the scheming of the nefarious King Boo, who is now utterly trapped in the now upgraded Poltergust 5000 XL thanks to Luigi and Takane, the Idol Azusa Miura was declared Missing in Action! Then, to make things more complicated, the chubby rival Wario received a phone call in the middle of the night from the beloved worker of Wario Ware Inc., Mona, and received news that the wayward Azusa has ended up at Isle Delfino, where the next part of the Dimension Comet party is to be held next! The rival's news and the next part of the party begins… NOW! And…..everyone still seems to be asleep right now, it seems. ..Man, I hate early morning announcements..**

***Iori throws a book at Narrator-san out the window!***

***BONK!***

**(Narrator) Ouch!**

**(Iori) Quiet! Can't we get some sleep?!**

**(Narrator) S..Sorry…ow…**

***Opening Theme: "Godly Summer" (The iDOLMASTER 2)***

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Arrival at Isle Delfino! Bowser Jr. Returns!**_

_***Peach's Castle ~ Main Hall***_

***Insert Theme: "Peach's Castle" (Super Mario 64)***

The castle of Princess Peach Toadstool was bathed once again under a nice sunrise, and as the rooster readied itself to makes it call, two voices greatly disturbed its concentration and the poor bird slipped off the branch this time.

"**MASTER WARIO, YOU'RE SERIOUS?! LADY AZUSA IS AT ISLE DELFINO?!"**

"**ARE YOU REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS?!"**

***End Theme Temporarily, Insert Theme: "Ocean Race" (Super Mario Galxy)***

Toadesworth and Ritsuko were astounded of what Wario was saying upon him delivering Mona's message from last night. Haruka, Chihaya, Iori, Ami, Mami, and Mario were struck speechless over what the fat rival of the red plumber said, also of how serious he spoke to the steward and the younger producer. Before the situation could escalate, the Multi Dimension Pipe spitted out a familiar Bob-omb, who landed on his feet with a stylish pose of his own!

"Harruph! Well it's mighty nice to meet all of you landlubbers! Please tell me, where's Mario at?" The Bob-omb sailor asked calmly, but as if speaking of the devil, Mario as well as Luigi, arrived in the hall after a good night's sleep at their house, only to see another familiar face looking at him.

***End Theme, Resume Theme: "Peach's Castle" (Super Mario Galaxy)***

"Bobbery!" Mario quickly recognized the seafaring veteran, to which he calmly smiled.

"Ah, Mario old boy! It's been ages since we've last met! And I've brought a friend from the seas who wishes to speak to you!" Bobbery explained as his guest, who looks like a small white squid, appeared before the red plumber.

"B..Blooper?" Mario stared at the white squid hovering before him. (There were cases of Bloopers living on land as well as the sea, and this particular Blooper is one of them.)

"Heya Mario, bloop-bloop! I've heard of the party you and the 765 Pro Idols are in! Is it okay if I join..at least for the next event, bloop-bloop?" Blooper asked the heroic plumber, to which he kindly smiled.

"Sure-a thing, Blooper!" The red plumber answered, which made the hovering squid happy, though Chihaya seemed to have second thoughts.

"A squid joining in? ..I can understand Yoshi-san, but him?" Chihaya began to question Mario, but the Blooper got a little peeved at that remark and squirted ink into the blue haired Idol's face, to which she responded with a deadpanned stare.

"I..guess I kind of deserved that…" Chihaya sighed, just as soon as Yoshi, Iori, and Yayoi came into the room, only to notice the Bob-omb and the squid.

"Uh…Mario-san…what's with the bomb guy and the squid?" Iori asked in confusion, while Yayoi and Yoshi just stared without saying a word.

"Ah, you must be Iori, savvy? I am Admiral Bobbery, sailor of the seven seas, and also…..one of the hosts of the next part of the Dimension Comet Party at Isle Delfino!" Bobbery answered in his steadfast manner, which somehow made the tsundere's jaw drop to the floor.

"Wait…the host of the next event? ..You're kidding, right?" Iori was doubtful an old codger like Bobbery could be host, but before she could say a word, Toadsworth opened the line on the video phone to see a young woman clad in a red bikini embroidered with her name familiar to Wario.

"Wha..wha..Ma..Ma..MONA?!" The chubby rival stuttered in shock over the sight of Mona that he completely lost the words he was going to say! However, Chihaya didn't seem at all impressed as she bit her thumb over the sight and size of Mona's…well, you know. Oddly, when the songstress looked at Bobbery, she was surprised to notice that the seafaring Bob-omb didn't romantically have any interest on her.

"So Mona, how's Azusa faring back at the island, savvy?" Bobbery calmly asked Mona, which drew eyes toward the Bob-omb.

"You mean…Azusa's alright?" Haruka frantically asked the beautiful Wario Ware worker.

"Yep, as a matter of fact, she is being led to the entry point of Delfino Plaza…where I'm at ..by the police there to wait for you guys! I'm sure you can take care of the announcements without me! So, see you there!" Mona excitedly answered to the group, then ended her call.

"Mamma mia…you sure know some good people, Wario…" Mario calmly complimented his rival, which left him blushing.

"Ma…MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS MARIO!" Wario yelled at his rival in a tsundere-like manner, enough to make Iori wonder if he was yanking at her style for some reason, but decided to shrug it off out of relief that Wario was actually telling the truth that Azusa is okay and at Isle Delfino.

"Well…if everyone is done… should we all head to the Throne Room? Peach has to get the announcements ready." Ritsuko reminded the group, which eased their tesion. All of the group proceeded ahead, but Ritsuko halted her movement for a moment. "..Wario?"

"Yeah?" Wario turned his gaze to the Ryuuguu Komachi producer, who looked relatively calm and serene for some reason.

"..Thank you. Now I truly know Azusa is safe." Ritsuko smiled as she walked to the throne room.

"…Bah, whatever. The chubby rival groaned while scratching his head and decided to follow.

***End Theme***

_***Peach's Castle ~ Throne Room***_

***Insert Theme: "Lobby Theme Tune" (Diddy Kong Racing)***

The Idols and Team Mario all were preparing in anticipation for the announcement, though for some odd apparent reason, Mario was deep in thought over the events that transpired in Isle Delfino before.

"The Dimension Comet Party now continues next in the sunny shores of Isle Delfino; one of the hosts here, Admiral Bobbery, is here with us. Bobbery, if you please. Peach announced before passing the baton to the seafaring Bob-omb.

"Harumph, very well. I am Bobbery, saltest Bob-omb of the seven seas, and also one of the hosts of the next event at Isle Delfino. Also, concerning your friend Azusa, do not fret lassies, for she is well taken care of. In fact she is waiting for us at Delfino Plaza with Mona, and two Idols which you, um… "Dearly Stars" know." The old Bob-omb responded, to which Ai, Eri, and Ryou completed put their gazes at in utmost shock.

"Wait-a Bobbery! Before we-a go, I'd like-a to pick up-a something from my house!" Mario quickly asked his old friend from his adventures in Rogueport.

"Harumph… very well, Mario old boy! Do be quick, for we cannot delay!" Bobbery accepted Mario's request before the red plumber dashed out of the castle and into the Warp pipe leading to his house.

The Idols and most of Team Mario were all perplexed of Mario's decision, though the Mushroom Kingdom princess had a strong idea of what was in the hero's mind. "Could it be that he needed…?"

***End Theme***

_***Mario and Luigi's House***_

***insert Theme: "Super Pipe House" (Super Mario RPG)***

Mario scrambled through all of his belongings that he used in his past adventures until he caught sight of one thing in particular that made him smile to the fact that he still had it: a multipurpose water pack with twin handles, a water tank, and a squirting nozzle. Without notice, though not surprising to the Mushroom Kingdom hero, the nozzle titled its head toward Mario's face and with a robotic voice, began to speak. "Mario…you have need of me once again?"

The red plumber smiled, "Yep, Da Idols and I are-a heading to Isle Delfino and I have a feeling I'm-a gonna need your help again, F.L.U.D.D.!"

Equipped with the water pack, Mario raced out the door and dove back into the pipe, though unknown to him, a familiar Koopa Prince was watching from above onboard his Koopa Klown Kar.

"So that meanie Mario's heading back to Isle Delfino, eh? Looks like I better tell Poppa about this, as well as grab my old brush I took back from that Pianta wannabe!" Bowser Jr. smiled as he left into the air.

***End Theme***

_***Multi Destination Pipe***_

The Idols and Team Mario were already one step ahead as they plunged into the bowels of the Multi Destination Pipe. Bobbery and Peach were leading the plunge, however, Mario was not going to be left behind as he plunged quicker using F.L.U.D.D.'s Turbo Nozzle function till he caught up with the two. "Huh? Mario old boy, what is that strange contraption on your back?"

"Oh, dat's F.L.U.D.D.! I'll-a explain when-a we reach Isle Delfino!" Mario promptly answers as a strong sunlight poured into the pipe as the group reached their destination; the Insta-Clothes function finished with its magic.

_***Isle Delfino ~ Delfino Plaza***_

***Insert Theme: "Delfino Plaza" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

The Idols and Team Mario arrive at the Central Plaza and the Idols were startled that they were all in in familiar colorful swimsuits, bikinis and one-pieces, while somehow wearing colored bracelets matching their stage colors.

"Wow! I'm in my bikini already? But that bracelet…oh, there's a button!" Haruka glanced at her pink bikini before looking at the red bracelet on her wrist and pressing a strange button, which shrouded the high spirited Idol in a bright red light. After the light faded, Haruka found herself wearing a sleeveless shirt with a sailor collar and bikini bottoms in the bikini's place!"

"OMIGOSH! The clothes! Prof. Gadd, what did you do?" Haruka stood flabbergasted at the ghost-researching professor who tagged along.

"Oh…this time, I couldn't make up my mind on which you would like better, the bikini or the outfit, so I thought, why not put both in using my new Dual Switch Bracelets! Put simply, you can switch between the two clothes for this part of the event anytime you want. Though I'd suggest you don't switch too much, as you might give some people…. unnecessary ideas." Prof. Gadd explained, trying to suppress a nosebleed.

"That explains a lot, though…. Mario-san, what is with the backpack you have along?" Makoto, clad in a black bikini with a white stripe, asked in bewilderment look at the water pack Mario was carrying.

"I, uh, was… wondering about that as well…" Yukiho, clad in a white bikini, asked curiously.

Before Mario could say a word, the squirt nozzle of F.L.U.D.D. turned to the two Idols and spoke. "Greetings, Makoto Kikuchi and Yukiho Hagiwara. I am a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Machine, or 'F.L.U.D.D.' for short, a product of Gadd Sciences Inc. I had helped Mario here during an incident that occurred here at Isle Delfino in the past, and he has need of my services once more."

"What the?! Did that nozzle just speak?" Ryou, clad in a simple green bikini, blurted out, equally surprised as Yukiho and Makoto, who sweatdropped.

"Wow… nice job blurting out the obvious, Ryou!" A voice familiar to the Idol called out, which got her attention.

***End Theme with Record Scratch sound, Insert Theme: "Oppekepe no Pe ~ New Enemy" (Puzzle Bobble 2)* (Thought I'd try something different…)**

"Wha..YUMEKO?!" Ryou cried out in surprise as she turned to her rival, a girl with long reddish brown hair with a ponytail pointed to her left side wearing a vivid red bikini, called out. "Hey, what's up?"

Ryou, with AI along, wearing a simple red bikini, quickly answered, "What are you doing here, Yumeko?"

"Oh, I'm taking part as a co-host in this part of this party you're in thanks to a favor from Mona. And I'm not the only one." Yumeko answered with her hands on her hips.

Before Ryou could ask who she was talking about, a girl with blonde twintails wearing a black and white one-piece ran and hugged Eri, clad in a simple blue bikini..

"Eri, it's good to see you!" The girl, Ayane Suzuki, Eri's best friend and online Lolita sensation, cheerfully greeted the former hikikomori.

"Oof! It's good to see you too, Ayane!" Eri smiled.

"Oh geez…anyways.." Yumeko frowned, then turned to the two princesses, whom now the civilians, consisting of Piantas and Nokis, can't stop staring at. "Are you two really princesses. You both look like you would qualify more as swimsuit models!"

Peach and Daisy quietly stared at each other and blush. Peach, now wearing an elegant pink and silver one-piece swimsuit with only on strap on her right side awkwardly smiled "I don't know if I would take things that far…"

"Same here, Peach. I'm kinda wishing we weren't so good looking that the local won't stop gawking!" The Sarasa Land princess, who is wearing a strapless orange bikini, shuddered. The only ones who weren't changed much in the clothing department were Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi, in which only their shirts were swapped, from their familiar long sleeved ones to short sleeved shirts, baring their arms.

"Oh yeah! Now THIS is what I'm talking about! I like this style better than that long sleeved shirt anyway!" Wario happily exclaimed while flexing his muscles, to which Waluigi groaned and pressed his gloved hand on his face.

Luigi looked at Mario, who was completely unfazed by his short sleeved shirt, since he wore it last time he was at Isle Delfino, and responded, "Hey Bro, you don't seem too affected by-a your shirt. Why is that?"

"It's what I wore da last time I was-a here." Mario calmly answered as he diverted his attention to Bobbery, Mona, Yumeko, and Ayane.

***End Theme: Insert Theme: "Rainy Fields" (The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures)***

The old Bob-omb began his explanation of the event in full detail through an old legend. "Harrumph, alright landlubbers, there's a hidden legend around these parts that I unearthed during one of my voyages on the S.S. Scarlette, months after parting ways with good ol' Cortez. A millennia ago, when the Dimension Comet once was seen, a mighty fine vessel called the Mushroom Majesty sailed these very seas taking passengers between the mainland and the village that was once on this very island. Alas, one stormy evening, the Mushroom Majesty was attacked by pirates! Yes, pirates! Those scallywags looted the ship and started taking hostages. Fortunately, one Toad warrior from a far off land who boarded this ill-fated vessel noticed the chaos that was plaguing the ship. Facing against fate itself, this noble Toad fought off these pirates and freed the passengers till he made it to the top deck, where he saw their dreaded blood-thirsty captain. Taking his beloved sword in his hand, the brave little Toad clashed blades with a zeal unlike any other the land has seen in that time. However, the Toad was gravely injured and just when it seemed that hope was lost and the pirate captain was ready to deal the finishing blow, a bright light from the Dimension poured out and cloaked the brave warrior in a blinding and strengthened by the light, the brave warrior managed to lunge an attack that knocked the dreaded pirate captain into the sea! Unfrotunately, the pirate ship's gunpowder supply was touched by flames from the vessel, resulting in a massive explosion that destroyed both the ships. Even now, the treasure from that very tragedy rests quietly in the seafloor, but will show itself to whoever shines the brightest here today!"

After the lengthy explanation, a turquoise colored Noki with an aqua green shell wearing glasses fit of a scholar walked in. "Oh, and dear Idols, exclusively for this event today, Stars will be replaced with the bright protectors of this island, the Shine Sprites!" The intelligent Noki held out one such Shine Spite, which to the shape of a sun, yet had the same eye shape and color of the Star. "Oh, and before anyone asks, I'm Benjamin, from Noki Bay her in Isle Delfino!"

"Alright, enough explanations! Wow, you two are chatty…anyways, Ayane and I shuffled the roulette to determine who will be participating this time and her are the results!" Yumeko announced before showing a panel board with the participants' faces plastered on seashell icons.

***End Theme***

Team 1: Hibiki, Ami, Ritsuko, Ai

Team 2: Mario, Blooper, Peach, Daisy.

A familiar voice came in and looked at the results of the chosen participants. "My, my, you've been given a chance to join in this time, Ritsuko!"

The intelligent Idol, clad in a green and black bikini, quickly turned to the source of the voice, to see Azusa waving hello. Of course, the other Idols notice and ran to their found friend.

"**AZUSA!"**

The twins ran to their big sister figure first."Azusa-neechan, we've been worried sick about you!"

"How'd you end up here before us?" Makoto, taking Yukiho and Ryou along, ran and asked.

"That's what I wanted to know!" Iori blurted out, making Yoshi shrug and sigh. Unfortunately, the reunion was cut short as a familiar Koopa Klown Kar, now armed with three colorful cannons, hovered over the group.

"What da?! Bowsa?!" Mario quickly grew alert, but, to the red plumber's surprise, Bowser Jr. popped out, holding a familiar paintbrush in his hands. "Peekaboo!"

***Insert Theme: "Bowser Jr.'s Theme" (Super Mario Galaxy)***

"Bowser Jr.?! Seriously, what do you want now?!" Producer-san, clad in a summer-themed shirt, called out to the misbehaving Koopa Prince.

"Wouldn't YOU like to know? Poppa said he's gonna be severely busy on the Bowser Space this time, so in his place, I'LL be doing the mischief! And, boy, did I really get myself ready for what's in store! And also, I brought another sibling for the fun!" Bowser Jr. cheerfully shouted out.

"Not another-a Koopaling!" Luigi facepalmed, thought the mentioned Koopling…is absent.

"Oops…Larry fell behind…" Bowser Jr. froze a small bit before turning to the ships video phone. "Larry, what's keeping you!"

"Just hold your horses, Junior! Ludwig's not done with the extra explosive parts yet! Whew… I need a break.." Larry Koopa cried out before running short of steam, due to lack of stamina compared to the other Koopalings.

"Ugh..whatever…pretty Idols, one thing to say.. you better watch your step of those new 'Red ? Spaces' if you all want to keep yourselves clean!" Bowser Jr. smirked before he positioned his Koopa Klown kar in its Standby phase, and the pilot pulling out a pineapple flavored smoothie to drink. "Ah, nostalgia…."

"I can only imagine a strong possibility that Bowser Jr. will fire goop that will encase anyone who steps on the Red? Space, so it is wise to avoid the space. If by chance any of you Idols get covered in goop, you can ask me to remove it for five Coins, otherwise, you will be immobile for one turn." F.L.U.D.D gave out a precautionary warning.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to have this goop on my hair! My pets will get upset!" Hibiki, clad in a rainbow colored bikini,meekly responded, examining her long ponytail just to be safe.

Mario turned his gaze to his water pack on his back without hesitation, "F.L.U.D.D., something tells-a me I may have-a to teach one of da Idols on how to use you, just-a to be safe!"  
F.L.U.D.D., realizing the red plumber's reason, agreed by responding, "Which of the Idols do you have in mind?" When Mario gave his answer, the nozzle nodded in agrrement. "Anyway, I hope-a it won't be like-a da last time I was here, with da framing and all dat!"

"I only wish it were that easy…" F.L.U.D.D. let off a disdained remark a the red plumber, as well as the Idols, were left to brace themselves in this tropical paradise.

***End Theme***

Meanwhile, at the Isle Delfino police station…

_***Isle Delfino ~ Delfino Plaza ~ Police Station***_

***Insert Theme: "Delfino Airstrip" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

Three Pianta police officers, after being on part of their duty for the day, were enjoying some doughnuts and roast coffee on their break, when the Warden just burst through the door!  
"Boys, hate to cut your breaks short, but we've got a top priority situation going on!"

Two of the cops, startled enough to spill coffee all over themselves.. and get slight burns, ran to their commanding officer. "What's the beef, Chief?"

"All of the Idols of 765 Pro, whom Ms. Azura Miura spoke about earlier have just arrived on the Plaza…and you wouldn't believe who's with them!"

"C'mon Chief, is it that serious that you'd have to…" One slacking Pianta officer retorted, till his superior showed a picture of a familiar man with a red shirt, red cap, and blue overalls with the girls.

"**MARIO?!"**

"Yes men, that is indeed Mario, the criminal from that incident a few years back. Boys, keep an eye on him and report to me anything suspicious! You've got your orders, now go!" TheWarden gave his orders, to which his men saluted, before bolting out the door.

***End Theme***

_**That's the end of another chapter! Whew, was I busy, what with my brother's graduation ceremony to attend to, but thanks to HairyBlob2 from DeviantArt, I was able to get this done a little faster this time with inspiration! Yumeko and Ayane from "iDOLMASTER: Dearly Stars" also join in as co-hosts to Bobbery and Mona, plus a guest participant in Blooper! Also, Bowser Jr. is seriously willing to cause some goopy mayhem in these tropical shores right on top of our Idols and plumber hero! And to top things off, those stupid cops still don't know that Bowser Jr. is the instigator of the past incident…but they will find out eventually….Yep, Azusa's back with the team too, but will another Idol be caught in the crossfire? Stay tuned and find out!**_

_**..Whew, I'm bushed…**_


	23. Ritsuko's Time to Shine!

_CrystalPhoenizBlader here, bring in another chapter to the fanfic! The Isle Delfino arc started off pretty good, thanks to help from HairyBlob2 at DeviantArt, and I'm just starting things off in this arc! Of course, I'm still open for any future arcs anyone wants to see based off different locations in the Mario-verse before the planned final arc. Oh, and any place from Wario, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong count too! So anyways, I don't own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So, with that out of the way, let's ride that wave back into the beach action…. and not wipe out in the process!_

***Opening Theme: "Godly Summer" (The iDOLMASTER 2)***

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Ritsuko's Time to Shine! Aerial Simon Says at Noki Bay!**_

_***Isle Delfino ~ Delfino Plaza***_

***Insert Theme: "Delfino Plaza" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

Without hesitation, the party segment over at Isle Delfino was to begin, with a crowd of Piantas, Nokis, Yoshis, and Toads watching from the sides. However, due to Bowser Jr.'s presence, things turned pretty tense right of the bat! Hibiki, starting her turn, ended up stepping on the Red ? Space right off the bat, which quickly alerted the Koopa Prince.

"WHAT?! I get to do that right off the bat?! Someone's being jumpy!" Bowser Jr. staggered in shock, nearly spitting out his smoothie before punching the button that fired a wad of goop over the unfortunate Okinawan Idol!

"Whoa nelly!" Hibiki panicked, before being dunked in the face with icky brown colored goop, but if that wasn't enough…

"Wha.. WHAT?! I'm sinking in!" The ponytailed Idol yelped before helplessly sinking in the goop, though she is still able to breathe, but before things could get any worse for her, the voice of F.L.U.D.D. echoed to her.

"Do you wish to forfeit five Coins to have me remove the goop?" The automated voice of F.L.U.D.D. asked the idol nonchalantly.

"Whatever! Just get all this goop off me!" Hibiki groaned, struggling to escape as she threw the five Coins out.

Reading the nozzle, F.L.U.D.D responded to its current borrower upon Mario's request. "Haruka Amami, if you will.."

Gripping the handles, Haruka readied herself with a confident grin, "No need to tell me twice!", and, without hesitation, used F.L.U.D.D.'s basic Squirter Nozzle to spray water all over the goopy mess, freeing Hibiki. However, her entire frame had goop… everywhere, even on her ponytail.

***Insert Jingle: "Too Bad!" (Super Mario Sunshine)* (Gotta hate that jingle…)**

"Ughh! How am I gonna get all this off?!" The Okinawan Idol groaned, but before she could say another word, Haruka quickly sprayed water all over Hibiki, washing all the goop off like it wasn't even there to begin with!

"Whew… thanks Haruka! ..By the way, isn't that Mario's water backpack?" Hibiki, thrilled to be cleaned of all that ooze, thanked Haruka, then quietly took a curious look at F.L.U.D.D.

"Yep, Mario let me borrow this!" Haruka smiled cheerfully.

_***A FEW MOMENTS BEFORE THE FIRST TURN...***_

***Insert Theme: "Town" (The iDOLMASTER)***

Haruka quickly used the Dual Switch Bracelet she received from Professor Gadd to switch back to her pink bikini after Bowser Jr. decided to lounge on standby, when the red plumber quickly ran to her.

"Heya, Haruka! Can you-a do a teensy weensy little favor?" The red plumber quickly asked the high spirited Idol.

"Sure…" Haruka grew a little skeptical of what Mario is thinking at the moment, but her expression changed when he detached the belt that helped him carry F.L.U.D.D. and held the water pack on his hands.

"I letting-a you borrow F.L.U.D.D. since I havta compete right now. F.L.U.D.D. will-a give-a you instructions on-a how to use it, just like it-a did when I first-a got it!" Mario informed Haruka before running back to join up with the rest. Haruka quietly and patiently paid attention to the water pack's tutorial; however. It wouldn't be long before the tutorials would have to be cut short.

***End Theme***

_***PRESENT TIME***_

***Insert Theme: "Tropical Island" (Mario Party)***

"So Mario DID give his say-so after all to use that. Hehe, that guy's a real gentleman." Hibiki smirked with her arms on her hips. Bowser Jr. however was a little unimpressed.

"I'll say! Without paying that penalty, you'd have to wait three whole turns to get out!" Haruka laughed, to which the Idol form Okinawa sighed.

"Well, it's a good thing I DID pay that penalty! Otherwise, I would need a major makeover!" Hibiki sighed in relief as Haruka laughed. However, one person seems to not be thrilled by that move…

"Jeez, that Mario had to go and do that, did he? Oh well, might as well let my Swoopin' Stus have some fun. I'm in no hurry." Bowser Jr. sighed as he waved the Magical Paintbrush and summoned a few of those goopy little Swoopin' Stus to mess things up a little more before lazily returning to his smoothie, one of which stupidly moved towards Takane and lunged, only to miss her and her ramen but leaving a few drops of splashed goop on her face.

"..Disgusting.." The silver-haired Idol, wearing a black bikini with white polka dots, deadpanned, before looking at Hibiki and realized how using water completely cleaned her up. Taking the initiative, the Silver Queen walked to the waters and was surprised at the goop dunked on her front dissolved into nothing when she dipped herself in.

"Oh my…" Azusa smiled as the goop disappeared from Takane's face, who showed a calm smile as she returned to her meal, with many Piantas and Nokis complimenting how she is able to handle their noodles like she won a ton of eating contests.

Anyways, when the rest of the participants did their turns, (Peach took a while, considering she did a Limbo Dance mini game and won!) The Mini Game board, covered in a seashell and starfish design, began to spin its roulette, and stopped at Shy Guy Says.

"'Shy Guy Says?' Isn't it a little like Simon Says?" Ai wondered as Shy Guy walked in and put on a pirate hat and wiped up a bow and getting a quiver full of dulled arrows ready on his back.

"Wait a minute, Shy Guy! What are you using a bow for?" Ritsuko, alert to the weapon's presence, ran to Shy Guy, but not before she, Shy Guy, Peach, Daisy, and Ami were whisked off to a different part of the island for the mini game.

***End Theme***

_***Isle Delfino ~ Noki Bay***_

***Insert Theme: "Play a Mini Game" (Mario Party)***

Ritsuko opened her eyes to find herself airborne by one single green balloon filled with helium near the large waterfall at Noki Bay, next to Ami, held by a single yellow balloon, Peach gripped by a pink balloon, and Daisy, with a dark orange balloon.

"Wait a minute, WHERE AM I?!" Ritsuko flapped her arms in utmost shock, with the other three participants staring at her awkwardly.

"Glad you asked, Ritsuko! This here's the chosen arena for the Shy Guy Says mini game here at Noki Bay… although Mr. Benjamin here is oddly not from here…" Bobbery boldly announced, before he went into a deadpan about Benjamin. Of course, Yumeko, Mona, and Ayane joined along for the ride onboard one of the mudboats being rented for free at the party at the monent.

"Long story short, this is pretty much Simon Says, but with two flags. Oh, and anyone who gets the wrong flag out gets their only balloon shot. Don't worry, Shy Guy's a skilled archer and the arrowheads aren't able to pierce flesh. Regardless, just don't get shot." Yumeko informed in a tone that kinda says "I'd rather get a suntan.".

***End Theme with a Slur***

"Yumeko…that was a rather lackluster explanation." Mona shrugged.

"Well, how would you say it then?!" Yumeko snapped at the beautiful worker from Wario Ware, to which she smiled as the reaction.

"I'll just give the introduction a little pizzazz!" Mona winked cheerfully, to which Yumeko drooped, while Ayane wondered if the woman is an Idol in disguise at Wario Ware Inc, with her good looks and charm. (It certainly is working on Wario..)

"Well, I say! Seems things are getting a little lively! Well anyway, let's see what happens!" Bobbery announced as the seafaring Bob-omb stood gallantly... on the very edge of the mudboat as it… bumped into a cliff. Without warning the mudboat's fragile durability gave way and the boat sank quickly and disappeared, dunking the group in the water.

"Well… good thing Eri doesn't have to go through all of this comedy here…" Ayane frowned as she examined her soggy twintails.

"Yeah, but I do!" Yumeko groaned as she wringed her side ponytail clean.

***Insert Theme: "Saving Courage" (Mario Party)***

The whistle sounded and Shy Guy raised the white flag. Somehow for some silly reason, Ami raised the red flag while Ritsuko, Peach, and Daisy raised the correct flag and gave deadpanned stare at the twin.

Seeing the mess up, Shy Guy placed the flags down and picked up his bow, much to a constantly sweating Ami's sudden urge to panic.

"W..WAIT, SHY GUY-SAN! Can't you take a joke?" Ami tried to reason with the masked creature, sadly it didn't pan out as Shy Guy fired an arrow and popped Ami's balloon.

"Whoa, WHOOOOAAAA!" Ami yelped as she helplessly plummeted into the sea with a big splash. Mami quickly boarded a new mudboat and, using a pair of paddles, rowed to her sister as her head reached the surface.

"Kinda not a smart move to try to fool that guy." Mami shrugged until Ami hugged her in a panicked state. 'Nobody told me he'd ACTUALLY shoot!" The scared twin cried out.

"Sigh… always had to make of big goof of herself did? Well thank goodness those arrowheads aren't sharp at all. Either way, I know for a fact Peach and Daisy aren't going to be easy to beat!" Ritsuko sighed and pondered her situation being that if she wasn't careful, she'd plummet into the water and be out for the rest of the mini game. Of course, Peach and Daisy were not going to make things easy for the intelligent Idol.

The Shy guy raised the red flag, to which all the three women responded by holding the same colored flag. Deciding to make things tricky, Shy Guy decided to hold both flags before the women could react. _"He must be trying to trip us up!"_ This very thought crossed the minds of the Idol and the princesses, however when Shy guy let down the white flag, Peach ended up being caught holding the white flag when it should've been the red one.

"Oh my…wrong flag…" Peach smiled nervously, though it did not last as Shy Guy did away with her pink balloon without trouble.

"OHHH!" The Mushroom Kingdom princess yelped as she plummeted to the ground. Fortunately for her, Mario ran and, true to his reputation as a skilled jumper, leapt from platform to platform until he was within catching distance of the princess!  
"Thank you Mario!" The princess happily thanked the red plumber as he smiled.

"Alright-a F.L.U.D.D., LET'S-A GO!" Mario announced as he was ready to grip one of the handles of the water pack….only to realize he does not it on his back at the moment!

"Oops… almost-a forgot I lent-a F.L.U.D.D. to-a Haruka! MAMMA MIAAAAAA!" Mario froze upon his blunder as both the plumber and princess fell straight down into the water!

***Insert Sound Effects: "Falling Whistle Sound, and Big Water Splash"***

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Delfino Airstrip" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

The three police officers of Isle Delfino, having been transported as well, stare at the hapless plumber as he safely got the princess on board the mudboat Mami was piloting, hoping for the plumber to make that one move that would land him behind bars again. Little did they notice that a familiar Bob-omb sailor noticed their eavesdropping from a quiet range…

"Arr, this would be unseemly behavior for police officers, I believe." Bobbery spoke out, startling the very frons off the Piantas' heads.

"YIKES! Ma.. Mr. Bobbery, it's you. .Don't scare us like that!" One of the officers gasped as he tried to catch his own heart.

The old Bob-omb grew suspicious of the police's actions. "Mario…had a crime record here, didn't he? Of one he didn't commit?"

The Warden knew that the veteran seafarer was not fooling around, especially with his serious gaze. "Vandalism…of all of of Isle Delfino. But now the goop is now beginning to reappear, so we.."

"Decided to keep an eye on him? Really, you stupid landlubbers? The item in question from the report I've read, that paintbrush…and that old wanted poster.. didn't you notice something odd back then?" Bobbery responded in a stern manner.

The police began to ponder that very thought from back then when the Shine Sprites dispersed.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Battle Among Friends – King Dedede" (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards)***

Meanwhile, Ritsuko and Daisy were neck in neck trying to quickly respond to which flag Shy Guy would hold. To make things tougher, Shy Guy gradually sped up the pace each time the princess and the Idol got the right flag up, which made things intense. On the sidelines near the boat rental, the Idols cheered for Ritsuko to pull through, while Ami and Peach were getting dried off from their sudden plunges and Mario beating the side of his head to get some water out of his ears.

"_Whew… Daisy does not let up… I can see why she did so well back at Creepy Steeple and why Luigi likes her.. however, I didn't always just sit on my desk doing paperwork. The girls always knew how to keep me on my toes… especially the twins! If I can keep up with Shy Guy's movements, then maybe I might stand a chance at winning."_ Ritsuko thought to herself as a drop of sweat poured off her face.

"Whew… had enough there, Ritsuko?" Daisygasped for breath; the tension just hit the peak and it was clearily showing in the Sarasa Land princess' sweat-filled face.

"I'm only getting started!" The young producer smirked as she and Daisy readied for what flag Shy Guy will raise. To the shock of both contenders, the masked creature raised both flags again.

"Aw dang… which flag? Which flag?" Ritsuko was stressed as she considered which flag Shy Guy would let down, for if she went too slowly, she would be instantly out. Forced to go by instinct alone, the intelligent raised the white flag, while Daisy held the red.

"WE BOTH RAISED DIFFERENT FLAGS?!" Ritsuko panicked in her mind, waiting for fate to take its course. By will of fate, Shy guy lowered….the red flag.

"I lost…." Daisy sighed as she was a sitting duck against Shy Guy's last arrow piercing her orange balloon.

"DAISY!" Luigi ran quickly to catching the tomboyish princess; quick and frantic enough that he literally ran across the surface of the water leaving large sprays of water in two paths until he used his High Jump to reach Daisy before she hit the sea…only to blunder the landing on the slippery surface of one of the pads the Nokis use at the bay as a foothold and fall in the water.

"Hey! Luigi-san!" Chihaya yelped as the spray of water went over her and Miki, clad in a light green bikini.

"Aww….my onigiri…" The blonde Idol sadly pouted that her snack got soaked in salty seawater and dropped it into the sand. "Well…at least the view of the waterfall is nice…"

The Idols ran to Ritsuko as she was safely let down to the ground from her victory as Shy Guy went off to put away the archery gear.

"You did it, Rit-chan!" The Futamis happily hugged her, to which the young producer awkwardly smiled.

"Hey, easy there you two!" Ritsuko tried to ease the twins, but then Producer-san walked to the intelligent Idol with a smile on his face. "Great job, Ritsuko!"

"Um, uh….thanks Producer-san…" Ritsuko smiled with her hand on the back of her head and her face in a cherry hued blush.

"Mamma mia, dis I didn't see-a coming!" Mario appeared behind Ritsuko, sending her in a frenzied panic.

"Mr. Mario! It…it isn't what it looks like!" Ritsuko waved her arms frantically, hoping to not give a wrong idea.

"It's-a okay… Mario can-a keep-a quiet about dis!" Mario waved his gloved hand and smiled, which calmed the young producer down.

"I'll have to admit…being a part of this party is…actually kind of fun!" Ritsuko grinned as she looked at the waterfall.

***End Theme***

Meanwhile at the location of the Bowser Space warp point…

_***Isle Delfino ~ Corona Mountain ~ Crater***_

***Insert Theme: "Bowser's Theme" (Mario Party 2)***

Bowser watched the competition through a heatproof monitor from the molten interiors of Isle Delfino's lone volcano, Corona Mountain. Many locals would avoid the places inner lava pits for how dangerous it would become despite the popularity of its nearby hot springs at the exterior, making it a perfect backdrop for the Koopa King to watch the action secretly in anticipation for whoever is unfortunate enough to land on the dreaded Bowser Space.

"Hahaha, the ponytailed one actually landed on that Red ? Space that Junior set up? Hilarious! But then that ribbon wearing Idol had to be such a kill joy using that plumb-scum's water gusher! For crying out loud!" Bowser exclaimed before he scratched his head over Haruka and F.L.U.D.D.'s intervention. Without warning, Kamek arrived to meet up with the dreaded Koopa King. "Lord Bowser, I've already recieved the go-ahead for Larry's new machine to work with Young Master Bowser Jr.'s Magical paintbrush. The procedures for maintenance from our top mechanics went without incident and should be safe for transfer immediately!"

Bowser was delkighted enough that his son's plan seems to be starting off well, what with what happened with Wendy O. Koopa back at Glamour Street, only to hear that the young miscreant might have a chance of nabbing victory this time! However…

"That is excellent news, Namek! Only one thing bothers me though… this Noki Benjamin… Junior recalled that he wasn't at Isle Delfino during our 'excursion'. In fact, this is the first time I have ever heard of him!" Bowser began to wonder of the Noki ready to hand Shine Sprites.

"Good question, Your Confusedness.. I will have a group of Magikoopas keep an eye on him, just to be safe!" Bowser calmly ordered the lead Magikoopa, who took off into the air, only to crash on one of the pillars and fall into the lava.

"YEOOOOOOOOOWWW! THAT WAS MY BEST BROOOOMMM!" Kamek yelped in agonizing pain as he was launched out of the volcano gripped his scorched bottom and turned into a star in the sky. As for the broom he was riding, well… let's just say it met a tragic end.

***Insert Jingle: "Life Lost" (Super Mario Bros. 3)* (Kamek didn't die, but…he's sent flying…)**

"Oy….sometimes I wonder why I put up with these shenanigans…" Bowser pressed his scaly palm on his face, now hoping things will go right for once… hopefully…

***End Theme***

_Oy…the Isle Delfino event's just started and things are already getting crazy. Thank goodness I won't plan any wardrobe malfunctions, otherwise I won't live with myself and the censors will come at me like hawks! Well, any who, it looks like Ritsuko got a taste of the frenetic action and nabbed a victory! But with Bowser Jr. patiently wait for a slip-up from the Idols AND Larry Koopa on his way, things are only gonna get hotter!_

_Oh and by the way, did anyone notice that Bobbery shares one thing in common with Chihaya that's… actually heartbreaking? I might point it out on the next chapter just to be sure if anyone doesn't know.. Just saying.._


	24. The Sadness of a Seafarer & a Songstress

_CrystalphoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter to the fanfic! I'm still open for a few requests for a few more arcs before the final arc. Be warned, because this time, there may be a tear jerker in this chapter. Well, I did say both Bobbery and Chihaya DO bear one thing in common last chapter… and if anybody doesn't know, it's that they had both suffered the terrible pain of losing a loved one. So if anybody doesn't like teary moments, go to another chapter. You have been warned. Period. So anyways, I do not own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So with that out of the way, let bask in the action once again!_

***Opening Theme: "Godly Summer" (The iDOLMASTER 2)***

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 24**_

_**The Sadness of a Seafarer and a Songstress, Hope in the Song and the Sea**_

_***Isle Delfino ~ Gelato Beach ~ Underwater***_

***Insert Theme: "Saving Courage" (Mario Party)***

The competition at Isle Delfino continues at the sunny Gelato Beach where Bobbery found Azusa concerning the events at Creepy Steeple. In the next mini game, Treasure Divers, The group tries to gather as many Coins from the chests placed near the coral reefs.. underwater. Ai got a headstart and dove in the water, however, being an aquatic creature, Blooper had the home field advantage. However, when he reached for the largest chest, the poor squid struggled to even lift it before having to drop it to resurface . Fortunately for Ritsuko, thanks to her training in mixed martial arts, it was a pretty small ordeal, enough to make Blooper pout. Ami and Daisy tried to keep up, however both had a collision course with a runaway shark, who seemed to be in a hurry for some reason.

"Oomph!" Forced to retreat to the surface for a quick breath of air, the mischievous Futami twin and the Sarasa Land princess decide that just rushing in was a pretty bad choice of action and will have to make up some sort of plan fast before all the chests get claimed by Ritsuko and Blooper! Nodding at each other, Daisy dove again and attracted the shark's attention, which agitated the creature enough for it to chase her and Ami until the two participants went in opposite directions .. and the shark crashed and hit its nose on an embedded rock underwater. Fortunately, the two had enough time to get some Coins, although Blooper snagged the most with Ritsuko just a little behind him.

***End Theme***

_***Isle Delfino ~ Gelato Beach ~ S.S. Scarlette ~ Main Deck***_

***Insert Theme: "Voyage" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)***

Everyone of Team Mario and 765 Pro (Don't forget the 876 Pro Trio!) were treated to some rich watermelon smoothies from the owner of the Smoothie Stand at Gelato Beach, in which by chance the Watermelon Festival also was in effect, which made the heroic red plumber feel nostalgic.

"Wow, da time I participated in dat festival, I brought a whopper of a watermelon to da owner! Said he didn't need da calipers to tell dat was a winna!" Mario recalled the contest to Haruka and Miki, who were shocked that a single watermelon would grow to such an enormous size. Iori, Yoshi, Yayoi, Ami, and Mami were enjoying some watermelon to quench down their thirst. However, this wasn't going to be just a simple rest; a certain bipedal dinosaur was to make sure of that. Putting a large amount of watermelon seeds in his mouth, Yoshi's jaw expanded in trying to keep the seeds in. Without wasting a second, Iori hopped onboard the dino, pointed her finger at an unsuspecting Wario and Waluigi, and shouted with a smile on her face. "FIRE!"

Without relent Yoshi began to shoot the watermelon seeds like machine gun bullets at the mischievous duo. The seeds began to pelt Wario and Waluigi like crazy!

"Ow, ow ow! Crazy rich girl! We weren't ready for our pranks yet!" Waluigi whined as he tried to take cover behind a few crates on the ship.

"Aw, shut it and take cover, will ya?!" Wario yelled as he dove inside one of the crates and shut it tight, not noticing a couple of the Bob-omb crewmen decide to carry the crates to the storage room.

Ritsuko pressed her palm on her face, wondering on two things; how Iori preempted the troublesome duo with a prank of her own, and how Yoshi was able to hold down so many watermelon seeds in his mouth, while Producer-san simply placed his hand on her shoulder. On another side of the boat, Makoto, Yukiho, Ryou, and Ai rummaged through some of Luigi's belongings he brought in a suitcase, from clothes from Beanbean Kingdom, mushrooms, unique badges, all sorts of odds and ends. Strangely, the gentle bob-haired Idol took interest of a strange brown leaf with eyes. "Wh..what is this leaf? Yukiho curiously asked before she reached for the leaf, which alerted the green plumber.

"Oh, be-a careful with that!" Luigi cried out, which confused Makoto and Ryou, but before the two Idols could respond, a white puff of smoke enveloped Yukiho without warning.

***Insert Sound Effect: "Power Up!" (Super Mario Bros. series)***

"YUKIHO!" Makoto and Ryou scream out, only to notice the smoke quickly dissipate and having their jaws drop to the floor when then looked at the Idol. Yuhiko appeared to be unaffected whatsoever… save for raccoon ears and a bushy raccoon tail that appear out of nowhere! Raccoon Yukiho stared at her refection on the water's surface and was completely startled. "Wha.. wha… WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" The poor lovable Idol wailed in panic.

"Don't-a worry! That Leaf lets your bear a bit of a raccoon's look… plus an ability one can't do… hovering." Luigi calmly answered, to which Yukiho got curious and, with Makoto's aid, found herself hovering slowly to the ground by wiggling the raccoon tail that appeared on her.

"Suggoi, Yukiho-san, that's amazing!" Ai exclaimed cheerfully, remembering the moment during the Koopa Klown Mech battle in which Haruka changed into Fire Haruka by way of the Fire Flower and of Chihaya becoming Ice Chihaya by way of the Ice Flower, then turned to Luigi. "Aren't there any more items like that Leaf and those flowers that alter appearances and give powers like that?"

"Yep, there are a bunch of stuff used in past adventures that had such abilities. The first time Bro faced Wario, one of the items he used was a strange Carrot that gave him bunny ears that allowed him to hover just by flapping them…well, at least that's what Bro told me…" Luigi answered, which caught Iori's attention, who quietly pictured herself using the very same Carrot mentioned and having the same bunny ears as her Usa-chan.

Bobbery watched the antics of the two groups as he sailed his ship with Mona, Yumeko, and Ayane as lookouts. "Aye, the seas are mighty calm. At this rate, we'll be back to shore before long. Benjamin said something seems wrong about the warp for some reason, but thanks to ol' Mario for pointing out the warps he used before, there won't be any more troubles." The old Bob-omb smiled as he steered the ship. One of the Bob-omb crew he hired ran up to his superior. "Admiral Bobbery, everything is in tip top shape, sir! Although, there is one little problem.."  
"What's wrong, savvy?" The veteran seafarer turned to his underling without hesitation.

"Apparent Ms. Chihaya Kisaragi seems a little.. well… distant for some reason. Ms. Haruka Amami is worried, so under Mario's suggestion it was best to turn to you." The sailor Bob-omb responded, to which Bobbery gave a calm sigh.

"…Very well. I will talk with Ms. Kisaragi alone. You let Ms. Amami know everything is under control. Mona, if you will, take the wheel." The sailor of the seven seas gave his orders, to which the sailor Bob-omb and Wario Ware Inc. beauty respond with a salute. "YES SIR!"

***End Theme***

_***Isle Delfino ~ S.S. Scarlette ~ Bow***_

***Insert Theme: "Adieu My Love ~ Instrumental version" (Super Mario OVA: Mission to Rescue Princess Peach)***

Chihaya quietly stood at the edge of the boat looking at the blue sea. Trying to suppress tears which, for some reason, began to fall from her eyes, the songstress quietly sang her song, "Blue Bird". From a distance, Bobbery quietly overheard the voice, and quietly noticed deep sorrow within her lyrics.

"..How.. how long were you watching?" Chihaya turned to see Bobbery, who somehow turned melancholic by the expression on the Idol's face.

"..For a short while. Listen, lassie. Your friend Haruka's worried about you and you seem distant. I remember that feeling in your eyes. I know that myself… the feeling of losing someone very dear." Bobbery responded in a concerned tone as he found the very subject that troubled the blue haired songstress. Reacting in sudden shock, Chihaya's eyes widen as she turned to the veteran seafaring Bob-omb. "How.. how did you know?!"

"Chihaya, did you ever wonder why I named my vessel the S.S. Scarlette?" Bobbery calmly asked the blue haired Idol as he closed his eyes, to which she tilted her head in silence. "It was named after a dear woman I loved that I lost to illness.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Chihaya turned sad as she looked at the downcast Bob-omb as he decided to recall his tragic tale.

"Aye, Scarlette was a Bob-omb with beauty like no other and I was very happy to be married to a wonderful woman like her. Yes, our love was like that of a fairy tale, no doubt. Sadly, as a sailor, I had to be away for long periods of time, but dear Scarlette, she paid no mind and waited faithfully for me to return again and again. Until one icy winter…"  
Bobbery sadly recalled, to which Chihaya paid attention without question.

"Scarlette fell deathly ill one day. And the worst part of it all.. I knew nothing of that travesty.. until it was too late. My dear precious Scarlette… tis' passed away all alone." The veteran cried out, a tear fallen from his right eye. Chihaya gasped in shock, speechless at what she heard.

"This was…kind of like what happened to my brother Yuu… I had a very happy childhood until the day he died. After that, my family fell apart, unable to recover. After they divorced, I never have been so ashamed of myself in my whole life. I just couldn't bear to be called their own daughter!" Chihaya fell to her knees and wept, to which the quiet seafarer quietly walked up to her.

"Chihaya, it seems we each have suffered a great deal of misery. You with your dear brother, and me with Scarlette. Fortunately, hope still exists. One day when I was still in my isolation from the sea that lasted many years, ol' Mario appeared in my house, falling in through the chimney. I asked for him to leave me alone, but the ol' blighter never took no for an answer. When he appeared again for the third time, something was different.. he had a letter for me. To my own surprise, the letter was from Scarlette…her last letter. As I was reading the letter, I couldn't help but cry. Scarlette never blamed me for not being there for her that dreadful day.. not even once. She was happy, even in the bitter end. After reconsidering Mario's offer to join him on an expedition to the dreaded Keelhaul Key, I decided, for Scarlette's sake, to join in. Now looking back, I am happy I did join in the expedition and the rest of Mario's adventure for the Crystal Stars. Otherwise, Scarlette would still be lookin' at a broken ol' Bob-omb who had lost the will to live."

The blue songstress, her eyes blurred from all the tears she wept looked quietly at Bobbery. "From what I saw just earlier, you are quite a dedicated little songstress, always willing to find the time to practice your lyrics before heading to the stage. If Scarlette were still alive and you were around at that time, I'm sure she'd be happy to hear you sing. Besides, yer not alone out there, lassie." Bobbery smiled as he looked at a concerned Haruka overhearing the conversation.

"Chihaya, I've always enjoyed having to have practice sessions with you. And your friendship means a lot!" Haruka smiled, though she too had shed a tear.

"What we mean is, don't lose the hope you still have in your own heart. As Scarlette said in her letter, don't lose your life's loves. For you case, you are one with the music, and I'm pretty sure your little brother's smiling at you in heaven, savyy?" Bobbery said in a calm tone as the songstress sadly wept. Haruka ran to comfort her dear friend. Mario overheard the conversation and decided the situation was put under control even without his help and decided to leave three in peace. Unbeknownst to any of them, Bowser overheard the entire conversation and, despite his reputation, was put to tears as well.

***End Theme***

_***Isle Delfino ~ Corona Mountain ~ Crater***_

***Insert Theme: "Emotion" (Pokémon: Black and White Versions)***

"Sniff…. Oh my gosh… to believe one of the Idols had already suffered THAT much in her life before even stepping foot in the Mushroom Kingdom… I don't care what my underlings and Koopalings say… I really feel for you Blue Bird!" The tearful Bowser walked to the monitors and then opened on line on the the communicator linked to Bowser Jr., who woke up startled. "Poppa, what's up?"

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Corona Mountain" (Super Mario Sunshine)* (Geez, that level was rough….)**

"Junior, if you do succeed in catching one of the Idols and she happens to be the one with the long blue hair, do not, under any circumstances, bring up any mention of her family. Understand?" Bowser quietly informed his son, who quickly got confused.

"Um, well sure, Dad, but where did this come from?" The mischievous son asked while scratching his head.

"Just.. do it." Bowser sternly ordered before ending his connection.

***End theme with Record Scratch Sound, Insert Theme: 'Suspense" (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga)***

"..What just happened while I was busy messing with the warp system?" Bowser Jr. shrugged, having a strong feeling that he missed out on something.

"There…that's all I can do for the moment. Blue Bird…. Well I hate to admit it, but you left a wound far more painful than what that plumb-scum could ever do… You hurt my heart with your story. I am not without mercy, you know. What happened in the past is long gone, even I look forward to the future, bleak or not." Bowser quietly concluded before returning to his lookout monitor in the volcano's crater he set up.

***End Theme***

_***Isle Delfino ~ Deflino Plaza***_

***Insert Theme: "Oho Oasis" (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga)***

After the nice cruise back to the main plaza by Bobbery and his crew, the Idols as well as Team Mario continued the party. Apparently, during Ai's turn a Hidden Block appeared. "Mamma mia, dat's a Hidden Block! Either something-a good or something-a bad could happen!" Mario was quickly alert. Producer-san stared at the very brown brick block hovering over Ai. "So it all goes by chance? I'm starting to get worried."

To everyone's surprise, when Ai hit the block, a Shine Sprite popped out and rested in Ai's hands. "Yes! I did it! Haruka-chan, did you see that?" The Idol chirped happily to her good friend.

***Insert Jingle: "Shine Get!" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

"That's great! Way to go, Ai-chan!" Haruka called out to her friend from 876 Pro. Unfortunately, the luck ran out terribly as Blooper had the bad draw of landing on the Bowser Space.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Bowser's Theme" (Mario Party)***

"Gwa-ha-ha-ha! Welocme to the Bowser Space! I too have lots of fun games for you ladies today!" The proud Koopa King announced, making the Idols feel very nervous, since MOST of them have benefits for only the Koopa King. The gargantuan Koopa pulled the lever on a slot machine telling the names of the events. Oddly, in one rare chance, whether it was fate or just plain karma chewing on Bowser's tail, the slot stopped on "1000 Coin Present"!

***End Theme with Record Scratch sound, Insert Theme: "What to Do" (Mario Party 3)***

"WHAT?! This can't be right! I thought I fixed that!" Bowser's massive jaw hit the floor as he saw the results, then froze as he turned slowly towards a peeved Blooper and Hibiki. "..So?" The two responded in an annoyed tone.

"Uh… oh look! I seem to be late for an appointment! With, um…with my chiropractor! Toodles!" Bowser made a pretty quick excuse before jumping high in the air and disappearing out of sight! "Sigh, that Koopa King never keeps those kinds of promises anyway.." Benjamin sighed, while Yumeko and Ayane just dropped speechless as to what happened.

"Dat-a won't-a be da last we all have-a seen of Bowsa though… though I neva thought he had a chiropractor.." Mario shrugged, to which Ritsuko nodded.

"Will there ever be a day that giant turtle doesn't interrupt things? Ever since we came to the Mushroom Kingdom, it's been one incident after another with that guy and his goons!" Iori, dressed in a hot pink and turquoise one piece, groaned while pressing her palm on her face.

"Sigh, Mario and I keep asking that question so many times… perhaps too many to count." Peach frowned.

"You've got to hand it to that guy, though. He has persistence down pat." Makoto crossed her arms, with Yukiho and Ryou agreeing with a nod.

***End Theme***

_***Isle Delfino ~ Delfino Airstrip***_

As the Bowser Space event ended prematurely, Bowser Jr. was awakened by a sudden call from his communicator while waiting at the Airstrip.

*** Insert Theme: "Bowser Jr.'s Theme (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)***

"Hey Junior! My mech's up and ready! I have to admit, though, putting Ludwig as maintenance head was a real smart call!" Larry called Junior through the walkie talkie the Koopa Prince installed on his vehicle.

"Awesome! That's great to hear! How soon will you get your new mech here?" Bowser Jr. asked the Koopaling eagerly, anxious to see it in action.

"Heh… look behind you!" Larry's voice became clear as day and the Koopa Prince wondered how that was possible, complete with a question mark over his head.

"Huh?" Bowser Jr. quickly turned around and was shocked enough to fall backwards into his seat as a new mech piloted by Larry Koopa of the Koopalings visible and made even more sleeker in broad daylight. "How's the look Junior?" Larry Koopa, easily recognized by his wild light blue hair and light blue spiky shell, grinned as he stood on the cockpit of the newest mech, the Ice Chuckster Mech.

"Tha mech's gonna be good with whom I'm planning to summon back!" Bowser Jr. smiled as he waved his Magical Paintbrush.

"You mean…him?" Larry smiled a scary looking grin, fully aware of who Bowser Jr. had in mind.

"Yep! It's about time he got some goop back in the action! Ah, memories of the troubles he caused at Bianco Hills! Sniff.. sure brings a tear in the eye when you think about it!" Bowser smiled as he brushed aside a tear of nostalgia and waved his Magical Paintbrush in doodling a creature familiar to the Koopa Prince. Larry gaped with awe as the brush worked its magic and created an abnormally large Piranha Plant that stood on two legs and has flower petals on his head all over his chin… the infamous Petey Piranha.

***End Theme***

Meanwhile, at the S.S. Scarlette's Storage Room…

_***S.S. Scarlette ~ Below Decks ~ Storage Room***_

***Insert Theme: "The Skull Pirates" (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Seasons)***

A few deck hands stood on guard of the cargo stored at the Storage Room. Bored with the lack of activity compared to outside at Isle Delfino's surface, the three deck hands decide play a game of cards to pass the time. (Um.. how do Bob-ombs hold cards anyway? This is just like when a Goomba plays mahjong!)

"So… any idea when we can watch the action?" One of the sailors anxiously ask to his buddies.

"No clue… boy, we're totally missing out on this event! Maybe we ought to have spare windows so we can watch from a distance. It's a bit far, but I can take it, thanks to this pocket telescope!" The second of the sailors cried out while showing his possession.

"Man, makes me wish I got one!" The third sailor pouted sadly that he already fumbled his chance to see the 765 Pro Idols in action. However, something would soon get their attention.

***Clunk! Clunk!***

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Cave" (The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening)***

"Huh? What was that?" The first crewman dropped his cards to find out the sound somehow coming out of one of the crates stored there. Surely enough, one of the crates rumbled around.

"What the?! What is with that crate there?" The second crewman asked in confusion as he looked at the mentioned crate.

"Only one way to find out!" The third crewmate decided as he and his two pals crewpt closer to examine the crate. Without any kind of warning, Wario burst out of the crate! "Finally! I should be safe from that jumped-up Idol's pranks!"

"**WHAT THE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THAT CRATE, WARIO?!" **The three crewmen shout out in unison to the chubby stowaway.

"What? This isn't the main deck! Wait a minute…" Wario froze as he tried to gather his surroundings, until he realized something.

"Was I just carried off? No wonder I felt like I was tossed and turned inside! But…something tells me I missed out on something again…" Wario sat confused as the three crewmen stared at the chubby rival of Mario and wondered how to get him out of the room.

***End Theme***

_That's the end of another chapter! Both tales of Bobbery and Chihaya were tragic, but fortunately Bobbery, feeling that his love will forever look upon him in heaven, has moved onward in his life by sailing again, so let's hope things go well for Chihaya. However, Larry Koopa and Petey Piranha have teamed up to cause some major trouble for the Idols and Team Mario. Be aware that the two are mini bosses this time, under request of HairyBlob2 at DeviantArt! The REAL boss is already here on the island to begin with! The battle with the two troublemakers begins next chapter!_

_By the way, the idea for Raccoon Yukiho was inspired by "Puchimas: Petit Idolmaster" upon one of the Puchidols, Yukipo. However, in Yukipo's case, she grows a raccoon tail for mysterious reasons when the weather is cold enough Well.. something like a kind of "fur coat".. or something.._

_Oh, and if anyone asks the ideas about the watermelon seeds and Yoshi loving watermelons came from "Yoshi's Island", in which any Yoshi can eat a normal watermelon to shoot out seeds from the mouth, and "Yoshi's Story", in which the watermelon is the Green Yoshi's favored fruit. However, all the Yoshis in the game, even the mysterious Black and White Yoshis, love Melons.. uh, the melons you eat, that is._


	25. The Battle Against Larry & Petey!

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter to the fanfic! Guess what? A first mini boss battle in the fanfic, and it's up against Larry Koopa and Petey Piranha! We must hope that both the Idols and Team Mario are ready!Also, I originally intended for the title of the last chapter to be called: "The Melancholies of a Seafarer & a Songstress", but because of letter limitations at Fanfiction, I had to shorten it. So anyways, I do not own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So, with that aside, let get back to the fun in the sun!_

_Come to think off it, I'm doing this arc in the middle of June.. in actual summer! Coincidence, much?_

***Opening Theme: "Godly Summer" (The iDOLMASTER 2)***

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 25**_

_**The Battle Against Larry and Petey! Double the Peril!**_

_***Isle Delfino ~ Sirena Beach***_

***Insert Theme: "Bob-omb Battlefield ~ Main Theme" (Super Mario 64)* (Couldn't find the music this time, so I had to think of one involving Bob-ombs..)**

The action continues at the shores of Sirena, well known for its beautiful scenery at sunset (Though it isn't right now…) Against her better judgement, Ritsuko was to face Daisy in the mini game, "You're the Bob-omb"! Two forklifts manned by two of the workers from the nearby Hotel Delfino placed two King Bob-ombs, giant Bob-ombs with golden crowns on their heads, at each contestants' spot with five push lever triggers. Only one would detonate the King Bob-omb, while the others would fall short.

"Um, don't you think this is a little TOO dangerous?!" Ritsuko quickly objected to the idea without hesitation.

"Don't worry! The worst that's happened is the affected person getting knocked into the air by the explosion and having a face full of dirt!" Daisy smiled as she braced herself.

"Somehow that is not getting me really excited about this…" The intelligent Idol sweatdropped as she frowned at the Sarasa Land princess. Within moments, the event started and the two contenders scramble for what each would believe is the right trigger and push it down. Upon the first push-downs, both the fuses sizzled short, which led Ritsuko and Daisy to scramble to another lever of choice and frantically pushed them down. Oddly, whether it was by chance or not, Daisy's fuse went poof, while Ritsuko's…

_***KABOOOOOOOOOMMMM!***_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, YOW!" Daisy screamed as the explosion knocked her airborne. Ritsuko froze in utter shock as the tomboyish princess plummeted to the seawater-soaked sand…and made a hole in the shape of her body…

***THUD!***

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Fun Fun Fun Dayo" (Lucky Star)***

"Oops… sorry about that." Ritsuko frowned of the blunder that, this time, SHE made.

"Funny…. Very funny.." Daisy deadpanned as the forklift's crane picked her up. "Hey… HEY! Don't pull me there!"

The intelligent Idol turned and sighed, wondering what sort of mess she actually had put herself into. However, she sadly did not have time to ponder that thought as both teams were whisked off to Bianco Hills for some reason…

***End Theme***

_***Isle Delfino ~ Bianco Hills ~ Bianco Village***_

***Insert theme: "Bianco Hills" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

The entire group appeared at a small village at Bianco Hills, known for the windmills that reside there, as well as a large windmill by the nearby lake. A frightened Piantaran to the group, hands flyingflipping around in panic.

"Oh, this is terrible! That… thing form back at the past incident.. IT'S BACK! IT'S BACK! SOMEBODY, DO SOMETHING!"

"Please-a sir! Calm-a down! Whatza goin' on?!" Mario quickly asked the frightened creature.

"That thing…it's back! And for some reason, some little turtle with wild cyan hair is adding to the mess with ice cubes. I did once say I needed to cool down, but NOT LIKE THIS!" The Pianta villager screamed, but before he could say another word. A large wad of goop flew and splashed over the Pianta.

"Augh.. HELP ME!" The hapless creature cried out as he sunk within the goop. Hibiki, looking at the goop, realized one thing. "This is like what happened to me, only WORSE!"

"Mario, everyone, look!" Peach, alert, pointed to a large familiar oversized Piranha Plant fireing goop from its mouth all over the village. Mario was in complete shock, easily recognizing the creature in question.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "This Moment Can't be Reckless" (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)***

"PETEY PIRANHA! He's-a back! But.. we've only gotta one F.L.U.D.D.!" Mario recognized his foe at Bianco Hills but was left in a predicament.

"Don't worry, Mario. As with your Idol friends, I too can draw power of the Dimension Comet to even up the odds!' F.L.U.D.D.'s voice called out form the nozzle, which made the red plumber lighten up.

"Wait, how? You don't even have hands!" Miki scratched her head, which drew unimpressed stares at her. "..What?"

"Easy. The Squirter Nozzle is all I need." F.L.U.D.D.'s voice responded as it pointed the very nozzle upwards towards the very satellite flying across the stars at the moment. Without warning, a dark gray light flew from out of the Dimension Comet and into F.L.U.D.D., creating eight colored copies of the multipurpose water pack. Haruka, of course still held the original.

"Wha..what just happened?" Ritsuko stuttered as she tried to clean her glasses over the sight of red, dark orange, carnation pink, yellow, naval white, green, cerulean, and peach colored copies of the water pack, complete with the same functionalities as the original for the duration of the contest at Isle Delfino.

"These are copies of me for the contestants to use for the duration of the beach events at Isle Delfino. You will use them against Petey Piranha and the turtle creature accompanying it, though statistics show an 85% chance that the turtle in question is not Bowser Jr. However, unlike the original Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device, there is no artificial intelligence installed in the copies, so what you do with them for the duration of the Isle Delfino event is of your own discretion." The original F.L.U.D.D.'s voice informed the young producer before she went to equip the green-colored water pack.

"Ritsuko, be careful, okay? I wish I could help, but.." Producer-san wished, but the smart Idol smiled.

"It's okay, Producer-san. With Mario as well as the rest of us, this battle will be over with pretty quickly!" Ritsuko spoke calmly before joining with Mario, Peach, Daisy, Blooper, Ai, Hibiki, and Ami to the village's central area.

"Aye, good luck everyone! Yumeko, Mona, Ayane and I will make sure to watch over everyone while you battle that fiend! I'd personally wish to join with my explosive.. personality, but I know this isn't my place to do that." Bobbery smiled. Yumeko began to sigh for a moment. "I swear, this is like something out of a cartoon! ..Huh?" The good rival of Ryou noticed something sneaking by the bushes and, taking the Lolita icon with her, decided to personally investigate the area.

***Temporarily End Theme, Insert Theme: "Syrup's Gang" (Wario Land 2)***

"Wow, so these city girls as well as Mario's little troop are dealing with some icky stuff to open the way to the treasure of the Mushroom Majesty? And that greedy little Wario is with them? Oh boy, won't the Captain be pleased to hear this!" A bandana-wearing anthromorphic duck holding a large boomerang on his back, snickered as he spied on the very action going on. Yeah, unfortunately, his stealth left much to ask for as Yumeko grabbed him on the collar without hesitation.

"Alright, bill-brain! What's your business here?!" Yumeko frowned, drawing the attention of the rest of the group. As Wario stepped closer, he recognized the very c reature and yanked him off him the Idol's grip in a seething rage.

"YOU! Alright, what does that scallywag Captain Syrup want now?!" Wario glared angrily at the duck, known as Dangerous Duck, or D.D. in short.

"Ooof.. wouldn't you like to know, Wario?" D.D. snarked, only to have his bill gripped even harder.

"Wow, whatza goin' on, Wario? And who is that guy? He doesn't seem very scary to me." Luigi asked the chubby miscreant.

Wario sighed then turned to Yumeko, "Yo, uh, Yumeko was it? ..Bah, whatever, have this guy tied up! I'm afraid I've got some explaining to do about who this bozo works for!" And so, Wario decided to explain to the rest of the Idols about his OTHER rival, in terms of greed, that is…

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Boss Battle" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

Mario, Peach, Daisy, Blooper, Ritsuko, Ami, Hibiki, and Ai, each with their own F.L.U.D.D. copy, ran to the site of the incident, making certain to dodge any goop droppings in the way. Upon making it the group saw the enormous Piranha Plant and another Koopaling on a new mech trying to goop and freeze things up.

"Hold it right there, Wendy!" Ami shouted out to the Koopaling, who responded with a confused stare.

"Uh..dat's not-a Wendy, dat's-a Larry." Mario corrected the twin, who responded with a silly dumbfounded gaze at the Mushroom kingdom hero.

"Geez, Mario… your little Idol pal here needs work at recognizing us Koopalings. I was just gonna scoop her up.. but King Bowser had just wiped her name, as well as her twin sister, off the list!"

"Wait… Bowsa doesn't want-a Ami or Mami anymore?" Mario questioned, to which Ami pouted.

"Nope… anyways, don't think you can beat Petey like the last time you faced him, even with backup!" Larry snorted as he readied the controls of the Ice Chuckster Mech to back up the oversized plant.

_***VS. PETEY PIRANHA & LARRY KOOPA***_

Mario and Ritsuko got a head start spraying water at Petey Piranha, but the attacks were blocked off by Larry's Ice Chuckster Mech, who froze the water into ice cubes.

"Nice try you two stupid-heads! .. Wha.. HEY!" Larry taunted before getting shot in the face with water and getting knocked off his mech by Hibiki and Ami.

"Nice shot you two! Mario, do you that strange blue tower near that plant?" Ritsuko smiled, but then noticed a strange blue tower with wavy water patterns on the exterior.

"Dat-a wasn't-a here before…. Hey! I think-a you might-a be on to something!" Mario realized what the young Producer was talking about and turned to Blooper and Ai. "Hey, can-a you two spray da water tower while Ritsuko and I distract-a Larry?"

"Sure thing, Mario-san!" Ai eagerly agreed while Blooper had a few second thoughts.

"Easy for you to say, since this thing is so heavy, bloop!" The poor squid whined, being greatly encumbered by his own water pack and nearly falling on its face, much to the delight of the spectators..

"To be honest with you, Blooper-chan, I'm a little nervous too. But I know we can win this, as long as Mario-san and Haruka-chan are there to watch my every move!" Ai smiled as she and Blooper rushed to the water tower and began firing water onto the water tower to fill its supply.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" Larry reacted by firing a wad of ice at the Idol and the squid, which caused them to freeze for a bit.

"YIPES! TOO COLD! TOO COLD!" Ai yelped as he hair stood on end from the frigid attack.

"ACKK!" Blooper's eyes bulged as he wasn't able to withstand the cold.

Fortunately for the frozen duo, the tower was filled up enough that the water poured into Pete Piranha's mouth as it tried to fire out goop. In no time the plant's stomach began to bulge as it fell on its back.

"OH NO! PETEY!" Larry gasped as he frantically pressed the buttons , unfortunately, ice chunks were the only attack it could do, so the panicked Koopaling had to physically ram into Petey to try to get the water out of it without hurting its weak point… the belly button.

"Mario! Now's our chance!" Ritsuko called out as she and the red plumber ran quickly to Petey and simultaneously perform a Ground Pound and Spiral Stop altogether on the belly button.

"BLAAAARRGGG!" The gargantuan Piranha Plant cried out in pain as it spitted out all the water it swallowed and spilled it all over the group. The water spilled was warm enough that it thawed the ice containing Ai and Blooper.

"Aghhh! I don't believe this! Better ready the second cannon!" Larry cried out while reboarding the mech, and readied the second ice cannon for twice the trouble.

"Look out!" A civilian Pianta cried from a distance to warn Dasiy and Peach, who dodge quickly.

"Oh no, I'm not being the damsel in distress again!" Daisy cried out as she readied her orange F.L.U.D.D. copy. Peach, unfortunately, got caught in Petey's goop attack.

"**MAARRRRIIIOO!" **The Mushroom Kingdom cried out in peril as she sunk within the goop.

"MAMA MIA! Hang in dere, Peachy!" Mario scrambled to spray water to free the princess from the goop.

"Thank you, Mario! Aww… my hair's ruined!" Peach sadly frowned as although she is quickly freed, she is still covered from head to toe in icky goop.

"Allow me, Peach!" Hibiki turned her attention to the princess and, recalling how Haruka cleaned her up earlier, decided to use the Squirter Nozzle of her cerulean F.L.U.D.D. copy to clean Peach up.

"Thank you, Hibiki! I was worried that this goop would never get out of my hair!" Peach thanked the Okinawan Idol.

"Know how you feel, Peach-hime. I was worried about that too earlier! But enough of that, we've got an oversized flower to take care of!" Hibiki smiled with confidence as she stared at Petey Piranha.

Using the same strategy, the group managed to distract Larry a second time, this time letting Peach and Hibiki fill the water tower and for Ami and Blooper to deal the pian, although in the squid's case, it was a high speed tackle on the belly button instead of the usual Ground Pound.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Petey Piranha Battle" (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)***

"Aghh! Okay, that did it! Time to get serious!" Larry shouted angrily while banging his hands on the control, and added a third final cannon. The humongous Piranha Plant too has had enough of horsing around and decides to get serious by whipping up tornados that knock whoever it catches off their feet.

"WHOA!" Hibiki and Ami got themselves caught in one of the tornadoes and were spun around like crazy under they landed on their butts in a daze.

"Oww… don't I get enough punishment for one day?" Hibiki groaned as she tried get herself back together. Ami, however, wasn't as fortunate.

"Ooh… what pretty stars!" The poor Futami twin could only say as little yellow stars spun over her head.

Seeing the carnage erupt from Mario and Ritsuko's desperate attempts to knock Larry off his mech, only to end up with chills down their spines to piles of goop covering the village. Hibiki bean to think of a counter measure that would truly assure victory, seeing that Petey conjured another tornado that sent Peach and Ai airborne.

"Oww… don't I get enough of bad hair days?" Ai frowned as her hair was all poofed up from the tornado.

" Ugh, this is not going as planned. Mario, any ideas?" Ritsuko frowned as she gasped for breath from the crazy battle.

"Ugh.. not-a sure Ritsuko.." Mario gritted his teeth in frustration, but then his expression changed when he noticed Hibiki, taking Blooper with her, sneaking by the oversized Piranha Plant by swimming in the water slowly to avoid detection. 'Whatza Hibiki doin'?"

Sneaking behind the action, the ponytailed Idol and the hovering squid cleverly sneaked by the action with a cheerful zeal that nearly rivals Yayoi's, and in no time flat, manage to make it to the blue water tower without any trouble.

"Hey, Blooper, let's try firing smaller sprays on our F.L.U.D.D.s so that wild haired turtle doesn't notice us!" Hibiki suggested to the white squid. The squid was a little doubtful, feeling that it might take a bit of time, but decided if the whole group is to win this time, then that was the way to go.

Menawhile, Mario and Ritsuko were getting fatigued from their crazy battle. "Mamma mia, dis is not-a goin' so well…"

"I know… whose bright idea was to send… oh yeah, the son of Bowser sent those two here…" Ritsuko frowned, nearly reaching her limit from the goop spilled on her face, the ice chunks that kept getting in the way, and the whirlwinds conjured by Petey Piranha that kept knocking her off balance and made her hurt her foot. To make things worse, Petey Piranha was just about ready to let loose a large goop attack that would encase all in its radius to be sucked in!

"Oh no!" was the thought on all the remaining participants' minds, except for Daisy, who looked at the water tower.

"Hey, uh, not to be a party pooper, but um, why is the tower filling itself?" The Sarasa Land princess pointed out, which confused Larry Koopa.

"What are you talking about, desert girl? The water tower's not gonna… HEY, WAIT A SECOND!" Larry turned to the tower and, to his shock which made the Koopaling's jaw drop, saw the tower being filled to the brim by Hibiki and Blooper!

"Hey, Petey! Hope you're thirsty!" Hibiki sarcastically yelled out as the water gushed out of the tower and into Petey Piranha's mouth! Too filled with water, Petey Piranha struggled to keep flight, and in its effort, accidentally knocked Larry and his mech into the air!

"**OW! PETEY, WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"** Larry cried out as he was "blasting off" into the sky, mech and all! (Oh man, I'll never get tired of that old Team Rocket line!)

Finally, the gargantuian Piranha plant fell backflat on the ground, which was enough to give Hibiki the time to give the heads-up. "Everyone! Now's our chance!"

Without hesitation, all 8 members or the group rush towards the creatures and delivered their last Ground Pounds and Spiral Stomps on the exposed belly button.

"WEARRRGGHHHH!" Petey Piranha screamed while its body turned into the color of the icky brown and white goop it was firing. After a few moments the goop dissolved into the ground and disappeared.

***End Theme***

_***Isle Delfino ~ Bianco Hills ~ Village Entrance***_

***Insert Theme: "Minigame Results" (Mario Party 9)***

All of the participants taking part sighed a breath of relief and finishing off Petey Piranha and knocking Larry away.

"Whew…I don't I'll ever take plants for granted like that ever again… Ritsuko sighed as she rubbed her temples over the thought of how a plant could be this enormous.

"I'll-a say! He also-a showed up-a on some past adventures, but for-a him to-a team with-a Larry, that-a blew my mind!" Mario agreed. Thankfully, the group only had few injuries aside from still having some goop all over them in a way that they finished a paint job a little sloppily.. and the fact Ami is still recovering from her dizziness. "Ooh, somebody make my head stop spinning!"

"It's alright, sugar. Just take it easy!" Daisy supported the dazed Futami twin by supporting her shoulder. However, all will not calm down as easily as Producer-san, with Yukiho, Makoto, Ryou, and Mami tailing him, ran to Ritsuko and Mario with a concerned look on his face.

"Ritsuko! I'm afraid we've got another situation on hands. Producer-san reacted as he went to catch his breath.

***End Theme with Wheel Skid sound, Insert Theme: "Huh?" (Final Fantasy 5)***

"Another?! Will that Bowser calm down with his shenanigans?" Ritsuko began to emit that familiar dark ominous aura, which made everyone in the group very nervous.

"Wait a minute Ritsuko! This one's not about Bowser at all!" Producer-san yelped while flailing his arms like crazy.

"Your skinny Producer's right, Glasses. An old rival of mine's come to the island of her own agenda. One rivaling my own greed for riches!" The gruff voice of Wario sounded out as he and Mona walked to the group, his face shown as very serious with his glare.

"Anotha riva?" Mario stared at his old rival in a stupefied look. "Since-a when?"

"For a long time, Mario. Well.. maybe not as long as you but still a long while. Also, it's really nice to see ol' Wario's OTHER rival, one of a different aspect." A voice emanated nearby. The group turned to the source of the voice, to see a woman wearing a magenta tank top concealing her bust size with a magenta bandana covering part of her long curly brunette hair standing coolly under a palm tree with her arms folded and a confident smile on her face.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Captain Syrup's Pirate Shop" (Wario Land: Shake It!)***

"CAPTAIN SYRUP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE OF ALL PLACES?!" Wario angrily snarled at the infamous female pirate captain.

"Heh, been a while, handsome! Since you so kindly asked, I'm here for the treasure of the fabled Mushroom Majesty!" Syrup sarcastically smirked while telling her reason for being in Isle Delfino unannounced.

"Pah, well you're outta luck! The treasure will NOT reveal itself unless the Superstar of Isle Delfino has been revealed!" Wario retorted to his just-as-greedy rival, who still smirked, but then took a gaze at Hibiki.

"Well, well, looks to me you're familiar with sunny beaches, sweetums! I could tell by your tanned skin!" Syrup smooth-talked Hibiki, who turned extremely nervous.

"Hey, back off from her, you wrench!" Ritsuko glared dangerously at the pirate captain, enough to make her uneasy.

"My lord, I haven't seen anyone other than Wario who stood up to me, the infamous captain of the Black Sugar Pirates like that! Well like it or not, that treasure is going to be mine in the end!" Syrup glared with her gritted teeth.

"We'll see about that.. right after the Idols and Mario's little group get done with the events of the party here." Wario snorted while picking his nose.

"..Idols?" Oh, I see… you four are part of that famous 765 Pro lot I keep hearing about from the landlubbers lately. Well, I'm a patient woman and, personally, I prefer baubles over hostages anyway, so, ta ta!" Syrup smiled while eyeing Hibiki, Ai, Ami, and Ritsuko before disappearing without a trace.

"That.. that wrench!" Wario growled angrily while the Idols now have no clue as to what happened..

"Dat-a really sounds like-a trouble, but does-a Bowsa know about dis lady?" Mario looked quietly with concerned eyes.

"Highly doubt it, Mario. But leave that woman to me! I still owe her for that ruckus with the Bottomless Coin Sack!" Wario quickly insisted, a raging fire burning within his pupils.

"I can tell this, in the end is this Captain Syrup an ally or a foe? Hard to say…" Producer-san can't help but worry that his Idols might have ended up with more than they bargained for this time…

***End Theme***

_Whoa my…. The fierce battle between Larry Koopa and Petey Piranha is concluded… but now Captain Syrup, captain of the Black Sugar Pirates and Wario's own rival in terms of greed has now revealed herself to Team Mario and the Idols. And, boy, is Wario mad! Will Syrup's mysterious appearance signify anything good or bad in the long run? And with Bowser Jr. still patiently preparing, what is to become of the Isle Delfino event? You'll just have to find out next chapter!_

_And one more thing, what is Bowser himself going to think when he actually meets Syrup face to face? Even I don't know…._


	26. The Dance Battle at Hotel Delfino!

_CrystalPhoenixBladerhere, once again bringing another chapter to the fanfic! I've done the mini boss battle and brought the infamous Captain Syrup into the mix. So what would I need next to keep the spice up? Another Dance Battle, of course! So anyways, I do not own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So with that out of the way. Let's return to paradise… Man, why am I thinking of Jimmy Buffett when I think of tropical paradises other than spending time on the beach? Oh yeah… his songs, especially Margaritaville…_

***Opening Theme: "Godly Summer" (The iDOLMASTER 2)***

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 26**_

_**The Dance Battle at Hotel Delfino!**_

_***Isle Delfino ~ Delfino Plaza***_

***Insert Theme: "Delfino Plaza" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

After the events concerning Larry Koopa and Petey Piranha, Captain Syrup's mysterious appearance…. and some tidying up of the village, seeing as it was messed up with goop and ice shards, the party continued.

Captain Syrup, waiting by one of the fruit stands, watched the action with great interest, in the hopes that one of the Idols participating will open up the treasure and that she can snatch it from right under her nose. However, due to his own suspicions, Wario decided first hand that he was going to keep an eye on her, just to be safe.

"Wario, what's gotten into you?! Even since that pirate came here, you've been stiffer than a damaged back!" Waluigi asked his pal, to which he gave a stern response.

"You'll find out when you end up with a second rival, one who is just as confident and devious as you!" The chubby rival of Mario snorted as he returned to his self-placed duty of making sure Syrup doesn't cause any trouble. However, Waluigi didn't seem to get the entire idea..

***Insert Sound Effect: "Cuckoo Clock"***

"WHAT?! Wario, what does that even mean?! Hello! I'm talking to you!" The skinny rival of Luigi ranted like a nut while Wario quietly kept focus on his greedy female rival, enough for the Producer and Ritsuko to notice.

"Does it seem strange to you that Wario seems more agitated than usual since that pirate lady showed up?" Producer-san asked the intelligent Idol as she drank some fresh water.

"Odd to say, yes. He seems less likely to cause mischief right now ever since this Syrup woman appeared. And he's not the only one…" Ritsuko replied quietly staring at the troubled rival before turning to Chihaya who, for personal reasons out of wishful thinking, glared angrily at the pirate's bust size and turning away. "..Kuh!"

Syrup noticed Chihaya's expressions and smirked. "Wishful thinking can only you so far, but least she can admit one thing… she sure as a landlubber's belly can sing! I didn't even consider going into taking lessons in singing etiquette!"

"Wow, some big bravado coming from a big bad pirate queen!" Mona walked in and smart-talked the pirate captain, whose face turned a little sour but quickly returned to its natural color.

"Heh, some tough talk from a high school girl! Your chest isn't even THAT developed!" Syrup snarked back. ..However, BOTH of them seem to be greatly ticking Chihaya off, much to Bobbery's notice, who didn't seem to care as he sighed, and Yumeko, who simply pressed her palm on her face. Suddenly, when the argument between Mona and Syrup would not cease…

"Ai! You stepped on the Dance Space!" Ayane alerted Ai, who stood cheerfully.

"..Wait a minute.. 'Dance Space'? ..Uh, what are you landlubbers even talking about?" Syrup stood a little dumbfounded, seeing as she just got here and had no clue of the dance events previously done, enough to make Wario snicker.

"Aye, let me be clear, lassie. The Dance Space leads to the Dance Battle against two teams as they try to out-dance each other." Bobbery answered the pirate's question, while Yumeko just stepped in. "Look, just watch and you'll get the full idea." With nothing else to do until the treasure's uncovered, Captain Syrup decided to take a smart, yet patient approach and just watch. Along with the pirate and the hosts, the group's dancing location was the new dance hall newly built inside the four-star Hotel Delfino at the usually sunset-bathed Sirena Beach, though it is still the middle of the day,, and, without warning, everyone was warped there.

_***Isle Delfino ~ Sirena Beach ~ Hotel Delfino ~ Dance Hall ~ Backstage***_

***Insert Theme: "Town" (The iDOLMASTER)***

A large group of Piantas and Nokis outline the newly installed dance hall at the four-star Hotel Delfino. Back stage, Hibiki, Ai, and Ami ponder on which song would be good this time. Fortunately, through the use of the Dual Switch Bracelets, all three members of the group were wearing the sailor collared outfits, with Ritsuko deciding to watch.

"So, I guess we're going ahead with that song right?" Ai wondered as Hibiki this time had to make the song choice.

"Yep! It should fit on what we're wearing! Besides, Blooper-kun said he'll lead the next dance of his choice, so things will get interesting!" Hibiki grinned, while Ami got herself psyched up.

"Ami, good luck out there!" Mami cheerfully assured her twin sister to do her best and Hibiki out as she readied to watch from backstage, along with Yayoi, Iori, and Yoshi.

"I will! Ami reacted with a wink and a thumbs up, to which Mami was happily reassured. Meanwhile, Blooper decided that he will lead the dance this time, with Peach and Daisy backing him up. And apparently, he was very quick to decide on which song to dance to.

"I guess it's pretty unanimous which song we're going with, right Blooper?" Daisy shrugged.

"Yep, pretty much! The stage is tropical themed, so why not go with that song?" Blooper smiled while crossing two of its tentacles like arms.

"Hmmhmm, good point Blooper. Mario, you're not joining?" Peach giggled then turned to her own prince Charming.

"Nah, I havta keep an eye for-a any trouble with-a Ritsuko! Besides you-a three can-a handle-a things without-a me. Just-a do your best!" Mario smiled before jumping up to the light podiums and keep an eye on the Dance Battle like a hawk.

***End Theme***

_***Isle Delfino ~ Sirena Beach ~ Hotel Delfino ~ Dance Hall***_

Meanwhile at the stands, Syrup, who stood alongside Bobbery, Yumeko, Ayane, Mona, and, for some reason, Wario who was holding a large bucket of popcorn, stood patiently among the audience, curious as to what's going on.

" So, what's gonna happen? The pirate captain asked to Bobbery, who still stood steadfast, despite now using a large footstool so he can see what's going on due to his small size.

"Happen? Aye, it might be best for to see for yourself when the curtain rises, lassie. After all, actions do speak louder than words most of the time!" The steadfast admiral stoically answered as he turned to the stage, though Syrup just pouted, seeing that the conversation did not bring up any juicy details about the treasure. Before long the lights dimmed in the dance hall and, as scheduled, spotlights start to turn on, coloring the stage in six shades of colors. In no time flat, the two teams were ready for the dance off.

***Insert Team 765 Pro Dance Theme: "GO MY WAY!" (The iDOLMASTER)***

The trio wasted no time getting to the beat of one of the best songs of the entire group. Ai, leading this time with Hibiki and Ami, helped grab the audience's attention with her cute charm. In no time flat, the Piantas, Nokis, and even tourists from all over who decided to stay at the hotel, quickly got in the mood of the music. Of course, Captain Syrup, who too was watching, had her jaw on rusty broken hinges, as if they were corroded by the elements.

"Wha..what the?! Wario, are THEY really this skilled?! And does that even apply to the rest of that group?!" Syrup flapped her lips and her arms in disbelief, now wanting pinch herself to see if she was dreaming to begin with!

"Don't look at me, Syrup! I've been watching their dances ever since they started their participations in the party to begin with! Bah, of course, I've yet to do part in one of these Dance Battles yet. I've been saving up a really good breakdancing skill I learned recently for when MY time comes to shine in the dance stage!" Wario calmly answered while picking his nose... again.. and flicked the booger away.

Syrup, a little peeved that Wario was actually far ahead of her in the knowledge of the party, scoffed and turned her attention away, only to notice Yukiho talking with Makoto, Ryou, and Yumeko while holding the Diamond Shovel in her hands. "..So do you think Ai-chan, Hibiki-chan, and Ami-chan have a chance?" the bob-haired Idols asked her pals, to which all three Idols had mixed emotions.

"I know Ai, Hibiki, and Ami should stand at least a decent chance, but I'm more concerned with who's leading the trio on Mario's side. I mean, has ANYONE even seen a dancing squid?" Makoto had her doubts about Blooper, who came out of left field early this morning.

"I'm going to agree with you Makoto! I mean, seriously, this is like something out of that show for completely bizarre things! Ripley's, um... what was it called again?" Yumeko agreed with the boyishly handsome Idol before racking her brains about the show's name.

"Ripley's Believe It or Not?" Ryou answered her rival's question without hesitation.

"Yeah, that's it!" Yumeko smiled, but then Syrup approached the group with a different incentive on her mind... mainly what is in Yukiho's possession.

"Hey there, sweetums! I see you're carrying quite a very rare shovel there!" The pirate captain eyed Yukiho's bright brown eyes, enough to make her very nervous.

"You? Wh..wha..what do you want?" Yukiho began to tremble in fear, enough to make Makoto, Ryou, and Yumeko take notice.

"Tell me where you had attained such a valuable treasure. I'm getting completely curious how this ended up in your pretty little hands!" Captain Syrup's gleamed over the diamonds encrusted on the shovel with stars in her eyes, enough to make Yukiho cringe.

"I'll tell you." Wario got up and walked to his greedy rival, "She rightly discovered this strange shovel after she was proven the victor at the event at the Beanbean Ruins. After seeing the few times she, well, 'dug a hole and buried herself in' that shovel's absurdly sturdy durability shows very well. Uh.. more for practical use than value, anyway..."

The information didn't do much to help as Yukiho, true to her frightened demeanor dug frantically into the ground... and unconsciously burying Syrup in dirt in her haste!

***Insert Jingle: "Fail Horn" (The Price is Right) (Baaad move, Syrup, trying to intimidate her like that...)***

"Bleh! ..Well, that was uncalled for! She went and ruined my hair!" Syrup steamed unhappily when her face appeared out of the dirt.

"Actually, I think that WAS called for..." Makoto countered with a deadpanned stared.

"Aw, shut it!" Syrup pouted, enough to make Wario shrug and return his attention to the dance.

***End Theme Temporarily, Insert Team Mario Theme: "Blooper Bop" (Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix)***

Soon enough it was time for the trio of Blooper, Peach and Daisy, and true to whatever training he had at the bottom of the sea, Blooper led with a unique grace. The two princesses were quick to keep up with the aquatic creature's rhythm, and, soon enough, it all turned into a rare exotic dance that became a treat to the eyes. Bowser Jr., quietly creeping in the shadows to avoid the eyes of Mario and Ritsuko, communicated to his father by way of a video camera installed on his device temporarily removed from the Koopa Klown kar. "Hey, Poppa, are you getting all this?"

"Yep, Junior! I'm seeing the dance right now... but does Peach have to dance like THAT? I'm getting a pretty bad nosebleed just from watching!" Bowser groaned, having to resort to using a LOT of paper towels to cover his large nostrils. Seriously, what was he thinking?

"Hehe, sure it's not the volcano's heat getting to you, Your Bleedingness?" Kamek, who returned with a brand new magical broomstick to replace whatever remained of his old broom smirked to his superior.

"Graahh... SHUT IT!' Bowser snarled while firing a spray of fire over Kamek, leaving completely charred.

"Ptooey...good thing the new broom's fireproof..." The singed Magikoopa smirked before passing out.

Bowser Jr. shrugged then returned his attention to the Dance Event, "Well, whatever, once the Dance Event is decided, my new portable Smoke Bob-omb shall help out... and when that happens..." the Koopa Prince went into a quiet snicker before returning to the shadows.

Back to the dance, Blooper managed to surprise everyone in the room with its newly attained dancing skills for mysterious reasons with the royal duo following suit, but the trio of Idols were not gonna sit around all day while the squid was showing off! Determined to take home gold, Ami, Hibiki, and Ai decide to up the difficulty of their dancing, but then...

"YIPES!" AI's foot got tangled in one of the cords for one of the support bags, enough for Hibiki to notice and knock away the bag before it hit her.

"Whew.. close call!" The Idol from Okinawa sighed, only to gasp as the bag she kicked burst open and spilled white powder all over Ami!

"..Wha?" The poor twin couldn't help but freeze silly over the thought of herself looking like a ghost from all that powder. But before Hibiki and Ai could check on her, the buzzer, this time signaling their defeat.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Sadness" (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Seasons)***

"The victory goes to Team Mario!" The owner of the hotel, who's apparently in good terms with Mario himself ever since he rid the ghosts within the establishment, announced, much to Blooper's delight. The trio however... didn't look too good...

"Aw, gomenesai.. If I hadn't tripped on that wire, we would've won..." Ai sobbed sadly, but then Haruka walked to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Ai-chan. We know it's not your fault. That just happened at a bad time. Take it from someone who knows!" Haruka smiled, reminding herself of all the times she tripped and fell on her face. Ai, looking a little-ridden gazed on her good friend, then at Eri and Ryou who both smiled. Without a moment's notice, she sobbed on Haruka's front, to which the usually high-spirited Idol calmly sighed and rubbed her friend's head. Mario and Ritsuko, witness all this, sighed happily, seeing as they aren't needed this time. Producer-san, happy to see everything settled, decided to speak. "Well, what do you say we continued the event? The mini games aren't gonna play themselves, you know!"

"Yeah!" came the unanimous response of every one of the Idols and Team Mario, but then, without any warning of any kind, a smoke bomb appeared in the hall.

***BOOM!***

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Danger!" (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga)***

"WHAT DA?! SMOKE?!" Mario called out before he and everybody else got caught in the smoke.

"*Koff* ..Someone.. open the doors!" The owner gasped for air as, Ristuko and Producer-san, also reeling from the smoke, tries to find the handles to the doors. Upon finding opening them, Mario suddenly develops a brainstorm in his capped head. Reaching into his pockets and finding a funny light blue fruit he was saving up for his dinosaur pal for emergency use, Mario called out for his bipedal friend. "Yoshi, where are-a you?"  
"Ra..Right here, Mario!" Yoshi cried out from Mario's left side. The bipedal dinosaur was keeping an eye on Iori, who too was reeling from the smoke.

"Here, catch! Iori, it's-a all on ya! When-a Yoshi is-a fully inflated, tell him to let it all-a out!" Mario called out to the beloved tsundere Idol, who turned completely skeptical , wondering what the red plumber is even talking about.  
"Iori, trust Mario on this okay? Alright, when you're ready!" Yoshi assured Iori before turning to the direction of Mario's voice.

"Here we-a go!" Mario cried out before throwing the fruit straight where Yoshi's voice was at. Seeing the familiar fruit in the air, the green bipedal dinosaur swiftly jumped into the air and used its long chameon-like tongue to catch and eat the fruit. All of a sudden, Yoshi's body turned into a light blue color and began to expand like a balloon. Iori, frantically gripping on Yoshi's leg, yelled out loud. "Yoshi-chan?! What's happening to you?!" Before even the beloved Idol would notice the inflated Blimp Yoshi began to blow out streams of air from his mouth as it rose into the air and bounced on the roof. Unfortunately, a needle, which oh so inconveniently happened to be on the roof, poked Blimp Yoshi in the butt, and, well, let's just say Iori is gonna have one real rough ride...

***Insert Sound effect: "Deflating Balloon"***

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "The Name is Fawful" (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga)***

**(Fawful: ..Is it my time to show up, full of chortles and downing of fink-rats?)**

**(Narrator-san: No, not yet, Fawful..it is not yet time...)**

**(Fawful: Oooh! I have impatientance!)**

**(Narrator-san: Don't worry! We'll have a part for you... soon.. I hope..)**

"**EEEEEYYYYYAAAAHHH! SOMEONE GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY RIDE!" **Iori screaming while trying to hang on to the deflating Yoshi who, plucked of the power of the Blimp Fruit he ate, began to flying uncontrollably all over the hall like a deflating balloon, somehow blowing all the smoke awy throught the door and opened windows. After a short while of erratic flying... and unneeded carnage, the dinosaur's skin changed back to its usual green shade and laid belly-flat on the ground, completely dizzy from the flight.

***End Theme***

***Insert Sound Effect: "Sad Trombone ~ Fail Sound"***

"Oohh... somebody make the stars stop spinning.." Yoshi groaned in a daze.

"Yoshi... that's my line..." Iori sighed, equally as dizzy as her dino friend.

***Insert theme: "Hotel Delfino" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

Producer-san ran to the dazed Idol-and-dino duo and asked a simple question. "Iori! Yoshi-san! Are you two alright?"

"SHUT UP, BAKA PRODUCER!" The duo cried out in red-hot anger, seeing as the Producer was constantly too busy to dodge to be able to help them get safely down.

"Take it-a easy, you two! What mattaed is dat ya both got da smoke out! Well-a done!" Mario smiled, which made to the two blush nervously.

"Yeah, that smoke was real bothersome, right Yukiho? ..Um, Yukiho?" Makoto smiled, only to notice the bob haired Idol... is nowhere is sight!

***End Theme with Record-Scratch sound***

"Hey, where IS Yukiho?" Ryou began to wonder as well. By now, she would have dug a hole and placed herself inside, um," burying herself in". Strangely, there weren't any holes in sight at the hall. None at all!

***Insert theme: "The Short Lived Kidnapping" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

"Yukiho! Where are you?" Producer-san grew frantic, worrying over the timid Idol who disappeared. The other idols also began to worry. Suddenly, Luigi picked up the remnants of the smoke bomb and began to think for a moment. "Hey-a, do any of you think that whoever threw that smoke bomb has anything to do with Yukiho's disappearance?"

"But who would do such a thing as..." Ritsuko responded to Luigi's theory, but then bit her tongue over who EXACTLY would do this kind of occurrence. It didn't take long for the rest of the group to realize who is the culprit.

"BOWSER JR.!"

"That crazy Koopa! First Bowser took Azusa, now his own son takes Yukiho?! This time, things have went WAY too far!" Makoto growled in rage.

"I'mma gonna agree with you, Makoto! I'm pretty sure she's scared stiff! We have got to do something while those chosen for the event carry on with it!" Luigi agreed with a dangerous green flame in his eyes.

"I'mma pretty sure Bowsa Junia will have-a something-a cooked up at da last turns. While we-a distract-a whateva he has-a planned, you two will havta do da rescuing! Dat okay?" Mario thought up a brilliant brainstorm which eased the tensions of everyone in the hall.

"Thanks Mario-san! You're a real pal!" Makoto winked in approval.

"We betta be ready for-a when he does show up. Azusa was-a saved due to-a luck on our side thanks to-a King Boo. Let's a hope we are-a prepared dis time without da need of unforeseen circumstances!" Mario gave a serious face, to which all of the group will have to be prepared for that inevitable rematch with Bowser Jr., when begins to come near...

***End Theme***

_Oh no! First Azusa, now Yukiho's the kidnapped one this time! Makoto and Luigi are seething mad about this, but with the events nearly drawing to a close, what has Bowser Jr. planning in store for the other Idols and Team Mario? And where is Yukiho taken?! The inevitable battle with the Koopa Prince and whatever he has in store will begin next chapter!_


	27. The Return of Gooper Blooper Part 1

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter to the fanfic! Crisis has struck the island again, and now an inevitable battle is about to unfold! And will yukiho be rescued, this time from Bowser Jr.'s grasp? ...Whew... well, anyway, I don't own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So, with that out of the way, let's hurry back to the sunny action! ..And hope things will be alright.._

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 27**_

_**The Return of Gooper Blooper Part 1: Hot Search for Yukiho! Bowser Jr.'s Payback!**_

_***Isle Delfino ~ Pinna Park ~ Outer Shores***_

***Insert Theme: "Wide, Wide Ocean" (Mario Party)***

Ami, Peach, Daisy and Blooper decide to hold their ground outside Isle Delfino's resident amusement park, Pinna Park, through the mini game "Cast Aways" While the four do their rounds of catching Coins, Bags, and Chests, Mario and Ritsuko go in separate directions to ask the locals within the Park for whereabouts of yukiho and Bowser Jr. Upon reuniting at the gate the intelligent Idol and the red plumber reunite with Makoto and Luigi, who took a different direction and scrambled around Ricco Harbor like something vengeful possessed the both of them., "Did any of us find any leads to where Junior took Yukiho?" The three searchers grew quiet for a moment.

***End Theme***

***Insert Sound Effects: Cricket Chirps***

"Holy-a ravioli, she's-a right on dat!" Mario answered, to which both the Idols and plumber brothers groan in disdain. Iori, looking around, noticed one person is also missing. "Wait a minute... Benjamin is also missing."

***Insert Theme: "The Stolen Star" (Mario Party)***

"**WHAT?!" **Everyone in the area shouted upon the tsundere's realization. Azusa then had a quiet thought on her mind, "Ara, maybe Bowser Jr. kidnapped him too?"

"That's very unlikely..." Producer-san deadpanned, knowing Benjamin is not on Bowser's list of people to kidnap. Bobbery, deciding to act as the voice of reason, spoke in his steadfast tone. "Aye, why don't we head back to Delfino Plaza first? Perhaps a clue will spring up sooner or later."

"Okay.." came the unanimous reply of the remaining Idols and members of Team Mario as the salty old Bob-omb, with assistance from Yumeko and Ayane, readied the teleport back to the main square of the plaza.

***End Theme***

_***Isle Delfino ~ Delfino Plaza***_

***Insert Theme: "Shadow Mario" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

While the mentioned participants were doing their last turns, Peach, having finished her turn and marked her spot with a pink flag, joined with Haruka and Chihaya to find more clues of Benjamin's whereabouts, since they can't rely on the police right now due to them being quick to misunderstand the situation.. and possibly putting the blame on Mario. In the meantime, Mona decided to put it upon herself to take Benjamin's place temporarily, much to Wario's relief, with her being one of his good friends from Wario Ware Inc.

Peach began to think for a moment to ponder the lost Noki's whereabouts. "If I were a lost Noki, where would I be? Noki Bay or..." The thought couldn't be completed as Haruka, true to her klutziness, trips and falls face-first on the sand.

"Gweegh!" Haruka picked herself up and began to spit out sand from her mouth.

"Haruka-chan, are you alright?" Chihaya rushed to the fallen Idol, to suddenly notice a letter under Haruka's foot. "A letter?"

"Perhaps we should Mario to read it. It may contain the very clue we need!" The Mushroom Kingdom princess suggested, in which the two Idols nod in agreement. Together, the trio ran to alert the heroic plumber.

"Mario!" "Mario-chan!" "Mario-san!"

"Hey-a you three! Did ya find-a anything?" Mario turned to the trio, which quickly got the attention of everyone else.

"Take a look at this Mario-san! Haruka tripped over this a short while ago and we believe this may be the very clue we need!" Chihaya gave a serious look at the red plumber as she handed the letter to him.

"A letta? Hmm... let me-a see.." Mario accepted the letter and began to read what is written..

***End theme, Insert Theme: "Reading The Letter" (Hotel Mario) (What, I've gotta try something!)***

"_To da Idols, Mario, and friends,_

_I had to-a magically write this note in-a such a hurry to-a catch-a up-a with da Koopa Prince and da trussed up Idol he kidnapped. The direction he is-a heading is to da home of da massive Hot Spring Paradise Palace..._ Oh, holy-a cantolinni, NOT CORONA MOUNTAIN!"

"Corona Mountain?" Ami and Mami ask in complete confusion. To make things simpler, the original F.L.U.D.D., still held by Haruka, decides to speak, "Corona Mountain is an inactive volcano located to the north of Delfino Plaza. The lava caves are restricted to the public for safety. But at the foot, the volcano's heat from said lava caves made Hot Springs Paradise Palace a big local bathhouse hit. There is a 75% chance that Bowser may be hiding in the volcano again and a 100% chance that Bowser Jr. is taking Yukiho to him, directly in person."

***End Theme***

Luigi, remembering his experiences with the dreaded Koopa King, shrugged, "Well, that's-a Bowser for ya. If you're-a looking for him, just-a simply look for a place full of fire and-a stinks of brimstone."

Makoto, clenching her fists in anger, decides to storm in, "Well he's not going to put a claw on her before I get my hands on his son!" She then quickly grabs Luigi's arm. "We're going after them!"

"WAIT.." Luigi tried to stop her, but the boyishly handsome Idol blasted off in a sudden dash to the volcano with the hapless plumber brother barely holding on! **"EEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Iori and Takane, noticing that the volcano has a high quality hot spring over there, began to think for a moment. "Hot springs? Well I could use a nice soak after all this is done!" Iori thought out loud.

"Me too. I must have my skin look nice when I test the waters." Takane agreed with Iori with a calm, elegant smile. However, the Producer wasn't as distracted..

"This isn't the time to think about hot springs!" Producer-san cried out loud.

"He's right! We're off to the volcano to rescue Yukiho!" Ritsuko backed up Producer-san and waited for Mario's say-so.

"LET'S-A GO!" Mario cried out with his right fist held high. Everyone cheered and ran like the wind to Corona Mountain...

***Insert Sound Effect: "Bullet Ricochet x 20"***

..Well, everyone, that is, except for Wario, Waluigi, and Syrup.

***End Theme, Insert theme: "Syrup's Gadgets" (Wario Land 2)***

Syrup put hands on her hips in disdain, "..Hmph, I was this close to getting that shovel, but oh well, I guess I'd better make sure none of those darling landlubbers get hurt!" Without hesitation, she pulled out a hoverbike in her design and dashed off in hopes of catching up, accidentally knocking Wario into a backward roll.

***Insert Sound Effect: "Whoosh!"***

"HEY! Where do YOU think you're going, you wench?!" Wario cried out, steam popping out of his head, then grabbed Waluigi and bolted off to catch up with his greedy rival.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" was all Waluigi could say as he was helpless yanked along Wario's relentless pursuit, colliding with a couple of palm trees on the way!

***End Theme***

Meanwhile, in the skies near to Corona Mountain...

_***Isle Delfino ~ Corona Mountain ~ Near the Base***_

***Insert Theme: "Airship" (Super Mario 3D Land)***

Bowser jr., truly happy that his diversion and kidnapping was a rousing success, piloted his Koopa Klown Kar in the direction to the base of the inactive volcano, where Bowser awaits patiently.

"Ha, what a bunch of chumps! They didn't see THAT one coming! And I've got a nice 765 Pro Idol for my trouble! Papa's gonna love this!" The Koopa prince laughed in glee as he looked at the tied up Yukiho, all tied up with tears in her eyes and trying to speak. "Mmmmph... ..!"

Bowser Jr. then looked at Yukiho with a devilish smile on his face, "Aww, don't cry, pretty White Idol! What's wrong? Hankerchief too tight?", then proceeds to hug her, much to her fright, "Don't worry, Papa, me, and my family will take of you, Mama Peach, and your friends forever!"

"HMMMMMMMMMMPH!" Yukiho helplessly pleaded inaudibly, but then heard a strange warp sound coming from above, "Hmmm?"

"What?" The Koopa Prince wondered what the bob-haired Idol was looking at and looked up, to see a strange figure landing right toward them!

"**GEROMINOOOOOOOOOO!"** was all that was heard before the figure landed on the Koopa Klown Klown with a sudden impact, knocking the Koopa Prince off balance!

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Awawawawa!" (Super Mario Galaxy 2)***

The son of Bowser, trying to get himself together, reacted in a groggy manner, "Wa..What the?", then saw a familiar figure standing on the edge of the Klown Kar. "You! You're that strange Noki Papa told me about! GET OUT!"

Benjamin, calmly holding his ground, smirked, "Not a chance, Junior!" Infuriated that he had to be disrupted at the worst of times, Bowser Jr. took a swipe of his claw onto the Noki,, but the creature disappeared and reappeared behind him. "How did you even get up here?! Nokis can't fly!"

Benjamin, keeping a cocky smile, retorted, "Oh, I can! Ever heard of teleportation?!"

Bowser Jr. began to wonder what teleportation even means, but he certainly picked a bad time to do that. "Whuh? ...Uh oh.." The Koopa realized he's now not controlling the vehicle, and is now dropping at an alarming speed towards the hot springs with everyone onboard!

"**Oops. MAAAAAAAYDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY! "**

"**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH! "**

"**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! "**

_***KEEEEERRRAAAASSHHH!***_

***End Theme***

_***Isle Delfino ~ Corona Mountain ~ Hot Springs Paradise Palace***_

***Insert Theme: "Inferno!" (Mario Party 7)***

The Koopa Klown Kar ended up making a crash course at the fancy new hot spring resort that opened recently, and, wouldn't you know it, the vehicle just HAD to crash at the women's side of the resort! The bathers quickly ran for the hills screaming at the top of their lungs. Struggling to regain his senses, the Koopa Prince rubbed his forehead in pain. "Owww... that's gonna leave a mark..."

"Whew... it's a good thing I'm indestructible!" Benjamin got himself together with a few scratches on him. Funny to say, Yukiho was jettisoned off the ride only to have some water poured on her!

Aggravated that his plan has been blown apart, this time by an unforeseen opponent, Bowser Jr. glared at Benjamin and pulled out the Magical Paintbrush. "Ooh... you pest! Ever since you appeared, you have been nothing but trouble, even more right now than that meanie Mario! And, besides, from what Papa told me, a Noki's shell should've just cracked open from enough damage... like that crash just now! Just who or what ARE you?!"

"I'm afraid that is classified." Benjamin smiled, which riled Bowser Jr. even more, but before he could even make out an attack...

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "What's Wrong with Everyone?" (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity)***

"**THERE YOU ARE! WHERE HAVE PUT YUKIHO, YOU JERK?!" **Makoto stormed in and before the Koopa Prince with a dazed and dizzy Luigi laying on the floor.

"OH C'MON!" Bowser Jr. frowned, but as he tried to get away, Makoto rushed close to him, blocking any way of escape! "I'll ask you one more time... WHERE. IS. YUKIHO""

"Don't-a worry, Makoto! I found-a her!" Luigi alerted the rival to her friend's location on top of the pouring fountain. In no time flat, Luigi jumped from platform to platform and landed at where Yukiho landed. "Mmmmphh?"

"Don't-a worry, Yukiho! Makoto and-a I made it-a here just in time!" The green plumber assured the gentle Idol as he undid the binds.

"Mmmphh... thank you, Makoto-chan! Luigi-chan!" Yukiho sighed and thanked the two for the rescue, much to the Koopa prince's disgust. But before the mischievous son of Bowser could make a move, the rest of the group arrived on the scene, with Syrup and Wario still holding a now splintered Waluigi not too far behind.

"Mamma mia! Whatta happened to da place?!" Mario exclaimed with a shocked look on his face.

"What's more... this looks to be the wiomen's side of the bathhouse." Peach concluded, which drew disappointed faces from Iori and Takane.

"Aww, so much for a hot springs bath!" The poor tsundere pouted sadly.

"Yes.. such a shame.. I was hoping for one too..." Takane agreed with Iori with a saddened and dissatisfied frown.

"Darn it all! Now everyone is here! If it hadn't been for that jumped-up Noki ambushing me out of nowhere, I would've taken the pretty White Idol to Poppa!"

"Hold on... BENJAMIN stopped you?" Mario stood bewildered and stared at the very Noki who waved hello. The Producer, Ritsuko, Yumeko, Ayane, Bobbery Mona, and Syrup all stared at the Noki with mixed expressions.

"Well, tis' ain't something you witness every day!" Bobbery commented.

"Gonna agree with you mate, this is unexpected!" Syrup agreed with the salty old Bob-omb.

"Boy, that little turtle getting owned by a guy in a seashell, completely out of nowhere!" Yumeko frowned, seeing things have gotten a little too wacky for her tastes.

***End Theme***

"Aghh... I fought you before back at Glamour Street, but this time, I'M SERIOUS!" Bowser Jr. cried out before waving his Magical Paintbrush around. The paint from the paintbrush mixed together in a plethora of colors and began to form a large squid-like creature Bowser also used the paint to alter his look drastically in a look similar to the red plumber. When the metamorphosis was over, Mario could not believe his own eyes on what he is witnessing.

***Insert Theme: "Danger!" (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team)***

"MAMMA MIA! GOOPA BLOOPA AND-A SHADOW MARIO!" Mario gaped in utter shock.

"Mario... why is there two of you?" Miki asked in shock, enough that the onigiri she held with her mouth fell to the floor.

"I.. was gonna ask that as well.." Another voice appeared from behind the group.. who turns out to be the Warden who witnessed the entire transformation since he saw the crash from nearby and the women who fled were kind enough to inform him..

"I.. can't believe how Bowser Jr. played everyone at Isle Delfino for fools by disguising himself as Mario with that brush... this is hard to take in..." The Warden uttered in a guilty tone before his colleagues decide to escort him out for sake of health and sanity.

"Oh well, it was fun framing you while it lasted... still it would hurt having the Shadow Mario look one more time!" Bowser Jr. a.k.a. Shadow Mario shrugged before assuming a battle stance. However, it didn't take long as Makoto, still angry with the meddlesome Koopa for kidnapping Yukiho and now knowing he was responsible for the crime record on the heroic plumber, lunged a powerful punch in the face without hesitation!

***POW!***

"OWW!" Bowser jr., knocked out of his Shadow Mario disguise and now bearing a black eye from Makoto's punch, was greatly angered. "Okay, that really did it! I was hoping to gang up on the contestants that were chosen today, but now, I just really don't care! Mario, it looks like I won't be able to battle you right now. I now want some payback with that jumped up Idol!" Bowser Jr. snarled while he used the brush to assume the Shadow Mario guise and hopped aboard as the enormous Gooper Blooper faced the group.

***Insert Theme: "Boss Battle" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

Gooper Blooper readied its eight very long tentacles against the group . Six of the tentacles went in multiple directions, each going after any of the Idols not participating. One of the tentacles went after Makoto, but as she braced herself, Luigi dove in and covered for her, getting grabbed in the process.

"WAAAH! NOT WHAT-I HAD IN MIND!" Luigi yelped as he was grabbed by the tentacle. Mami and Eri too were unfortunate to end up on the warpath as well.

"AAAHH! AMI, HELP ME!" "Ai, this is getting a little uncomfortable here!" The two Idols scream as their legs were dangling on the tentacles, enough to urge Ai and Ami to get them out of that mess.

"Ready, Ai-chan?" Ami turned the hopeful Idol.

"Ready!" Ai alerted the twin, and two Idols began to spray water on Gooper Blooper's face. Unfortunately, the attacks didn't do squat as Gooper Blooper used the two remaining tentacles to block both attacks! "Agh, darn it!"

"Try-a squirtin' in da face!" Mario pointed out to the overgrown squid's face. Ritsuko and Hibiki waste no time firing water at Gooper Blooper's face. Irritated by the attacks on the face, the overgrown squid readied its tentacles to smack the two Idols for the spray-in-the-face moment.

"JUMP!" Mario, alert as ever, called out, which was enough to make the two Idols jump to avoid the attack. Oddly when Hibiki landed, she happened to flatten the tentacle she dodged with her feet. "Hibiki, try-a pulling dat tentacle!" Mario, remembering his past experience with the overgrown squid, suggested to the Okinawan Idol.

"Okay.. if you say so.." Hibiki, fearing of what might happen, began to pull the tentacle. Mario willing to give Hibiki some time, decided to act as living bait for Gooper Blooper. "Heya, ya big-a squid! Ova here!" Annoyed at the taunt our red plumber hero gave, Gooper Blooper turned its gaze to him, but then felt a minor discomfort in one of its tentacles. When it decided to check, the giant squid yelped in shock and pain as Hibiki somehow ripped off the tentacle. (Hey, don't get after me for this! There was no blood when that happened before, so there's no blood here!) Seizing the chance, Peach, Daisy, Blooper (although it is a little saddened), and Ritsuko each grab a tentacle. Ami wasted no time in hanging on to the tentacle holding Mami, each of the twins crying out to each other. As for AI, she was steadfast in grabbing a ahold of the tentacle holding Eri in the leg. "Ai, get me down from here! Oof... I'm feeling a little queasy.."

"Hang in there, Eri-chan!" AI yelled out as she gritted her teeth and held on to the tentacle.

"Whoaaa. Hang in there, Luigi!" Daisy yelled as she tried to maintain her footing on gripping the tentacle holding the unfortunate plumber's leg.

"HEEELPPP! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Luigi screamed, frightened to think straight.

"Mr. Mario! We're all holding a tentacle! Now what?" Ritsuko wondered what the hero's next move would be as she stood firm and kept a strong grip on the tentacle in her hands.

"I'll just-a go for da mouth!" Mario exclaimed as he ran for the mouth and grabbed it firmly with his gloved hands. Gooper Blooper began to panic, as its tentacles were held down by the other contestants. In no time flat, when Mario let go after going backwards a good distance, the force from the pull deflated the overgrown squid into a large cardboard wide shape that fell to the floor.

***THUD!***

Eri and Mami fell to the floor, getting caught by Ami and AI. "Whew... is it over?"

"Not-a quite..." Mario stared as Gooper Blooper reformed its original shape. Infuriated at the damage caused, it went and sprayed oily black goop all around it and covered its mouth with the goop. Deciding to make things even more difficult with a roaring cry. Gooper Blooper grew eight more tentacles that will be made for the offense with the previous eight, including the one yanked out by Hibiki that just grew back, of all things, will be used for defense. Overall, sixteen tentacles... a complete bad dream!

***End Theme, Insert theme: "Stage Boss" (Super Mario 64)***

"Well, dis is-a new! I don't-a remember Goopa Bloopa doin' dat in da past!" Mario stood wide-eyed at the humongous behemoth of a squid.

"Surprised, Mario? I knew you would do the same thing as before, so I thought ahead with adding more tentacles!" Bowser jr. smirked as he tried to parry Makoto's martial arts attacks... and dodged a little too soon. "YOWCH!"

"Take this!" Makoto cried out as she also picked up some wash buckets and flung them at the Koopa Prince.

"Ow! You maniac!" Bowser Jr. cried out as he began to throw bars of soap, more buckets... yep, this place has gone to the dogs!

**(Yukiho: ..D..DOGS?! *whimper*)**

**(Narrator-san: Don't worry Yukiho. There aren't any dogs here for real. It was just a rhetorical response saying "This place has gone downhill"!)**

Ritsuko gritted her teeth in response to this new problem. "Now what do we do?"

Mario looked at the young producer with a concerned face. "Dat's a good question, Ritsuko.."  
When it seemed a strategy couldn't be found. A cannonball with a bubble gum interior appeared and landed splat on four of the tentacles, temporarily sticking them to the ground.

"Yo, darling little landlubbers. Need a little hand?" Syrup appeared, with Bobbery manning a cannon using a step panel installed onto the hover car. "Aye, Syrup and I will help you a wee bit, but th rest of the battle is all up to you all, savvy?" The salty old Bob-omb called out gruffly as the pirate captin readied another cannonball and the Bob-omb sailor hops up and stomps on the panel to fire another round, this one almost hitting Makoto and Bowser Jr., had they not ducked out of the way.

"Geez, now a pirate AND an old sailor?! This calls for desperate measures!" Bowser Jr. gritted his teeth before pulling out a trigger from within his own shell. From out of the crater at Corona Mountain, a smaller Koopa Klown Kar appeared and arrived at the damaged hot spring. Bowser Jr. now truly furious, cried I am NOT gonna leave without Mama Peach OR the Idols! I MEAN IT!"

"Looks like-a Bowsa Junia is-a serious!" Mario glared quietly.

"Like father, like son, I suppose." Ritsuko frowned, knowing where the two battles are going.

_***TO BE CONTINUED...***_

***End Theme***

_Whew, that's the end of another chapter. Yukiho is found, but now Bowser Jr. AND Gooper Blooper are through playing around! Will Team Mario and Idols have what it takes to defat BOTH of them? The conclusion of the battle will occur next chapter!  
By the way, I got some major help from HairyBlob2 at DeviantArt for the plot of this chapter! In fact, he even made a request for another arc: the Floral Flower Fields... within Yoshi's Island! I remember that anything from Yoshi's own series did count, so I won't back down! I may have to plan it after this arc, as Yoshi's Island is on the way, before the planned Space Observatory Arc! Things just keep get interesting already, do they?_


	28. The Return of Gooper Blooper Part 2

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter to the fanfic. This is the first time I left a cliffhanger in a boss attack, but I'm back to finish it! So, anyway, I do not own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So, with that out of the way, let's hurry back to the action!_

_...And why a hot spring, of all places? Man, I need to plan better..._

***Opening Theme: "Godly Summer" (The iDOLMASTER 2)***

_****Mario & iDOMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 28**_

_**The Return of Gooper Blooper Part 2: Climax of the Fight, Benjamin Unmasked!**_

_***Isle Delfino ~ Corona Mountain ~ Hot Springs Paradise Resort ~ Exterior***_

***Insert Theme: "Gooper Blooper" (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)***

Sweat began to fall from the faces of Ritsuko and Mario as these two, along with Peach, Daisy, Blooper (looking a little betrayed due to the fact he is face a larger version of his kind), Ami, Ai, and Hibiki, look at the enhanced Gooper Blooper. Bobbery and Syrup decided to give some support using a bubblegum cannon of their own creation. As the pirate and sailor go on the supportive offens, one question lingered on the Bob-omb's mind. As he readied himself for another shot, Bobbery decided to ask Captain Syrup. 'So, uh, Syrup was it? What is it about young Yukiho's shovel that's gotten you all intrigued?"

"Hmph, what's gotten you into your fuse? YOU want the Diamond Shovel too?!" The female pirate captain felt a little offended, but the old Bob-omb sailor kept his fuse dry.

"Nay, I have no interest whatsoever of the trinket young Yukiho possesses. It would serve no purpose, seeing as I prefer all my actions these days on the high seas. I was wondering what a lass like would need of the shovel?" Bobbery asked in a calm yet serious manner.

"..Ugh, you're a real stubborn Bob-omb, aren't you? ..Fine, I'll tell, you little bloke!" Syrup put her hands on her hips with a sigh and explained her motives, since it's pretty much safe to assume that Wario is not overhearing this..

***End Theme***

*****_**FLASHBACK***_

_***Diamond City ~ National Museum***_

***Insert theme: "Museum" (Mario Party 9)***

"_I pretty much snuck into the museum as per usual since Wario seemed to be somewhere else at the moment. Since security is so lackluster there, it was pretty much easy pickings. As I was searching for valuables, I came across a strange mural detailing the tale of the Mushroom Majesty that sailed one millennia ago. The details of the treasure that was left behind left vague clues tell of TWO keys. One, as you already know, is the power of the chosen Superstar in isle Delfino, while the other, secretly stashed away, was at the ruins at Teehee Valley in the Beanbean Kingdom."_

***End Theme***

_***Beanbean Kingdom ~ Teehee Valley ~ Guffawha Ruins***_

***Insert Theme: "Woohoo Hooniversity" (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga)***

"_I hurried over to the ruins, going part of the way onboard my latest ship, the "Sweet Stuff" and rushed the rest of the way on foot. When I made it to the ruins, I found this bean-headed prince in charge of clean up. When I asked him about the treasure, I was completely astounded when this little prince with a stubby rapier explained that the Dimension Comet event here was already over and the treasure was already taken! Originally believing that lovable greedy tub of lard Wario to have taken the treasure, the fabled Diamond Shovel that is the second key to the main pot of gold! The little 'Peasley' boy corrected me that although Wario DID participate in the event, it was a timid girl named Yukiho Hagiwara who claimed it in the end. Regaining my composure, I asked the prince where this girl is at. Fortunately that mini Prince Charming kept up to date with the information at the Dimension Party and pointed out that the next location is Isle Delfino... near where the treasure slept!"_

***End Theme***

_***END FLASHBACK***_

_***Isle Delfino ~ Corona Mountain ~ Hot Springs Paradise Palace ~Exterior***_

***Insert Theme: )***

"Upon heading here, I decided to keep a quiet eye on this Yukiho and wondered if she is greedy as either Wario or me. As it turned out, she doesn't seem to have ANY greed whatsoever, as she kept using that shovel to bury herself whenever she felt depressed! Man, did I ever feel like a stupid bloke for even thinking that she could even rival me in the treasure hunting bit..." Syrup concludes her explanation.

"So that explains why you were after the shovel! Who would have thought the little trinket would also serve as a key?" Bobbery stood quietly in thought for a moment before launching the bombs again.

"I know, right matey? ..But there's now been one thing that's been bothering me lately. No, this has nothing to do with the treasure or Wario, savvy? ..There's been something weird about this Benjamin bloke that's kinda been getting me all skeptical..." Syrup placed her hand on her chin in concern of this Noki who appeared out of nowhere to help host the event.

"..Aye, so I'm not the only one..." Bobbery was somehow keen to understand what the pirate captain meant.

"You mean... you know something about him too?" Syrup now wants to confirm the sailor's suspicion about the Noki...

_***Isle Delfino ~ Corona Mountain ~ Hot Springs Paradise Palace ~ Wrecked Women's Bath***_

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Stage Boss" (Super Mario 64)***

Back to the Battle Daisy and Blooper took the lead on the powered up super squid using their dark orange and navy white F.L.U.D.D. copies' Squirter Nozzles, but the gargantuan squid blocked the attacks with four of its tentacles.

"Darn! No matter how much water we squirt out, that overgrown squid keeps blocking and laughing!" Daisy gritted her teeth, while she as well as the chosen Idols kept squirting at Gooper Blooper... succeeding in only giving it a nice cool bath and thanking them with a nasty goop attack.

"INCOMING!" Ami pointed out to a wad of goop that Gooper Blooper fired out of its mouth. Without hesitation, the group dodged the attack that woul have sucked them in, only to have a few drops from the splash fly onto their faces.

"Geez, no matter how much we squirt, we can't seem to make this overgrown calamari dish take a hint! Hibiki frowned, but then spotted a white box with an emblem looking like Prof. Gadd's face and painted with a red tint. Not wasting a moment, the Okinawan Idol took Ami with her to inspect the box. "Hey, Hibiki-chan, what do you suppose is in this box?"

"Who knows, but only one way to find out!" Hibiki smiled as she busted the box open to reveal a nozzle of F.L.U.D.D. shaped like a rocket. Upon touching the nozzle, it became instantly equipped and ready to use. "Now, let's see what this baby can do!" Holding the triggers, the tanned Idol and the twin anxiously waited for what would happen, but had no idea of the effect until the nozzles both blasted a powerful spray of water on the ground in the force of a rocket blasting off into space.

"WHOOOOOOAAAA!" Hibiki and Ami helplessly scream as they were launched into the air. Sadly parachutes did not come with the Rocket Nozzle. In midair, Hibiki looked at the Dimension Comet, and, desperate for help, extended her arm to the direction of the comet. Ami watched the Okinawan Idol, and, hoping for the best, extended her arm as well. Two beams of aquatic cerulean and brilliant yellow appear from the Comet and began to cloak the two idols in brilliant rays of light.

Groundside, Mario's group, as well as Ai and Risuko were having a hard time trying to tire Gooper Blooper, with some effort though using the Squirt Nozzles to direct the bubble shots fired by Bobbery and Syrup, greatly sticking all but four tentacles. Deciding to finally to add even more pressure to the group, Gooper Blooper decided to lash out the tentacles to grab Mami and Takane.

"AAAHHH! LET GO OF ME!" Mami yelped as the tentacles grabbed her waist and hair, which was starting to hurt a bit..

"Disgusting... let me go at once!" Takane gritted her teeth as the slimy tentacles grabbed her elegant being. But as Gooper Blooper began to delight in his prey, two lights shone brightly in the air, too bright for anyone to handle.

"TAKANE! "MAMI!" The two voices in the lights roared out as the two lights, identified as Hibiki and Ami with a strong fire in their eyes, dove like meteors in the sky onto Gooper Blooper.

***End Theme, Insert Theme:**

Gooper Blooper gasped in panic, but before it can react, Hibiki fired a Piercing Shot from her powered-up F.L.U.D.D. copy shot through the arms holding Takane, snapping them in two. Quickly switching to the Turbo Nozzle, the Okinawan Idol sped towards the elegant Idol and catches her.

"My... nice catch, Hibiki! " Takane smiled at the now powered up Idol, to which she responded with a shiny grin.

As for the powered up Ami, she delivered a harsh drop kick on Gooper Blooper's head, making it dazed and somehow lose its grip on her twin sister.

"Oof... thanks Ami!" Mami thanked her sister while trying to get the slime from the tentacles washed off.

Gooper Blooper was flinching in utter pain from Ami's hard hitting attack, but as the squid was able to recover in time, Mario, noticing that Hibiki and Ami did the most damage, quickly turned to the two Idols. "Hibiki! Ami! Try-a using da powa ya two got from da Dimension Comet and end-a Goopa Bloopa once and for all!"

"Wait.. WHAT?!" Bowser jr., his Small Clown Mech damaged from the now minorly gooped yet seriously peeved Makoto, overheard the conversation. "The power from the Dimension Comet?"

"HEY! Don't you turn your back on me!" Makoto cried out as the boyishly handsome Idol readied a finishing blow.

"EEP! I've got to get away!" The Koopa Prince yelped, but before he could reach the controls, Luigi decided to ambush him. "Oh no you don't! THUNDA!" The green plumber conjured a small orb of blue electricity, the Thunderhand Hand Power he once used when he and Mario ended up in Oho Oasis, from his gloved palm and touched the mech, causing the circuits to short circuit, electrocuting the young Koopa. "YI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I!"

"YOW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OWWW!" Luigi unfortunately electrocuted himself on the connected attack as his skeleton flashed like it was shown on an x-ray. Within moments a small explosion from the electricity barbecued the unfortunate plumber, making him land on the ground wide-eyed but alright. "...*koff*... Dat hurt..."

"Luigi-san! You okay?!" Makoto picked up the cooked plumber. Fortunately for the two, Bowser Jr. was laying on the side unconscious with his right leg twitching upwards and his eyes in a spiral whirl from the electrocution of the Thunderhand to notice.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "The Heroes of Hoenn" (Pokémon Anime)***

Back to the battle, Hibiki took Mario's signal and utilized the power from the Dimension Comet to create a new unique nozzle to her F.L.U.D.D. unit, which looked much like the Turbo Nozzle but had a focusing lens to focus the shot "Ready, Ami? STREAM NOZZLE, FIRE!" Hibiki cried out she fired off a powerful stream of water. Ami dove in and became encased within the wave of water, riding towards a startled Gooper Blooper, who stood defenseless to the incoming blast.

"Here comes a big one!" Ami cried out as she extended a fist toward the overgrown squid. Within moments the water blast hit Gooper Blooper dead center, dropping Ami, and sending the overgrown squid to as far as Ricco Harbor!

***End Theme***

_***Isle Delfino ~ Corona Mountain ~ Hot Springs Paradise Palace ~ Springs Pathway***_

***Insert Theme: "Dawn ~ A New Morning" (Super Mario Galaxy)***

A couple of minutes have passed and the large maintenance crew has appeared to repair all the damage done to the women's side of the bathhouse, while the customers themselves who fled were treated to a free sauna for the inconvenience. While the repairs were underway the members of Team Mario and the Idols, though Iori and Takane are a bit saddened of the damage caused to the place making them unable to enjoy a bath there at the moment, quietly took their leave from the place.

"Whew... dis-a time, things have-a been rough., but I'm-a glad we-a won. Whatta happened to Bowsa Junia anyway?" Mario, rubbing his forehead, asked his brother.

"Well, after Gooper Blooper got-a beaten, Bowser Jr. regained consciousness and flew off, saying he won't forget this. He also was-a wondering how da Idols were able to channel the light from da Dimension Comet and he will get to the bottom of this." Luigi shrugged.

"Well-a dat much is-a certain. Like-a father, like-a son. Also..." Mario agreed with Luigi and turned to Benjamin, who was showing a calm smile after a job well done. Soon the rest of the group looked at the Noki with thankful expressions on their faces.

Producer-san went first with his hand extended. "Thank you very much. I'm grateful you saved one of my precious idols from a terrible fate with the Koopa King."

"You're welcome!" Benjamin happily shook hands with Producer-san.

"You're no civilian, that's for sure!" Producer-san added, but then Bobbery, with a gruff expression on his face, and Syrup, with her arms on her hips sharing the same expression, showed up.

"And you're certainly no Noki, too!" Bobbery huffed, with Syrup nodding quietly in agreement.

***End theme, Insert theme: "The Young Sorceress' Foul Mood" (Tales of Vesperia)***

"**HUUUUUH?!" **came the response of everyone in the group, excluding Bobbery and Syrup. Wario and Waluigi were having problems trying to keep their jaws from constantly falling into the ground. Iori and Yoshi constantly pinched each other, hoping either one is dreaming of this completely bizarre occurrence!

"...So you've caught on." Benjamin noticed his cover has been blown apart metaphorically by the wise sailor. "I've underestimated you, Admiral Bobbery. You deserve some credit. What gave it away?"

Bobbery closed his uncovered eye for a moment and detailed his calculated reason. "Well, I was feeling that something about you appearing over fifty feet in the sky next to Bowser Jr. and seeing that the recent crash has not put a crack in your shell plus your injuries aren't there on your body, tells me you couldn't have come from Noki Bay. My experience as a seafarer has really paid off."

Benjamin smiled, knowing that the seafarer's reasons of suspecting the stranger were precisely true, but then Makoto, a little peeved off from all that had happened, gets up close at the mysterious stranger and spoke, "Well, if you really aren't WHAT you are NOT, then WHO are you?"

Benjamin smiled, "That's classified.", enough to cause Makoto to facefault onto the ground. (Seriously, haven't I heard that line from a certain time traveler in a certain anime before?)

Yukiho walked over to the stranger, crouched down and looked at him with a concerned gaze, "Uhm... Benjamin-san? I am very grateful that you saved me, but... can you PLEASE tell me who you really are?"

Benjamin frowned quietly, but then decided, "...Sorry TMI. But...since you asked politely, Yukiho." And as a grin appeared on his face, "I guess I CAN tell you SOME things about ME..." In a small pillar of light, Benjamin's exterior began to change completely from a Noki to... transforming into a very familiar face... Mario's. Everyone gasped in complete surprise as a result.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Look-a-Like" (Sonic The Hedgehog OVA) (I know this is Mario, not Sonic, but this fits here right now..)***

"Mama mia, it's-a me!" Mario gasped at the now duplicate copy of the red plumber himself. The detail was flawless from his black moustache, details on the red hat and shirt, blue eye color... EVERY physical detail on Mario!

The perfectly made Mario copy smiled at the real Mario in the original's tone o voice, "That's-a right! I can-a change not just-a into you..." and without hesitation altered its form again, this time changing into Bowser with a mighty roar and a small breath of flame into the air!

"GAAAAAHHH!" Ritsuko screamed before temporarily passing out on Producer-san's arms.

"I can change into whatever and anyone I desire at will!" The now Bowser lookalike roared in his mighty voice before utilizing the unique transformation power again, this time changing into the likeness of Luigi, and continue using the green plumber's speech pattern. "I transform with-a every detail included; measurements, colors, personalities, memories, abilities, feelings, thoughts, voices... all of it!" The Luigi copy smiled, which wooed the Idols, as well as making Waluigi a little peeved that such a power exists. Before anyone noticed the Luigi duplicate changed into a perfect elegant likeness of Peach. "So flying and teleportation aren't my only abilities..." The Peach duplicate smiled in the original Peach's manner of speech... before ANOTHER Peach appeared behind the first duplicate, drawing eyes from everyone in the group! "I am also capable of multiplying my body to a desired number." Without hesitation the second Peach copy transformed to the perfect likeness of Daisy, much to the REAL Sarasa land princess' shock.

"Wow, now I'M the one seeing double here!" Daisy rubbed her eyes in utter disbelief, but before she could regain herself the Daisy copy exclaimed in the original's cheerful voice, "Even my copies can do what I do!" Without warning, the Peach and Daisy copies transformed, this time changing into perfect replicas of BOTH the Futami twins, much to the real mischievous duo's surprise! The Ami clone started things off, "Even if I have separated bodies at the same time..." while the Mami clone finished the next part in the same tone, "...My minds and hearts can work together simply as one!" As the real Ami and Mami watch with earnest in their eyes, the clone twins high-five together with a cheerful finish, "All is one and one is all!" Afterwards the two clones magically merge back into one being, this time reverting back to the Noki the group knew from the moment they entered Isle Delfino.

***End Theme***

Returning to the Noki form he had at the beginning, Benjamin finally concludes his explanation. "That's as much as I can tell you.", to which everone was oddly silent.

***Insert Sound Effect: Cricket Chirps***

After a few minutes of silence, Ritsuko, getting herself back together, commented with a sigh of disdain, "That doesn't explain what you really are.."

***Insert Sound Effect: Spring (BOINNNG!)***

***Insert Theme: "Pennington's Theme" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)***

Producer-san, still wondering what Benjamin REALLY is, had only one clue as he scratched his head, "Well, he's a shape-shifter of some sorts..."

Luigi had one idea of what Benjamin might be and spoke out loud. " Well, A Duplighost is as a good-a guess I can-a come-a up with...", thinking of Doopliss back at Creepy Steeple.

"EHHHHHHRT! Nope!" Benjamin counted the guess as incorrect by imitating a buzzer, but then smiled. "But I can say what I am about to say may be half-true, but I'm actually..." the Noki adjusted his glasses and unveiled what he really is. "AN INTERDIMENSIONAL BEING!"

...Of course, everyone just stared at the complete enigma that is Benjamin.

***Insert Theme: "Hurry! Hurry!" (Mario Party 4)***

Suddenly, Bobbery realized that the last turn has passed as the sun began to set; the time for the final announcements was to come! "Oh! Would ya landlubbers look at that! The battle ended on the last turn!"

"WHAT?! Mama mia, and we are-a not back at da Delfino Plaza for the announcements!" Mario realized as well, almost knocking his red hat off in the process!

"Then what are we doing still talking?! We all have to hurry back! Yumeko, Ayane, and Mona must be tired of waiting by now!" Ritsuko agreed with the red plumber, and before long, everyone began a wild dash back to Delfino Plaza for the final announcements Haruka and Ai decide to save Bobbery the trouble back carrying him together, while Miki decided to just Benjamin out of necessity since he was light enough to carry. Sooner or later, the group made it back in time for the final announcements.

***End Theme***

Meanwhile, back at the crater in Corona Mountain...

_***Isle Delfino ~ Corona Mountain ~ Crater***_

***Insert Theme: "Corona Mountain" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

Bowser was deciding to end his run at Isle Delfino by having his minions carry large amounts of supplies back to his castle. "Troops, make sure to be careful with the supplies! I might need them in the future!"

"Yes, Your Maliciousness!" The troops respond. After wards Bowser began to wonder what had happened to his son. 'Geez, I wonder what's taking Junior so long? He should have gotten one of the Idols by now..." As if speaking of the devil Bowser Jr. arrived... in now beat up remnants of the Small Klown Kar and still bearing a black eye!

"Junior, what happened to you?! Did Mario clobber you like that?!" The Koopa King flipped seeing the injuries on his own son.

***End Theme, Insert theme: "New Enemy ~ Oppekepe no Pe" (Puzzle Bobble 2)***

"Papa... remove Makoto's name form the list! If I had known she would punch me in the eye for taking Yukiho, I would have thought twice about these plans!" The Koopa Prince gritted his teeth now wanting revenge on the Idol who knocked him into next week!

Bowser was speechless at what he heard that Makoto, not Mario defeated his son thoroughly without any sense of holding back. "Wow... did I actually miss something?"

The banged up koopa Prince, remembering the lights that engulfed Hibiki and Ami, regained his composure by dusting himself off and gave a suggestion. "Oh, and while we're at it... can you have Kamek dig up more research on the Dimension Comet? I'm wanting to know how those girls got powered up like that! First Glamour Street, now here? I need to know how this energy can be harnessed!"

Bowser, realizing what his son was getting at, nodded in approval, "if it'll make the Grand Doomship even more powerful than it already is, then I'm all claws here!" Both father and son nod and smirked two most menacing grins, now knowing that they must now even the odds by finding out how to harness the Dimension Comet's light force.. before Mario and the Idols get the upper hand!

***End Theme***

_Well, that's it for this chapter! Again, got some help from HairyBlob2 from DeviantArt for the chapter. Benjamin's identity is pretty much going to stay an enigma, but fortunately Yukiho is saved and Bowser Jr. is sent packing again! But unknown to the heroes, Bowser Jr. is now fully aware of the light from the Dimension Comet! Will this spell trouble for Mario in the long run?_

_...Also, Luigi's Thunderhand ability is from "Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga" I've yet to include Mario's Firebrand Hand Power, but we'll see what happens.._


	29. Delfino Finale!

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter to the fanfic! The Isle Delfino Arc has went along really well, but sadly, like all good things this arc will reach its end to pave way for the next arc, which is decided to be the Space Observatory Arc! So apparently, I do not own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So with that out of the way, let's see the conclusion to the arc... and possibly head into space!_

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Delfino Finale! Day Off in Paradise!**_

_***Isle Delfino ~ Delfino Plaza***_

***Insert Theme: "Outcome of Adventure" (Mario Party)***

After everything that had happened on the last moments of the party... the tough battle with Bowser Jr. and Gooper Blooper, Yukiho's rescue, and the mystery behind Benjamin that ended up remaining a mystery, the entire group managed to make it back to the central plaza safely... right before Yumeko ranted about ALL of them being late, enough to make Ayane and Mona shrug, knowing that out of all five hosts for the event, she was the only one completely clueless as to what happened, since she somehow got herself distracted by the smoke bomb the miscreant Koopa threw back at Hotel Delfino and getting left behind in the smoke, of all things..

"..Well, what's done is done, et wot. Anyways, the fun has been most exhilarating, especially to this ol' Bob-omb's fuse, but sadly now, it has come to an end. So now, let's see how much Shine Sprites our brave little excursionists have procured!" Bobbery announced as the small living essences of the sun fly out of the contestants' hands. Peach and Mario somehow led the pack with 7 Shine Sprites followed by Daisy, Hibiki, and Ritsuko, tying with 6 Shine Sprites. As for Ami, Ai, and Blooper, they didn't fall behind much, having just 4 Shine Sprites.

Ayane then stepped onto the podium after Bobbery hopped of and walked to the side. She picked up the microphone and continued the announcement with her cheerful zeal. "Also, if the contest cannot be decided by Shine Sprites, then we'll just go with counting the Coins! Everyone's Coins look like this..."

To a startling extent, Hibiki had the most Coins, having 105 of them to be exact, with Blooper inching pretty close with 104. (Of course since the beach is like the home turf for BOTH the Okinawan Idol and the squid, it was to be expected.) Ritsuko carried 85 Coins in the end, followed by Peach and Daisy, who shared an even total of 75 Coins, Mario, who held 70 Coins, and both Ami and Ai, who both held 66.

Benjamin returned back, holding three packages. Of course, most everyone, with the obvious exception of Yumeko, still eyed the Noki with perplexed expressions. "Oh, here's the three awards!" Benjamin called out as he handed the awards to Mona. Spinning the microphone a bit on her hand the cheerful Wario Ware Inc. worker began, "We will now announce the winners of the amazing awards, and the winner of each award will receive one free Shine Sprite! The first award, of course is the Game Star, which goes to the player who won the most mini games! This award... goes to Ritsuko Akizuki!"

The Shine Sprite in mention flew out of Mona's hand and into the palms of the intelligent Idol. "Thank you." Ritsuko kindly thanks Mona.

"You're welcome!" Mona happily smiled then quickly returned her attention to her list, "The next award is the Coin Star, which goes to the player who nabbed the most Coins overall! This award... goes to Hibiki Ganaha!"

"Thanks!" Hibiki smiled as she accepted the Shine Sprite, only to accidently fumble with it and have it land on her ponytail! "Aw geez, haven't I been messed with enough for one day?"

Syrup and Wario quietly stare at the ponytailed Idol struggle to get her award of her hair. "My, these girls are quite the colorful bunch, aren't they?" The pirate captin sarcastically remarked, to which her chubby rival huffed.

"Bah, you don't know the half of it! In the past rounds, those silly twins made complete fools out of me and Waluigi! I already feel like yacking just thinking about it!" Wario frowned, not wanting to recall Ami and Mami's mischief.

"Hmmhmm.. sucks to be you right now!" Syrup smirked, to which Wario angrily just turned away.

Mona adjusted her favorite helmet to fit on her red hair better and continued with the announcement. "Last is the Happening Star which is the award going to the player who had the craziest amount of good and bad luck with the '? Spaces'. Oh, and that includes the Red ones too! And this award... goes to Hibiki Ganaha!"

Remembering the goopy incident on the first turn, Hibiki sighed in relif that the mess that nearly had a chance to ruin more than just her hair led to good results... if only the second Shine Sprite didn't latch onto her hair as much as the first one did!

***End Theme***

As in the past events, from out of the blinding sunlight from the sunset, the Dimension Star flew in and once again spiraled all around the contestants, enough for that dizzying factor to come in again.

***Insert Sound Effect: "Drumroll"***

"Whoa my gosh... is this what this Dimension Star Ryou told me about looks like? It's... beautiful!" Yumeko gasped as her eyes were fixated on the large rainbow colored star.

"That's exactly what Eri told me as well!" Ayane agreed as she too was mesmerized by the Dimension Star's otherworldly beauty.

"Very well, et wot, the time has finally come! Our final announcement! Our winner, or Super Star of Isle Delfino is..." Bobbery, unfazed by the Dimesnion's Star's beauty, announced as the celestial being continuously spun around the group until it stopped and levitated over the head of one particular person...

"**Hibiki Ganaha!"**

***Insert Theme:**

"Wait, wait... I WON?" Hibiki stood puzzled and pointed to herself in confusion. Before she could say another word, Miki and Yayoi hug her happily. "H..Hey, easy you two!" Takane walked over to her friend and smiled. "You did good, Hibiki."  
"Thank you, Takane!" Hibiki grinned to her silver haired friend. Bobbery and Mona walked over to the victor. "Now, if you will, shall we go to Gelato Coast, where the treasure sleeps?" Bobbery asked in a stoic tone.

"Sure thing!" Hibiki smiled and soon, the group headed off to the further shores of Gealto Beach.

***End Theme***

_***Isle Delfino ~ Gelato Beach ~ Sunset Shores***_

***Insert Theme: "Sky and Sea" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

The group headed to the hidden shores, not even visited by Mario himself to a well hidden cove made even mode hidden by the palm trees that hid, by way of a hidden tunnel. The view of the sea and the Delfino Plaza quickly tried to rival the view at Sirena Beach, only the problem is that not many people know of its location, or even its existence.

Bobbery personally led Hibiki to the shores, knowing full well that Captain Syrup will attempt to yank the treasure from right under everyone's nose. Upon arrival the waters began to part ways to reveal a large creaky wooden treasure chest with a yellow star indentation covered in seaweed and rust, considering how long it all stayed underwater.

Ol' Bobbery walked toward the side of the chest along with Mona, and turned to Hibiki in a gruff tone. "When you're ready, Hibiki.."

The Idol from Okinawa nodded and began to focus and orb of a vivid cerulean color onto the chest. Soon enough the chest is enveloped in a bright rainbow light and the wear and tear on the chest just magically seemed to disappear. Peach, Mario, and Ritsuko decide to lend a hand to opening the first lock through waves of royal pink, flame red, and forest green. The plethora of colors emanated on the chest, leaving a more exquisite look on the chest.

"Now, about the second lock..." Bobbery turned to the second lock that now appeared.

"Leave this one to Yukiho and me!" Makoto smiled as she and the timid Idol, already holding the Diamond Shovel in her hands, readied themselves, somehow to Syrup's pleasure. "Mario-san already told us that this shovel's the second key. Kind of wondering how we never figured that out back at the ruins..." The handsome tomboyish Idol shrugged as she and Yukiho placed the tip of the Diamond Shovel on the indentation and began to heave the lid open. Through the magical power somehow hidden within the shovel, the lid was flung open and the two Idols peeked inside. "This is the treasure?" Makoto started, but... Dangerous Duck appeared and used his spear to fling Makoto upside down till her head was buried in the sand! "Oof.. hey! What are you..?! Makoto struggled to speak.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Pirate's Fortress" (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)***

"Ma..Makoto-chan!" Yukiho rushed to pull her friend out, putting her shovel away.

"Finally, I have this treasure!" Syrup gleefully announced, seeing that now the now magicless Diamond Shovel was now nothing but trash, but Wario, who pulled a Bull Pot out of his pocket and threw it on his hat to change it into a helmet with bull horns, rushed angrily towards his rival. "Oh no you don't, you wench!" But too late... Syrup already reached for the treasure...

"IT'S ALL... mine?" Syrup exclaimed, but then her face changed to one of complete dumbfoundment over what she was holding... old fashioned dresses of a very old outdated vintage design!

***End Theme with Record Scratch Sound, Insert Jingle: "Get a Rupoor..." (The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass)* (Hahaha... I trolled the pirate...)**

"**WHAT IN JOLLY ROGER'S NAME IS ALL THIS?!"** Syrup yelled out total frustration. Wario took a peek and was just as much in shock as his greedy rival as his jaw seemed to be on broken hinges..

***Insert Theme: "Tough Luck" (Mario Party 7)***

Makoto was freed out of the sand thanks to Yukiho. "Thanks, Yukiho! Okay, Ms. Pirate, what's your...huh?" The boyishly handsome Idol angrily turned to Syrup and, in an instant her face turned to confusion as she saw the pirate captain frantically rummage through the chest, only to find that all that was in the chest were clothes... no Coins, jewels, or any beautiful shiny artifacts inside AT ALL!

"This can't be... but I thought..." Syrup lost all color, but then the Idols took a peek at the dresses in the chest and began to wonder if these old rustic dresses were part of the fashion sense of those who had rode the Mushroom Majesty. Bobbery walked to the group holding a history book.

"Aye, if I can make things clear, the crew of the Mushroom Majesty had a high attachment to the clothes you all are holding right now, more than even Coins or jewels. Perhaps when the pirates attacked back then, they thought it best to have the light of the Dimension Comet seal up the chest in the hopes that the clothes sewn by the best clothing makers of that time would be shared in the time they were unsealed. So in short... any Coins and more valuable belongings probably went down with the ship, hawhawhaw!" Bobbery explained, which put the final nail to the coffin containing what hopes Syrup had for the treasure.

"Aww, all this work for nothing?! Guess it's back to trying to get back all the treasure at Wario's castle again for me..." Syrup sighed, but Wario just happened to overhear her comment and ran after her, "HEY! Don't think you're going after MY treasure again!"

"Wait... Wario has a castle of his own?" Producer-san asked in confusion.

"Ehh... I think you'd be better asking Wario himself how he got his castle... though these days he's lived in the big city, being the head of Wario Ware and all..." Waluigi shrugged and decided to excuse himself from the cat-and-mouse tomfoolery Wario and Syrup were causing, much to the Idols' laughter.

***End Theme, Insert theme: "Contemplation" (Mario Party DS)***

"Oh... I just got a call from Toadsworth, Mario.." Peach decided to change the subject and turned to the red plumber.

"What is-a it, Peachy?" Mario asked in wonder.

"There seems to be a problem with the Gadd's teleporter system somehow. For some reason, he and Prof. Gadd ended up at Kitchen island instead of Isle Delfino. It took a while before they got back to the castle, so he decided to help fix the pipe altogether. So, in short, we won't be teleported back to the castle tonight..." The Mushroom Kingdom princess frowned while crossing her arms in disdain, to which her best friend also frowned.

"Geez, that's a real bummer... wonder how we're gonna bring the news to Producer-san and Ritsuko.." Daisy pondered. Fortunately the owner of Hotel Delfino walked to the group with a smile on his face.

"Not to worry, Mario! I'll be more than happy to cover the day's rent for all of the Idols as well as you folks, since you all helped rake in the dough for the Dance Event earlier! It's the least I can do!" The owner of Hotel Delfino smiled.

"Hoho, thanks-a you so-a much!" Mario happily smiled and accepted the offer.

"Oh, Mario, just so you know, we'll need to find out where the next part of the event is to take place, so it seems we'll have a day off to spend here in Isle Delfino!" Peach added, making the heroic plumber delighted. Without a moment's notice, Mario explained that the Gadd's Multi Destination Pipe is under need of repairs at the moment and they will stay at Isle Delfino for a day to plan where to head to next. To the surprise of the blond princess, the Idols took the news pretty well as they quickly became excited, except for Chihaya, who did not seem to be looking forward to this.

***End theme***

_***THE NEXT DAY...***_

_***Isle Delfino ~ Hotel Delfino ~ Room 04***_

***Insert Theme: "Hotel Delfino" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

The alarm clock blared in the quiet little hotel room lent to Haruka and Chihaya. The rooms were recently rebuilt and redecorated so they altogether did not look like a maze to the customers' inconvenience. The cheerful Idol was the first to open her eyes as she looked at the sleeping Chihaya, who too was beginning to wake up.

"Pleasant morning, huh Chihaya?" Haruka smiled at her friend, to which she nodded, looking as she a pleasant snooze.

"Mario-san said he, Luigi-san, Peach-hime, and Daisy-hime are gonna spend the day figuring out where the next location of the comet is going, so we all got a day to ourselves!" Haruka quickly added, which quickly got the songstress' attention. "Really? So, what do you have on your mind?"

"Some time out in Delfino Plaza might help us get our mind off things. Chances are the others would like to check out the other places in Isle Delfino." Haruka got up and readied herself in a summer shirt. "So, shall we go?" Chihaya smiled as the Idol walked out the door.

***End Theme***

_***Isle Delfino ~ Pinna Park ~ Amusement Park***_

***Insert Theme: "Pinna Park" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

Iori, Yoshi, the Futami twins, and Yayoi decide to visit the amusement park. Along the way our little bipedal dinosaur learned of how his kind adapted in this island and explained the results to iori. "But I really don't is how they can't even swim. They live on an island, for Pete's sake!" Iori grumbled how the Yoshis at Isle Delfino tend to avoid the water like the plague.

"I know.. that just flat out embarrasses me!" Yoshi sighed, placing his palm on his face, but soon enough, the topic was changed when Ami and Mami, excited as ever, decide to check the roller coaster. "Hey Mami, what do you say we try the roller coaster?" Ami turned to her twin sister, to which she smirked. "Yeah! Though to make it fun, why not we let Iorin and Yoshi-chan have a shot too!"

"Mmm-mm-mm!" Iori and Yoshi freeze and look at each other but before either of the two could get a chance to flee, the twins ran toward the tsundere and the dino and pushed them forward. "He..HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! I DON'T WANT TO RIDE THAT!" The poor rich girl cried out, sadly it didn't pan out as the two duos boarded the seats.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Pinna Park Rollercoaster" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

"**EEEEYYYAAAHHHH!" **Iori screamed with tears flying out of her eyes as the ride sped through its first loop-de-loop, with the twins happily scream and waving their arms, actually enjoying the ride to its fullest!

"**WAHHH.. SOMEBODY STOP THIS CRAZY THING!"** Yoshi didn't fare better as he was getting dizzy from the sharp turns and loops the ride had in store. "Oh man, this is hard to believe Mario once rode this thing... and even when he first met Bowser Jr. no less!" The dino added to his comment, to which Mami couldn't help but hear.

"What was that you said, Yoshi-chan? You said Mari-chan rode this before? This must've exhilarated him to him as much as we are right now!" Mami cried out cheerfully, her side ponytail flying wildly in the velocity.

"Ha..hard to say... WHOOOAAAA!" The dino tried to finish the sentence, but couldn't get the chance the ride quickly went into its second run. Thankfully, Yayoi watched the zaniness groundside holding the souvenirs the twins could nab with the Coins earned in the parties. "Mm... I wish I was tall enough to ride that..." The puffy-tailed Idol sighed in wonder as she drank a nice smoothie and watched.

***End Theme***

Elsewhere...

_***Isle Delfino ~ Noki Bay ~ Underseas Noki Village***_

***Insert Theme: "Deep Sea of Mare" (Super Mario Sunshine)* (Such a beautiful tune...)**

The Project Fairy Trio (Takane, Hibiki and Miki, of course) took a different approach as they swam underwater using scuba gear rented from the shop that rented out mudboats. Of course, the set recently acquired by the owner included oxygen tanks and speaking apparatuses that allowed users to breathe and speak underwater. As they dove deeper, a deep undersea temple became visible, illuminated by bright lights that the resident Nokis sit on. Overall, a really beautiful sight that even the usually unmotivated Miki can't ignore.

"Oh wow... I never knew there were things THIS beautiful underwater!" Miki exclaimed as she drew closer to one of the illuminated lights.

"Yes... the sea too has wonderful secrets the naked eye alone cannot fathom.." Takane agreed as she approached one of the female Nokis, which quickly withdrew into her shell.

"Yeah... Mario-san said that he explored this place twice. The first time, the place was so polluted and all the gunk was coming out of a very large eel's dirty teeth!" Hibiki explained as she looked deeper at the sights.

"That must've been a chore to do... how big was the eel anyway?" Miki turned to Hibiki in bewilderment.

"I couldn't believe it myself... it was gargantuan! And what's more unbelievable.. is that all Mario had was his F.L.U.D.D. set in Hover Nozzle Mode and a fish bowl to cover his head!" Hibiki added, which drew stares for the rest of the group.

"Quite puzzling... how DID Mario-san get through all of this with just a fish bowl and not drown?" Takane wondered quietly, but Miki grabbed her hand with a smile on her face. "Who knows, but right now let's just enjoy this! I'll sleep really well if I put all of these sights in mind!"

Seeing no other time to think of the particular subject, Takane calmly decided. "Yes... let's do that.."

***End Theme***

_***Isle Delfino ~ Giant Tree ~ Pianta Village***_

***Insert Theme: "Pianta Village Band" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

Yukiho, Makoto, Ryou, and Yumeko decide to spend their time at the ancestral home of the Piantas. As if the moment couldn't get any better for some fresh air, the village's Fluff Festival was in full swing. Sights of dandelion spores fill the blown by the gentle breeze of the mountain air. The timid Idol marveled at the sight. "Wow... this is amazing!"

"Yeah.. so many of them... you don't see something like this in the city, that's for sure!" Makoto agreed, her mind truly calmed down considering her anger with Bowser Jr.

"So.. why are we here again?" Yumeko asked, her role as host over, but was dragged along against her will.

"I remember Yukiho hearing from a few female Piantas shortly after the event of this festival. She then asked if she can visit and they paid her no mind." Ryou answered. "So we decided to bring Azusa and you as well, since you two had nothing to do."

"Speaking of Azusa, where IS she?" Makoto scratched her head.. before all four members of the group realized they lost track of her again!

***Insert Sound Effect: Spring (BOINNG!)***

***End theme***

_***Isle Delfino ~ Ricco Harbor ~ Seafood Market***_

***Insert Theme: "Ricco Harbor" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

"Ara... I got myself lost again..."

Azusa, by some sick chance, was indeed lost within the hustle and bustle of the residential fish market where the best seafood in the island can be bought. By chance, Ai, Eri, and Ayane found her.

"Again? Seriously, Azusa you easily get yourself lost!" Ai shrugged.

"Gomenesai... I was with heading for the Pianta Village, but I must have made a wrong turn..." Azusa smiled.

"Well, it's a good thing you're safe! Eri told me of what happened at this Creepy Steeple event. Who'd have thought that Bowser guy would be such a creep!" Ayane commented, but unknown to the group, the sneaky Waluigi waited in underhanded preparation.

"Hehehe... wait till those four see what I have in store for them!" The puple rival snickered, not before the chubby figure of Wario appeared holding some cooked tuna in his hand.

"So, what are ya up to?" The yellow clad rival of Mario asked as he nibbled on his tuna which he added some garlic to.

"Shhh.. not so loud! Anyway, shouldn't you have that pretty pirate lady to worry about?" Waluigi snapped with an unimpressed tone.

"Bah, Syrup left last night, wanting to figure out where the Coins of the Mushroom Majesty disappeared to. After all that had happened, I just really don't care. Anyways, what are you up to?" Wario shrugged then asked his thin cohort.

"I've got a nice little Bowser costume to scare these little 876 Pro kids with!" Waluigi snickered, to which Wario frowned.

"Yeah... good luck with that... odds are one of the Idols will kick you." The rival of Mario sighed and turned away. Without a moment's notice Waluigi, in his Bowser costume, leapt in front of the group. "RAWWWWRR!"

"YEEEK! BOWSER! HEE-YAAA!" Ai yelped before lunging a straight kick into Waluigi's stomach.

***POW!***

"**AAAAAAHHHH!" **Waluigi cried out as his costume flew off and he fell into the water with a splash.

"Whaa.. Waluigi?!" Ai stood bewildered at who she kicked. Wario on the other hand..

"Yep... I called that." The pudgy rival sighed as he began to chew his cooked tuna and walk away.

"Ptoo..ptoo... I HATE THIS!" Waluigi popped out of the water with a fish he spitted out of his mouth.

***Insert Jingle: "Too Bad!" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

***End Theme***

***Isle Delfino ~ Delfino Plaza ~ Police Station***

***Insert Theme:**

Mario, Producer-san, Ritsuko,and Peach begin to contemplate on where the next event is to be held. After receiving such an earful from Bobbery fro accusing the plumber without enough evidence to prove things, the Warden sent a few of his men to check up on rumors of the next Dimension Comet event, to which they received squat.

"Hmmm... so-a far we are-a getting nothing on da next event.. Peachy, you had-a any luck?" Mario asked the princess.

"Sadly, no. Luigi and Daisy didn't fare too well either." Peach frowned. Soon after Haruka and Chihaya appear. "Hey! How are things?"

"A little quiet. Producer-san, Mario-san, peach-hime, and I were trying to gather details on where the next event is to be held, but so, we keep hitting dead ends! By the way, have either of you two heard anything?" Ritsuko commented, then asked the duo, to which they tilt their heads.

"That's a shame. I wonder if we're doing the search wrong?" Producer-san scratched his head.

"Probably because the next part isn't confined to just this planet!" A familiar voice echoed in the lobby. The entire group turned o see Benjamin appear through the front door, with a smile on his face.

"Not of this planet? What do you even mean? Ritsuko asked in confusion.

"This time, it's not my say on where it's held. Only the one I call the Cyan Rose of the Cosmos will have the say from her observatory!" Benjamin corrected the group, which led Mario to thinking.

"Obsevatory... now where have-a I... OH!" Mario recollected his thoughts until the glimpse of a woman wearing a bright long periwinkle dress which somehow bares her shoulders in a familiar observatory came to mind.

***End Theme***

"IT CAN'T-A BE! ROSALINA?!" Mario stood shocked realizing who is to host the next event.

"Ding, ding, ding! You got it right Mario! Lady Rosalina said she is to host the next part of the event!" Benjamin smiled with delight.

***Insert Theme: "Rosalina" (Super Mario Galaxy 2)* (A remix of "Comet Observatory 3" (Super Mario Galaxy))**

"Mario... who is this Rosalina?" RItsuko turned confused and perplexed as she looked at the red plumber.

" I guess-a we have-a some explaining to do.." Mario sighed as he began to explain of the overseer of the Comet Observatory. As of this moment, Rosalina began to make plans to have Team Mario and the Idols brought over to her sanctuary.

***End Theme***

Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle..

_***Bowser's Castle ~ Medical Ward***_

***Insert Theme: "Bowser's Theme" (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)***

Bowser Jr. was personally patching up his son's wounds, considering how much he was creamed. To top it all off, it wasn't Mario this time, which made the Koopa King pretty concerned.

"Geez, to believe Junior was hurt THIS much, but not by that pesky plumber... I may need to call Kamaek to ask about the Idols themselves.." Bowser spoke out loud as he applied the rubbing alcohol to the koopa Prince's bruise, which was enough to make him yelp and have a collision course with the roof. "Hey! Take it easy, Junior!"

"Aghh... that crazed Idol... I will not sit for this... ow.." The injured Koopa wanted his revenge but pretty much can't in his state.

Somehow, as if by some unknown force, Kamek arrived in the medical ward. "Your Highness!"

Bowser stood surprised that Kamek arrived at the exact moment he needed him. "Ahhh, Kamek! You just arrived right when I was about to call your name."

"You were? I..I mean, I am?" The Magikoopa stuttered for a moment, but when he saw the hurt Bowser Jr. did his conical hat fly upward. "GYAHH! And what happened to you, my prince?!"

Bowser Jr., rubbing his blackened eye, responded, "The Black Idol, Makoto, got mad at me for kidnapping the White Idol, Yukiho..." then began to shed a tear, "And she beat me without rest! WAHHH!"

"'Makoto,' huh?" Kamek stopped to pull out the poster the Koopa Prince procured back at the start and took a look. "It wouldn't happen to be this one here? Um, 'Makoto Kikuchi'?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Bowser Jr. smiled, then placed his finger on Yukiho's face. " And that's Yukiho here."

Bowser then began to state his opinion, "Junior suggests I take this 'Makoto' off the list. If Junior had trouble with her, my grunts won't be able to keep her captive so easily."

Kamek crossed his arms quietly, "I understand, Your Decisiveness. But if I were to advise this..." The Koopa King and his son stare with concerned gazes to the now serious advisor.

"After those twin idols defiled your handsome kingly face and now this one assaults the prince, letting go of them may be okay... but what about THIS... would they still be a nuisance if left alone? It might also throw a wrench into your plans..."

The dreaded Koopa King grew quiet in thought, with Bowser Jr. wondering what is in his mighty father's mind. As if a light bulb appeared on his head, Bowser gave out a suggestion, "I need to think on that for a while. But listen up, you broom-flying ninny, have your Magikoopas dig deeper in the research of the Dimension Comet for more information..." then, with a devilish evil smile on his face, Bowser gave his idea of why the research is needed, "I like to see how I can use its power for my Grand Doomship.."

Kamek gasped with delight of his king's sudden genius reaction, "You mean you wish to harness the comet's energy for the Grand Doomship?! Amazing idea, Your Witfulness! I should have thought of that before! Very well, I shall comply to your request! Oh, before I forget, there's a reason I came to you..."

Feeling a little interrupted Bowser responded, "What is it?"

Kamek answered, "It's Mother, Sire. We are relying on mine and her fortune telling skills to predict where the party is going to take place next. And she bade me tell you and the Prince that she has details to where it is next and shall explain to you both in private about this..."

Feeling that the news is ahead of schedule, Bowser calmly answered, "Okay... Let her know I'll be there with Junior in five minutes after I'm done." Kamek smiled and left the room to inform her mother. Treating the last of his son's injuries, Bowser smiled, "It's about time he and the old hag started doing fortune telling to help out in this plot. I wonder what Kammy has to say..." and without a second thought, Bowser carried his son on his shoulder and headed to Kammy's chamber.

***End Theme***

_***Bowser's Castle ~ Kammy Koopa's Chamber***_

***Insert Theme: "Kammy Koopa" (Paper Mario)***

Bowser marched inside the room of the Magikoopa matriarch, ready for his meeting with her. "Kammy! We're here, you wrinkled crone."

Kammy Koopa didn't expect her liege to be a few minutes early and was greatly startled. "Oh! Your Mightiness! Sire!" Trying to catch her heart before it would fly out of her chest, Kammy calmed down, "You have come at last. This is not for the ears of the grunts... Shall I shoo them away?"

Bowser waved his hand, "No need to, Kammy.." He then turned to his Koopatrols without hesitation. "Guards, leave us!" The Koopatrols bow down and exit the room without question. Bowser was then free to turn his business with the Magikoopa leader,"Kamek told me you and him are fortune telling to know the location of where the party will take place and you have some details on where the upcoming location will be?"

"Correct, my King. Space." Kammy calmly answered, to which both the father and son responded in unison, "Space?"

"Yes, Space. You know, where the stars, planets, asteroid.." Kammy started, but..

"I KNOW WHAT SPACE IS, KAMMY! BUT **WHERE** IN SPACE?!" Bowser quickly snarled angrily, trying to restrain himself from torching the hapless Magikoopa by holding back his Fire Breath. Anger issues, much?

"I.I.I.I WAS ABOUT TO, YOUR HOTNESS! THERE IS SOME SORT OF STATION INHABITED BY LITTLE STARS AND A GUARDIAN THAT TRAVELS AMONG IT GALAXY TO GALAXY, SIRE!" Kammy flailed arms in complete panic. Fortunately Bowser calmed down, as his Fire Breath is quickly extinguished before it was let loos, causing Kamek to sigh a breath of relief. "I have an accurately clear image of this station... Observe, Sire." Her crystal ball was connected to a LCD screen on the wall, showing a familiar space station with a Beacon acting as a power source hovering over the planet and empowered by the Dimension Comet.

"That's where the party is taking place? Looks familliar..." Bowser scratched his chin in thought. Fortunately for the Koopa King, his own son recognized the place point-blank. "Papa, that looks like..." He whispered the rest of his sentence to his father's ear. "Remember?"

***End Theme, Insert theme: "Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada" (Super Mario Galaxy)***

Bowser, remembering what the location is smiled. "OOOOOHH! Yeah! Well, they won't be expecting me there again. And I'll have another opportunity to try again while the plumb scum and his brother party with the idols." The Koopa King then turned to the old crone "Kammy, thank you for informing on this. Tell Iggy and Lemmy to meet me at the throne in thirty minutes tops! Prepare an Airship Armada to take to the skies and make a jump for hyperspace to there first!"

"As you wish, Your Evilness!" Kammy bowed before materializing her broom and flying out the door.

Bowser Jr. looked at his father in confusion, "What will Iggy and Lemmy do, Papa? Are they gonna' help me? And how?"

Bowser smiled as he walked toward the window, "They will, son. I've got to try this one thing that took plenty of creativity to with." After that, Bowser laughed eerily as the stars became visible in the sky..

***End Theme***

_Whew... longest chapter yet as of now... so many words! Anyways, I had a great amount of help from HairyBlob2 for the Bowser portion of the story. Anyways, this chapter concludes the Isle Delfino Arc and paves way for the Space Observatory Arc! What did the mysterious Rosalina plan for the Idols as well as Team Mario? And will Bowser and Bowser Jr. have their way in the stars? Stay tuned as the interstellar portion of the party begins next chapter!_

_By the way, I remembered some tasks from Super Mario Sunshine that were referenced in this chapter. Oh... and Syrup left for places unknown, so she'll be absent in the next arc. But this may not be the last the Idols will hear of the pirate captain of the Black Sugar Pirates!_

_Also, I was planning to jump ahead to Yoshi's Island, but by request, I decided to withhold...for now._


	30. The Fate of Rosalina

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in the next chapter to the fanfic! ..Yeah, yeah, I know I said that line for about the 30__th__ time, but to be honest, I really can't find a better entry, so sorry. SO anyway, it's now the start of the Space Observatory Arc, but now Bowser has has taken a preemptive start! Gonna spell some serious trouble! Well, anyways, I do not own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So with that aside, let's sail into the cosmos for some good fun!_

***Opening Theme: "Overture ~ Title Theme" (Super Mario Galaxy 2)***

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 30**_

_**The Fate of Rosalina, Power Ups Galore!**_

_***Isle Delfino ~ Delfino Plaza ~ Police Station***_

***Insert Theme: "Sweet Mystery Galaxy" (Super Mario Galaxy 2)***

Mario and Luigi explained in a pretty lengthy explanation who the mysterious Rosalina is, the shock on the faces of Producer-san and Ritsuko, as well as the Warden, were obviously in both bewilderment and skepticism.

"A woman within the cosmos? Now I know you two are trying to pull our legs!"

"It is all true. In fact, Rosalina herself is the one who sent me here in the first place!" Benjamin verified the authenticity of the Mario Bros.' claim by holding a transceiver of his last message from Rosalina herself. As the transceiver turned on, a detailed yet faded image of Benjamin appeared alongside a woman with a height as tall as Waluigi and her body shape much like Peach's with platinum blonde hair in a style somewhat similar to the Mushroom Kingdom princess, although with a large bang covering her right eye of bright cyan, wearing a pale turquoise dress, yellow star shaped earrings and a silver crown on her head. This wise young woman held a silver wand with a golden star on top.

"I see... So that's why you request the help of the Mario Brothers." The image of Benjamin spoke in a concerned tone.

Rosalina, with a visible frown of great concern, explained in her usual monotone voice, "Yes... A dreadful situation I have come across once more... I have no thought what they intend to do with them... Can you take me to them?"

The image of Benjamin sighed and sadly frowned, "Sorry to say this, but they are busy with the Dimension Comet Party with some guests from another dimension..." but then had an idea that would benefit both the overseer and the "Noki", "But I could arrange some things and bring the fun to your place. And maybe have HIM informed of the predicament you are in distress of... You have my word."

The transmission quietly ended. Benjamin then turned to the plumber brothers. "That transmission was taken last night." Of course, both the faces of Mario and Luigi were etched in worry. "Bro... I think-a Rosalina's in trouble somehow.." Luigi turned to Mario, who quietly crossed his arms.

"I-a completely agree... But with da Dimension Comet Party goin' on, whatta we gonna do?" Mario asked with worry on his face.

"That's a good question, Mr. Mario..." Ritsuko agreed with the red plumber, and, along with Producer-san, went deep into thought of what to do.

"Anyway, I informed a friend of mine, and chances are he should be here soon!" Benjamin pointed as the sunset began to appear.

***End theme, Insert Theme: "Professor E. Gadd's Theme" (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time)***

All of a sudden, a call on an upgraded version of the Game Boy Horror held by Luigi, now known as the Game Boy Horror DS with two screens, one for visual use, while the bottom screen was for touch commands, emitted a call. Luigi was quick to answer, and the face of Prof. Gadd appeared on the top screen.

"Luigi, is that you answering? I am happy to inform you that the Dimension Pipe is now fixed, however I have discovered a large object far above where you stand. It would be wise to go outside and see for yourself." The ghost researching professor appeared and informed the green plumber, but before he could give the word, Haruka and Chihaya, both looking dumbstruck appeared.

"Producer-san! Mario-san! There's some large thing that appeared in the sky!" Haruka cired out, which was enough for the black haired producer and the red plumber to run outside.

***End Theme***

_***Isle Delfino ~ Delfino Plaza***_

***Insert Theme: "Blast Off To the Moon" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)***

All the other Idols arrived back the central square to see the sight of a large planet-shaped object hovering far off into the sky, hard for anyone to make certain. A bright light emitted from the object and shone on Benjamin, altering his form.

"Hey, Benjamin, what's happening to you?!" Hibiki stood dumbfounded as a powerful metamorphosis enveloped the Noki's being with everyone watching. After a few light shows, Benjamin's body reappeared, in the form of a star shaped creature called a Luma with heterochromatic eyes, his right eye an aqua blue while his left an aqua green. "I'm back in my Luma form! That.. that must mean..."

"Luigi, the Dimension Pipe is ready! I've linked your location to what I believe is this Observatory Toadsworth was talking about as we were repairing the darn thing! Let Mario and the Idols know immediately!" Prof. Gadd spoke on the screen of the Game Boy Horror DS before hanging up.

"All right!" Luigi nodded then turned his attention to the group, explaining of Rosalina and her Comet Observatory. Of course, this excited the Idols.

"A party... in space? Even I didn't think that would be possible!" Haruka exclaimed happily with joy.

"I know this is a first... but for once, I'm actually looking forward." Chihaya smirked with calm confidence. Takane, remembering the times she looked up at the moon at night, began to wonder, "The moon... will I actually set foot there?" ...to which Hibiki just stared at her without comment.

"Well, if-a everybody is-a ready, LET'S A GO!" Mario announced as he jumped into the pipe. However, Benjamin, noticing something was off this time, called off. "Wait! The pipe is not leading to...!" ..Sadly, the plea fell on deaf ears as the Idols and the rest of Team Mario dove into the pipe; Wario made sure to restock on garlic before diving in. "Oh... they won't like where they'll end up, I'm certain..." The now-Luma frowned before hopping in the pipe itself. By the time the heterochromatic Luma dove in, the Insta-Clothes function of the Dimension Pipe was already at work, altering the clothes the Idols were wearing once again, this time the clothes resemble a crew of space fleet. (Kosmos Cosmos) As for Team Mario, their clothes were altered to look like a group of members of an intergalactic police force (Space Land from Mario Party 2)... although Yoshi still has his red saddle on the back over his uniform, while Peach and Daisy wore futuristic dresses. However, the location of their landed would be less than what the group desired...

***End Theme***

_***Starship Mario ~ Captain's Panel***_

***Insert Theme: "Cave" (The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening)***

The group arrived on scene, however, Mario had a strong inkling that where he and the Idols ended up... was NOT Rosalina's Comet Observatory.. of course Ritsuko and Producer-san, as well as the now confused Idols, noticed something was off..

The intelligent Idol herself checked her surrondings and scoffed, "Some observatory this is..."

Mario, realizing the place the entire group is on, reacts in a surprised tone, "Wait... dis-a isn't da observatory... dis is-a...", but before the now clad space uniform-clad red plumber could finish his sentence, a particularly portly purple Luma with cyan-colored eyes appeared to the group.

"Ahem! Welcome, visitors, to the Starship Mario. And it's good to see you again, Captains!" The portly Luma smiled, which Mario and Luigi quickly recognized the happy creature.

"LUBBA!"" The brothers exclaim, while Ritsuko stood in shock. "A.. A STARSHIP?!" Seriously, Mr. Mario, you've even been to SPACE?!"

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Starship Mario 3* (Super Mario Galaxy)***

"Yep, back-a den, Bowsa took da Princess to da center of the universe. On-a my second run, Lubba helped me undertake a journey to rescue-a Peachy again using da Starship Mario... with-a da help from Luigi and-a Young Master Luma!"

Ritsuko sat down on one of the seats of the Starship and frowned, "I know I may have said this before, but time, I thing I may have seen everything..." As if tooting the young Prooducer's horn, Ami and Mami, now clad in their uniforms, examined the blueprint layout of the Starship Mario. "Would you believe the shape of the Starship, Mami?"

"Yeah, it looks more like a 'faceship' than a starship to me!" Mami smiled, seeing also that the vessel was indeed shaped in Mario's own face, complete with the hat!

"So-a anyway, Lubba, whatta happened? I thought-a we were to-a head-a directly to Rosalina's Observatory? What happened?" Mario asked Lubba, to which he gave a saddened frown.

***End Theme with Record Scratch sound***

"Captain Mario...if we head off in the direction of the Comet Obsevatory, my pal, Benjamin, whom you brought along and I will explain." Lubba solemnly requested, to which the brothers accept.

***Insert Theme: "Starship Mario, Launch!" (Super Mario Galaxy 2)***

"Okay... everybody, enjoy some time while Luigi, Peachy and I get some things straigtened out and get da Starship Mario to Rosalina's Comet Observatory!" Mario calmly ordered, to which everybody decided to enjoy the view of the very world they were at a couple of minutes before! As for Mario, Luigi, Peach, Ritsuko, and Producer-san, they headed for the large steering wheel. With Mario gripping the wheel and Luigi deciding to go for Navigation, the two super brothers shout out "BLAST OFF!", and the small planet-like vehicle in the shape of Mario's head sped off into the stars.

***End Theme***

_***Starship Mario ~ Outer Space***_

***Musicless... for now..***

A beautiful display of stars, planets, asteroids glistened beautifully before the Idols' eyes, too beautiful to even believe. What was even more shocking to any of them was the fact that there was plenty of air to breathe within the expanse within the Starship Mario. Deciding to put the ship on autopilot, Mario and Luigi joined Peach, Ritsuko, and Benjamin over a spot of tea on the table placed conveniently out of the way of the controls.

"So... where to-a begin..." Mario decided to start things off.

The Mushroom Kingdom princess decided to go first. "I still don't understand why the Dimension Pipe didn't take us directly to Rosalina's Comet Observatory... I was hoping to meet her at her own home myself..."

The heroic plumber quietly nodded and then spoke, "I don't-a undastand dat myself-a either. Perhaps you can-a give us da dirt of-a when you last talked to her, Benjamin?" The group then turned their attention to the former-Noki-turned-heterochromatic Luma.

***insert Theme: "Sad Theme" (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Seasons)***

"Well, the last time I spoke to her was when I was relaxing from being stuck in the form of a Noki, she came to me as an illusion... she was in a distressful mood as she told me the observatory was attacked." Benjamin quietly stated, which drew stares from the four people sitting there.

"Attacked?" Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Ritsuko answered in unison.

Benjamin continued his message, "Yes. According to what Rose saw as she described, the attack was led by three little spike-backed turtles- One drove a flying pod with a propeller underneath, barking orders to his grunts. The second one was taller than due to his hair wore glasses and wheezed while piloting a giant four-legged machine and last one jumped up and down on a rubber ball. All they did was kidnap the youngest Lumas from the Luma Nursery while a major number of Lumas as well as Rose herself are trapped in crystal as they got away in a fleet of Airships. Smells like Ol' Bowser got the jump start before we did. Huh, Mario?"

"Ohh..." Peach solemnly responded, while Mario quietly crossed his arms in thought. Luigi then took his turn on the conversation, "Why would-a Bowser go and-a kidnap some Baby Lumas?"

Benjamin then frowned, "I don't have a thought on why... It will be clear as crystal-no pun intended- as we progress through the party."

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Starship Mario 1 (Super Mario Galaxy 2)***

Ritsuko then took her turn on the conversation, "After all of the time his minions caused havoc in the party, not to mention the attempted kidnappings on Azusa and Yukiho, we REALLY have to keep a tight guard this time around." She then turned to Lubba with a serious face, "Excuse me, uh... Lubba, was it? Do you have anything we all could use just in case Bowser or any of his minions would make an attempt on us again?"

"Sure do, Ms. Akizuki! I had stored a bunch of Power Ups in the engine room, those that Mario used before during the time he first used the Starship Mario... and a few extras, just for the heck of it. Now that I think about it, I saw some of the girls and Yoshi walk in there. Perhaps they'd like a free sample? "

"Okay... can you tell me where the engine room is?" Ritsuko finished her cup of tea and politely asked the chubby Luma.

"Certainly! Oh, for safety measures, I've recently built a training room under the engine room where anyone can practice with the Power Ups! Should be pretty fun!" Lubba smiled as he led Ritsuko to the engine room.

***End Theme***

_***Starship Mario ~ Engine Room***_

***Insert Theme: "Engine Room" (Mario Party)***

A group consisting of Makoto, Miki, Yukiho, Iori, Yoshi, Ami, and Mami curiously walked to the emporium holding many Power Ups within the futuristic engine room. Intrigued by the fact Haruka and Chihaya were powered up by the effects of the Fire and Ice Flowers during the Glamour Street event. Yukiho took a quiet look at the display of a Raccoon Leaf and remembered how she was affected by its power as well. "..There's more than one of these things?" The bob haired Idol wondered as she pushed a button, and out of a slot, a Raccoon Leaf appeared and fluttered in the air before Yukiho flailed her arms to catch it. Successfully nabbing it, Yuhiko recognized the smoke enveloping her.

***Insert Jingle: "Power Up!" (Super Mario Bros. series)***

When the smoke cleared, the ears and bushy tail of a raccoon reappeared on Yukiho's figure, enough to excite her! "The... the ears and tail are back!"

"Suggoi, Yukiho, that's amazing! The ears and tail really do suit you!" Miki applauded, enough to make Yukiho smile, but soon enough, the 'Visual Queen' as Miki is called, scampered around for a Power Up that would suit her. She stopped moving, as she was looking at a peculiar flower in the shape of a cloud.

"There it is!" Miki grabbed the strange flower and ate it. Before her eyes, she was embroidered in a fluffy mantle that REALLY did feel like clouds!

***Insert Jingle: "Power Up!" (Super Mario Bros. series) (Again...)***

"Wow! So these items ALL have unique effects! Amazing!" Makoto exclaimed. Cloud Miki, as she is with the effect of the Cloud Flower she used, managed to conjure a large cloud. True to her nature, she got onboard the cloud and decided to take a short nap.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Fun Times" (Mario Party 9)***

"Makoto... do you think this also has a.." Iori asked in wonder to Makoto, but sure enough, the Carrot she was hoping to find was on display. Remembering Luigi's conversation with Ai about the Carrot Mario used while onboard the S.S. Scarlette and seizing her chance, the tsundere eagerly pressed the button and, sure enough, a Carrot appeared. Grabbing the magic-infused vegetable, a puff of white smoke enveloped the rich girl, and, in no time, he was transformed... only that the only change was that two large pink rabbit ears appeared on top of her head. Bunny Iori, as she is called with the Carrot marveled at herself with a pocket mirror she kept. "Wow... the ears REALLY do look good on me me! What do you think, Yoshi-chan?" Iori asked the green bipedal dinosaur.

"Yeah, they do make you cuter, that's for sure!" Yoshi smiled and gave a thumbs-up, to which Iori happily giggled. Deciding to really test the rabbit ears out in action, Iori, with a little help from Yoshi, climbed up a single platform, and jumped off, somehow able to flutter slowly to the floor by flapping the cute pink rabbit ears like wings. The twins, wanting some fun themselves, ran to a display of a strange flower with a boomerang-shaped head. Each taking one flower, both Ami and Mami were suddenly transformed at the same time.

***Insert Jingle: "Power Up! x2" (Super Mario Bros. series) (How many times am I gonna do that?)***

The twins open their eyes to see themselves in identical blue Boomerang Bro helmets and shells under bright yellow shirts and skirts, while holding yellow boomerangs with a single white stripe. Boomerang Ami and Boomerang Mami marveled at their new forms.

"Wow! We're both wearing shells! And holding boomerangs!" Ami exclaimed.

"Should we try them out somewhere?" Mami cheerfully asked, which gave her twin sister an idea.

"Mmm-mm-mm!" Both twins agree before running out of the Engine Room... right past Ritsuko and Lubba!

"Um... Makoto... what's... oh my gosh!" Ritsuko began to ask before dropping her jaw on the ground over what she saw.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Danger!" (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)***

Seeing Cloud Miki snoozing on a cloud she conjured and Bunny Iori happily hovering to the floor, the intelligent Idol was ready to scold them... if she didn't see the item displays sticking out like a sore thumb!

"So these mushrooms, flowers, and knickknacks here are all the items Mario-san's ever used? That's quite a collection." Ritsuko asked Lubba, who just happened to be standing by her side.

"Yes, and to make things fun, I've also added dispensers to let visitors try free samples!" Lubba smiled, while the young Producer adjusted her glasses with a look in her eyes.

"R..Ritsuko?" Iori panicked upon seeing her. Yoshi too began to look a little pale, but for some reason Ritsuko passed by the both of them, even letting Miki sleep a little longer, as she walked quietly to a display showing a strange orange mushroom with a propeller on top. As she gripped the mushroom, Ritsuko couldn't help but recall the very moment when Haruka and Chihaya first transformed during the battle with the Koopa Klown Mech.

***End Theme***

***FLASHBACK***

_***Mushroom City ~ Glamour Street ~ Central Plaza***_

***Insert Theme: "Memories of Pi'illo Island" (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)***

_(Mario) "At least-a take-a da Fire Flower and da Ice Flower! They'll-a help-a you two out!"_

Those very words and the transformations the two Idols underwent, as well as the powers both Haruka and Chihaya were then able to use, turned Ritsuko's world upside down. Back then, she got pretty upset at Mario for putting the two in great danger, but it is with Yoshi's sudden voice of reason after the battle did Ritsuko realize what Mario was hoping to also see in Haruka and Chihaya. Then she recalled the kidnappings with Azusa, and then Yukiho, then came to the conclusion then if Bowser was to attempt another kidnapping, at least the group would have to be prepared. And the Power Ups carefully stored in the Engine Room of Starship Mario might be the very help they would need!

***End Theme***

_***END FLASHBACK***_

_***Starship Mario ~ Engine Room***_

"iori..." Ritsuko started, which quickly got the tsundere's attention.

"Y..Yes, Ritsuko?" Iori quickly responded, as if her spine was jolted by lightning.

"..You wouldn't mind if I have a little fun of my own, would you?" Ritsuko asked, before calmly placing the mushroom in her mouth and thoroughly chewing and swallowing it. Sure enough, a flash light appeared, and when the light dimmed, the intelligent Idol was transformed!

***Insert Jingle: "Power Up!" (Super Mario Bros. series) (..Even Ritsuko too?)**

***Insert Theme: "Title Theme" (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)***

Opening her eyes, Ritsuko found herself wearing a green shirt and green pants, and also a green helmet bearing the "IMAS" emblem with a single large propeller on top.

"This is interesting! Now.. how am I going get that propeller to work?" Ritsuko looked at herself and wondered how to work the propeller.

"Try doing a spin! It says so on the display!" Lubba answered with a smile, to which Ritsuko dropped one drop of sweat and attempt, only to spiral upwards into the air and hover in a spiral fashion. Upon landing, Ritsuko looked at herself at shock in shock. "Oh my gosh... this is amzing..." The young producer couldn't help but stare at her palms. Iori, looking a little miffed, pouted at her Ryuuguu Komachi producer, "Ritsuko... why did have to show off like that?"

"..What? What did I do?" Ritsuko stood aghast at the accusation, but before this could escalate, Mario ran to the engine room.

***End Theme with Record Scratch sound***

"Every-a one! Come-a outside this-a minute! And-a... what are you all-a doing with da Power Ups?" The red plumber called out, then had a look of pure confusion on his face looking at the snoozing Cloud Miki, Bunny Iori, and Propeller Ritsuko.

"Well... we can explain..." Ritsuko started, but Mario waved his hand with a smile.

***Insert Theme: "Event" (Super Mario Sunshine)***

"No-a need to explain, Imma sure da Power Ups will-a help you all in da long run. Anyways, we're-a nearing da Comet Observatory!" Mario smiled before heading to the bridge. Of course Ritsuko, Iori, and Yoshi, who decided to carry the snoozing Miki out of necessity, ran out the door. Makoto and Yukiho decide stay behind a bit to pick up another Raccoon Leaf, a Tanooki Suit, a Rock Mushroom, and a Hammer Suit before rushing out the door.

***End Theme***

_***Starship Mario ~ Near Rosalina's Comet Observatory***_

***Insert Theme: "Frozen Unova" (Pokémon Black and White 2)***

The Starship Mario arrived near the Comet Observatory, with Lubba giving the signal to the brothers. "Captains! We have contact!" Unfortunately, there was now one major detail here that both Mario and Luigi do not recall the last time they were there.

"Holy-a cantollini! It is-a covered in crystal! Looks-a like Bowsa did-a beat us here!" Mario yelped, almost losing his red hat in his reaction. The Idols, including Yumeko and Ayane, as well as Producer-san couldn't believe their eyes are to what they are seeing. Producer-san, feeling a little nervous, responded, "... Did we miss something?"

"What... what has-a happened to the place?" Luigi stood aghast at the now crystal riddled Observatory as a Warp Pipe is being connected to the main central area.

"Omigosh... Rose!" Benjamin froze, calling Rosalina by a pet name he had for her.

"Is.. is this place supposed to look like that?" Yumeko, frozen in shock, asked the Lolita sensation.

"By the look of Mario-san and Luigi-san's face... most unlikely." Ayane frowned as she and Ryou's pal hopped into the Warp Pipe leading to the place along with everyone else. As Producer-san readied himself to jump inside the pipe, he managed to see a black flag bearing Bowser's iconic face. "Looks like he DID beat us here..."

***End Theme***

_That's the end of the chapter! Oh. .my.. gosh.. the Comet Observatory...covered in crystal?! What has Bowser done to the place? And whatever has happened to Rosalina? Mario and the Idols will need to investigate if the party is to continue at all!_

_Also, the items some of the Idols are using are from different games, ; the Carrot is from "Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins", the game Wario debuted in, the Boomerang Flower is from "Super Mario 3D Land", the Cloud Flower is from "Super Mario Galaxy 2", and the Propeller Mushroom is from "New Super Mario Bros. Wii", in case anyone's asking. It won't be the last the Idols will use some Power Ups, in fact, Mario and the Idols will need all the help possible at the moment!_

_..Also, Yumeko and Ayane will be actively joining the party on the Idols' side, starting with this chapter._


	31. Rock and Hammer Rescue Party!

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter to the fanfic! Wow, I'm just starting with the Space Observatory Arc and already I'm left in a cliffhanger! So how do I start the party off when the whole place is covered in crystal? Just stayed tuned and you'll find out! Well anyways, I do not own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So, with that all aside, let's go into warp drive back to the party!_

_..Oh jeez, why did I think of Star Trek just now? ...Oy..._

***Opening Theme: "Baby's Tears" by Riyu Kosaka (Sky Girls/Dance Dance Revolution)***

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Rock and Hammer Rescue Party! The Intro to the Space Event and Star Bits!**_

_***Rosalina's Comet Observatory ~ Crystallized Observatory***_

***Insert Theme: "Ice Land" (Super Mario Bros. 3)***

The party of Team Mario and the Idols, with the inclusion of Yumeko and Ayane, slowy walked around the crystallized platforms of what was the Comet Observatory. Every step the group took, there was crystal everywhere. Benjamin began to grow worried, but Mario placed his hand on the now-Luma to reassure him. Yumeko, growing a little uneasy, looked at Makto and Ryou, with the tomboyish Idol holding something that caught her attention.

"Hey Makoto, where did you get that weird mushroom and that little doll with the helmet?" Ryou asked Makoto with pure curiousity etched on her face.  
"Oh, there was a display of these 'Power Ups' back in the Engine Room back in that ship shaped like Mario's head. You wanna try one?" She was about to hand the little doll, when Yumeko snatched it out of the hands of the boyishly handsome Idol. "Gimme!"

"Hey! That's...!" Makoto cried out, but before she could say another word, a puff of smoke enveloped the vermilion haired Idol. "Wha.. HEY! What's going on?! Makoto! Ryou!"

***Insert Jingle: "Power Up!" (Super Mario Bros. series)***

The smoke cleared in a few seconds, and as Yumeko opened her eyes, she found herself wearing a black sturdy helmet with one hole on the left for her side tail to pop out as well as a sturdy black fireproof shell on her back. Otherwise other from these changes, the space uniform she wears now was unchanged.

"Hoohoohoo... Hamma Yumeko is-a more like dat now!" Mario laughed happily at the startled Idol.

"..Hammer? ..Mario, what do you..?" Yumeko began to question the red plumber, but then, out of nowhere, she unwillingly summoned a hammer much like what the toughest of Bowser's forces, the Hammer Bros., would normally use, only this hammer has vermilion colored tape on the grip. And just as luck would have it, good and bad, the path to the Engine Room of the Observatory was blocked off with large crystals. "How are we gonna get any further?" Producer-san scratched his head, except for once, Ritsuko did not have the answer.

"Hmm... is it-a just me, or does one of da crystal have a crack on dem?" Mario observed one of the crystals, which had visible cracks.

"Leave this to me, Mario-san!" Makoto smiled as she made use of the rock encrusted she picked up earlier, and with a gulp, her space uniform now grayish rock-like pieces.

***Insert Jingle: "Power Up!" (Super Mario Bros. series)***

Clenching her fists, Rock Makoto eagerly grinned. "Now, let's see what this baby can do!" Pieces of stone encased the tomboyish Idol in a boulder and, without relent, she rolled over the crystal's like they were nothing! ..Of course, she easily lost control, as she ended up rolling all over the place and accidently knocking things into the air. "AAAAHHH! Somebody stop me!" The poor Idol yelped as she became dizzy from the constant rolling as she rolled out of control, with everyone frantically dodging every which way!

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Benny Hill Theme" (The Benny Hill Show)* (Oh boy, this could get crazy!)***

"**WHOA! In-a-coming!"** Mario yelped his hat off as both teams ducked for cover. Even the twins quickly dove out of the way upon the boulder heading straight from them like an oversized pinball! (Good thing there were extra-sturdy guardrails now, otherwise the boulder carrying Makoto would've flung itself off!)

"AAHH! Makochin's outta control!" "Somebody do something!" Ami and Mami yelp as they frantically dodged left and right!

Hammer Yumeko and Ayane look at the frantic mayhem and couldn't help but sweat one drop.

"Okay, this is getting old..." Yumeko frowned as she readied one of the hammers she summoned. With the careful eye of a marksman, she hurled the hammer in a way that it carefully hit the boulder, causing the rocks to disconnect and for Makoto to fall faceflat on the floor.

***Insert Jingle: "Pipe/Power Down" (Super Mario Bros.)***

***End Theme***

"Ughhh... thanks Yumeko!" Makoto, back to her original space uniform, picked herself up with help from Yukiho and Ryou, grinning that the mess she accidentally made was over with.

***Insert Theme: "Town" (The iDOLMASTER)***

"..Whatever..." The red haired Idol shrugged, while Ayane giggled. However before heading forward, Mario turned to the duo. "Hey-a Yumeko, Ayane,... you've both-a been with-a us since da Isle Delfino event and your-a time as-a hosts have-a already ended.." Yumeko began to twitch. "Is it-a possible dat you both.." Mario continued his sentence, but...

"THAT"S NOT..." Yumeko began to shout, but Ayane grabbed her lips and decided to be the voice of reason.

"Hahaha.. what Yumeko-chan is saying is... we both would like to join the party under the Idols' side. Is that okay with you, Mario-san?" The Lolita sensation spoke cheerfully while Yumeko just stared at her while trying to free her lips from the Lolita's hand.

"Oh, is-a dat all?" Mario looked at Ayane's eyes and then smiled. "Hoohoohoohoo, why didn't-a you say so? Of course! Da more da merrier, I say!"

"Yay! Thank you Mario-san! Eri-chan was right about you! You are quite the gentleman!" Ayane hopped happily, while the red hair realized what her pal had done... "..I'm really gonna participate? Aw nuts..."

"Aw, don't pout Yumeko! After all that Ryou-chan and Eri-chan told me, this will be pretty fun!" Ayane smiled before following the rest of the team.. leaving Yumeko to frown sadly.

"**Insert Sound Effect: "Sad Trombone ~ Fail Sound"***

***End Theme***

_***Rosalina's Comet Obsevatory ~ Near the Engine Room***_

***Insert Theme: "Observation Dome" (Super Mario Galaxy)***

After the shenanigans that took place, the group managed to make it what looked like the entrance to the Observatory's Engine Room. There, they encountered a tall graceful figure trapped in crystal. Benjamin moved forward to take a closer look and his jaw dropped.

"There's Rose! Mario, Luigi! Rosalina's over there!" The now Luma called out to the brothers, who ran to examine the crystal Rosalina is trapped in. By the looks of her, her eyes were closed in a statue-like stance holding her wand. The rest of Team Mario, what with Wario stuffing himself with... yep, garlic... and the Idols, with the addition of Yumeko, who reverted back to normal for now, and Ayane, who rushed in wondering what is the occasion. There, the group also saw an elderly dark brown Luma who is desperately trying to free his mistress and a small apricot colored Luma who looked worried. The very Luma took a look to its left side and saw Mario and Luigi. The dark brown Luma stopped to wonder what the little star like creature was looking at and was just as surprised.

"Oh, it's you! You're both here!" The dark brown Luma recognized the brothers right away while the small Luma smiled happily... if mouths can be visible.. "Mar-Lui!"

"Heeey, Luma!" Mario called out to the small Luma, while Luigi reacted in unison. 'And-a Polari too!"

"Ah... Mario and Luigi! It's been a while! Welcome back to the Comet Observatory! I wish we had met under better circumstances, seeing that the Dimension Comet is in orbit over your world at the moment. However, we seem to be in a serious situation here! Lady Rosalina was ambushed by a familiar ship with the flag you saw earlier. Before the attack, she sent a message to one of our best Luma guardians who went undercover as a Noki to help you two with the party." I hope he is..." Polari informed the group until he saw Benjamin. "B. ?! You're here! Thank goodness you found the brothers! I trust you were of some help of them?"

"Yep! The last part of the party was successful and I even had a hand with battling Bowser Jr.!" Benjamin smiled.

Takane, as well as the twins, walked closer to the Luma, "Is this what Mario-san said is called a Luma? It's.. actually really adorable!" ..However its attention seemed to only be to the frozen mistress.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Luma" (Super Mario Galaxy)***

"..Mama.." The poor little Luma spoke with a tear in its eye. Polari quickly realized as he returned to the subject. "Oh yes... Lady Rosalina is still trapped.." Mario, with that familiar determined look on his face, stepped in, "Hey, don't-a get-a yourselves-a down! We'll-a set her free!" However, before Mario could make his move, Luigi quickly halted his brother for a bit,"Don'tcha need da Luma's power for that?"

***Insert Sound Effect: "Wheel Skid"***

***End Theme***

"Piii~..." The little Luma chirped before he began to spin around the brothers, and while the Luma spun, sparkly dust enveloped Mario in a bright light. Sooner or later the two super brothers' gloved fists began to glow, make everyone who witnessed the scene stare at the brothers.

"Wh... What just happened...?" Ritsuko, completely confused as to what she and the Idols just witnessed, asked.

Lubba, who was following the group and left the Starship Mario parked near to the Observatory, responded, "Young Master Luma has granted Captain Mario and Captain Luigi the ability to execute the Galaxy Spin Attack once again."

***Insert Theme: "Course Select" (Super Mario Galaxy 1 & 2)***

"The Galaxy Spin?" Producer-san scratched his head in utter confusion.

"The very technique Captains Mario and Luigi used before that were given to them by Rose during their own adventures in the cosmos. It proved to be an invaluable skill as it had many uses." Benjamin answered the question. Takane beheld what Luma did to power up Mario and Luigi even further, with Hibiki trying to get her jaw back together. "Who could imagine an adorable little star had that much...?" The silver-haired Idol responded, completely mesmerized by Luma's cuteness in doing what it did.

Mario and Luigi eyed at the crystal sealing Rosalina and nodded at each other, but before they could start, Yukiho rushed in, holding her Diamond Shovel but with a different motive in her mind. "Um... Mario-san? Luigi-chan? If it's alright, I think I can help here..."

"Uh, Yukiho, are you sure?" Makoto wondered if her best friend was really going to use her shovel as a bludgeon to attempt to free Rosalina.

"Trust me, Makoto-chan." Yukiho gave a rare confident smile as she readied her shovel.

Noticing that Yukiho wanted to help break the crystal by swinging her shovel like a baseball bat, Mario smiled. "Okey dokey, let's-a do dis togetha!"

"Here I go!" "Here goes nothing!" Luigi and Yukiho cry out before the green plumber unleashed his Galaxy Spin in unison with Mario's own and the timid Idol mustered all of her strength to swing her shovel right into the crystal. After a few whacks from the Galaxy Spins and the Diamond Shovel, the crystal dramatically shatters, freeing the wise princess of the cosmos.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Rosalina" (Super Mario Galaxy 2)***

Making an elegant landing on the ground the overseer of the Comet Observatory opened her bright cyan eyes and began to speak. "Mario... Luigi.. thank you for coming into my aid. I am most grateful. It was unfortunate that the one who kidnapped your precious one back then preempted me and froze me and my precious children in these crystals."

"Oh no... you-a mean there are Baby Lumas stuck within those crystals too?" Luigi grew concerned.

Rosalina sadly nodded but then brightened up when she saw the Idols who gaped at her. Chihaya was close to being jealous of her bust, but then looked at her eyes and noticed that Rosalina is not a person who would care for such things. "Ah... you all must be the famous Idols and Producer of the talent agency 765 Productions, or 765 Pro Pro if it needs to be shortened. And you five..." she then turned her attention to Ai, Eri, Ryou, Yumeko, and Ayane, who quickly responded. "You five are part of the talent agency 876 Pro, good friends of the Idols here."

"Ye..Yes! But.. how did you know?" Ai stuttered nervously knowing that she just met Rosalina, yet she is fully aware of who the Idols are.

"Hmmhmm, I watch beyond the stars aboard the Comet Observatory, my home, as well taking care of the Luma here, who are like my own children to me. I am already fully aware of all the Idols' triumphs without the need of what you call a 'television set'. Rosalina calmly answered Ai's question, which somehow unnerved her. Of course, Wario and Waluigi can't help but stare at Rosalina.

"Tha..THIS is that space lady Rosalina? She's.. she's..." Wario's jaw hit the floor hard.

"She's gorgeous!" Waluigi finished his partner's sentence, equally as stupefied.

Ignoring the troublesome duo, Rosalina turned to Benjamin, who bowed down before her presence. "Benjamin, you have fulfilled your task successfully, even going beyond the call of duty. "

"I..I am not worthy of such praise, my dear Rose!" Benjamin smiled.

***End Theme***

"Oh, and please take it easy with the 'Rose' name... it makes me want to blush!" Rosalina smiled in an honest manner, then silently turned her attention to the main group with her announcement. "As with the old customs set by those who follow the Dimension Comet, happening to come by this planet every 200 years, I too will hold true to the legend as host to the event here onboard the Comet Observatory."

***Insert theme: "Into the Galaxy" (Super Mario Galaxy)***

Everyone applauded the announcement as Rosalina passed the baton to Polari and Lubba, with Benjamin hovering to the side.

"Thank you Milady. Now hmmhmmph.. you've just met me, but let me introduce myself. I am Polari, advisor of Lady Rosalina. I will help in advising the events set in the many colorful galaxies as well as rescuing some of our missing brethren from the one who attacked us earlier."

Producer-san was busy removing the flag from the top of the Observatory. "I've taken care of the flag. It really is intimidating, now that I'm thinking about it."

Rosalina accepted the flag from the tall producer and then spoke, "The one responsible for your past transgressions in the past events as well as imprisoning me and my children has taken base once again at the Center of the Universe. Presumably, your mission is to find out what he is planning and put an end to it. ..Oh, and before I forget, in this event, Coins will not be used here."

***End Theme with Wheel Skid sound***

"**WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" **Wario and Waluigi shouted out in anger, their eyes pretty much like fireballs.

"Please.. what we have as currency is much, much more abundant than the Coins in the Mushroom Kingdom. Benjamin, if you will.." Rosalina defended her statement then asked Benjamin.

***Insert Theme: "Afternoon of Konoha" (Naruto)***

The mentioned Luma then pulled out two strange fans indented with a small sparkly object. "Here, have these." Benjamin handed the two fans to the dark brown Luma. ..Unfortunately, he only just floated there holding the fans with visible question marks over its frame. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

Benjamin tilted to his side awkwardly and responded, "Star Bits fly over here when you give them a flap."

"Ohh, okay.." Polari nodded and gave the fan a flap... perhaps a little TOO hard, as a large Star Bit appeared from out of the stars and began to plummet down violently near the ground... right near Iori!

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Fun 'n' Games" (Banjo–Tooie)***

"**KYAAAAAAAA!" ** The poor rich girl screamed in utter panic as the large Star Bit crashed into the ground near and split into smaller bits, frantically leaping on Yoshi's back in response. Everyone who watched was frozen in shock... except Yoshi, who fell in utter surprise upon Iori launching herself on the bipedal's back a little too hard.

"**THAT THING ALMOST HIT ME!" **Iori cried out hysterically with her arms flailing up and down in comical anger, with a worried Producer-san and Yayoi ready to comfort her. Benjamin stared at Polari, who dropped a sweat at what he just done. ""Remember to not to flap that hard next time..."

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "The Starlight's Flower" (Super Mario RPG)***

"I'll take that advice.." Polari sweatdropped at what he just did. But just then, out of plain curiousity, Chihaya walked over to one of the smaller Star Bits, picked it up, and began to examine it. "What is this spiky gem?"

"Gem?!" Wario, with an eye for riches, greedily peeked over the songstress' shoulder, enough to startle her!

"Oh, those aren't gems, they are actually called Star Bits. Benjamin corrected Wario, which made him freeze for a bit. Soon, the dollar signs over the miscreant's head fall on his head and broke into pieces!

***Insert Jingle: "Fail Horn" (The Price is Right)***

"Awww..." Wario despaired with a tear in his eye and walked away from Chihaya without any more say in the matter.

"Um... Wario-san?" Chihaya looked at the chubby rival, but he didn't say any more out of sadness, leaving a concerned thought in her mind _"Is this like when I despaired over Gonzales?"_. Haruka, on the other hand... "Star Bits?"

Rosalina then took her turn to explain this strange form of currency. "These are actually going to be the currency for this specific event of the Dimension Comet Party as they always have here. As unlimited numbers as they are in the galaxies, they are edible and the favorite food of the Lumas."

Hibiki then took her turn to speak as she was a little skeptical about the bit size piece she held in her hand. "You mean they're eatable? That.."

***Crunch.. Crunch...***

***End Theme with Record Scratch sound***

Surely enough, she was interrupted by a crunching sound and wondered if it was Miki, Takane or Wario, but realized that onigiri, ramen and garlic wouldn't make a crunching sound. She completely froze when she saw Yayoi tasting a few of the Star Bits.

***Insert Theme: "Cooking with Zess T" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) (Zess T is not gonna be in this arc, but then again, she'll STILL call Mario names like "Stompy" or "Mr. Stomps-on-Stuff")***

"Yayoi-chan! What are you thinking?!" Ritsuko flipped when she looked at Yayoi. Iori also began to wonder what her best friend was thinking as well, but still can't shake the thought of almost being smashed earlier to say a word.

"Sugooooiiii! These are DELICIOUS!" The puffy haired Idol's eyes gleamed like the stars visible in the Comet Observatory over the taste of the Star Bits.

Ritsuko pressed her palm on her face, "Those haven't been washed yet!" She was about to say more, until Benjamin stepped in, "Clearly you are not aware that germs and diseases can't live or survive in space, Ritsuko."

The whole situation of these clean Star Bits... or even the thought that EVERYONE present can breathe for the matter, was enough for the gears in Ritsuko's brain to short-circuit, but when things couldn't get any crazier than they already are, the mischievous Futami Twins began to munch on the Star Bits too! "..Not you too!"

"They're so crunchy!" Ami started.

"They taste like honey!" Mami continued, and sure enough they finished in blissful unison. "They're like Kompeito!" (In case you didn't know, Kompeito is a type of sugar candy in Japan, the Star Bits in general are based on this sweet delicacy and, like kompeito, can come in various colors.)

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Cloudy Court Galaxy" (Super Mario Galaxy 2)***

"..Well, anyway... while some of you are enjoying the taste of the Star Bits, personally they DO taste like honey to me as well, it is time to start things off. Based on everyone who is present, Polari and I have made a list on who is to participate, and here is the list." Rosalina managed to calmly get back on subject and showed the faces of the chosen participants on her screen.

Team 1: Takane, Azusa, Mami, Ayane

Team 2: Yoshi, Wario, Hammer Bro, Boo

"Sorry we ran a little late!" A Koopa with a green shelled helmet carrying a well handled black clawed hammer along scurried over to the group. Along with him was the lovable ghost Boo, who was enjoying the sight of the Star Bits and hoping to collect his share.

"Ah, Hammer Bro, good of you to arrive. And you too, Boo." Rosalina smiled at the armored Koopa, who smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Wait, is.. is this the Boo from back at the Ruins?" Yukiho wondered, rembering the scare from before.

"Sorry about that before, Yukiho! But I was just so excited!" Boo smiled in an embarrassed manner. "Any ways me and my pal are here now!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna do honor to my grandpappy and the hammer he gave me years back before he passed on! He said his ancestor participated in the last party and I'm willing to do the same!" Hammer Bro smiled with a stylish swing of his hammer.

Rosalina decided to add one more part to add to the excitement, "Oh, and for this part, anyone who accumulates 5 Stars will have their Stars form into a Grand Star. Should save up space, wouldn't you say? So, shall we begin the next segment, with this Observatory. The mini games, of course this time, will be held on different galaxies, each their own charm. So.. shall we begin?"

Everyone cheered on the spot... well, everyone, that is, except for Producer-san and Ritsuko, who is still recovering from her shock.

Producer-san looked at the excitement and smiled at Ritsuko, "I guess the excitement is back on, huh Ritsuko?"

Ritsuko could only frown, wondering also what Bowser is up to in the Center of the Universe.

***End Theme***

_That's the end of another chapter! Yep, it may have had some delay, thanks to Bowser, but now the party at the Observatory has now begun! Just as did with the different places in the Isle Delfino arc, I may plan to place mini games within the many galaxies from the Super Mario Galaxy game, including the famous Good Egg Galaxy and the famed Gusty Garden Galaxy! Oh, and thanks to HairyBlob2 for help on this chapter! But what IS Bowser planning at the Center of the Universe? You'll just have to stay tuned and see!_

_..On a personal note, it may be a hunch, but I imagined someone making a doujin comic based on the fanfic... but that's not likely gonna happen, right? ..Right? ...Me and my big mouth..._


	32. Dino Piranha Inbound!

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, once again bringing in another chapter to the fanfic! The Space Observatory arc started off pretty decent. I may have started a bit off, but details, who needs 'em? So anyway, I do not own any of the Mario characters or any of the iDOLMMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So with all that aside, let's jump to light speed back to the action!_

_..Oh and if anybody's interested, they can do some fan work based on the fanfic. They don't have to do that though; I'm just asking out of kindness and curiousity!_

***Opening Theme: "Baby's Tears" by Riyu Kosaka (Sky Girls/ Dance Dance Revoultion)***

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Dino Piranha Inbound! Brace for a Gassy Experience?!**_

_***Rosalina's Comet Observatory ~ Crystal Riddled Observatory***_

***Insert Theme: "Eternal Star" (Mario Party)***

The party, despite the crystallizing delay caused by King Bowser, went to a rousing start. Evryone who is participating (Takane, Azusa, Mami, Ayane, Yoshi, Wario, and Hammer Bro) already began to make their moves. While the moves were being enacted, Rosalina and Benjamin quietly watch the action.

"Say.. Rose, I've been wondering... once this part of the party is over.. you're letting me go, right?" Benjamin asked Rosalina, who gave a calm smile.

"I wish I could let you stay longer... however, the hands of fate each guide us on our own path, and your path has you aiding the Idols, as well as Mario and Luigi even further. It's pretty much safe to assume that I will not have any say on what you must do." The princess of the Comet Observatory gave her answer.

"So.. does that mean?" The now heterochromatic Luma beamed to which Rosalina closed her eyes and gave a calm smile.

"Yes... you have my permission to take leave from my service. Concerning the situation with the catalyst to this calmity at hand, it would seem Mario, as well as the brave Idols, will have need of your help in the future. But anyways, let us return our attention to the party, shall we?" Rosalina smiled as she turned her attention to the party, in which the first turn ended and the next mini game was to be decided. As the game was chosen, a small group of Lumas who managed to escape transformed into large Launch Stars, launching the players to a distant part of the universe to do the mini game.

"Wha... where is everyone going?!" Ritsuko's jaw dropped as the contestants literally "flew" across the cosmos. Meanwhile, a large screen appeared on the panel where Rosalina kept in overview of the galaxies in the solar system where the Mushroom Kingdom is based within for everyone to see

"My monitor is now showing where the contenders will have the mini game. Do not worry, for I also have some of my children ready as well.. by the look of things, they are heading to the galaxy where your second adventure in the cosmos started, Mario." Rosalina points out and informs the red plumber.

"You mean... Sky-a Station Galaxy?" Mario realizes where the two teams were sent.

"Yes... for this case, I decided to put something special. You remember Dino Piranha?" Rosalina turned to Mario, who began to recall the creature.

"Oh yeah... I first-a met it at da Good-a Egg Galaxy when I flew straight into its egg! ..Wait, you mean?" The heroic plumber began to realize where Rosalina was going with this.

"Bowser revived it soon after his attack on the Observatory. Even in that crystallized state, I could sense its power. But this time, I decided to make a mini game out of the battle. Whichever team finishes off Dino Piranha first is the winner and each member will receive 10 Star Bits."

"Cleva... let'sa see how dis goes..." Mario smiled, while Ritsuko became uncertain how the event goes.

***End Theme***

_***Sky Station Galaxy ~ Dino Piranha's Moon***_

***Insert Theme: "Dream Spacewalk ~ Into the Sea of Stars (Super Mario Galaxy)" (Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games)***

The chosen members of both Team Mario and 765 Pro began to circle around in flight. Mami felt on top of the world being truly able to fly at the moment. "Whee! This is really fun! Wish Ami could experience THIS!"

"Ara, you're enjoying this as well, Mami?" Azusa smiled happily, with Takane and Ayane watching as they flew to the Sky Station itself.

"So this is what actually being part of the party is like? Amazing! Yet, I really don't get why Yumeko doesn't want to take part.." The Lolita sensation exclaimed then wondered for a bit.. Fortunately, the Silver Queen was able to get her focus back together.

"She's going to miss out if she drops out now. Anyways, we seem to be heading to the building, as well as the other team." Takane responded, while also looking at the ecstatic Hammer Bro, holding his now glittering hammer, and Boo, who felt like it could fly. Wario, on the other hand, was not amused, seeing as he will NOT earn any Coins this time in this event, unlucky him!

Just as all teams of four land at the station, on a nearby moon, Dino Piranha violently hatched out of its egg and gave an ear-splitting cry, scaring the nearby Luma to the station. The Lumas scramble toward the two teams of four, and without hesitation, transform into Launch Stars around the contestanats and launch the teams into battle.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Dream Spacewalk ~ Sky Station Galaxy 1 (Super Mario Galaxy 2)" (Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games)***

The team of Takane, Azusa, Mami, and Ayane took to the air and began to fly near to Dino Piranha in size up their attack before actually doing it, as well as the team of Yoshi, Wario, Boo, and Hammer Bro. Of course, the overgrown dinosaur with flower petals was not going to make things easy for the groups as it fired out fireballs from its mouth, in a patient attempt to shoot the participants out of the sky.

"YOW! What are we all, target practice?" Yoshi frowned as a fireball nearly hit him.

"Well, don't just flutter about and think of something!" Wario shouted out as he, despite his heavy weight, dodged another fireball.

Takane, leading the Idols' group, saw an opening in the overgrown dino's attacks. "Now!" Together, the four Idol began to spiral towards and rammed into the dino's face, knocking a few of the the flower petals on its frame loose.

***WHAM!***

Dino Piranha gave out a shrill cry of pain, however, its purple head managed to keep its cool, as it decided to shoot more fireballs. Yoshi, leading his group, called out with a determined look on its face, "Evasive maneuvers... ON THE DOUBLE!" Both teams quickly dodge, even Boo mustered its strength to use its natural invisibility ability to make the attack "go through him". "Whew... almost got cooked there!"

"You're telling me! I just washed this shell!" Hammer Bro frowned looking at the smudge left on his black iron-tough shell when one of the fireballs grazed it. Fortunately for the two, Yoshi and Wario flew right towards the dino's tail, making it retract like an extended rubber band, and return, hitting Dino Piranha straight in the back of the forehead!

***BONK!***

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Dream Spacewalk ~ Dino Piranha (Super Mario Galaxy)" (Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games)***

Greatly angered by the attacks, Dino Piranha's purple head with white spots changed into a bright red hue, with steam popping out of its pores, the now furious creature began firing its fireballs at a faster pace. The two teams were left busy trying to dodge the attacks to make any sort of attack.

"Agghhh! What'll we do, Ohime-chan?" Mami yelped as a fireball nearly had the chance to singe her side ponytail.

"Keep calm. There has to be a way to get past this dinosaur's attacks, but by the ways things are going, even Yoshi-chan is having a hard time." Takane responded while she quietly glared at the angered creature.

Hammer Bro, thinking he saw an opening, decided to let loose a hammer barrage with multiple hammers out of nowhere! ..Sadly, he only succeeded in making the creature madder.

"Rats! Thought that would work!" The armored Koopa snapped its fingers in a gritted frown.

"Bah, let me show you how a professional does it!" Wario flew forward and readied himself. "Ooh, I was hoping to save this whenever I see that darn scallywag Syrup again, but whatever, right? WARIO WAFT!" With that he let out... a really powerful fart!

***Insert Sound Effect: "REALLY loud fart"***

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Hightail Falls Galaxy" (Super Mario Galaxy 2) (A remix of the ol' Athletic Theme from Super Mario World!)**

...Unfortunately, aside from Dino Piranha, who gasped for air and held its breath, neither of the rest of Team Mario or the chosen Idols were all unable to escape the horrid garlic flavored stench of Wario's noxious gas.

(Yoshi) OH... YUCK!

(Hammer Bro) Aghh! My nostrils!

(Boo) Even as a ghost, this just STINKS!

(Takane) How uncouth!

(Mami) Gross!

(Azusa) Ara... my nose...

(Ayane) Ewwww!

Wario looked at the group reeling badly in the stench and shrugged, realizing his goof up! "Oops, heh... sorry."

_***Rosalina's Comet Observatory ~ Main Hub***_

Back at the Observatory, everyone froze at the sight of the gas cloud Wario emitted, even Rosalina was at a loss of what words to say. Wal;uigi, for once. Pressed his gloved hand on his face, "Wario, what were you thinking?"

"This... is just too gross..." Ritsuko frowned, wanting to cover her nose.

"Dat's-a Wario for you...always-a full of surprises..." Mario sweatdropped.

"Not to mention a lack of care for hygiene.. I did remember him picking his nose before the event..." Producer-san added. Ami and Eri began to worry if Mami and Ayane will recover from something noxious like this... especially Eri, knowing this is Ayane's first go in the Party.

Rosalina then finally had a chance to speak. "..Well anyways, as unorthodox the method was, Dino Piranha is still reeling. Let's see which team will have a chance to strike."

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Gym Leader ~ Last Pokémon" (Pokémon Black and White)***

_***Sky Station Galaxy ~ Dino Piranha's Moon***_

Takane, somehow able to get the smell of Wario's stinky gas out of her nostrils, regained her composure as she stared at Dino Piranha.

"_Okay.. so I've gotten that smell out of my nose... hmm? It seems the flowery dinosaur's also affected.. Now's my chance!"_ Takane thought to herself before grabbing Azusa's hand.

"Ara?" Azusa looked at Takane as she reached for Mami's hand.

"Trust me on this." Takane grinned in a confident, yet elegant manner worthy of her peputation. "Ayane, you want to join in for the last attack?"

"The Lolita sensation, finally able to get the stench off her face, looked at Takane's magenta eyes for a moment. Realizing the resolve in the eyes of the Silver Queen, Ayane grinned. "I never knew how exciting things could get, but now that I'm here, let's make the most of things, shall we?"

Taking the Lolita's answer as a "yes", Takane managed to lead the group for one final attack. However, that did not go unnoticed as Wario noticed the Silver Queen's attempt to end the battle quickly!

"You guys! She's getting the win from right under our noses!" The lovable tub of lard alerted the group of Yoshi, Hammer Bro, and Boo, who scrambled to from up with Mario's rival. However, by sick chance, a satellite from the Mushroom Kingdom flew by and collided with Wario, taking him with it.

"WAAAAAAAAAA...!" Wario's voice echoed until it was too far for anyone to hear. Shame that in space, no one can hear him belch now after that...

Dino Piranha, after a while, managed to shake the smell of Wario's fart off its nostrils, but too late did it do so, as the group of Takane, Azusa, Mami, and Ayane made a quick beeline for the creature's tail, knocking it to the side and retract it towards the head once more, knocking the last of its flower petals off its frame. With one last cry, Dino Piranha exploded in a blast of purple smoke.

***End Theme***

_***Rosalina's Comet Observatory ~ Crystal Riddled Observatory***_

***Insert Theme: "Comet Observatory 1" (Super Mario Galaxy)***

All participants returned by flight back to the main runway where Rosalina appeared in wait... well, everyone, that is, except for Wario.

"Very well done, Team 765 Pro. It seems Mario knew what he was doing when he invited your entire group to the party. I wish I would join, but who can watch over the cosmos in my absence right with all these incidents? Thinking things over, I am happy to take part as host." Rosalina sighed.

"Don't-a worry, Rose! You were doing your job well, despite how things went earlier." Benjamin assured the cosmic princess.

"Any-a-ways, you all-a did-a very good! Hamma Bro, Boo, Yoshi, you three didn't-a do too bad either!" Mario smiled but then realized someone was missing form the group... again... and Azusa is still present...

"Hey-a Bro, whatta happened to Wario?" Luigi asked his brother.

"Do you think he went missing during the battle?" Producer-san asked while scratching his head. He thought at first that Bowser may have done something to him, but then remembered the obese rival of Mario would very much be on the list of least likely people to kidnap, concerning his behavior. Waluigi, fortunately, caught a glimpse of a satellite from the Mushroom Kingdom orbiting the planet.. as well as someone latching helplessly on it.

"Hey guys! Isn't that...?"

***End Theme with Record Scratch sound***

_***Orbital Satellite***_

***Insert Theme: "Shirla and Goose" (Legend of Heroes 3: White Witch/ Prophecy of the Moonlight Witch)***

Wario clutched the edge of the orbiting satellite, hoping to not end up helplessly flutter through space. "SOMEBODY, HELP ME OUT HERE! MAMMA MIA, THIS IS JUST GREAT!" The chubby treasure lover yelped angrily to no avail as he tried to maintain his grip.

"Wha... how'd he get stuck there?" Ritsuko stared dumbfoundedly at the hooligan.

"Ara... Wario- must've had a collision course with the satellite there during the battle...' Azusa smiled nervously, knowing that she heard a smacking sound during the last bits of the battle.

"Wow, this looks like fun, doesn't it Mami?" Ami smiled to her twin sister.

"Yeah! Why's Wario hogging all the fun, though? Party pooper!" Mami pouted, which dissatisfied the chubby miscreant.

"..I wouldn't call that 'fun'.. Personally, I'd call it 'embarrassing'." Iori frowned with her hands on her hips and Yoshi nodding in agreement, not caring that he lost the challenge as well..

"Ditto on that, Iori." Yumeko pressed her palm on her forehead.

"Glad you three know how I'm feeling right now. But now will the chatter stop and SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN?! ..Ugh, I'm getting sick of this.." Wario shouted, not wanting to be the whipping boy for the jokes right now.

"Hmmhmm... as much as it is amusing, I'd better get him off.." Rosalina sighed, before rising upwards into the sea of space and grabbing Wario by the arm. Letting the satellite go, Rosalina, with Wario in tow, descended back to the Observatory.

***End Theme***

_***Rosalina's Comet Observatory ~ Crystal Riddled Observatory***_

***Insert theme: "Evil King Bowser Here" (Super Paper Mario)***

Wario, on his knees trying to catch his breath, was too tired to say a word.

"Anyway, I guess things should be okay for the time being..." Benjamin smiled, though something seemed to be on his mind. Of course, Mario was sharp enough to know and understand what the heterochromatic shape shifter was thinking.

"..You're-a wondering why-a Bowsa has not appeared yet, right? Knowing him, he's-a plannin' something big... like dat galaxy in da Center of the Universe." The red plumber spoke, which was enough to get the shapeshifter's attention.

"I hear you Mario, but what also worries is the Koopa King's son." Benjamin responded, which led Mario to raise an eyebrow.

"Bowsa Junia?" Mario responded in a skeptical tone.

"Makoto really did deal out some punishment last event, and no doubt he's going to want some revenge. The only question is.. HOW is he going to do that?" Benjamin answered as he turned his gaze to the very Idol in question, who is currently chatting with Yukiho, Ryou, and Yumeko at the moment.

"..Good-a question.. but I don't think-a we should-a tell her about that.. that would-a give her some unneeded stress..." Mario quietly suggested, enough that Makoto didn't hear.

"Hey, uh... Mario-san, Benjamin-san? Did you both say something?" The very Idol turned and looked at the chatting duo.

"Uh, wel, uh... we were-a wondering when-a Bowsa might-a show up and-a try to mess with things again! Yeah, that's-a it! Hoohoohoo!" Mario put his gloved hand and laughed.

Makoto gave a skeptical look, but decided to save asking the question for another time as Yukiho and Ryou called her over.

"..Whew... close shave there..." Benjamin sighed as he looked at Mario.

"Yeah... any-a-way, we should keep our guards up just-a in case!" Mario suggested the two rejoined the group. Little did the two know, they were being watched from a far distance.

***End Theme***

_***Center of the Universe***_

***Insert Theme: "Bowser's Lava Lair" (Super Mario Galaxy 2)***

Bowser and Kammy Koopa watch the action through the old crone's crystal ball and they have a few laughs concerning Wario's blunder.

"Bwa ha ha... while I'm not one to trust that overweight doofus, he, as well as his skinny lackey have become real hilarious lately. It's hard to get mad when those two get a taste of their own medicine!" The mighty Koopa King laughed with glee.

"Yes, Your Delightedness, it sure is a wonder thes two managed to somehow keep things entertaining while we plan our next part of the plan... er, I mean YOUR plan!" Kammy cackled with glee.

Just then, Kamek flew over, with a now healthy Bowser Jr. in tow. "Lord Bowser, the construction of... 'that'... is going along smoothly. Also, the young Lord wishes to see you personally." The Magikoopa informed the devious duo.

"Very well then, Kamek, continue the efforts of the plan there. By the way things are going, we'll continue holding off the Grand Doomship for now. Besides, I've heard one of the galaxies has plenty of the material we need for the nitros and the additional armor plating. Head there and deliver the blueprints to the one leading the search as well." Bowser issued his order, to which Kamek saluted before flying off.

"Now then, Junior, what have you come for?" The Koopa King turned to his son.

" I've noticed the Idols and Mario breaking the crystals we made from our newly made 'Cry-STILL Bills'. That was just irritating, all the hard work Iggy made, blown to bits by that crazy Idol who whacked me. So I was thinking of something that would even the score." The Koopa Prince responded in a miffed manner.

"Alright then, tell me." Bowser accepted, and the Koopa Prince whispered into his father's ear of his plan, which brough delight to the Koopa King's ear.

"Wow, aren't we being a little on the cunning side here?" Bowser grinned happ[ily.

"Yep! Sooner or later the table will turn on HER!" Bowser Jr. smiled as he boarded one of the airships and took off.

Satisfied of his son is planning, Bowser turned to a bright orange glowing sphere, which looked to be a newborn star. "Soon, my new Empire in the cosmos will be ready once again... and this time Mario will NOT get in my way!"

***End Theme***

_Uh oh... what does Bowser Jr. have in store for Makoto? Nothing good, that's for certain! Anyway,it seems the cleaning up of the Observatory, as well as bracing for what Bowser is planning, is just getting started! Will Mario and the Idols see this through? Stay tuned and find out!_

_..On one side note, I checked something on Mario Wiki and found odd info that Rosalina will appear in a future Mario Party game as an NPC.. at a space themed board! I'm befuddled! To think the fanfic's board came earlier... my mind just blew a fuse!_

_Also, the mini boss battle is based on the Dream Event in "Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games"._


	33. Makoto Kidnapped!

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in another chapter to the fanfic! Last chapter, I put in an early mini boss battle for the Space Observatory arc, the earliest possible one for ANY arc! But that won't be the only one in this arc... So anyway, I do not own any of the Mario characters or the iDOLMASTER characters; the Mario characters belong to Nintendo and the iDOLMASTER characters belong to Namco Bandai. So, with all that aside, let's use a Launch Star and launch ourselves back into the action!_

_..Yeah, I need to think of better ones..._

***Opening Theme: "Baby's Tears" by Riyu Kosaka (Sky Girls/Dance Dance Revolution)***

_****Mario & iDOLMASTER Party****_

_**Chapter 33**_

_**Makoto Kidnapped?!**_

_***Dreadnought Galaxy ~ Within the Dreadnought ~ Futuristic "Key-pa-Way" Room***_

***Insert Theme: "The Room Underground" (Mario Party)***

A futuristic version of an old mini game, "Key-pa-Way" was held inside one of the rooms of the massive Dreadnought. Takane, Azusa, Mami, and Ayane found themselves facing off against four Koopatrols with more futuristic armor in a bid for the Key that appeared in the air and landed on the Silver Queen's hands. The Koopatrols charged on the attack, but Takane tossed the key to Azusa, who quickly found herself cornered.

"Azusa-onee-chan! Over here! Over here!" Mami called out to the older sister Idol, arms flailing.

With no other choice, Azusa mustered her strength to throw the large Key to Mami, only for one of the Koopatrols to jump in the way. As luck would have it, the steel armor clad Koopa fumbled with the Key and upended himself and sent it rolling toward Ayane.

"Uh oh.." Ayane sweated after she picked up the Key, only to end up cornered by the other three Koopatrols. The armored turtles try to grab the Lolita, but Ayane managed to jump upwards out of the way, making the three turtles crash into each other.

***CRASH!***

"Oww... watch where you're going, will ya?" One Koopatrol, his helmet knocked off, groaned while rubbing his forehead.

"Grr.. YOU watch where you're going!" The second Koopatrol yelled at his buddy with a visible "anger mark" on the left side of his forehead.

"You idiots! They're getting the key in!" The third Koopatrol yelped out as Ayane passed the key to Mami, who made it to the door's keyhole and inserted the key. The large door opens to reveal a vast treasure hoard, signaling the Idols' victory in the mini game.

***End Theme***

_***Rosalina's Comet Observatory ~ Nearly Crystal Riddled Observatory***_

***Insert Theme:** "**Space Land" (Mario Party 2)***

The four Idols return back to the Observatory after the mii game ended through the same flight method as before. By the time they, as well as Team Mario, who finished a mini game at Boo Moon Galaxy, Benjamin reached for an ice bag out of nowhere. Of course, this time, Ritsuko noticed.. and her jaw just hit the floor.

***End Theme with Wheel Skid and Crash sounds***

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" The intelligent Idol shouted out loud, enough to make Miki choke on her onigiri for a little bit.

***Insert Theme: "Strange Company ~ Pixl Get" (Super Paper Mario)***

Benjamin calmly answered. "Oh, Hammerspace, the 'Inventory of Infinite Space where you pull-an-item-from-Nowhere.' Cartoons and comics, anime and manga, video game characters... even all us 'Interdimensional Beings' have this."

Ritsuko couldn't begin to comprehend what the interdimensional being was talking about, other than remembering checking up the term online days previous to the beginning of the party, but when things couldn't seem to get worse to her, Mario and Luigi, deciding to take a break, pulled out plates of Meat Pasta Dishes from out of nowhere, and Wario, deciding to also take a break, began to chow down on slices of Garlic Mushroom Pizza, ALSO from nowhere. (As if Takane's ramen and Miki's onigiri weren't just bad enough for her!)

"..Uuuuugh.. you ALL are killing my brain here..." Ritsuko fell backwards pressing her palm on her forehead. (Seems her brain DID blow a fuse... poor Ritsuko..)

"Anyways, I was about to teleport to Moo Moo Galaxy to get some milk. I looooooove me some good Milk!" Benjamin smiled, while Mario, slurping one of his favorite foods, managed to overhear the conversation.

"Moo Moo Galaxy?" The red plumber muffled before swallowing the noodles he was chewing. He then continued, "I don't-a recall me and-a Luigi-a going dere."

Luigi swallowed his pasta and scratched his head, "Maybe we should-a had some more time to explore da galaxies more if we had-a more time on our hands."

Benjamin then quietly readied himself. "Yeah, as I was saying- it won't take long. So I'll be back after a while. See ya!" And with that, the interdimensional being warped away... right before the eyes of Ritsuko and Chihaya, who just entered to see the currently heterochromatic Luma take leave.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Issun's Theme" (Okami)***

***POV: Ritsuko and Chihaya***

"... What could be there at Moo Moo Galaxy?" The blue haired Idol began to wonder.

Ritsuko began to ponder for a bit. "Well, maybe... Hmm..." After that the two women began to imagine what Benjamin would want at this "Moo Moo Galaxy". One thought came out... and it was not a pretty one at all as the two Idols blush nervously.

"No! It can't be like that! There's no way he could or should go to such a place! That's so perverse!" Ritsuko yelped in a startled yet quiet tone for only Chihaya to hear.

"...Kuh!" Chihaya frowned at the thought, then turned to the Mario brothers, who quietly thought of cow farms and tasty milk at "Moo Moo Galaxy". "Thank goodness Mario-san and Luigi-san have food on their minds right now!"

"That is a good thing though." Peach calmly joined in the conversation with a sigh. "The time we were heading to Isle Delfino, before Bowser Jr. made a complete mess of things, the only that was on Mario's mind when it came to the paradise was some delicious seafood for him to try out! Shrimp, cod, you name it!"

"That's.. actually good to hear.. To think someone would want to think about food when there are women in swimwear.. Mario truly is a strange man.." Ritsuko rubbed her forehead.

"Hmm.. did-a ya'll say-a something?" Mario turned to the trio with a confused look on his face.

"No. Nothing you should worry about, Mr. Mario." Ritsuko smiled while waving her hands frantically.

"Mmm.. okie-dokie. I guess I'll-a get-a back to my pasta.." Mario shrugged and resumed his lunch.

***End Theme***

Little did anyone know, danger was heading for the Observatory... and it was coming at an alarming speed.

***POV: Yukiho, Makoto, and Ryou***

Yukiho, Makoto, and Ryou were busy chatting the day away, when something in the form of large bullet shaped figure with menacing eyes and white arms, looking to be a Bullet Bill, but with cyan eyes, headed right toward the trio!

***Insert Sound Effect: "Drop Whistle"***

***Insert Theme: "Speedy Comet" (Super Mario Galaxy)***

"Do you hear something?" Ryou heard the sound with a skeptical look on her face, to which the timid Idol looked left and right, but saw nothing. However, Makoto looked to her 10 o'clock and saw the Bill heading straight for them!

"MOVE!" Makoto cried out, shoving Yukiho and Ryou out of the way.

"Argh!" "Makoto-chan?!" The two Idols lays on the floor and turned to Makto, but what they were to see next might be equivalent to something out of a nightmare.

"Gaa..." Makoto opened her mouth... before the cyan eyed Bullet Bill managed to make a collision course with her...

***End Theme***

***Insert Sound Effects: "Explosion" & "Glass Breaking"***

Everyone turned to see a periwinkle colored explosion followed by a thick mist floating at where Makoto was. The mist began to clear, revealing Makoto alive, but frozen in a large crystal formation with pure horror etched on her face.

"**MAKOTO-CHAN!" **Yukiho screamed in pure horror.

"**NO!" **Ryou cried out, equally as horrified.

Peach gasped as to what happened and Rosalina recognized the crystal as the same type that encased her. "OH NO!" Luigi yelped and ran to the frozen Idol, with Mario, his face etched in worry, tagging along. "Makotooooo!" Producer-san cried out and ran to the Idol. Before either the green plumber or the Producer could make it, a large claw appeared and grabbed the crystallized Makoto quickly, making the poor plumber and Producer crash into each other.

"Ughhhh...!" Producer-san rubbed his hurt chest.

"Ooh, my nose..." Luigi frowned, rubbing his hurt nose, with Mario checking to see if his brother's okay. Before long, a familiar voiced echoed close to the group!

***Insert Theme: "Bowser Jr." (Super Mario Galaxy)***

Everyone ran to Mario as he saw the crystallized Makoto hoisted over to the deck of a familiar looking airship with a loud thud. Afterwards, a familiar sight appeared before the group.

"Hahahahaaa! I got her! Yes! SWEET VENGEANCE!" Bowser Jr. appeared with a gleeful look on his face.

"You..." Rosalina recognized Bowser Jr. with an angry glare, but before she can say more...

"Bowser Jr!" "Bowsa Junia!" Producer-san and Mario shout in unison. Ritsuko began to get pretty annoyed of the miscreant son of Bowser. "You spoiled rotten diminutive.."

Hibiki stormed in with an upset look on her face, an equally unimpressed Takane and Miki with her, "How dare you do that to Makoto! Give her back!"

Bowser Jr. turned toward Hibiki's face with a very unhappy face and showed his bandaged left arm, "Give her back?! After all the trouble I went through to get her? After what she did to me on Isle Delfino?! You know what my answer should be!"

Yukiho, beginning to fear for her best friend and showing saddened tears in her eyes, stepped forward, "Please give Makoto-chan back to us...! You can take me instead to make up for last event...!"

Ritsuko, frozen in shock of Yukiho's willing sacrifice, looked at her, "Y- Yuki-chan, don't make such a stupid offer to that juvenile delinquent!"

Daisy, worried for her new friend, decides to back up Ritsuko's claim, much to Luigi's surprise, "She's right, Yukiho. You can't expect Junior to keep his end of a bargain!"

Luigi, understanding what the Sarasa Land princess was meaning by his own experiences, though not as much experienced as his older twin brother, but experienced enough, decides to join in, "Even if he did-a say he would, he'd just-a run off with-a both of ya'!"

"But... But Makoto-chan..." Yukiho looked at the second plumber and princess duo sadly, while Peach and Mario could only watch, unable to do much.

Bowser Jr., tilted his head and knowing his small airship can only do with ONE captive at a time, decided,

"As much as I want to, Yukiho, I'll do that later. Meanwhile, I got to put this piece of art on Papa's throne. Here's some troops to keep you all company 'til I get back! Buh-bye!" And with that he fired out a group of Whimps toward the Observatory.

***End Theme***

"Wait!" Rosalina called out, but her words fell on deaf Koopa ears as the Whimps land onboard. ..However, Mario didn't seem so impressed.

"Whimps? Seriously?" The heroic plumber deadpanned, however, Miki didn't seem to understand the full meaning of what Mario called these small stony enemies.

"Wimps? ..Um, insulting your enemies isn't exactly your thing, Mario-san..." Miki responded in an unimpressed tone... enough to make Mario stagger and nearly lose his cap.

***Insert Sound Effect: "Bed Spring"***

Luigi stepped in to correct the Visual Queen, "No, Miki, that's-a what they're-a really called. They're-a actually the weaker Whomps." ..However, that only confused the blonde haired Idol, to which Iori pressed her palm on her face.

"Whomps? What's a Whomp?" Miki asked, but as soon as she did, a large rectangular shaped stone creature with a swarthy looking face dropped down just right behind her in an earth shaking thud. "NNNRNNGH!"

***Insert Theme: "Stage Boss" (Super Mario 64)***

"Dat's a Whomp." Mario smiled while the blonde Idol stood staring like a statue at the red eyes of the large stone creature, pretty much like a deer in the headlights!

"That... That thing is big. And UGLY and SCARY!" Miki gulped, which greatly provoked the Whomp, as it is quickly ready to flatten her like a pancake! Luckily, Luigi managed to grab Miki's arm and casually pull her out of the way of Whomp's signature attack... a complete faceplant! "NANI?!"

"NNNRNNGH!" The Whomp grunted, but just as it was about to get up, Mario quickly jump over and performed the Ground Pound on the Whomp's fragile back, dealing some serious damage! "Errggghh..." The large stone struggled to get up, but was finished off by the Spiral Stomps used by Haruka and Chihaya, outwardly destroying the creature. "ARGH!" The Whomp grunted upon its demise as its pieces flew off. The Whimps, frightened off by not just Mario, but of Haruka and Chihaya as well, decide to take the smart route and jump overboard. However, unfortunately for the group... the airship Bowser Jr. was on... was distances away. Ritsuko could not believe what had happened, "They got away with her..."

Producer-san, frustrated that Bowser Jr. managed to succeed in not just kidnapping one of the Idols... again.. but this time, escaping in one piece WITH her, picked up a small chunk of crystal and hurled with all of his might. "..Makoto.."

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Sadness and Sorrow" (Naruto)***

Ryou comforted Yukiho, while Iori looked crestfallen, finding it hard to believe that Makoto, of all people, would be kidnapped. Yoshi placed his green hand on the pretty Idol's shoulder with a flame in his eyes. "Bowser Jr. REALLY did go too far this time. But remember when that old Bob-omb found Azusa and when Yukiho was rescued? I know we can rescue Makoto as well! All we need is some clue that'll help!"

As if fate had something in store, Mario found something with the shards of crystal... a piece of the strange Bullet Bill that encased Makoto. "Dat's-a strange... it's-a more resilient dan da Bullet Bills dat I saw before.. is it a new kind?"

"Good-a question." Luigi frowned, but just then, Benjamin arrived back in a sing-song voice, "Hey guys! I'm back!"

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Moo Moo Farm" (Mario Kart 64)***

Ritsuko stared in shock, "Ah! Benjamin-san! What.." She stopped midsentence when she saw his sack stuffed full with many bottles of milk in many different flavors with a smiling cow sticker on the bag.

***Boi-yoi-yoi-yoi-yoooinnnnnng!, Mmmooooooooo!***

"H..HOW DID YOU SACK GET SO... aww, who am I kidding.. NEVERMIND!" Ritsuko stuttered , then pressed her palm on her face. She began to then mutter in a very quiet tone. "Doesn't anything make sense here anymore...?!" But just before Ritsuko could say any more, Yukiho ran to Benjamin in tears.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Sadness and Happiness" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)***

"BENJAMIN-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" The poor bob haired Idol ran sadly to the heterochromatic being.

"Yuhiko? Did I miss something?" Benjamin asked in complete confusion with a visible question mark over his head.

"Ma... Makoto-chan...! Makoto-chan...!" The poor Idol sobbed sadly, also enough to make Ryou sadly frown and wonder if Makoto can be saved.

"E-Easy there sweetheart, what's happened?" Benjamin asked patiently, allowing Yukiho to calm down and explain everything of the latest incident between Makoto and Bowser Jr., with Ryou and Hibiki helping her out. Upon hearing the entirety of the story, the enigmatic Benjamin was left with a blank expression for a short while.

"One moment, please." Benjamin smiled before he warped out for a bit, leaving everyone confused, except obviously Rosalina.

"Did he just go to...?" Daisy asked the tall cosmic princess, to which she tilted her head.

"No, I can feel him one thousand miles northwest in empty space for some reason..." Rosalina answered quietly, noticing the reason why he left for a bit.

***End Theme***

_***Outer Space ~ Empty Space***_

The vast nothingness of space was quiet... very quiet for now, but whoever said that no one can hear you scream in space didn't have a very furious interdimensional being in mind...

"**D'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHH !"** A very large explosion occurred in the empty space in.. well.. space. Afterwards, the interdimensional being returned back to the Observatory. all seriously cooked up from the explosion, yet still pretty much alive.

_***Rosalina's Comet Observatory ~ Near Crystal Riddled Obsevatory***_

***Insert Theme: "Odd Happening" (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages)***

Everyone froze speechless at what they witness, even Rosalina, who had to crouch down and attempt to get some ringing out of her ears. Benjamin appeared again, this time with eyes a very intimidating shade of red, breathing heavily with beastly anger, the voice pretty much demonic and glassy. Afterwards, he calmly reverted back to normal and fell face flat on the floor with a sharp groan, "H'aaaaaauuughh...!"

***THUD!***

"WHOA!" Mario nearly lost his footing and his cap in utter surprise. Of course, Luigi became extremely frightened and hid behind his brother. "Hee-e-e-e-e-e-e-ee...!"

Frightened greatly as well, Yayoi, Iori, Ami, Mami, and Yukiho huddled together shivering in fear, near a frozen stiff Yoshi.

"Wha... What was that?" Yayoi whispered nervously to her best friend.

"I don't know, but he's more scarier than when Ritsuko gets angry, nine thousand-fold!" Iori sweated nervously, unable to keep a bold front! The twins didn't fare any better.

"Remind me to never play pranks and make him angry, Mami!" Ami whispered nervously to her twin sister.

"I was gonna' say the same thing, Ami!" Mami nodded in a frightened manner. And Yukiho couln't muster the strength to even pull out her shovel or say a word as her teeth was chattering constantly.

Producer-san stood nervously, as if a ghost mad in his shape popped out of his mouth. "What... was that...?"

"That's what I want to know!" Wario's jaw hit the floor.

"As well as me!" Yumeko added, a little bit nervous of what just happened.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Loneliness" (Naruto)***

Benjamin quietly opened his eyes, back to their original heterochromatic colors, and apologized, "So sorry you had to see that everyone... I shouldn't have left here. Then Makoto... Please, anyone, don't rub any more salt into my wound right now."

"W-Wouldn't dream about it..." Ritsuko reluctantly agreed.

Benjamin quietly pressed his small palm on his face, ""I REALLY should not have left..." But before he knew it, much of the entire group went to comfort the Luma.

"Thank you..." Benjamin gently closed his eyes.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Outer Space" (Super Paper Mario)***

"So now whatta we do?" Luigi scratched his head.

"One of our priorities is rescuing Makoto no matter what, but with very few clues as to HOW to get to that Center of the Universe that Rosalina mention, we're pretty much wandering aimlessly." Producer-san added, other than a piece of the Bullet Bill that was found.

"Come to think of it, there were some of these 'Cry-STILL Bills' back at Moo Moo Galaxy being used by that Magikoopa. Of course, I put him in his place.

"Yeah.. wait-a, WHAT?" Mario looked at Benjamin with a perplexed gaze.

"'Cry-STILL Bills'. They're a new breed of Bullet Bill used for trapping its victims in crystal, rather than doing any body damage. Bowser and Bowser Jr. must have been busy making a few of those." Benjamin pointed out.

"So, whatta you're saying is if we head to Moo Moo Galaxy along the way, we'll find some clue to find the exact location of Bowsa's base at da Center of the Universe, as well as da source of da crystal?" Mario quickly caught on.

"Precisely! Rose..." Benjamin smiled and turned to Rosalina.

"You don't have to tell me. During the couse of some more minigames, I will have to find and register the location of Moo Moo Galazy. This creature who had disrupted things will not get away with what he has done. Nor will his son." Rosalina nodded as she readied with a swish of her wand. Without warning, some parts of the Obsevatory, obviously those not used for the spaces used began to meld together for form a sort of rocket ship with the power of a comet.

"We'll take some stops to do some mini games, but soon, we will head to Moo Moo Galaxy." Rosalina announced. Yukiho clasped her hers, but then Luigi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't-a worry. Bro and I will save Makoto no matter what!" Luigi spoke in a calm confident tone.

' , Luigi-san..." Yukiho gently smiled. Luigi smiled back, then began to show a serious expression as he looked to the stars. Mario soon joined in. 'Look's-a like we'll have to-a gatha as-a many clues as to where the Center of da Universe is this time. We'll-a havta be quick; who knows whatta Bowsa is plotting!"

Luigi nodded to his older brother, the party was utterly messed up, and now both Mario Bros. will have to fix things. "Hey, if you two need our help, let us know!" Haruka smiled.

"Yes. Makoto's our dear friend. To think what that creature would do to her is already beginning to sicken me." Chihaya added.

"Haruka, Chihaya, thank-a you!" Mario smiled, then turned his attention as the Comet Observatory took off. "Hang-a in dere, Makoto..."

***End Theme***

_Oh no! Makoto is the one kidnapped this time, and to make things worse, Bowser Jr. actually got away with her! Fortunately, only one clue, the existence of 'Cry-STILL' Bills' became apparent as the group sent sail to Moo Moo Galaxy, where Benjamin went to take a break. But what is hidden in this unknown galaxy? And what IS Bowser plotting? And will Makoto be saved from her frozen prison? Find out next chapter!_


End file.
